Secret Family
by evayesiu12
Summary: Sesuatu di masalalu muncul, hanya 2 orang anak kembar bernama Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang melihatnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berfikir keras dan memilih siapa yang akan mereka prioritaskan. Kebenaran yang saat ini sedang berlaku salah atau kesalahan yang semakin tertindas?
1. Chapter 1

"Hyung kembalikan!".

"Jangan bermimpi, Kyu!".

"Hyung aku bisa terlambat, aishh bagaimana ini? HYUNGDEUL, HYUNGDEUL!".

Terlihat beberapa namja yang tiba-tiba berhamburan dari ruang masing-masing. Ada yang sedang mengenakan dasi, mengancingkan baju, dan yang paling parah adalah ada yang masih terlihat memasukkan satu kakinya di celana.

"Ada apa. Kyu?" Tanya seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua dari beberapa namja lainnya.

"Heechul Hyung, dia mengambil PSP ku", adu Kyuhyun si bungsu.

Jung Soo –namja tertua- mengarahkan sorot lembutnya kearah namja yang Kyuhyun maksud. Sementara namja yang dilihat hanya tersenyum sinis, tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Ini akibatnya jika kau tidak menurut, Kyu".

"Baiklah aku akan mandi dan segera bersiap-siap. Tapi berikan dulu PSP ku" Ucap Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Heechul Hyung berikan PSP itu", laki-laki berlesung pipit yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dasinya akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Jika dia tetap tidak mau mandi, aku yang akan mengurusnya", seorang namja terlihat baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar disudut ruangan. Ekspresi datar yang dimilikinya langsung membuat Kyuhyun begidik ngeri dan segera berlari ke lantai 2 untuk kembali ke kamar dan bersiap-siap.

.

"Kibum dan kau Kyu. Sepulang sekolah nanti temui kami di ruang kerja Appa. Ada sedikit masalah. Aku sangat membutuhkan otak jenius kalian", Jung Soo mengintrupsi sambil sesekali melirik beberapa dongsaengnya.

"Donghae-ah, jangan lupa untuk datang tepat waktu. Kau selalu saja melupakan jadwal kita", tegur Jungsoo pada salah satu namja tampan yang sedari tadi terlihat sibuk memakan sarapannya.

"Kyuhyunie, habiskan makananmu. Jangan menyisakan makanan seperti itu", Tegur Heechul lagi-lagi memulai perang dengan magnae kecilnya.

"Aku tidak suka sayur ini, dan ini..juga ini", Kyuhyun sibuk memilih dan menyisihkan beberapa bahan warna-warni yang masuk ke dalam piringnya.

"Sekalian kau buang saja makananmu. Awas saja kalau kau kembali sakit, aku akan membuangmu dari atas jembatan sungai Han", Kali ini suara Ki bum yang terdengar.

"Benarkah?", mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tuhan tidak menyukai hal itu Bummie", tegur Siwon.

"Dan Tuhan tidak menyukai manusia yang menyianyiakan makanan", sanggah Kibum tak ingin kalah.

"KYUUUUUU!".

Sebelum perdebatan panjang itu terjadi, sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan beberapa pasang mata yang tengah duduk melingkar di meja makan rumah itu. Seorang namja kelebihan tinggi badan terlihat melompat-lompat kearah mereka, Ani, lebih tepatnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"YAK! Tiang listrik bisakah kau lebih sopan jika bertamu?", Hardik Heechul tajam.

"Hehehe, mianhe Hyungdeul. Anyeong Kyuhyunie", sapa Changmin riang. Yang lain hanya tersenyum maklum, kecuali Heechul dan Kibum tentunya.

"Ahh, Kibum Hyung. Tuhan tidak akan membenciku. Jja Chwang, aku akan menyuapimu. Sayur-sayuran ini sangat baik untuk tubuhmu", Kyuhyun meloncat girang, mempersilahkan Changmin duduk di kursinya, lalu menyuapi namja kelebihan tinggi badan itu dengan senang hati.

"Mashita?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Emm, jjongmal mashita", balas Changmin senang.

"Bukankah semua makanan yang masuk mulutmu terasa enak?" ledek Heechul tajam, tapi Changmin tetap menikmati makanannya, tepatnya makanan Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata pedas Heechul.

"Kau hanya perlu tutup telinga jika laki-laki berwajah cantik itu berbicara Chwang", Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya segera menyambar tas dan menarik sahabatnya keluar rumah.

"YAK, BERHENTI KAU SETAN KECIL!", Heechul yang baru sadar bahwa namja cantik yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah dirinya segera melempar sendoknya kesal.

"Hahahaha, HYUNGDEUL AKU BERANGKAT!"

Jung Soo, Heechul, Donghae, Siwon dan Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kebiasaan yang hampir setiap hari magnae mereka lakukan.

"Hyungdeul aku juga berangkat", Kibum menyambar tas yang tadi diletakkannya di bawah kursi.

"Aku harap di sekolahmu ada mata pelajaran bagaimana cara berekspresi, Kibumie", -lagi- Heechul dengan perkataan pedasnya.

"Lalu aku akan keluar dari sekolah itu", Jawab Kibum tak kalah pedas. Jungsoo, Donghae dan Siwon hanya mampu menahan tawa saat Heechul diam tak mampu menjawab sanggahan dongsaengnya yang terkenal cerdas itu.

"Jangan berani macam-macam dengan Kibum, Heechul-ah. Dia akan menghabisimu dengan otak jeniusnya", Ucap Jungsoo yang telah selesai dengan kegiatan sarapannya

Heechul hanya mendengus menatap satu-satunya Hyung yang dimilikinya. Dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Hyungnya. Dia, bahkan Hyung maupun dongsaengnya selalu kalah ketika berdebat dengan Kibum. Dongsaeng dingin yang irit berbicara itu selalu membuat mulut saudara-saudaranya bungkam.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kedua saudara kembar –Kibum dan Kyuhyun- tak pernah terlihat berangkat bersama. Walaupun keduanya berjalan melewati jalan yang sama dan menaiki bus yang sama, namun keduanya tidak pernah jalan beriringan maupun duduk berdua di dalam bus.

"Kibum Hyung, apa kita harus mengajaknya jalan bersama?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memainkan lollipop coklat di tangannya.

"Berjalan bersama atau tidak, itu akan sama saja suasananya", Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Benar juga. Bahkan dia berjalan sambil membaca buku. Apa dia tidak khawatir akan tersandung?"

"Dia bisa membaca, sekaligus mendengar dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dia bisa membagi otaknya dengan benar sepertiku, jadi berhenti mengkhawatirkannya Chwang".

Changmin membulatkan matanya. Benarkah? Seorang Kim Kibum secerdas itu, bahkan kembaran namja dingin yang berada disampingnya kini juga sama? Kenapa dia baru tau? Tiba-tiba saja Changmin ingat sesuatu.

"Ahh, pantas saja walaupun kau selalu sibuk dengan PSPmu di dalam kelas kau tetap bisa menangkap pelajaran dengan baik", Changmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kalian bisa seperti itu? Aku juga ingin seperti kalian", Changmin berseru heboh menimbulkan perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah orang bodoh Chwang. Bahkan nilaimu tak jauh dari nilai kami, bahkan kadang kau menyamai kami", Kyuhyun memasuki bus yang tiba di depannya, disusul dengan Changmin dan Kibum beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Tapi aku harus belajar mati-matian, tidak sepertimu bisa belajar dan bermain sekaligus".

"Aku juga sama denganmu. Kau dengan hobby makanmu, dan aku dengan game ku. Kau belajar bersama makanan-makananmu dan aku dengan game ku", jelas Kyuhyun yang mulai sibuk dengan PSP miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa belajar sambil berfikir untuk mengalahkan musuh di game mu".

"Kau tau ini?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan earphone yang digunakan hanya di telinga kanannya. Changmin hanya mengangguk.

"Kau bisa belajar teori dari sini". Changmin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melirik Changmin hanya tersenyum geli melihat sahabat kecilnya itu berekspresi sedemikian rupa.

"Jadi selama ini isi mp3 mu bukan lagu?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalannya, masih fokus dengan PSP dan juga earphone yang isinya adalah rekaman suara seosaengnim di sekolahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan matematika, fisika dan Kimia? Kau tidak mungkin hanya mendengarkannya kan?".

"Aku bahkan sudah selesai membaca semua buku penuh angka dan rumus itu di ruang baca milik Appa".

Lagi, Changmin membelalakkan matanya lebih lebar. Dia tau betul siapa keluarga Kyuhyun, terlebih Appanya yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan _furniture_ besar di Korea. Changmin tau Ayah dari sahabatnya adalah lulusan S3. Lalu apakah Kyuhyun sudah membaca semua buku yang dimaksud hingga jenjang pendidikan yang ayahnya tempuh?

"Aku bisa gila.." Akhirnya Changmin menggeleng pasrah, tidak habis fikir dengan 2 anak kembar bermarga Cho itu.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa jalan keluar terbaik yang bisa dilakukan untuk masalah ini?".

Kedua anak kembar non-identik itu diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat berfikir serius. Walaupun salah satunya lebih terlihat memaksa untuk berfikir karena kondisinya malam ini sedang demam, namun dia tetap berusaha untuk ikut member suara.

"Kau bisa mengambil 2 atau 3 dari supplyer yang ada untuk dipersiapkan Hyung. Pastikan siapa dan bagaimana kulitas barang dari supplyer itu, dan juga berapa lama perusahaan itu menjadi supplyer. Perhatikan hal sekecil apapun yang bisa menjadikan nilai lebih", Kibum terlihat mengulurkan map kuning kearah Jungsoo.

"Itu adalah list supplyer terbaik yang bisa ku rekomendasikan dan sudah ku pelajari, sisanya ku serahkan pada Kyuhyunie".

"Emm.. Aku sudah mempelajari list supplyer yang Bum-bum rekomendasikan, dan aku setuju. Alokasi dana dalam hal ini sudah ku atur dan sudah ku kirim ke emailmu Hyung. Kau hanya perlu datang dan meyakinkan mereka", Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika kepalanya mulai berdenyut. Siwon yang disampingnya berusaha membuatnya rilex dengan memijat kedua pelipis maknaenya.

"Juga salah satu dari mereka adalah mafia yang sedikit licik. Tapi aku sudah menemukan satu hal yang membuat dia tidak akan bisa menolak kerjasama kita. Jika ini berhasil ku pastikan proyek yang sedang kau jalankan dengan relasi di luar negeri akan semakin terbuka dan tentunya menguntungkan perusahaan kita", jelasnya sembari menghela nafas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pembangunan proyek kita di Jepang? Prospek disana sangat bagus", Kini giliran Siwon yang bertanya. Siwon memegang perusahaan bagian properti dan sekarang tengah mengembangkan bisnisnya di Jepang.

"Boleh aku menjelaskannya dulu Bum-bum? Aku ingin segera tidur", rengek Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"Sebelum bertanya harusnya kau check emailmu Hyung..aishh merepotkan saja", keluh Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi _deathglare_ milik Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya meringis melihatnya.

"Semua detail design sudah kami buat dan ku kirim ke emailmu, dan tentu saja aku dan Kibum mengerjakannya sepulang sekolah tadi. Kau bisa membuka detailnya di file autocad yang sudah kami masukkan dalam satu folder"

"Mengingat Jepang adalah Negara yang disiplin..dan begitu menjaga lingkungannya, kami juga sudah menyusun untuk analisa _environmental impact_..jauh-jauh hari. Ughh…." Kyuhyun meringis ketika tidak hanya badannya yang terasa panas dan pusing. Dada kirinya ikut berdenyut, bahkan dia sudah meringkuk di atas sofa ruang kerja sang Ayah dimana mereka berkumpul sekarang.

"Ck…sudah ku bilang istirahat. Aku saja yang menjelaskan pada Hyungdeul", ujar Kibum datar. Sebelum berkumpul Kibum sudah berisi keras menyuruh kembarannya itu untuk istirahat, namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak membantah. Dan alhasil, tumbang di tengah rapat keluarga adalah konsekuensi yang harus didapatkannya.

"Kau hanya..hh..akanh menjelaskan inti..Hy-hyungdeul tidak akan mengerti, ugh..appo", Kyuhyun semakin menekuk tubuhnya. Siwon langsung merengkuh tubuh adiknya, berusaha menenangkan.

Beruntunglah bagi Kibum, dia terlahir dengan tubuh yang sehat selain bonus otak cerdasnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sedikit kurang beruntung, otaknya memang cerdas namun tubuhnya tidak sekuat otaknya. Bonus yang didapat Kyuhyun adalah imunitas tubuhnya yang lemah dan jangan lupakan kelainan jantung yang dideritanya sedari kecil. Ya..siapa sangka anak 16 tahun yang kadang bertingkah seperti anjing kecil itu mengalami hal semengerikan itu.

"Donghae, Chullie antar Kyuhyun ke kamarnya dan panggil uisa. Kibummie, kurasa hanya butuh 3 menit untuk membahas sisanya, segera sampaikan", Ujar Jungsoo tegas.

Setelah kedua Hyungnya membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar, Kibum segera menjelaskan beberapa hal yang tadi belum selesai Kyuhyun sampaikan. Kedua Hyungnya hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupaun dalam hati mereka sangat khawatir dengan keadaan si bungsu, namun perkerjaan tetaplah perkerjaan. Dan jikapun Kyuhyun tau mereka meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka hanya karena penyakitnya kambuh, sudah dipastikan setan kecil itu akan mendiamkan mereka beberapa hari ke depan. Dan hal itu justru akan membuat kondisi maknae mereka menurun. Dan mereka tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

.

"Hanya serangan ringan. Demam dan kelelahan yang dialami memicu lebih keras kinerja jantungnya, jadi saya harap untuk beberapa hari ke depan dia istirahat di rumah", jelas uisa yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun. Anak itu bahkan sudah terlelap.

"Apa kami harus mengikatnya lagi, Jung uisa?".

Orang yang dipanggil Jung uisa hanya tersenyum tipis, dia sangat paham jika Kyuhyun adalah anak yang tidak bisa diam bahkan dalam keadaan sakit sekalipun.

"Ku serahkan hal itu pada kalian, asal jangan menyakitinya", Jelas Jung uisa sambil berlalu menuju pintu utama kediaman Cho. Kebetulan kamar bungsu keluarga Cho ada di lantai satu, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk naik turun tangga rumah megah itu.

.

Seperti yang sudah mereka duga sebelumnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat masalah pagi ini. Jam 4 pagi dia sudah menghilang dari kamarnya, membuat Donghae yang semalaman menunggunya kebingungan mencari keberadaan pemuda pucat itu.

"Eothokke, Kyuhyunie eodiga?", Donghae yang kalut langsung membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah, bahkan beberapa maid yang berjaga di depan sampai memasuki rumah akibat teriakkan histeris Donghae.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa menjaganya..hiks..". Kibum mencoba menenangkan Donghae yang masih terisak, otak jeniusnya berfikir, bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari petunjuk. Dan..gotcha!

"ikuti aku Hyungdeul", ujar Kibum datar. Keempat hyungnya hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Kibum.

Salah satu ruangan di lantai satu menjadi fokus ke 5 namja tampan itu, Kibum sendiri masih menelusuri tetesan darah yang kemungkinan besar adalah darah adiknya yang memaksa melepas infuse, ahhh..ya dia tadi melihat infuse yang harusnya masih digunakan adiknya menggantung begitu saja di kamar si bungsu.

"Aigoo..uri maknae berpindah tempat eoh?", Jungsoo mendekati adik bungsunya yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk. Tubuh kurusnya terbelit selimut tebal milik Appa dan Eomma mereka. Kamar itu sudah kosong, penghuninya bahkan sudah benar-benar istirahat dengan tenang. Orang tua mereka meninggal 3 tahun lalu, akibat kecelakaan saat mereka berlibur di Jepang.

"Sepertinya semalam dia mimpi buruk", Heechul berucap sambil mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun yang basah akibat keringat yang diproduksinya.

"Apa mimpi itu lagi?", Siwon mulai menerawang, kembali mengingat kejadian naas yang melibatkan adik kecilnya.

"Dia selalu memimpikannya saat sedang sakit", Jungsoo ikut mengusap kepala maknaenya yang sudah terbebas dari Heechul.

"Apa Kyuhyunie hanya tidur?". Beberapa pasang mata itu menatap tajam Donghae yang baru saja bersuara.

"Ma..maksudku, dia tidur seperti orang mati. Apa..apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae sedikit takut, terlebih melihat beberapa pasang mata yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Dia hanya tidur, demamnya sudah turun. Semoga dia kembali sehat dan selalu sehat", Siwon berujar sambil memejamkan matannya, memanjatkan sedikit harapan kepada Tuhan.

"Kibummie. Gwaenchana?", Jungsoo memperhatikan salah satu dongsaengnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam, memandang adik kembarnya dengan tatapan kosong dan datar. Siapapun tidak akan bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam fikirannya.

"Hn" Jawabnya, 'singkat'.

"Ada apa denganmu?", kali ini Heechul yang bertanya.

Donghae dan Siwon yang tidak paham hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Hanya perasaan saudara kembar". Keempat namja di dalam ruangan itu kecuali Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengernyit bingung. Kibum memutar bola matanya kesal.

"kami berbagi segalannya semenjak dalam kandungan eomma, sedikit banyak aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan", ujarnya masih terfokus dengan tubuh yang terbungkus selimut itu.

"Eum..bahkan kalian berbagi otak, makanya kalian sama-sama jenius. Sedangkan kami?", Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan….

"YAK! Apa maksudmu dengan 'kami'? Kau saja yang bodoh Donghae!", Heechul bengkit sambil menarik guling yang tadi dipeluk oleh adik bungsunya, membuat adik bungsunya itu mulai terusik dan bergerak tak tenang. Matanya terbuka, bibir pucatnya merengut.

"Gulingku, eodiga?", Tanyannya kepada siapapun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Matanya mengerjap lucu.

"Hyungie, gulingku mana?", tanyanya –lagi-, mata bening itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

"OMO! Uri maknae jangan menangis ne? Heechul hyung kembalikan gulingnya, kau sudah mengganggu istirahat uri maknae!", teriak Siwon sambil merebut guling berwarna baby blue milik Kyuhyun. Guling kesayangannya sedari kecil. Walaupun ukurannya sudah tidak cocok lagi dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang berusia 16 tahun. Namun benda itu tetap menjadi benda kesayangannya.

"Mianhae, saeng-ah. Ini Hyung kembalikan..cup..cup". Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkikik geli, kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya -dia bahkan sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya-. Heechul sungguh mirip dengan seorang yeoja yang tengah menenangkan anaknya di keadaan seperti ini.

"YAK! apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

"Eoh..hanya menertawakan hyung saja yang seperti ahjumma pengurus anak hahahaha..appo yak!", Donghae meringis saat tangan heechul yang besar tetapi mulus itu mendarat di kepalannya.

"AAAAA Lee ajhussi, tolong aku!" Donghae berlari keluar kamar sambil berteriak minta tolong pada salah satu pengurus di rumahnya. Heechul sendiri tengah mengejar sambil membawa gulungan kertas ntah didapatkan dari mana.

Kibum menoleh saat mendapati adik satu-satunya yang dia miliki bergerak gelisah di bawah selimut. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekat, tangan itu bergerak menyentuh tangan yang lebih dingin dan pucat. Bibir tipis yang selama ini hanya mampu tersenyum sinis terlihat menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum tulus seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Tenanglah, hyung ada disini menjagamu", ujarnya sembari mengelus kepala sang adik.

"Kau harus percaya dan selalu percaya dengan hyung apapun yang terjadi, ne?", ujar Kibum pada akhirnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak mengikuti Hyungdeul yang lain untuk bersiap siap.

' _Aku harus menyelidikinya, Hyung. Aku melihatnya'._

TBC

Anyeong chingudeul..semoga kita bisa berteman

Aku penulis baru, dan baru tau dan kenal memberdeul 5 bulan lalu ahahahah dan saya menyesal kenapa baru mengenal mereka. Salam kenal semuanya, elf-sparkyuu..

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : "YAK, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku ini namja kuat.." / "Dari mana kalian memungutku? SIAPA ORANG TUAKU?!"/ "Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, kau ingin bertemu?"/ "Tidak kau tidak boleh mati" / "ini waktunya untuk aku mencoba sendiri Hyung"/ "Ani. Dia seperti orang sekarat"/ 'Apa kau sengaja membuatnya sakit dan pergi?'

Secret Family 2

.

Kibum mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pemuda pucat yang tengah duduk di pojok kelas, wajahnya terlihat begitu bosan, bibir pucatnya mengerucut lucu. Jika sedang tidak sekolah, mungkin Kibum sudah mencubit kedua pipi adiknya itu sedari tadi. Dan salahkan Kyuhyun yang memaksa masuk sekolah, padahal tadi pagi dia masih meringkuk demam. Dan juga jangan salahkan Changmin yang hari ini tidak masuk sehingga tidak ada yang menghibur bahkan menemaninya berbicara, bocah pucat itu semakin bosan dibuatnya.

Drrtt..drrtt

Kibum merogoh saku celananya saat dirasakan ponsel miliknya bergetar, sedikit mengulum tawa saat dilihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

 **From: Kyu-kyu**

 **Bisakah kau tidak hanya melihatku? Kemarilah dan berbicara, aku sangat bosan Bum-bum**

Sesaat setelah membaca pesan dari adiknya, KIbum sengaja menoleh ke pojok belakang, adiknya itu tengah menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan tangannya. Sedikit menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak menghampiri sang adik. Beberapa siswa di dalam kelas mulai berbisik, membicarakan kedua anak kembar jenius yang bahkan selama ini tak pernah terlihat bersama.

"Apa sangat bosan?", tanya Kibum _to the point_. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepala atau melirik sekalipun kearah Kibum.

"Apa kau ingin keluar kelas?", tanyanya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng masih dengan posisi yang sama. Kibum menghela nafas, sedikit melirik ke arah teman-teman kelas yang tengah melihat kearahnya. Mungkin mereka merasa aneh, biasanya Kyuhyun yang selalu banyak bicara dan Kibum adalah anak yang pendiam, bahkan sangat jarang mengeluarkan suara. Tapi sekarang?

"Apa PSPmu tertinggal?".

Lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kibum mengernyit heran, tumben sekali adiknya itu tidak memainkan PSP kesayangannya. Walaupun tidak ada Changmin, biasanya dia tidak akan peduli selagi PSPnya itu masih ada ditangannya.

"Ceritakan padaku?!".

Bingo. Kyuhyun akhirnya menampakkan wajah pucatnya yang mengenaskan. Tangan Kibum terulur, merapikan rambut adiknya yang berantakan khas orang sakit. Walaupun hal itu membuat heboh beberapa penghuni kelas, namun itu tidak berpengaruh bagi manusia es seperti Kibum.

"Aku..aku memimpikan Eomma dan Appa", suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih di telinga Kibum.

"Mereka mengajakku ke rumah baru yang sangat bagus". Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Kibum terhenyak, perasaan takut mulai menghinggapinya.

"Apa aku akan mati?". Ujar Kyuhyun semakin lirih, tangannya gemetar, keringat dingin bahkan sudah terlihat merembes dari dahinya.

"Tidak, Kyu. Jangan seperti ini, tenanglah itu hanya mimpi. Mungkin kau terlalu merindukan Eomma dan Appa", jelas Kibum menenangkan. Di rengkuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih gemetar, tak dipedulikan lagi sorot penasaran seisi kelas yang menatap dua bersaudara itu.

"Kibum-ah, sebaiknya kau bawa adikmu ke ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya dia sedang sakit", ujar salah satu siswa –ketua kelas- yang melihat Kyuhyun begitu pucat.

Kibum hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan ,"Aniyo!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ketua kelas itu geram.

"Aku tidak sakit Ryeowook-ssi, aku sangat sehat". Kata-kata Kyuhyun sukses mendapatkan death glare dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka semua sadar, teman kelas sok kuat dan jahil seperti setan itu adalah salah satu anak yang sangat keras kepala yang pernah mereka kenal. Meskipun mereka tidak tau pasti kenapa anak itu sering sekali masuk ruang kesehatan tiba-tiba.

"Jangan melihat kulitku yang pucat! Dari dulu aku memang seperti ini", ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Kibum yang tadinya khawatir hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sang adik yang tiba-tiba berubah. Bahkan berteriak.

"Terserah kau saja evil. Jangan meminta tolong kami jika kau pingsan lagi seperti minggu lalu". Kyuhyun menatap sinis teman sekelas yang dikenalnya bernama Victoria.

"YAK, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku ini namja kuat.."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Apa kau tuli?"

"Yak Kyuhyun, aishh.."

"APA?"

Dan kelas yang bermula hening itu seketika ricuh dengan cek-cok mulut antara Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Teman-teman sekelas mereka hanya mampu berdiam bahkan menutup telinga mereka. Selalu seperti ini. Untung saja Changmin tidak masuk, jika tiang listrik itu ada sudah dipastikan telinga mereka akan semakin sakit mengingat suara Changmin yang begitu melengking saat berteriak.

.

Sore ini ntah kenapa dua bersaudara itu terlihat beradu mulut begitu menginjakkan kaki di rumah. Kyuhyun yang baru merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya bahkan ikut keluar setelah mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari kedua Hyungnya.

"DIAM kau Donghae!", teriakkan Jungsoo menggema diseluruh rumah. Kibum yang mendengar itu langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang nampak terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhku diam? KAU PEMBOHONG! KALIAN PEMBOHONG", Suara Donghae menggema tak kalah keras dengan suara Jungsoo. Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, dia dapat merasakan sedikit demi sedikit beban tubuh adiknya tertumpu padanya.

"Dari mana kalian memungutku? SIAPA ORANG TUAKU?!".

DEG

Pertanyaan Donghae sukses membuat Jungsoo terdiam. Beberapa pasang mata termasuk Heechul dan Siwon yang baru datang terbelalak kaget. Apa maksud semua ini?

"KYU!"

Keheningan itu menguap seketika saat suara Kibum terdengar. Dan bodohnya mereka baru menyadari jika adik kecil mereka tentu saja berada di rumah. Dan lihatlah, Kyuhyun tengah kesakitan meringkuk di atas lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Kalian ke hutan saja jika ingin berteriak". Suara datar Heechul mengintrupsi. Dengan segera dia menyuruh Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun untuk dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Kibum menyusul dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Jungsoo dan Donghae masih diam merutuki kesalahan masing-masing. Mereka bahkan lupa bahwa kondisi tubuh adik mereka tidak sesehat orang-orang pada umumnya.

.

Ke empat namja itu masih menunggu dengan gelisih di depan ruangan yang sebenarnya tidak hanya kali ini mereka kunjungi. Dan lagi-lagi mereka harus dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama, dimana adik terkecil mereka tengah berjuang di dalam sana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu dan Donghae? Dan apa maksud dari Donghae adalah anak pungut?" Tanya Heechul to the point. Matanya menatap Jungsoo nyalang.

"Hyung sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini nanti", Siwon berusaha menengahi.

"Tidak! Dia yang membuat adikku kembali masuk ke tempat mengerikan ini. Sekarang jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi Jungsoo-ah?".

Siwon bahkan Jungsoo terhenyak begitu mendengar Heechul memanggil Jungsoo tanpa menyebut kata 'Hyung'. Itu artinya Heechul benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya dan sedang tidak ingin dibantah.

"Donghae,,,sebenarnya dia bukanlah saudara kandung kita", jelas Jungsoo singkat. Hal tersebut berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kibum yang sedari menunduk khawatir menunggu kabar adiknya.

"Appa dan eomma bertemu dengan Donghae saat di Jepang. Sahabat Appa menitipkan Donghae yang saat itu berusia 2 tahun kepada keluarga kita untuk sementara waktu. Tapi…4 bulan setelah Donghae bersama kita, Appa Donghae yang merupakan orang tua tunggalnya meninggal karena serangan jantung", Jungsoo menghela nafas

"Setelah 2 tahun berlalu, awalnya Donghae akan di rawat oleh adik sepupu dari Appanya di Jepang. Tapi kau tau sendiri Chulli-ah, Kyuhyun kecil sangat menyayanginya bahkan tak ingin lepas darinya…" Jungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Dengan pertimbangan kesehatan Kyuhyun, Eomma dan Appa memutuskan untuk mengangkat Donghae menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita".

"Kenapa Appa dan Eomma tidak pernah mengungkit hal ini dan berbicara kepada kita ketika Donghae datang. Bahkan Eomma hanya mengatakan bahwa Donghae adalah adik kita yang mereka besarkan di Jepang. Bahkan kita percaya begitu saja karena Appa dan Eomma memang jarang dan bahkan tidak pernah pulang ke Korea walaupun hanya satu tahun sekali".

"Aku masih ingat Chullie-ah. Bahkan kau sempat marah pada Donghae karena menganggapnya beruntung bisa hidup bersama Appa dan Eomma di Jepang selama hampir 5 tahun usianya".

"Bahkan usiaku yang saat itu 4 tahun saja tidak merasa cemburu dengan hal itu. Hyung", Siwon tersenyum tipis saat membayangkan kejadian masa lampau dan kedatangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba di keluarga mereka.

Heechul mendesis menanggapi ucapan Siwon. Heechul sadar bahwa dia bukanlah Siwon, Jungsoo maupun kibum yang bisa mengendalikan emosi dengan mudah. Sifat Heechul hampir sama dengan Kyuhyun yang mudah sekali emosi dan tidak bisa mengontrol ucapanya ketika marah.

"Lalu kemana Donghae Hyung sekarang, Hyung?" Kibum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ntahlah, dia hanya diam di ruang keluarga saat aku mengajaknya kesini. Bahkan dia tidak menanggapi ajakanku sama sekali", Jungsoo semakin merasa bersalah dengan kedua adiknya. Terlebih Kyuhyun yang tak tau apapun harus terkena imbasnya.

"Semua ini salahku, harusnya aku tak meletakkan surat adopsi itu disembarang tempat".

"Sudahlah Hyung, mungkin ini memang sudah waktunya Donghae dan kami semua tau. Yang perlu kita fikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana kita menjelaskan ini pada Kyunnie dan juga meberikan pengertian pada Donghae", Heechul menepuk pundak Jungsoo perlahan. Berusa member kekuatan pada kakak tertuanya. Beban hidup yang ditanggung kakaknya sudah cukup berat sepeninggalan kedua orang tua mereka. Dan untuk sekarang ini adalah bukan hal mudah baginya untuk memikirkan hal rumit lain.

Keempat namja itu tersentak begitu mendengar pintu ruang UGD yang tebuka, bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang uisa yang sudah mereka kenal dengan baik.

"Bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng kami, Jung Uisa?", tanya Jungsoo.

Uisa itu tersenyum menenangkan,"apapun yang terjadi pada keluarga kalian, jagalah Kyuhyun dengan baik. Dia hanya mengalami shock, dan dia juga masih demam. Untuk beberapa hari ini biarkan ia istirahat di rumah sakit agar kami bisa memantaunya 24 jam", Jung Yunho, uisa tersebut hanya tersenyum sebelum berlalu meninggalkan keempat bersaudara yang masing berdiri mematung. Tak lama setelah itu mereka baru tersadar saat sebuah brangkar tempat Kyuhyun berbaring bergerak keluar menuju ruang rawat inap yang akan ditempati namja berkulit pucat itu beberapa hari ke depan.

.

Namja itu masih diam bahkan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara setelah tersadar dari tidurnya. Hal tersebut tak ayal membuat saudara-saudaranya kalang kabut. Mereka bergantian mengajaknya berbicara, menawarkan PSP keluaran terbaru, kaset game limited edition, dan lain sebagainya. Namun tetap saja namja berkulit pucat itu sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Bicaralah, Kyu. Jangan membuat kami semakin khawatir". Ujar Jungsoo sembari mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Setetes air bening terlihat mengalir menuruni pipi tirus Kyuhyun, membuat ke delapan pasang mata disana terhenyak. Ada apa dengan adik mereka?

"Apa ada yang sakit, saeng? Bicaralah hyung mohon", Jungsoo bahkan ikut mengeluarkan air matanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru menutup kedua matanya menandakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar sedang tidak ingin menerima dan menjawab pertanyaan apapun.

"Kau ingin apa, hm? Bicaralah, hyung berjanji akan mengabulkan apapapun yang kau minta", Kibum mengusap air mata yang terus melesak keluar dari kelopak mata sang adik yang masih terpejam. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung tangan Kyuhyun perlahan. Sebisa mungkin Kibum membuat kembarannya nyaman.

"Menangislah dan marahlah jika kau ingin, Kyu. Jangan diam dan membuat kami merasa semakin bersalah karena tidak bisa menjagamu", tangan Kibum beralih mengusap pelan dada bidang milik Kyuhyun yang bergerak tak teratur akibat isakan yang ditahannya.

"Eodi..?",

"Donghae Hyung, eodiga?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak akibat menangis.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, kau ingin bertemu?", Kibum bertanya setenang mungkin. Adiknya itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap satupun Hyungnya.

"Hyung akan segera kemari dan membawanya. Kau tunggu, arrachi?", Siwon beranjak menyambar jaket dan berjalan menuju pintu, namun sebelum tangannya mencapai gagang pintu, pintu ruang rawat itu sudah terbuka. Nampak donghae disana, dengan mata sembab dan penampilan yang sedikit kacau.

"Donghae-ah?", Leeteuk berusaha meredam suasana yang mendadak canggung. Donghae masih bergeming ditempatnya. Kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap siapapun disana. Sesuangguhnya ia sudah berada di Rumah Sakit semenjak Leeteuk menjelaskan perihal dirinya kepada Siwon juga Heechul. Hanya saja dia merasa malu untuk menampakkan diri saat itu juga. Dia merasa dirinya begitu tak tau diri karena lebih mengedepankan emosinya daripada mendengarkan penjelasan Hyungnya.

"Mianhae..Jeongmal mianhae, hiks",

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun dan ketiga Hyungnya terkejut ketika Donghae tiba-tiba berlutut di depan mereka. Siwon yang berada tepat di depan donghae langsung merengkuh tubuh Donghae yang terlihat bergetar karena menangis.

"Mianhae karena sudah egois dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Jungsoo Hyung. Seharusnya aku bersyukur memiliki kalian..tapi a-aku.."

"Sudahlah, Hyung", Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Rengkungan itu bertambah hangat ketika Jungsoo ikut berbaur. Tangan lembut bag malaikat itu dengan sabar mengelus punggung Donghae yang bergerak naik turun. Isakannya masih terdengar.

"Tak apa, saeng. Setelah ini berjanjilah untuk menjadi semakin dewasa dan terus bersama kami. Teruslah bahagia, arrachi?", Leeteuk menangkup kedua pipi Donghae yang masih menunduk. Adik polosnya itu terlihat begitu lucu dengan mata sembab yang mengerjap-ngerjap. Tanpa ragu, Donghae mulai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas, membentuk senyum yang begitu tulus.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hyung. Aku menyayangi kalian", Donghae kembali memeluk tubuh Jungsoo dan memandang saudara tak sedarah di ruangan itu. Matanya berhenti kepada satu titik. Kyuhyun. Namja pucat itu tersenyum begitu hangat walaupun masih terlihat bingung.

"Kyu…" Donghae akan segera beranjak ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka suaranya.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar penjelasan apapun Hyung. Melihat Donghae Hyung disini dan kita kembali berkumpul sudah cukup membuatku begitu senang", ujar Kyuhyun dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuat Hyungdeulnya mendadak dapat bernafas lega.

"Saranghae, Hyungdeul", Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya disambut dengan rengkuhan hangat oleh ke-4 Hyungdeul yang tadinya hanya terpaku di depan pintu.

"Nado magnae".

"Jja..karena sudah berkumpul dan aku merasa sehat. Bisakah aku pulang malam ini juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes khas miliknya. Juga jangan lupakan wajah polosnya yang dibuat-buat.

"JANGAN HARAP!", teriak keempatnya kompak.

"Begitukah?", kali ini jurus mata berkaca-kaca diluncurkan oleh Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan intonasi suaranya yang dibuat seperti orang sekarat.

"YA! Aishh, kau mau ku pukul hah?!", Erang Heechul frustasi.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Jaljayo Hyungdeul..", dengan senyum manis dan dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, berbalik membelakangi ke empat Hyungnya yang masih diam terpaku di tempat.

"AISHH", desah ke empat namja itu bersamaan.

"PALLI! Yak! Kenapa kau seperti siput Bum-bum".

Masih pukul 7, tapi seisi rumah mewah ini tampak dibuat gaduh oleh adik terkecil mereka. Setelah semalam mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun untuk pulang, pagi ini adik kecil keempat namja itu memaksa untuk masuk sekolah karena memang ada ujian matematika yang merupakan pelajaran favoritnya.

"Ini masih jam 7, Kyu", dengan langkah santai Kibum terlihat menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju ruang makan yang sudah diisi oleh adiknya seorang. Sementara ke 3 Hyungnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing untuk kuliah dan juga bekerja.

"Tapi aku belum belajar sama sekali", Keluh Kyuhyun sembari membolak-balikkan buku catatanya di meja ruang makan.

"Makan dulu sarapanmu, minum obat dan kau bisa belajar di mobil", kali ini Leeteuk yang menyahut. Terlihat namja tertua dalam keluarga itu tengah sibuk memasang dasinya.

"Mobil?"

"Ne, Hyung akan mengantarmu hari ini. Dan tidak ada penolakan".

"cepat selesaikan makanmu sebelum manusia tiang listrik itu menghabiskan sarapan pagi kita", sungut Heechul yang langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi meja makan yang masih kosong.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menggerutu sebal tapi juga membenarkan perkataan Hyung cantiknya, "Terserah kau saja Heechul-ah",

"Teuki Hyung, palli. Sebelum ahjuma cantik itu mengamuk!", Teriak Kyuhyun sembari berlari menuju pintu utama rumah dengan tak lupa menenteng ranselnya juga sepatu yang masih belum dipakai.

"YAK! Setan kecil, kembali kau!", Heechul hanya berteriak sambil menyantap sarapan paginya. Percayalah untuk hari ini dia tidak akan marah kepada adik kecilnya itu, walaupun sedari tadi ia menahan mati-matian emosinya yang sudah membuncah hingga kepala.

"Chullie-ah, kau antarkan Donghae dan Siwon terlebih dahulu untuk kuliah. Setelahnya antar mereka ke bandara untuk ke Jepang".

"Apa sekarang aku berprofesi sebagai sopir?", tanya Heechul sekaligus menyindir Leeteuk yang hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"KYU!" teriak seorang namja dengan suara melengkingnya. Kyuhyun yang dipanggil sedikit terkejut dengan suara teriakan yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau ingin aku kumat disini?" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Changmin, namja tadi. Changmin hanya nyengir.

"Mian, aku lupa. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyu", Changmin kembali sedikit berteriak dan memeluk tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu di tengah koridur sekolah. Tak heran jika sekarang banyak pasang mata menatap mereka berdua. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bahwa kedua namja aneh itu bersahabat. Aneh? Ya, karena duo jenius selain Kibum itu memiliki sifat unik. Sama-sama keras kepala dan usil. Yang satu berkulit pucat yang satu kelebihan tinggi badan. Sama-sama banyak bicara, namun yang membuat nilai plus untuk Changmin adalah memiliki nafsu makan di atas rata-rata manusia normal. Dia mampu makan 8 kali dalam sehari dengan porsi banyak sekaligus.

"Setidaknya aku tidak ingin mati di tangan sahabatku sendiri", sahut Kyuhyun sembari membalas pelukan Changmin.

"Yak! Aku tidak sekejam itu. Apa kau tau, sehari tidak bertemu dengan mu membuatku sekarat", adu Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya mencibir sambil kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Kenapa tidak mati saja?"

"Jadi kau ingin aku tidak bertemu denganmu dan mati mengenaskan Kyu?". Tanya Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bukankah sudah sekarat?", tanya Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan raut wajah Changmin yang sudah berubah.

"Baiklah. Aku pasti akan mati karena tidak bisa bermain game denganmu, membantu menghabiskan sayur yang kau benci dan pergi ke game center hingga malam. Aku benar-benar akan mati jika tidak bersamamu", celoteh Changmin panjang lebar. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Lakukanlah, dan jangan takut aku pasti akan menyusul dan menemanimu", sahut Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki kelasnya. Changmin yang sadar dengan perkataan Kyuhyun langsung berlari memasuki kelas dan duduk tempatnya.

"Tidak kau tidak boleh mati".

"Bukankah kau akan mati tanpaku, dan aku akan menyusulmu segera. Apa itu salah?"

"Ani. Maksudku, kau tidak boleh mati. Dan..baiklah aku akan terus hidup walaupun tanpa kau", Ucap Changmin tanpa sadar.

"Gotcha. Kau sudah berjanji Chwang".

Changmin merutuki perkataannya, merasa dibodohi oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan tanpa sadar Changmin sudah berjanji yang tidak-tidak pada Kyuhyun.

"Seongsangnim Anyeong", sapa Kyuhyun ceria ketika Shing Seongsangnim memasuki kelas. Membuat Changmin yang tadinya akan protes kembali menyurutkan keinginanya.

Kyuhyun sibuk menggerutu panjang lebar saat perjalanan menuju kantin, bahkan saat santap siangnya sudah terhidang di meja. Kibum dan Changmin yang juga ikut serta berada di tempat itu hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman walaupun di wajah mereka tercipta raut bersalah juga khawatir.

"Bagaimana bisa aku satu kelompok dengan Ryewook, Minho juga Victoria? Kenapa kita harus terpisah Hyung?" rengek Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik ujung seragam Hyungnya.

"Sadarlah, Kyu. Kau ini sudah dewasa, dan sekarang banyak orang yang melihat kearah kita. Jadi berhentilah merengek", bisik Changmin yang ntah karena apa hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Berbeda dengan Changmin biasanya yang langsung melahap habis makanan apapun dalam sekejap.

"Aku tak peduli!", sentak Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Lagi pula Shin Saengnim juga benar, tak adil jika sekelompok orang yang mempunyai peringkat bagus berada dalam satu kelompok", Jelas Kibum tersenyum kepada adiknya.

"Tapi, kau tau sendiri bahkan aku tidak pernah akrab dengan mereka. Victoria, dia adalah yeoja menyebalkan".

"Belajarlah untuk lebih terbuka dan dekat dengan siapapun itu. Walaupun sulit, tapi di situasi seperti ini kau harus bersiap dan bisa menjaga diri di saat kami tidak bisa menjangkau mu", Kibum berusaha menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Begitukah?"

"Hm.."

"Apa aku bisa?"

"Tentu. Kau adalah dongsaeng dari orang-orang yang hebat. Tentu saja kau akan bisa menjalani semuanya dengan mudah. Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"Huh..baiklah. Kalian selalu menjagaku selama ini, ini waktunya untuk aku mencoba sendiri Hyung", Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, kepercayaan dirinya kembali setelah Kibum meyakinkannya.

Jujur. Dalam hati Kibum dan juga Changmin tengah diselimuti kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat, terutama mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun ketika dia harus berada jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu menghubungi kami, juga Hyungdeul jika sesuatu terjadi".

"Ne, kalian tak perlu khawatir", Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lebar membuat Changmin bergidik.

"Kalian akan berkumpul dimana hari ini?" tanya Changmin yang sudah terlihat lebih berselera menyantap makan siangnya setelah melihat keyakinan Kyuhyun.

"Rumah Victoria. Kami akan berangkat dengan Minho yang membawa mobil", Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil menyuapkan Jjajangmyeon dingin ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hyung akan menjemputmu ketika pulang", Kibum memperhatikan tingkah lagu sang adik yang terlihat mengunyah makanannya dengan tak berselera.

"Kau mau pesan yang baru?" tanyanya ragu.

"Huh? Oh..ani ini sudah cukup. Jika Hyung tak repot".

"Tentu tidak", Kibum mengangsurkan segelas jus lemon untuk Kyuhyun. Diam-diam dia memperhatikan tingkah laku sang adik yang terlihat sedikit aneh. Changmin yang menyadari hal tersebut dengan sengaja menendang kaki Kibum yang duduk tepat di depannya, tepatnya di sebelah Kyuhyun . Kibum mengernyit kemudian mengangguk.

"Ada hal lain yang mengganggu?", tanya Kibum hati-hati.

"Oh..itu", Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

"sebenarnya aku..". Kibum dan Changmin menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"Aku ingin membeli kaset game nanti sore. Apa boleh aku membelinya setelah pulang? Aku benar-benar menginginkannya".

Kibum juga Changmin tersenyum lega, bahkan hampir saja tertawa melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak takut-takut saat meminta kaset game.

"Aku akan membelikannya. Anggap saja hadiah dari pertemuan kita kembali hari ini setelah kemarin berpisah".

Kyuhyun mencibir saja perkataan Changmin yang sedikit berlebihan. Walaupun dalam hati sangat senang karena mendapatkan games baru sebenarnya.

Kibum hampir menghabiskan 3 gelas green tea yang dipesannya, sedari tadi perasaannya tak tenang. Tidak mendapati wajah Kyuhyun di sekitarnya membuatnya sedari tadi uring-uringan dan tak fokus. Bahkan ke 3 anggota kelompoknya tak berani menegur Kibum ketika mendapati raut tak bersahabat dan mengerikan namja dingin itu.

"Aku selesai", Kibum menyerahkan flashdisk yang baru dicabut dari laptop putihnya, kemudian segera beranjak tanpa pamit, meninggalkan 2 namja dan 1 yeoja yang adalah rekan kelompoknya yang masih bertatap heran tanpa berkedip.

"Kapan dia mengerjakannya?" tanya Jonghyun yang tengah serius menatap flashdisk berwarna putih di atas meja.

"Sebaiknya kita periksa", Hye mi yang tersadar terlebih dulu segera mengambil flashdisk milik Kibum dan menancapkannya pada laptop hitam miliknya. Hanya ada 1 buah file disana. Dengan tergesa dia membuka file tersebut dan mendapati tugas mereka telah selesai berikut dengan sumber-sumbernya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa? Hanya 3 jam?", ungkap Junsu takjup. Tangan kananya tak henti menggeser krusor laptop milik Hyemi ke atas dan ke bawah untuk menemukan kiranya ada hal yang perlu ditambahkan.

"Ini sudah terlalu lengkap. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Apa otaknya semacam komputer canggih?", ucap Junsu masih terkagum-kagum. Kedua temannya yang lain hanya menggeleng, sama herannya dengan Junso. Padahal sedari mereka datang, Kibum lebih banyak mengeluh dan uring-uringan walaupun pandangan mata namja tampan dan genius itu tak pernah lepas dari laptopnya. Namun siapa sangka dia mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu dengan kondisi seperti tadi dan selesai secepat ini?

"AISHH", ketiganya mengeluh merasa bodoh dan tak berguna.

Kali ini Shim Changmin. Namja itu benar-benar stress dengan tingkah yeoja tomboy bernama Amber, namja hiperaktif bernama Henry dan satu lagi namja polos bernama Onew. Henry terutama Amber sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya membuat ulah dengan Onew si polos yang menjadi sasarannya. Changmin sendiri sedari tadi fokus dengan pernafasannya. Bersiap mengeluarkan suara tinggi sepersekian oktaf untuk membuat ketiga orang di depannya diam. Dan…

"YAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Ketiga manusia yang menurutnya mengganggu itu sontak terdiam memandang takjub pada namja yang memiliki tinggi melebihi manusia normal itu. Sungguh di luar dugaan Changmin, Amber datang ke arahnya, menepuk pundahnya begitu keras dan memujinya habis-habisan.

"Changmin-ah ajari aku berteriak sekencang itu. Pasti sangat keren", pujinya lagi-lagi.

"Bahkan lengkingannya mengalahkan permainan biolaku selama ini", Henry ikut memuji.

"Apakah ada microphone tertelan ditenggorokkanmu?", semuanya kecuali Changmin menoleh kearah Onew dan tertawa keras. Bagaimana namja polos itu bisa berkata demikian dan memancing Changmin kembali berteriak dan melempar apapun disekitarnya untuk memberi ketiganya pelajaran.

Perselisihan itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai ketiganya menyerah karena Changmin yang mengamuk telah merusak biola kesayangan Henry sehingga namja berkulit putih itu menangis keras. Tak sampai disitu, Changmin memaksa ketiganya membelikan banyak makanan untuk mengembalikan moodnya dengan ancaman tanpa makanan tugas mereka tidak akan selesai.

Berbeda dengan keadaan ricuh di kelompok Changmin, kelompok satu ini didominasi oleh keheningan yang mencekam. Kyuhyun yang sejak tiba tadi sudah tidak merasa nyaman dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemas, terus memaksakan diri menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya. Ryeowook bahkan hampir menangis saat Kyuhyun melenguh menahan sakit yang ntah dibagian mana. Victoria sendiri sibuk bolak-balik dapur ke ruang tamu untuk mengambilkan air putih yang terus diminta Kyuhyun.

"Hyung istirahat saja, aku akan mengerjakan bagian Hyung", Minho yang termuda diantara mereka kembali membujuk Kyuhyun, orang yang diam-diam dikaguminya untuk menyerahkan tugas Kyuhyun kepadanya. Namun namja keras kepala itu tetap tidak menyerah.

"Aniyo….gwaenchana..", Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang mulai terdengar berat.

"Aku tidak ingin ada mayat di rumahku. Berikan saja tugasnya pada Minho, dan kau istirahat sebentar di sofa", Victoria dengan cepat mengambil alih laptop milik Kyuhyun dan menyerahkannya kepada Minho.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, responya melambat seiring dengan dadanya yang mulai sesak dan pening yang menyerang. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa putih milik Victoria.

"Apa ada obat tertentu yang biasa kau konsumsi?", tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"Ani". Bohong. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat khawatir mengingat obat yang sering dikonsumsinya selalu dibawa Kibum. Dan mungkin inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Kibum di tempatnya tadi merasa tak tenang. Kyuhyun meringis berusaha meredam nyeri yang menusuk jantungnya setiap kalia ia bernafas.

"Hanya perlu…tidur".

"Jika Kibum bertanya…katakan aku baik", setelah berujar demikian terdengar nafas yang terdengar berat dan cepat.

"Apa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"Ani. Dia seperti orang sekarat", timpal Victoria yang sedikit kesal juga khawatir.

"Victoria noona, Ryeowook hyung. Tugas yang dikerjakan Kyuhyun hyung sudah selesai, hanya tinggal bagian penutup saja, itupun sudah hampir selesai", Jelas Minho tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada laptop milik Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"Namja pabbo itu, bagaimana dia mengerjakannya?", Victoria menggeleng heran. Sejenak ia alihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah tidur dengan nafas yang sudah mulai teratur.

"Bagaimana kau mengatai namja genius sepertinya bodoh Victoria-ssi?", Ryeowook yang tak terima dengan penuturan Victoria membantah keras yeoja China itu.

Perdebatan singkat itu berakhir ketika sebuah getaran ponsel mengalihkan ketiganya. Awalnya mereka membiarkan saja karena si pemilik ponsel sedang tidur. Namun getar ponsel yang terus menerus mengganggu tanpa henti membuat Victoria akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu dengan sedikit ragu.

"Evil kau darimana saja? Kenapa baru mengangkat panggilan Hyung, eoh?"

"Mwo?", Victoria yang merasa heran dengan panggilan 'evil' malah bertanya. Dia tidak tau saudara Kyuhyun yang mana yang menelvon karena nama yang tertulis di layal ponsel milik Kyuhyunnhanyalah 'Hyung 2'.

"Nugu?".

"…"

"Nuguseo? Kyuhyun Eodiga? Apa dia baik-baik saja?", pertanyaan beruntun itu membuat Victoria sedikit mengernyit sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Victoria imnida. Kyuhyun sedang tertidur", jelasnya.

"MWO? YAK! Apa maksudmu? Kau apakan Kyuhyunie kami?", Victoria yang mendengar teriakan Heechul langsung bergidik takut. Sedikit banyak dia tau keluarga Kyuhyun yang berkuasa dan pembisnis besar, juga licin dan menakutkan.

"A-aniyo. Kami hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan sepertinya dia kelelahan dan tertidur", jelas Victoria sedikit takut.

"Apa Kibum disana? Apa nafasnya normal? Segera kirimkan alamat dimana kalian berada".

"Kibum tidak disini. Nafasnya …", Victoria tidak jadi meneruskan perkataannya karena mendadak ponsel yang ada ditelinganya dirampas secepat kilat oleh Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah terbangun. Victoria sedikit kaget ketika mendapati tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang tajam dan menusuk.

"Kenapa kau lancang sekali?", desis Kyuhyun menakutkan. Diliriknya ponsel yang ada digenggamanya, 'Hyung 2' itu berarti Heechul yang menelvon. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Hyungnya.

"Hyung, ini aku".

"Kau darimana saja Kyu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?". Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dari Heecul yang biasanya hanya bisa marah-marah padanya.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya mengantuk dan tertidur. Aku akan segera pulang", jelas Kyuhyun tenang. Terdengar hembusan nafas lega dari seberang telvon.

"Apa perlu Hyung menjemputmu?"

"Tidak perlu Hyung. Nan gwenchana, aku harus bersiap Hyung. Anyeong..".

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara setelah percakapan, hanya suara ketukan bolpoin yang dimaikan oleh Minho yang terdengar. Victoria dan Ryeowook takut. Maaih terbayang wajah dan tatapan Kyuhyun yang menakutkan tadi.

"Mianhae. Aku membuat kesalahan", ujar Kyuhyun tulus.

Victoria dan juga Ryeowook menatap heran ke arah Kyuhyun. Baru pertama kali mereka mendengar namja keras kepala itu meminta maaf.

"Mian jika respon ku yang tiba-tiba membuat kalian takut hehe", cengiran polos Kyuhyun terlontar begitu saja membuat tiga orang di depannya tanpa sengaja mengukir senyum.

"Lain kali jangan mendesis seperti ular. Itu sungguh menakutkan", terang Victoria kembali dengan nada ketusnya.

"Aishh, aku akan mematukmu jika begitu", sahut Kyuhyun tak kalah ketus.

"Aku akan melemparimu garam".

"Aku akan menyemburkan racun jarak jauh terlebih dahulu".

"Aku akan melemparmu dengan bom".

"Keluargaku akan membunuhmu jika aku mati".

"Mana bisa begitu?", terang Victoria tak terima.

"Tentu saja bisa. Ke empat Hyung ularku yang jauh lebih kuat akan melilit tubuh keluargamu dan memakannya utuh-utuh", sergah Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Ryeowook dan Minho yang melihat kembali pertengkaran mulut dua orang di kelompoknya hanya tersenyum maklum. Keduanya berhenti bertengkar ketika pintu yang dibuka dengan keras.

Terlihat seorang namja China tengah memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa hingga tak menyadari kehadiran 4 orang di ruang tamu kediamannya.

"Hangeng ge, apa yang terjadi?" Langkah laki-laki berwajah lembut sekaligus dingin itu terhenti, menoleh dan akhirnya baru menyadari jika rumahnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan sepi.

"Ada tamu rupanya? Mian, ada hal penting yang harus ku sampaikan pada Mama", jelasnya tersenyum lalu kembali beranjak.

"Eomma mu ada di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit heran karena sedari mereka datang tak terlihat seorang pun di dalam rumah yang terkesan dingin itu.

"Ah, n-ne. Dia sedang tidak enak badan, jadi tidak bisa turun menemui kalian".

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Victoria berbohong, itu yang ia tangkap dari penglihatannya. Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling dan tidak menemukan satupun foto di rumah teman –barunya-. Bahkan perabotan yang dipajangpun terkesan kuno dan seadanya.

"Apa kau baru pindah?"

"Eh? Iya. Ini adalah rumah Imo kami, dia memberikannya setelah suaminya meninggal".

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, kali ini Victoria jujur.

"Aku rasa, aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Dimana letak kamar mandi rumahmu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil meringis menahan hasrat alamnya sedari tadi.

"Kau bisa menggunakan yang berada di sebelah kamar tamu. Dan mian, kamar tamu rumah kami agak sedikit menyeramkan", Victoria bergidik sendiri.

"Yak! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu sementara aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya?", Teriak Ryeowook marah.

"Kau itu namja Hyung, jadi kenapa harus takut?" Minho ikut menimpali.

"Diam kau katak jelek. Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi ia simpan di lipatan tangan. Kepalanya sungguh sangat pusing.

"Wae?"

"Bisa kau antar aku ke kamar mandi? Jebaaallll?"

"Kenapa tidak Minho? Aku sedang pusing" ujarnya jujur.

"Ba..eh, mian Hyung eomma sedang menelvon. Sebentar", Minho beranjak keluar rumah menuju teras depan untuk menjawab panggilan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah ketika melihat Ryeowook yang meringis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Cepatlah," Ryeowook bersorak senang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun dan segera menggandeng namja pucat itu kearah kamar mandi. Victoria sendiri hanya merasa begitu heran dengan tingkah Ryowook yang kadang dewasa, tapi juga kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana". Ryeowook memperingatkan Kyuhyun dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan samar.

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika dirasanya ada sapasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari lorong tepat di sebelah ruangan yang kemungkinan menuju kamar tamu. Apa benar ada hantu di siang hari? Ia menggedikan bahu acuh, mungkin hanya halusinasi karena tubuhnya yang mulai merasa lelah dan pusing.

"Kyu…"

"Aku masih disini. Kau jangan memanggilku wokkie-ah", sahut Kyuhyun sebal.

"Yak! Siapa yang memanggilmu, kau ini jangan membuatku takut".

DEG

Kyuhyun memegang dadanya, bukan karena sakitnya kambuh. Ntah mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul. Rasa rindu juga dihianati. Pandangan matanya mengarah kearah lorong gelap, tepat di ujung lorong terdapat cermin kuno. Sepertinya penghuni lama rumah ini menyukai barang antik.

"Kau melihat apa?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget ketika suara lirih begitu dekat ditelinganya.

"Wook-ah, kau mau membunuhku?!" teriaknya sambil mengelus dada kiri yang sedikit berdenyut. Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengejutkannya.

" Kenapa harus beteriak? Aku kan hanya bertanya", sahut Ryeowook Heran.

"Tapi kau mengagetkanku!" Kyuhyun mulai merasa nafasnya memberat karena emosi.

"Kenapa kau marah? Kau kan tidak punya penyakit jantung yang bisa membuatmu mati saat terkejut", Cibir Ryeowook.

Benar-benar namja tak peka. Pikir Kyuhyun lalu berjalan tertatih kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Aku pulang", Victoria dan Minho yang tadinya sedang bercengkerama menoleh ketika mendengar suara dingin milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau baru berolah raga, Hyung?" Tanya Minho ketika melihat begitu banyak keringat yang muncul dari pori-pori namja pucat itu. Juga jangan lupakan nafasnya yang memburu seperti sehabis berlari.

"Yak, Kyu kau jangan marah. Aku tidak sengaja", ucap Ryeowook takut-takut.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?".

Victoria sepertinya harus menelan kembali pertanyaannya karena percuma. 2 namja itu menghiraukannya. Matanya menangkap pergerakan Kyuhyun yang melambat dengan tangan bergetar.

"KYU!". Serempak ketiga orang itu menoleh kecuali Kyuhyun. Ada Kibum disana dengan nafas yang tersenggal seperti sehabis berlari. Dia langsung menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Tas hitam yang dipegang Kyuhyun terjatuh begitu saja.

"Gwaenchana? Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan padaku" Kibum sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun ketika pelukan itu terlepas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah pucatnya. Matanya memerah. Kibum semakin panik dibuatnya. Tangan Kibum terangkat untuk meraba kening adiknya. Benar saja, Kyuhyun kembali demam. Adiknya itu mudah sekali sakit dengan cepat, juga sembuh dengan cepat.

"Bum.." Panggilnya lirih.

"Hm?"

"Kau..lihat?"

Kibum mengernyit. Melihat apa? Apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun? Namun sedetik kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang juga dilihatnya tempo hari.

"Tentu".

Kyuhyun menatap serius saudara kembarnya dengan mata yang semakin sayu. Kibum jujur. Lalu apa maksud dari semua ini? Kyuhyun membayangkan kembali ketika orang atau mungkin bukan, menatapnya begitu serius dengan mata coklatnya. Ketika Ryeowook mengagetkannya dan kemudian menghilang.

"Dia..ugh, Bum"

"Tenanglah. Jangan pikirkan apapun" Kibum semakin erat memgang pundak adiknya yang semakin melemas.

"I-igo" Kibum hampir menoleh ketika dirasanya tubuh Kyuhyun justru oleng.

Kibum segera menopang tubuh adiknya yang limbung ke depan. Dada Kyuhyun serasa diremas dan ditekan sebegitu kuatnya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dan menggeliat tak nyaman dipelukan kibum.

"Kibum Hyung, sebaiknya kita bawa Kyu Hyung ke rumah sakit", Minho yang tengah membantu Kibum menopang tubuh Kyuhyun berujar panik.

"Benar. Dia tidak bisa bernafas", Ryeowook panik dan bahkan sudah menangis.

"Aku.."

"Kyunnie, Bummie!", serempak beberapa pasang mata itu menoleh ke sumber suara tepat di pintu utama rumah Victoria. Nampak Jungsoo dan Heechul disana.

"Hyung.." Tangis Kibum hampir pecah ketika melihat kedua Hyungnya. Walaupun tak sepenuhnya lega, paling tidak ada 2 orang yang begitu mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini selain dirinya.

Heechul tanpa banyak kata segera mengangkat tubuh adiknya dan menatap dingin ke-3 orang asing di depannya. Mereka sangat kenal dengan namja cantik tapi mengerikan itu, wajahnya sering terpampang di majalah bisnis dan seminar. Pengusaha licin dan bermulut pedas.

Ryeowook menunduk takut.

"Chulli, sebaiknya kita harus cepat". Jungsoo berusaha menyadarkan Heechul yang seperti hendak memakan siapapun yang membuat adik kecilnya kembali dalam kondisi buruk. Walau tak yakin bahwa itu karena ketiga orang asing di depannya, namun salah satu faktor pasti dari mereka.

Heechul bergegas keluar disusul Jungsoo, kemudian Kibum yang paling belakang dengan membawa tas hitam milik adiknya. Langkah Kibum terhenti. Dia melihatnya lagi, sekilas dari ujung mata. Ada rasa rindu juga dihianati yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun tadi.

'Apa kau sengaja membuatnya sakit dan pergi?' Batinnya. Tak ada apapun sekarang. Namun Kibum sudah bertekat dalam hatinya, dia harus mencegah semuanya sebelum separuh nyawanya terenggut.

'Kami menyayangimu. Tapi kau selalu muncul dan membuatnya begitu sakit. Sebenarnya apa maumu?'

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : "Seharusnya aku tidak menerima begitu saja perjanjian konyol itu" / "Kau bilang 'HANYA'?" / "KyuBum secret? Apa maksud surat ini Hyung?" / _"Aku tak peduli. Semuanya yang menyakitiku harus MATI"_ / "Yuri-ah" / "Bummie, wae?" / "apa kau tidak berfikir itu..eomma?" / "Aku ingin mati saja"

 **Secret Family 3**

Masih di hari yang sama. Suasana tegang kembali memenuhi sebuah ruangan bercat baby blue. Kembali dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang menurun, juga emosi Heechul yang belum juga mereda. Sementara Kibum sedari tadi hanya diam, tanpa ekspresi apapun sambil sesekali memperhatikan wajah pucat adiknya yang juga belum membuka mata semenjak sore tadi.

"Kim Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Kalian bersiaplah untuk makan malam, biarkan Kyuhyunie istirahat".

Heechul mendengus sebal. Namun kakinya tetap beranjak keluar kamar milik adik bungsunya.

"Bummie". Tegur Jungsoo yang belum juga mendapatkan respon dari adiknya.

"Hm". Hanya sepenggal kata singkat yang keluar.

"Cepatlah sembuh dan jangan sakit lagi Kyuhyunie. Kau tau, Kibum sangat sedih walaupun dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun". Jungsoo mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun singkat sebelum akhirnya mengikuti kedua dongsaengnya keluar kamar.

..

"Arghh!"

Namja tanpa ekspresi itu melempar begitu keras selembar kertas yang sudah diremasnya tanpa ampun. Seolah kertas itu adalah sumber masalah yang harus dihancurkan. Kibum. Namja itu terlihat begitu marah dan tidak tau harus menyampaikan amarahnya kepada siapa. Hanya kertas berisi perjanjian antara dirinya juga adiknya, Kyuhyun, yang menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Kyu?". Pada akhirnya Kibum pasrah. Tubuhnya sudah lelah untuk meluapkan emosi yang sedari tadi sulit untuk terlepas. Dia bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi dan selalu mengganggu kondisi adiknya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menerima begitu saja perjanjian konyol itu".

Flashback on…

 **-Dengan ini Kibum berjanji untuk menjaga apa yang Kyu juga Bum-bum miliki. Saling menjaga dan tidak boleh satu Hyungdeulpun yang tau. Saling mengingatkan jika apa yang dimiliki adalah anugrah, dan bukanlah beban.**

 **Dengan ini, Kyu berjanji akan menjaga rahasia yang Kyu juga Bum-bum miliki. Kyu berjanji akan mengatakan apapun tentang yang Kyu lihat pada Bum-bum. Kyu berjanji akan menjadi terbiasa dan menjadikan kelebihan ini sebagai bonus istimewa dari Tuhan.**

 **-KyuBum Secret-**

" _Kenapa halus lahacia, Kyu?"_

" _Eomma, Appa, dan yungdul akan melalang kyu belmain di lual jika meleka tau". Namja gembul berkulit pucat itu merengut lucu. Kibum, Hyung yang terlahir beberapa menit darinya tak mampu menahan diri untuk mencubit kedua pipi adiknya._

" _Bum-bum, Appo"._

" _Hahaha. Kyuhyunie manis cekali", Kibum terkikik geli._

" _Bum-bum halus tanda tangan dicini. Ayo kita membuat janji hingga kita becal", Kyuhyun kembali menyodorkan secarik kertas yang di atasnya sudah tertulis perjanjian antara dia dan Kibum._

" _Tapi, Kyu halus beljanji akan telbiasa dan tidak cakit lagi. Yakso?"_

" _Ne". Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat seakan apa yang akan dilaluinya begitu mudah._

" _Jika meleka menakuti Kyu, katakan pada Bum-bum"._

" _Apa yang akan Bum-bum lakukan?", Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap lucu._

" _Bum-bum akan mengucilnya dan memalahinya kalena cudah mengganggu, Kyu"._

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, gigi depannya yang 2 hari lalu lepas terlihat dan itu membuat Kibum ikut tersenyum, bahkan tertawa begitu keras._

" _Kyu halus selalu cehat, allachi?"._

" _Allaco, Hyung. Ahjumma dan ahjucci yang seling belkelialan, meleka baik. Kyu tidak takut"._

" _Ne. Hyung melihatnya. Meleka adalah bagian dali kita, jadi telbiacalah Kyunie. Jantung ini halus telus beldetak untuk Hyung". Kibum meletakkan telapak tangan kanan kecilnya di atas dada Kyuhyun. Menatap begitu lembut adiknya dan tersenyum._

" _Salanghae, Bum-bum". Tubuh gempal Kyuhyun langsung berhambur memeluk Kibum. Tak peduli dengan seorang wanita berwajah pucat yang setiap hari mereka lihat di belakang rumahnya, juga banyak sosok lain yang sering mereka lihat._

 _Kibum hanya khawatir dan terlalu khawatir. Namja kecil itu begitu jenius dan paham bagaimana kondisi jantung saudara kembarnya jika ada sesuatu yang muncul tiba-tiba. Namun sejauh ini Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Itulah keyakinan yang terus Kibum pegang, bahwa adiknya begitu kuat dan selalu kuat._

Flash back off

..

"Dia ini kenapa Hyung? Bukankah kemarin dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Kibum hanya demam".

Jungsoo yang masih panik karena beberapa saat lalu menemukan Kibum yang tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamarnya, kembali harus meladeni kekhawatiran Kyuhyun yang berkali lipat lebih besar darinya.

"Tapi kenapa dia tak bangun-bangun? Ayo kita bawa Kibum ke Rumah Sakit, Hyung". Kyuhyun terus merengek meminta Jungsoo untuk membawa Kibum ke rumah sakit.

"Kau tenang dulu. Bukankah tadi Jung uisa sudah kemari. Dia bilang Kibum hanya stress, dia hanya butuh istirahat".

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Hyungnya semakin meradang. Dia marah. Sangat marah.

"Kau bilang 'HANYA'? Ini pertama kalinya aku bahkan kau melihat Bum-bum pingsan. Ini jarang terjadi Hyung. Ada yang aneh dengan Bum-bum, aku bisa merasakan itu. Tidak bisakah kau lebih peka, Hyung. Bum-bum sakit dan tak mau bangun". Nafas Kyuhyun terengah, dia hanya menggunakan satu tarikan nafas untuk kalimat panjangnya. Hal itu membuat Jungsoo justru kembali khawatir, mengingat adik bungsunya baru bangun dari pingsan tadi pagi.

"Kau tenanglah. Kondisimu belum pulih benar", tegur Jungsoo sambil mendudukkan Kyuhyun dipinggiran ranjang Kibum.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku", Kyuhyun berujar dingin. Dia menepis kasar tangan Jungsoo yang masih berada di bahunya.

"Kibum pingsan", Kyuhyun masih meracau. Perlahan dia merebahkan tubuhnya, memeluk Kibum dari samping hingga beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus mengalun. Kyuhyun cepat sekali tertidur saat emosi.

"Kalian berdua begitu berharga, dongsaeng-ah. Cepatlah sehat", Jungsoo mengecup puncak kepala keduanya kemudian beranjak keluar untuk menemui Heechul yang tadi mengantar Jung uisa dan belum kembali hingga sekarang.

"Hyung, bagaimana Kibum?" Heechul yang baru masuk mengernyit bingung ketika Jungsoo justru tersenyum.

"Belum siuman".

"Lalu kenapa Hyung tersenyum?" Heechul masih mengernyit heran.

"Mereka terlihat begitu manis", Jungsoo melirik kamar Kibum yang sedikit terbuka, Heechul ikut melihatnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Kibum yang dingin namun sangat melindungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang seenaknya namun sangat mempedulikan Kibum", Heechul berargumen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita harus bicara, Chullie-ah", tanpa menunggu jawaban Heechul, Jungsoo sudah beranjak menuju ruang keluarga, mendudukkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah dengan kejadian buruk yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi pada adik-adiknya.

"Wae?". Heechul duduk di depan Jungsoo. Dia hanya memandang bingung saat Jungsoo justru menyodorkan kertas lusuh di depannya. Tanpa bicara Heechul membacanya. Tulisan yang tampak tak rapih dengan coretan dimana-mana.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Heechul membaca dan mencoba memahami isi tulisan itu. Namun semakin ia berfikir, semakin membuat kepalanya pusing.

"KyuBum secret? Apa maksud surat ini Hyung?" tanya Heechul yang masih juga belum mengerti.

"Sepertinya mereka membuat perjanjian tertulis".

"Lalu, apa maksud dari rahasia ini. Apa yang mereka lihat dan kelebihan apalagi?".

Jungsoo tidak langsung menjawab. Dia sendiri juga masih belum yakin dengan apa yang tertulis pada kertas itu. Dan juga kelebihan apalagi yang dimilki oleh adik kembarnya.

"Ntahlah, aku tidak yakin. Sepertinya kita harus menyelidiki dan mengawasi keduanya".

Heechul hanya mampu mengangguk. Terlalu rumit untuk mengerti isi surat yang dibuat adiknya yang ketika itu mungkin masih sangat kecil. Melihat bagaimana tulisan yang masih berantakan dan ditulis dengan pensil.

..

Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hidungnya. Matanya yang masih berat ia paksakan untuk terbuka, mengingat sesuatu itu semakin mengganggu tidurnya.

"BUM-BUM", Kyuhyun langsung berhambur memeluk Kibum begitu erat. Dia sangat senang melihat Kibum pada akhirnya sudah tersadar dari pingsanya.

"Gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, kemudia merengut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Ada apa denganmu? Kata Jung uisa kau stress. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, eoh?".

Kibum hanya mampu tersenyum melihat adiknya yang begitu cerewet dan sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Berbagilah denganku. Aku adalah pendengar yang baik, kau harus menceritakan masalahmu. Aku adalah saudara kembarmu meskipun aku lebih tampan darimu. Dan..eh", Kyuhyun menghentikan ocehannya sendiri ketika ia sadar kalimatnya sudah tak mengarah pada inti masalah yang sedang ingin ia tau.

"Ceritakan! Aku akan mendengarnya".

Kibum tersenyum sejenak, lalu meraih jemari Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangan yang selalu berkeringat.

"Eomma".

Hanya satu kata. Namun Kibum sudah merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Ia tak langsung melanjutkan perkataanya. Dia hanya ingin tau reaksi adiknya. Dan itu tidak baik jika diteruskan.

"Kita akan membicarakannya nanti", Tangan Kibum yang tadinya menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun kini beralih menuju punggung tangan adiknya dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"K-kau, melihatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Ya".

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin menegang. Oh! Ini sungguh situasi yang tidak baik. Kibum segera mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk terbiasa? Mungkin hanya rindu. Kita bicarakan ini nanti, arra?". Bola mata Kyuhyun masih bergerak gelisah, perkataan Kibum tak mampu menenangkannya.

"Jika seperti ini, kau membuatku semakin tak berguna sebagai Hyung. Jadilah kuat", Kibum merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun begitu kuat. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram punggungnya.

"Aku hanya takut", jujur Kyuhyun. Kepalanya semakin melesak ke bahu Kibum.

"Tenanglah. Kau lupa memiliki penjaga yang begitu kuat sepertiku?". Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Kibum lekat.

"Kuat?", Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Persis seperti anjing kecil.

"Kau tak ingat kau baru saja bangun dari pingsan", Kyuhyun mencibir Kibum. Namja dingin itu langsung meringis melupakan kondisi tubuhnya yang memang kurang baik.

"Itu..karena kau sakit, aku jadi ikut sakit", kilah Kibum.

"Aku?"

"Hm. Aku ingin kau selalu kuat dan sehat agar aku juga tidak ikut merasakan sakit. Kau tak kasian padaku, eoh?" Kibum menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, membuat namja berkulit pucat itu meringis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku kasian. Kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu bukan?".

Kibum benar-benar sudah tak mampu menahan hasratnya untuk mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun, walaupun pipi itu berbeda dari 10 tahun lalu yang tampak penuh dan kenyal. Sekarang, wajah pucat itu hanya dihiasi oleh pipi tirus, pucat dan tulang yang menonjol di beberapa bagian.

"Nado, Kyu-kyu".

..

" _Appa, kau begitu jahat! Kenapa kau hanya memanfaatkanku? Aku sungguh berharap mendapatkan hak yang sama setelah keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi…"_

" _Yuri-ah"._

" _Jangan bicara Appa. Kau menyakitiku! Aku hanyalah boneka mainanmu. Kau begitu kejam Tuan, Lee!"_

" _Dengar.."_

" _Kau akan melihat semuanya hancur. Kau akan hancur Tuan, Lee. Anakmu, cucu mu dan Younghwan-ssi juga seluruh keturunannya"._

" _Kau?"_

" _Ya. Aku membunuh anak tunggalmu. Dan Younghwan adalah yang selanjutnya.."_

" _Tapi kau?"_

" _Aku tak peduli. Semuanya yang menyakitiku harus MATI"_

"TIDAKK!". Laki-laki usia lanjut itu terengah. Mimpi yang sama setelah belasan tahun terkewat itu datang lagi.

"Yuri-ah, mianhae".

..

"Fishy Hyung, bogoshipoo"

Hanya kikikan geli yang terdengar diseberang panggilan. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menghubungi Donghae yang tengah berada di Jepang bersama Siwon.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" Kali ini suara Siwon yang terdengar.

"Tentu saja. Hyung kuda ku yang tampan, Kyu sangat merindukanmu", ucap Kyuhyun manja.

"Nado, saeng. Bagaimana Kibum? Apa dia sedang bersamamu sekarang?" Tanya Siwon membuat senyum Kyuhyun berkembang. Dia senang jika hyungdeulnya tak hanya menghkhawatirkan dirinya saja, tetapi juga Kibum.

"Ne. Kemarin dia demam sangat tinggi dan pingsan. Sekarang dia sangat baik, bahkan 2 buku tebal sudah selesai dibacanya", ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Kibum yang duduk tak jauh darinya hanya menggedikkan bahu, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku.

"MWO? PINGSAN?", Kini suara teriakkan Donghae yang terdengar.

"Yak, Hae Hyung. Kau mau membuat jantungku kumat?", dengus Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengurut dadanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Eh..mian. Kenapa Kibum bisa pingsan?", suara Donghae mengalun pelan.

"Huh..demam tinggi karena stress", Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang tampak tak peduli dengan pembicaraannya.

"Stress?"

"Ne. Sepertinya dia butuh buku baru untuk memulihkan kondisinya", Kali ini Kyuhyun dapat melihat Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Dia bahkan tersenyum ketika aku menyebutkan 'BUKU' ".

"Hahaha, baiklah Hyung akan membawakan buku dari sini untuknya. Kau sendiri ingin apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"PSP. Aku ingin PSP berwarna putih keluaran terbaru".

"PSP putih? Bukankah kau tak suka warna putih?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"Sudahlah Hyung, kau belikan saja PSP untukku. Kau ini banyak tanya sekali", dengus Kyuhyun yang langsung mendengar desahan nafas tertahan Hyung ikannya. Sepertinya Donghae tengah menahan amarah karena perkataan pedas adiknya.

"Baiklah. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan juga Kibum, perhatikan dia, dia terlalu banyak membaca buku hingga stress. Sepertinya memori otaknya sudah penuh.."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ah..apa perlu Hyung membelikan memori cadangan untuknya?", Ucapan polos Donghae membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sepertinya memori Hyung yang harus diganti".

"Wae?"

"Otak Hyung sudah terinveksi virus hingga tak bisa bekerja. Ishh, otak ikan pabbo".

"YAK!"

Kyuhyun segera mematikan panggilan dan berjalan santai kearah Kibum.

"Bum-bum, aku ingin keluar bersama Changmin. Aku bosan di rumah", keluhnya.

"Kemana?"

"Membeli _ice cream_ di kedai seberang _game center_ ".

Kibum menutup bukunnya, kemudian beranjak berdiri dari duduknya,"aku ikut".

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau baru saja demam. Jangan coba-coba memakan _ice cream_. Aku tak mengizinkan!"

"Kau juga baru demam", Kibum mencibir.

"Aku sudah terbiasa demam, jadi tidak masalah. Kau bisa pingsan Pabbo!". Kyuhyun masih menolak Kibum untuk ikut.

"Bahkan kau lebih sering pingsan daripada ku", elak Kibum tak ingin kalah.

"Itu…aku sudah terbiasa".

"Jika begitu aku juga harus belajar terbiasa dengan apa yang akan terjadi".

"Eh…". Kyuhyun mengernyit, dia seperti pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu, tapi kapan?

"Kajja. Kita ke rumah Changmin saja, Shim ahjumma pasti punya banyak makanan sehat untuk kita".

"Ah..kau benar, kajja Bum-bum", Kyuhyun menggamit lengan kiri Kibum membuat Kibum diam-diam mengukir senyumnya.

 _Teruslah bersinar, Kyu-kyu_.

..

Changmin dan juga Kibum hanya memandang heran tanpa berkedip kejadian yang tengah berlangsung di depannya. Kyuhyun memang mudah dekat dengan siapa saja. Dan orang yang berada di sekitar Kyuhyun juga dapat dengan mudah menyayangi anak itu.

"Aigo, kau manis sekali".

Changmin kembali mendengus dan menghentakkan kakinya saat eommanya sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya memuji sahabatnya. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mampu memberikan senyum termanisnya. Dia begitu nyaman dengan perlakuan Ibu Changmin.

"Tentu saja, ahjumma. Aku adalah namja termanis, Siwon Hyung saja iri padaku".

"Jangan panggil ahjumma. Panggil eomma saja sama seperti Minnie, arra?" Kyuhyun begitu menikmati belaian lembut yang berada di atas kepalanya.

'Ne..eomma".

Mata Kyuhyun mendadak berembun ketika mengucapkan satu kata yang sudah lama tak ia ucapkan. Mendadak dia merindukan Eommanya. Han Yuri.

"Kyuhyunie menangis eoh? Uljima.." Ibu Changmin langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan memeluknya begitu erat.

Kibum dan juga Changmin yang memperhatikan tersenyum maklum. Kyuhyun sangat ceria namun begitu rapuh. Changmin bahkan diam-diam mengikrarkan janji dalam hatinya.

" _sekarang ini, eomma ku adalah eomma mu juga, Kyu. Jangan bersedih lagi_ "

Diam-diam Changmin menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba saja merembes tanpa mampu dibendung.

"Kyu", suara Kibum tiba-tiba terkuar ketika ujung matanya menangkap siluet yang beberapa hari ini sering muncul. Kibum memberanikan untuk melihatnya. Kali ini berbeda, siluet yang dilihatnya lebih tenang dan perasaannya juga nyaman. Tak ada rindu juga terhianati ketika itu.

"Bummie, wae?"

Sosok itu menghilang ketika Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"waeyo?", Kyuhyun merubah arah pandangnya ketempat yang Kibum lihat tadi, tidak ada apa-apa.

"Aniyo. Kau tidak ingin pulang? Hyundeul pasti mengkhawatirkanmu", ujar Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka juga mengkhawatirkanmu pabbo!", Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kibum kemudian beralih menatap Eomma Changmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Shim Eomma, kami harus pulang, Hyungdeul pasti sudah merindukan 2 adik tampannya ini". Nyonya Shim hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang terlampau percaya diri. Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk.

"Arraseo. Berhati-hatilah kalian. Minnie, antarkan Kyuhyunie juga Bumie ke dapan ne?"

"Ne, eomma".

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menunduk sopan sebelum pada akhirnya melangkah keluar menuju pintu utama kediaman Shim.

"Chwang, kami pulang ne? Anyeong", Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya begitu semangat.

"Anyeong Kyuhyunie, Bummie", Changmin ikut melambaikan tangannya.

..

Kyuhyun sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya ketika jendela kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok wanita berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ahjumma, lain kali jangan muncul dengan membuka jendela seperti itu", gumam Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ekspresi wanita itu yang sudah berbalik. Tangannya terangkat mengurut dada kirinya yang sedikit berdenyut. Namun senyum mengembang di bibir pucatnya.

" Ahjumma kau tau. Eomma changmin sangat baik, dia menyuruhku memanggilnya Eomma dan terus saja memujiku", Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya berbinar membayangkan kejadian sore hari tadi.

"Dia sangat cantik dan tinggi", ucapnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba

PRANG

Kaca jendela Kyuhyun pecah. Kyuhyun terlonjak ke belakang hingga jatuh dari kursinya. Dia dapat melihat kaca jendelanya sudah berserakan di lantai. Lalu kemana wanita itu. Wanita yang ia kira sesosok ahjumma yang selalu ia lihat di belakang rumah sedari ia dan Kibum kecil.

"Kyuhyunie!" Suara pintu yang terbuka keras disusul dengan teriakkan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Bum…"

"Gwaenchana?" Kibum membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Mata Kibum membulat ketika melihat serpihan kaca berhambur di lantai kamar adiknya.

"Ne".

"Ada apa ini?" Heechul yang baru masuk disusul dengan Jungsoo terkejut begitu melihat kondisi kamar maknaenya sudah berantakan. Kaki Heechul beranjak menuju jendela dan melihat keluar. Tak ada apapun.

"Kyuhyunie, gwaenchana saeng?" Tanya Jungsoo yang langsung merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Nan Gwaenchana, Hyung", jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa bisa pecah?' Tanya Heechul yang masih terheran heran. Matanya bertemu dengan mata bulat milik Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanyanya langsung.

"Molla. Aku sedang mengerjakan laporan, lalu…"

Tidak. Kyuhyun tak mungkin menceritakan tentang apa yang ia lihat. Sesuatu yang mustahil, bahkan kemungkinan besar Heechul tidak akan percaya.

"Jendela tiba-tiba terbuka begitu keras dan kacanya pecah". Jelasnya begitu Heechul tak juga melepas kontak matanya.

"Kau melihat sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Jungsoo mampu mengalihkan obsidian kedua adik kembarnya. Jungsoo sedikit paham dengan kondisi kedua adiknya yang dimaksud dalam surat itu sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku tak melihat apapun, Hyung. Memangnya ada apa?", Kyuhyun balik bertanya pada Jungsoo.

"Aniyo. Hanya ingin bertanya, siapa tau ada orang asing yang masuk dan mencoba melakukan hal buruk padamu", jelasnya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum mampu menangkap kebohongan di mata Jungsoo. Apa Hyung tertuanya itu sudah tau? Darimana?

"Malam ini kau tidur saja di kamarku. Biarkan maid yang membersihkannya". Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menariknya keluar kamar.

Setelah yakin menutup pintu dengan rapat dan tak ada satupun Hyungdeulyang mengikutinya, Kibum mendudukkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata hitam milik Kibum memandang lekat mata bulat milik Kyuhyun.

"Jadi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ahjumma membuka jendela begitu kasar", Jelas Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kibum.

"Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba kaca itu pecah saat aku bercerita tentang Shim ahjumma",.

Kibum mengernyit ketika mendengar penjelasan terakhir Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau yakin itu ahjumma yang sering kita lihat?". Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kibum mendesah frustasi."apa kau tidak berfikir itu..eomma?" tanyanya hati-hati. Raut wajah Kyuhyun seketika berubah tegang. Dan itu tidak baik menurut Kibum. Segera diraihnya tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bertanya". Kibum mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun.

"K-kenapa eomma marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Tidak. Mungkin memang bukan eomma. Kau tau eomma sangat menyayangi kita bukan?", jelas Kibum masih mengusap punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ani". Satu kata yang mempu membuat Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang adiknya itu begitu dalam. Benar, adiknya tengah memendam sesuatu.

"Dia…menakutkan".

DEG

Dada Kibum bergemuruh. Dia sebenarnya sudah mencurigai adanya sesuatu tentang segala hal yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam hingga 3 tahun yang lalu saat orang tuanya meninggal. Namun ia tak tau jika Kyuhyun juga merasakannya.

"Kau bahkan juga menyadarinya, Bum".

Bagus. Dan adiknya bahkan sudah tau apa yang Kibum sembunyikan selama ini.

"Eomma, dia…."

Kibum kembali merengkuh tubuh adiknya seakan tak ingin membiarkan adiknya itu terus berfikir dan pada akhirnya membuat kondisinya kembali menurun.

"Jangan berfikir apapun. Tenangkan dirimu, Kyu. Hyung mohon".

Kyuhyun akhirnya menangis dipelukan Kibum. Hatinya begitu sakit sama seperti Kibum. Ada hal yang menakutkan yang sedikit demi sedikit ia sadari tengah mengintainnya juga Hyungdeulnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ketakutan itu semakin menyeruak memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga sulit bernafas.

"Bum…" Ujarnya lirih.

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin mati saja"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Special thanks untuk semua yang sudah baca. Untuk kritik dan saran. Terimakasih**

 **Salam kenal semuaaaa. Saya Usahakan untuk update secepat mungkin hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** : "Yak, berhenti Park Kyuhyun. Appo" / "…aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya bernasib sama seperti ayahnya" / "Sudah siap mendengarnya?"/ "Kau memungut orang yang tepat Appa" / "….Kalian hanya memikirkan Eomma kalian, katakan dimana Eomma kami?!" / "…Hyung. Mianhae..jangan pukul Kyu hyung, jebal".

 **Warning** : Typo bertebaran * _belum sempet check_ *, alur kecepetan * _mungkin_ * hehehe

 **Secret Family 4**

..

Semuanya kembali pada hari-hari biasa. Si kembar KyuBum dengan sekolahnya, Jungsoo dan Heechul dengan pekerjaannya, juga Donghae dan Siwon dengan kuliah dan berbagai macam pekerjaannya. Semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

1 minggu yang tenang juga bagi KyuBum karena siluet yang mereka rindukan dan membuat mereka takut sekaligus tak menampakkan wujudnya.

..

Ada suatu hal yang membuat Kibum tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin bahkan sudah keluar kelas semenjak tadi. Laptop di depannya lah yang menjadi temannya semenjak bel istirahat terdengar. Mata hitamnya menelisik setiap huruf yang terpampang di layar laptop putih kesayangannya. 2 hari yang lalu dia menemukan hal yang mungkin adalah sebuah rahasia besar yang tidak diketahui oleh semua Hyungdeul termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung menyodorkan sebungkus roti dan minuman dingin yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kibum.

"Tidak ada. Hanya melihat perkembangan pasar", ujar Kibum tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau Bum, otak manusia tidak akan bisa berkembang sempurna jika hanya digunakan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang monoton", Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan Kibum dan tanpa mengindahkan sopan santun terhadap Hyungnya, dia menenggak sebotol air mineral yang dibawanya hingga tandas.

"Lain kali kau harus bertanding game denganku dan Changmin", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi depan Kibum dengan posisi berbalik, sehingga dia kini dapat berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Tidak, terimakasih", Kibum menutup laptopnya dan memandang kedua mata bulat adiknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil", Ujar Kibum santai sambil mengunyah roti yang tadi deberikan Kyuhyun.

"Yak, Bum-bum. Jadi kau mengataiku seperti anak kecil eoh?" Kyuhyun yang tak terima segera berdiri dari duduknya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tak mengatakannya".

"Tapi secara tak langsung kau sudah mengataiku", Kyuhyun masih berkacak pinggang dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Persis seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil".

"YAK, Bum-bum!", Kyuhyun mengambil buku tebal yang ada di meja Kibum dan hendak memukulkan buku itu di kepala Kibum. Kibum yang melihatnya langsung berlari menjauh melompat di atas kursi di dalam kelas. Kyuhyun yang tidak pandai berlari hanya mampu mengejar Hyungnya dengan menggeser beberapa kursi yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Akh..".

Kibum membalikkan badanya saat mendengar teriakkan Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu tengah jatuh terduduk di samping meja di bagian tengah. Kibum panik tentu saja, apalagi melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mencengkeram dada kirinya seperti menahan sakit.

"Kyu, mianhae. Gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun masih meringis, menghiraukan pertanyaan Kibum dan terus meremas dada kirinya hingga seragam bagian itu menjadi kusut.

"Kyu, ireona. Mianhae", Kibum semakin panik saat tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dan keringat yang begitu banyak keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Appo", Kibum mengaduk ketika sebuah tangan. Ah tidak, tulang lipatan jari mendarat dengan keras di atas kepalanya.

"Hahahaha, rasakan itu Bum-bum", Kyuhyun yang hanya berpura-pura langsung menyerang Kibum tanpa ampun.

"Yak, berhenti Park Kyuhyun. Appo".

"Hahahaha", Kyuhyun masih terus menyerang Kibum tanpa peduli dengan teman-teman kelas mereka yang sudah mulai kembali memasuki kelas.

"Ige mwoya?", Ryeowook yang baru masuk kelas dan melihat beberapa kursi bahkan meja yang sudah tak berada ditempatnya tampak kesal. Namun setelah melihat Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka membuat bibir Ryeowook justru melengkungkan senyum.

"Hahahaha, aku menang!" Kyuhyun bersorak senang tanpa mempedulikan teman sekelasnya yang tertawa dengan tingkah polos Kyuhyun.

"Kau curang", Kibum berdiri sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya yang masih berdenyut.

"Kau saja yang gampang tertipu. Ah, aku sungguh berbakat menjadi actor hahahaha", Kyuhyun kembali tertawa senang.

"Sudah bersenang-senangnya?", tanpa mereka sadari, Shin Seongsaengnim sudah berdiri di depan kelas sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Saem?" Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri susah payah. Dia takut di hukum, sungguh. Walapun bukan hukuman berat karena seluruh guru sudah diberitahu perihal kondisinya. Namun tetap saja ia takut.

"Bereskan meja dan kursinya. Sepulang sekolah kalian temui Han Seongsangnim di ruangannya", Ujar guru bertubuh gempa itu dengan wajah datar. Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya pasrah sembari sesekali melirik saat keduannya merapikan meja dan juga kursi yang mereka buat berantakkan.

..

"MWO?"Kyuhyun berteriak begitu mendengar hukuman yang harus diterimanya juga Kibum dari Guru Han.

"Itu tidak berat Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya sudah memperhitungkannya. Apalagi kau dibantu dengan Kibum. Tidak perlu setiap hari melakukannya. Hanya ketika kalian sempat saja dan 2 minggu harus selesai. Mudah bukan?".

"Ta…"

"Saya sedang ada keperluan. Silahkan mulai pekerjaan kalian".

Pekerjaan yang tak berat memang. Hanya membersihkan gudang dan merapikan buku perpustakaan. Itupun tidak harus saat itu juga. Bahkan guru paruh baya keturunan China itu memberikan rentan waktu 2 minggu.

..

"Kau sudah memulainnya?".

"Mereka yang memulai sendiri".

"Itu bagus. Anak malang itu, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya bernasib sama seperti ayahnya".

Dua manusia paruh baya tampak begitu senang sore itu. Perasaan terpendam yang terlanjur menggores dalam hati salah satunya membuat demdam itu semakin menjadi dan menguar tanpa ampun.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Tentu. Hari pertama, biarkan mereka tenang terlebih dahulu. Sisanya, beri tahu aku waktu yang tepat untuk bermain dengan mereka", seringaian mengerikan itu muncul. Bayang-bayang hal yang menurutnya menyenangkan membuatnya tak sabar untuk 'kembali' melancarkan aksinya.

..

Sore ini, Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjalankan hukumannya di perpustakaan. Kibum yang sangat menyukai buku pun sangat antusias untuk melakukannya.

"Perpustkaan sebagus ini, tapi kenapa begitu kotor?" keluh Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat deretan buku di depannya.

"Song Ahjussi sedang sakit 3 hari ini, jadi tidak ada yang membersihkan. Petugas pengganti hanya melayani peminjaman dan pengembalian buku tanpa menatanya".

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham. Minimal dia sedikit tenang karena tidak memilih gudang untuk dibersihkan di sore yang gelap itu.

"Gunakan jaketmu, sepertinya akan hujan. Cuaca sedang tidak baik", Kibum mengulurkan jaket biru tua milik Kyuhyun. Kibum sendiri sudah mengenakan jaketnya ntah dari kapan.

"Terimakasih, Bum-bum".

Kibum hanya tersenyum sambil berlalu menuju deretan rak tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun. Dia tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun lepas dari penglihatannya.

"Apakah semua pengujung perpustakaan adalah orang yang pintar tapi malas? Kenapa mereka meletakkan buku yang mereka pinjam tidak pada tempatnya?", gerutu Kyuhyun tampak kesal.

"Mereka suka membaca, tapi tidak membaca dengan benar bagian rak mana untuk sains dan sosial", gerutunya lagi.

"Bum-bum!".

"Hm…"

"Aku menemukan buku sejarah di rak matematika", adu Kyuhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia semakin kesal tentu saja.

"Letakkan di meja saja. Biar aku saja yang mengembalikannya", ujar Kibum masih fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Mana bisa begitu. Aku akan menyisihkannya, nanti kau beritahu aku tempatnya".

Kegiatan memilih dan membersihkan 2 rak saja membutuhkan waktu hampir 2 jam. Sekarang sudah pukul 6 petang. Hujan sudah turun sejak setengan jam yang lalu, udara semakin dingin tentu saja.

"Kyu, kau tak apa? Apa kau lelah?", tanya Kibum yang sedari tadi khawatir karena Kyuhyun hanya melakukan kegiatannya tanpa gerutuan seperti biasanya.

"Ani. Waeyo?"

"Oh, aniyo. Kita pulang saja, Kim ahjussi sudah menunggu".

CTAK

JDERRR

"Kyu/Bum!" Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling memanggil, tak ada cahaya lagi diperpustakaan. Lampu mati dan petir saling bersahutan, jendela perpustakaan sampai bergetar karena suara petir yang terlalu keras. Tentu saja disuasana yang gelap mereka mampu melihat sesuatu yang orang lain tak bisa lihat.

"Kyu, diamlah ditempatmu", Kibum segera mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menyalakan lampu disana. Dengan cahaya yang tak seberapa itu dia dapat melihat adiknya masih berdiri di depan rak sambil menunduk takut. Tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun ada sesosok anak kecil yang sedang berlari kesana kemari. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menunduk sambil menggumamkan lantunan Do'a juga berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum cepat.

"Hanya anak kecil", Kibum menggenggam tangan adiknya yang basah dan juga dingin.

"Kita pulang sekarang". Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkah Kibum yang masih menuntunnya. Kyuhyun bahkan melupakan tasnya dan membiarkan Kibum membawanya.

"Bum…" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ne".

"Aku tidak mau keluar", lirihnya.

"Wae?"

"Nanti saja. Biarkan lampunya menyala", Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kibum dan merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Jebal".

Kyuhyun semakin kuat mencengkeram lengan Kibum. Tangan Kyuhyun begitu dingin dan basah, kepalanya terus menunduk. Sepertinya ada suatu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan seperti itu, namun Kibum tak melihat apapun di dalam perpustakaan selain anak kecil yang terus berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Baiklah", Kibum menuntun Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi panjang di dalam perpustakan. Anak kecil yang sedari tadi berlarian ikut duduk dihadapan mereka dan menangis keras.

"Wae?" Kibum mencoba bertanya kenapa anak kecil itu menangis. Namun bukannya menjawab, anak kecil itu justru kembali berlari dan menghilang. Disaat yang bersamaan, lampu sekolah menyala. Kibum dapat melihat adiknya tegeletak di atas kursi panjang di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah", Kibum menepuk pelan pipi pucat adiknya. Namun yang terdengar hanyalah deruan nafas yang tidak beraturan dan berat.

"Yak! Kau kedinginan..eoh?". Kibum segera membuka jaket yang dipakainya dan mengenakannya ditubuh Kyuhyun yang menggigil.

Kibum seperti mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam. Tapi tak ada satupun kalimat yang ia tangkap, bibir pucat itu telah membiru karena kedinginan. Kibum segera mengambil tasnya dan juga tas milik Kyuhyun dan disampirkannya didepan dada. Ia tak yakin Kyuhyun masih bisa berjalan, oleh karena itu Kibum berinisiatif untuk menggendong adiknya yang kini sudah pingsan.

..

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sesak nafas karena shock, dia sudah sadar sekarang. Dia mencarimu Kibum-ah", jelas Jung Uisa.

"Ne. Kamsahamida Jung uisanim".

Sesaat setelah Kibum berlalu, Jung Uisa justru tersenyum kearah 4 orang di depannya sambil menunjuk sebuah ponsel yang sudah tersambung dengan panggilan lain.

"Sudah siap mendengarnya?"

Jungsoo, Heechul, Donghae dan Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

..

"Kenapa? Ada apa?", tanya Kibum begitu masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya.

"Ani", Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya tanpa menatap Kibum, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Ne?"

"Kau tak mendengarnya?"

Kibum mengernyit tidak mengerti, "mendengar?", tanyanya bingung.

"Appa".

"Mwo? Appa?"

"Hm..dia menyuruh kita tetap tinggal hingga anak itu pergi", jelasnya.

"Anak kecil?"

"Ne, appa tidak ingin kita keluar sebelum anak itu pergi".

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Ntah lah, setelah anak itu pergi lampu menyala. Tidak kah Appa tau jika kita takut gelap?"

"Oh…aku fikir Appa tidak ingin kita melihat hal yang lebih menakutkan lagi di luar perpustakaan".

"Ne. Tapi kenapa Appa tidak seperti Eomma?".

Lagi-lagi Kibum mengernyit dengan pertanyaan adiknya.

"Eomma muncul dan seakan menakuti kita. Lalu Appa?".

Kibum menghela nafas mendengar perkataan adiknya. Dia mulai menghubungkan beberapa kejadian yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun terakhir. Bahkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

" Aku meragukannya, Kyu".

"Nado".

Kibum menoleh kearah adiknya. Tidak kah dia sadar adiknya itu jenius sama sepertinya. Tentu saja dia sudah mencari tau banyak hal sama seperti Kibum.

"Dia hanya memanfaatkan kelebihan kita untuk membalaskan sakit hatinya dari keluarga Lee".

 _Flashback_

"Dong Wook-ah, ini adalah adik barumu. Kim Yuri".

"Kim Yuri?" Ujar anak remaja berusia 17 tahun yang tampak angkuh itu sambil melirik gadis remaja yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Dia akan membantu kita, membantumu untuk dapat memegang perusahaan Appa. Kau tak perlu sedih lagi ne dengan penyakitmu", Mr. Lee seorang pengusaha besar Jepang dengan satu-satunya penerus perusahaannya Lee Dong Wook. Anaknya kesulitan membaca, menulis, bahkan menghafal sesuatu. Dan juga jangan lupakan keangkuhan yang membuatnya malas.

"Apa kau yakin Appa?"

"Tentu saja. Ia bahkan sudah masuk Universitas diusianya yang 15 tahun".

Dong Wook memandang angkuh gadis lugu di depannya.

"Kau memungut orang yang tepat Appa", Seringaian Dong Wook terlihat menakutkan di mata Yuri. Hingga dia harus pasrah bertahun-tahun menjadi budak keluarga Lee dengan otak jeniusnya yang hanya dimanfaatkan.

 _Flashback off_

"Hingga Donghae Hyung lahir dan ibunya meninggal saat itu membuat Yuri Eomma semakin membeci keluarga Lee. Dia membunuh Dong Wook Ahjussi dengan dalih penyakit jantung yang memang di deritanya. Ntahlah bagaimana dia bisa dalam keluarga ini dan melahirkan kita?" Kyuhyun meremas selimutnya erat-erat. Dia tak tau lagi harus menceritakan apa sampai Kibum membuka suaranya.

"Donghae Hyung masih terlalu kecil untuk dapat mewarisi seluruh perusahaan Lee, sehingga saat itu Appa yang adalah sahabat dekat Dong Wook Ahjussi yang juga sudah lama bekerja sama dengan keluarga Lee mendapat kepercayaan untuk merawat Donghae Hyung dan menjalankan perusahaan keluarga Lee".

"Lalu dimana kakek dari Donghae Hyung?".

"Dia menghilang. Appa sudah berusaha mencarinya, tapi hingga sekarang Tuan Lee tak juga ditemukan…".

"Yuri eomma, dia merubah dirinya menjadi sosok Han Yuri dari Kim Yuri. Masuk dalam Keluarga Park dengan harapan mendapat keturunan dan dapat mengambil alih apa yang diinginkannya melalui keturunannya nanti", Kibum menghentikan penjelasannya saat Kyuhyun terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Oh tidak, adiknya pasti sangat shock.

"Lanjutkan, Bum", lirihnya.

"N-ne. Kau dan aku. Sebenarnya kita adalah anak yang terlahir dari dendam Yuri Eomma. Namun aku tak ingin melakukannya dan menolaknya saat kita berusia 13 tahun, dia menyuruhku mendekati Appa dan mengalihkan perusahaan atas namanya".

"Kau tau, hanya anak laki-laki dari keturunan Park dan juga Lee yang bisa membuka kuncinya. Itulah kenapa Eomma menyuruhku".

"Saat itu aku tidak berfikir bahwa Eomma akan melakukan hal keji dengan membuat sebuah kecelakaan yang melibatkan Appa..",

BRAK

Kibum menyelesaikan penjelasannya saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar adiknya dibuka begitu keras. Muncul ke empat Hyungnya disana dengan Donghae yang sudah menangis keras.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa Eomma kalian membunuh Appa kami?!" Heechul yang sudah kehilangan akal segera meraih kerah baju seragam Kibum yang memang sedari pulang sekolah tadi belum diganti.

"Hyung..".

Bruk

"Hyung!", Siwon segera menghampiri Heechul dan menenangkannya. Sementara Kibum yang mendapat pukulan dari Heechul hanya mampu berdiam sambil meringis merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya.

"Dimana eomma kami?" tanya Heechul dingin.

"Mollayo, kami belum menemukannya Hyung", Jelas Kibum masih dengan posisinya.

"Kau sengaja tidak mencarinya. Kalian hanya memikirkan Eomma kalian, katakan dimana Eomma kami?!" Gertak Heechul.

"Mian.."

"YAK!"

BRUK

Kepalan tangan Heechul berhasil mengenai pipi pucat. Pipi pucat? Heechul, Jungsoo, Siwon dan Donghae hanya mampu terpaku ketika adik bungsu mereka sudah tersungkur disebelah Kibum.

"Kyu, gwaenchana?" Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih belum berubah dari posisinya, namun ketika Kibum membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun, adiknya itu justru menangis.

"Uljima, uljima Kyu", Kibum langsung mendekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

"Eottoke, Bum? Hyungdeul..mianhae..hiks", isakan Kyuhyun semakin terdengar, dan hal itu berhasil membuat perasaan keempat Hyungdeulnya terenyuh.

"Maafkan kami Hyung, kami baru saja mencari tau tentang Yuri Eomma beberapa hari ini, Hyung. Mianhae..jangan pukul Kyu hyung, jebal", Kibum terus memohon pada Heechul dan Hyungdeulnya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri terpaku.

"Tidak. Ini salah keluargaku, jangan salahkan Kibum atau Kyuhyun, ku mohon. Mereka juga korban, mereka tak tau apapun".

"Apa yang kau katakan Donghae?" Kali ini Jungsoo yang membuka suara.

"Kau dengar sendiri tadi Hyung, jika bukan karena keluarga ku yang memanfaatkan Han Yuri ahjumma pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan…dan Kibum juga Kyuhyun, mereka tidak tau jika harus terlahir dari rahim Han Ahjumma dan dijadikan alat untuk membalaskan dendamnya..".

"Kalian dengar sendiri bahkan Kibum sudah menolak, dan memilih kita untuk terus bersamanya juga Kyuhyun. Ku mohon Hyung, maafkan aku, Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun".

"Ani..Kyu, gwaenchana? Yak! Ireona Kyu, Kyu ireona jebal!",

Jung uisa yang tadi hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran antar saudara di depan pintu kamar langsung masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Wajah yang biasanya tenang dan tampak ramah berubah panik ketika tubuh pucat itu sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan mencengkeram seragam belakang Kibum.

"Kibum, siapkan keperluan Kyuhyun. Kita akan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit", Jung uisa segera menjauhkan tubuh Kyuhyun dari Kibum, namun Kyuhyun justru tersadar dan semakin mencengkeram baju belakang Kibum. Terdengar lenguhan menyakitkan dari bibir pucatnya. Kibum menggeleng.

"Kyuhyun membenci rumah sakit", jelasnya.

"Aku tau. Baiklah, angkat dia ke tempat tidur". Kibum segera melakukan perintah Jung Uisa, namun tubuh Kyuhyun seperti menolak. Dia semakin terlihat kesakita bahkan menangis. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Jebal, Kyu. Kau harus ditangani", Kibum mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih menggeleng. Setelahnya terdengar suara batuk yang begitu menyakitkan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Semuanya terlihat panic saat tubuh Kyuhyun justru melengkung menahan sakit sambil mencengkeram punggung baju Kibum.

"Kau jangan nakal setan kecil. Jja, hyung akan memindahkanmu ke atas tempat tidur", tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya mencengkeram punggung seragam Kibum terlepas ketika Heechul membisikkan beberapa kalimat tepat di telinga kananya. Namun bibir Kyuhyun justru menggumamkan nama Kibum.

"Bumh..hh..bum hyunghh, eo..eodiso?"

Kibum segera menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak di atas tempat tidur,"Hyung disini. Hyung tak akan kemana-mana". Untuk kesekian kalinya Kibum meneteskan air matanya. Dan itu selalu karena Kyuhyun. Adik yang begitu berharga untuknya.

"Kalian keluarlah terlebih dulu. Biarkan aku dan Kibum yang di dalam", jelas Jung Uisa membuat beberapa namja yang tadinya ikut panik dengan enggan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Jungsoo Hyung".

"Ne".

"Bicarakan semuanya baik-baik dengan adikmu. Kyuhyun bisa membantu kalian. Dia jugamembutuhkan kepercayaan kalian", pesan dokter muda itu sebelum Jungsoo benar-benar keluar.

..

Heechul menyadari bahwa apa yang diperbuatan semalam adalah salah. Dia baru menyadari setelah semalam setelah kejadian, dia, Jungsoo, Donghae juga Siwon membicarakan perihal yang terjadi hingga menjelang pagi.

" _Di dunia ini tidak ada yang ingin dilahirkan karena sebuah kesalahan, dendam atau apapun itu. Tuhan sudah menggariskan semuanya. Chullie-ah, kau boleh marah. Tapi setidaknya izinkanlah Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menebus semuanya. Mereka tidaklah bersalah, Chullie-ah. Mereka hanya ingin membantu. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kedua adik kita itu tengah berusaha keras tanpa sepengetahuan kita selama ini?"Jungsoo_

" _Hyung, maaf jika aku mengatakan ini. Aku marah tentu saja. Tapi bukan pada Kibum ataupun Kyuhyun. Aku marah kepada diriku sendiri karena tak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan tak mengetahui apapun seperti yang Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun ketahui dan lakukan selama ini. Aku justru merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa melindungi keluarga kita dan juga kedua adik kita yang sudah dimanfaatkan oleh Eomma kandungnya sendiri". Siwon_

" _Aku sadar segala sumber permasalahan yang terjadi berasal dari keluargaku. Apakah kalian masih mengizinkanku untuk tinggal dan membantu Kibum juga Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan semua?".Donghae_

" _Jebal, beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalah keluargaku dengan terus bersama kalian dan membantu kalian. Dengan apapun itu, aku bersedia, Hyung, Siwon-ah".Donghae_

" _Eottoke, Bum? Hyungdeul..mianhae..hiks"_

" _Maafkan kami Hyung, kami baru saja mencari tau tentang Yuri Eomma beberapa hari ini, Hyung. Mianhae..jangan pukul Kyu hyung, jebal"_

Tentu saja kedua kalimat terakhir adalah kalimat yang diungkapkan kedua adik kembarnya sebelum Kyuhyun kollaps dan tak membiarkan Kibum menjauh darinya. Semua nasehat Jungsoo, Siwon, permintaan maaf Donghae dan tangis Kibum juga Kyuhyun semuanya berputar di kepala Heechul. Namja cantik itu menangis. Menyesal sekaligus merasa bersalah karena lebih memilih mengikuti emosinya daripada berfikir sehat dan mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Itu karena Heechul sangat dekat dengan Eommanya.

"Mianhae, saeng-ie. Maafkan Hyung". Heechul mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tak peduli seperti apa penampilannya sekarang, ia hanya ingin menemui Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf. Namun, Jung Yunho –uisa keluarga Park- belum mengizinkan siapapun kecuali Kibum untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya dia di rawat di Rumah Sakit sekarang, kondisi jantungnya perlu penanganan serius".

Penjelasan Jung Uisa masih terngiang di fikiran Heechul, dia seolah melupakan fakta bahwa adik bungsunya itu 'istimewa'.

"Hyung".

Kibum terkesiap saat suara seorang namja berwajah datar menyapanya. Namja yang tak lain adlaah Kibum itu mendekat dimana Heechul duduk. Tak ada ekspresi lain yang dapat Heechul baca. Adiknya itu begitu tertutup.

"Maafkan kami", Ucap Kibum tanpa mengalihkan opsidianya dari namja cantik di depannya.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun akan membantu", Ujarnya lagi.

Heechul membelalakkan matanya. Kibum yang biasanya menakutkan ketika saudara kembarnya disentuh atau bahkan dipukul seperti yang dilakukan Heechul semalam justru datang dan menawarkan bantuan. Oh..sungguh lebih besar lagi rasa bersalah yang dirasakan Heechul.

"Sedikit lagi, Hyung. Kami berjanji akan mengungkap semua. Setelah itu kalian boleh membenci kami".

"M-mwo?".

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami, Hyung", Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Bum-ah, mianhae. Aku ikut membantu kalian. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya ku ketahui".

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, memandang Heechul Hyung-nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sesuatu?

"Setelah Kyunie sehat. Kita akan membicarakan hal ini setelah itu", jelas Heechul semabri tersenyum. Kibum membalasnya, walaupun hanya sebuah senyum tipis.

..

Sepertinya keinginan Heechul untuk menceritakan 'hal penting' yang beberapa hari lalu ia bicarakan dengan Kibum kepada Kyuhyun harus ditangguhkan lebih dulu. Kyuhyun bahkan tak bicara dengan Heechul, bahkan dengan Hyungdeulnya yang lain –kecuali Kibum-. Dia seolah takut dan terus menghindar. Hal ini membuat ke-5 Hyungnya resah dan tak tenang karena kehilangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya begitu _hyperaktif_ dan ceria.

Seperti yang terjadi pada hari minggu pagi ini. Semua penghuni rumah keluarga Park tengah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk melakukan rutinitas sarapan pagi mereka.

"Kyu, makanlah yang banyak", Ujar Jungsoo sambil mengangsurkan beberapa daging dan meletakkannya di atas mangkuk adiknya. Tangan lembutnya berusaha menggapai puncak kepala Kyuhyun, namun adik kecilnya itu justru menghindar.

"Wae?" tanya Jungsoo pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Kepalanya justru semakin menunduk.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menakutimu di sekitar sini?", Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tak ada apapun.

Setelah Kibum menceritakan bahwa dirinya dan Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang 'lebih istimewa', ke-4 Hyung mereka semakin was-was, terutama setelah Kibum menyebutkan makhluk yang sering ia dan Kyuhyun jumpai di rumah mereka semenjak mereka kecil.

"Aku akan berdo'a setelah ini agar mereka tak mengganggumu", kali ini Siwon yang berbicara.

"Apa kau takut pada, Hyung?", Heechul memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Oh pantas saja. Aku lupa ada setan besar di antara kita". Donghae langsung mengatupkan bibirnya saat melihat tatapan tajam Heechul.

"Hahahaha". Semuanya tertawa, kecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun tentunya.

"Kalian ini, aisshh. Baiklah untuk kali ini terserah kalian. Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada _baby_ kyu", Ujar Heechul kesal.

"Baiklah Kyu, mungkin aku memang _evil senior_ seperti yang sering kau katakana. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, malam itu aku hanya terbawa emosi. Eumm…", heechul terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau boleh balas memukulku. Tapi..jangan dibagian wajah. Wajah cantikku sangat berharga dan bisa menghasilkan uang, kau tau itu kan?".

Semua orang dibuat _sweetdrop_ dengan permintaan Heechul. Kyuhyun sedikit mengulum senyumnya saat mendengar Heechul Hyungnya justru berkata narsis di tengah suasana serius seperti ini.

"Bagaimana? Diamana kau akan memukulku?", tanya Heechul lagi.

"Bolehkah aku memukul?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

"Eh? Oh tentu saja", Heechul meletakkan sumpitnya dna menata duduknya seolah siap jika akan dipukul saat itu juga. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia merasa takut.

"Pukul yang keras, Kyu. Argh..rahangku masih sakit", Kibum meringis sambil memegang rahangnya. Heechul yang megetahui bahwa Kibum berakting hanya mampu mendelik kesal.

"Nado", Kyuhyun mengelus pipi sebelah kanannya yang masih menyisakan sedikit lebam.

"Apa boleh sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Heechul.

Heechul hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya ditengah anggukannya. Jungsoo, Donghae dan Siwon hanya mampu melihat interaksi keduanya dengan perasaan takut-takut juga heran. Heran, mengapa harus meminta izin jika memang ingin membalas memukul?.

"Baiklah", Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya menuju kearah Heechul diseberang meja. Tangannya sudah mengepal, siap untuk melancarkan aksinya. Ketika sudah berada di depan Heechul, Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Akhh…ya-ya yak! Park Kyu-kyu..hahahahaha, yak!", Heechul berteriak kesakitan dan tertawa sekaligus. Dia baru menyadari bahawa maknaenya tidak bisa berkelahi. Kyuhyun hanya memukul kecil pundak, dada dan kepalanya. Sekali-kali tangan pucat itu mencubit pipi milik Heechul, lalu menyerang perut Heechul untuk digelitik hingga Hyung cantiknya itu lemas.

"Rasakan! Rasakan!", teriak Kyuhyun di tengah aksi menyerangnya. Wajahnya merah karena marah, namun terlihat imut sekaligus di mata orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"AIGOO", koor ke-4 namja lainnya. Mereka mengira akan terjadi peperangan saudara sungguhan, Namun yang terlihat justru aksi lucu dan imut maknae mereka untuk membalas perbuatan Heechul.

" _Bersenang-senanglah. Tak ada yang akan kalian dapat setelah ini selain 'pembalasan'."_

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Mian karena lumayan lama updatenya hehe

Maaf jika banyak typo karena tidak sempat baca ulang

Ceritanya ngalir gitu aja waktu tau Kyu sakit #GetWellSoonKyuhyun T.T

Jadi, mian kalo misalnya ada yang kurang suka dengan jalan cerita di chapter ini yang mungkin terlalu cepet

Semoga tetap suka dan selalu review yaa, hehe

Oya makasih reviewnya chingu, dan salam kenal sekali lagi. Terimakasih^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** : No summary for this part. Just reading

 **Secret Family 5**

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat Changmin meletakkan setumpuk buku tebal di mejanya. Tepatnya meja milik Changmin di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya pada Changmin yang tumben hanya diam di senin pagi ini.

"Sebentar lagi ujian. Aku harus membaca banyak buku jika ingin peringkatku tidak turun".

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Sahabatnya memang terbiasa membaca buku menjelang ujian, namun kali ini buku yang dibawa sahabatnya sungguh sangat berlebihan.

"Kau akan membaca semuanya atau menelan semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin merengut.

"Aku memang _food monster_ seperti yang kau bilang. Tapi aku tak akan memakan buku seperti mu Kyu". Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kapan aku memakan buku?" tanyanya.

"Ntah, yang jelas semua isi buku seperti sudah kau telan dan tumbuh subur di otakmu".

"Kau fikir ada tanaman dikepalaku?" Kyuhyun merengut sebal.

"Siapa yang mengatakan ada tanaman?" Changmin mengernyit bingung.

"Tentu saja kau?"

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Yak! Kau lupa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tumbuh subur di kepalaku. Apalagi jika bukan tanaman yang bisa tumbuh subur?"

"Aku hanya memperumakannya?"

"Kau fikir otakku tanah dan semacam media tanam lainnya yang bisa ditumubuhi?"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah?" tanya Changmin keheranan.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ada sesuatu berwarna hijau tumbuh dikepalaku. Jika ada, aku ingin apel saja yang tumbuh di dalam sini", Kyuhyun menunjuk kepalannya sendiri.

"Aishhh, aku jadi tak yakin kalau kau jenius. Kau terlalu polos, Kyu", Changmin kembali membuka bukunya yang tadi diacuhkan.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Jangan marah-marah, jika penyakitmu kumat aku tak ingin dibunuh Kibum", bisik Changmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, kepalanya berputar kearah meja Kibum. Hyung kembarnya itu melihatnya dengan wajah datar. Kyuhyun segera merampas buku milik Changmin dan menutup wajahnya dengan itu.

"YAK! Aishhh, kyu aku sedang membaca buku itu".

"Diam kau Chwang!"

"Tapi.."

"Bum-bum sepertinya akan membunuh kita". Kyuhyun benar, ketika Changmin beralih melihat ke arah Kibum, namja itu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang justru membuat nyali namja kelebihan tinggi badan itu menciut.

Sret

Changmin segera mengambil bukunya yang lain dan melakukan hal yang smaa dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Darimana Hyung mu belajar berekspresi semenakutkan itu?"

"Molla".

"Dia seperti.."

"Seperti apa?"

"OMO! Omona!", Kyuhyun melempar bukunnya tepat kearah suara berasal. Ada Victoria disana.

"YAK! Aishh, kenapa kau mengagetkan kami?" Changmin ikut melempar bukunya namun berhasil ditepis oleh gadis berotot semacam Victoria.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya gadis itu menghiraukan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sentak Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu, Park Kyuhyun!".

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu, Han Song Qian!" Sahut Changmin yang juga masih kesal karena dikagetkan.

"Kalian menyebalkan!"

"Jika begitu, maka menjauhlah dari orang menyebalkan seperti kami, ck!" Decak Changmin kesal. Kyuhyun sendiri lebih memilih memainkan psp-nya. Dia tak pernah nyaman ataupun akur dengan gadis China itu.

"Akan ku potong kakimu hingga pendek dasar Changmin pabbo!" Balas Victoria sadis.

"Siapa kau berani memotong kakiku? Kau fikir kakiku ini rumput yang bisa dipotong ketika semakin tinggi?"

"Anggap saja seperti itu", sahut Victoria.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari Han Song Qian-ssi?"

Opsidian Victoria beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang mendadak berujar begitu dingin.

"Tak ada".

"Aku merasa terganggu, bisakah kau kembali ke mejamu?" masih dengan nada dingin dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada psp biru kesayangannya, Victoria akhirnya pergi begitu saja.

"K-kau kah ini, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin ragu-ragu.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru tersenyum kearah sahabatnya,"terimakasih Chwang".

Changmin yang tidak mengerti atas dasar apa kata 'terimakasih' itu terucap hanya dapat mengangguk. Heran. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun bisa mengeluarkan nada dingin yang menyeramkan seperti tadi.

"Omona, kau belajar saja Chwang. _Aja aja fighting_!" Ujar Changmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tak lagi mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang sudah tenggelam dengan PSPnya.

" _Kalian harus percaya, aku juga melihatnya waktu aku dan Jungsoo menjemput kalian. Aku fikir dia hanyalah pelayan yang kebetulan berada disana. Tapi… saat dia menoleh, wajah itu sangat tak asing bagiku. Apa mungkin aku juga seperti kalian?"_

Kibum berhasil menangkap botol plastik yang dilempar adiknya sembarangan. Sesaat dia tersenyum lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih ingat peraturan sekolah semenjak kita TK? 'Dilarang membuang sampah sembarangan'", Kibum meremas botol plastic bekas adiknya kemudian memasukkanya di kotak sampah yang tepat berada di sisi kiri bangku taman sekolah yang sedang mereka duduki.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Kibum mengusak rambut adiknya yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu", Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP birunya, menekan beberapa tombol yang biasa digunakannya saat bermain game, namun yang keluar justru beberapa digit sandi rumit yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau memodifikasinya lagi? Lebih rumit lagi?" Kibum mengernyit heran saat melihat tampilan layar yang berubah.

"Hanya memasukkan beberapa program tambahan", terang Kyuhyun acuh. Kibum hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ini..Tan Wu Qian", Kyuhyun menyerahkan PSPnya yang menampakkan gambar seorang laki-laki keturunan China, termasuk berita mengenai kriminalitas yang pernah dilakukan.

"Sekarang bernama Han San Wo, seorang pimpinan mafia yang bersembunyi dibalik usaha perabotan antik yang sudah berjalan 5 tahun belakangan, tepatnya setelah dia dikeluarkan dari penjara karena kasus pembunuhan Lee Ahjussi –ayah Donghae- yang melibatkan Han Yuri eomma".

Kibum membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar Changmin menyebut nama lengkap Victoria. Aku hanya iseng dengan membobol sistem keamanan sekolah untuk melihat dari keluarga seperti apa Victoria berasal".

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya iseng mengganti nama Han San Wo yang terdengar aneh. Aku mencoba mengacaknya dan menggantinya dengan aksen China seperti Han menjadi Tan, San menjadi Qian atau Xian, dan Wo menjadi Wu".

"Kau menemukan pria berwajah sama dengan nama yang berbeda?"

"Ya. Dan dia adalah ayah kandung Victoria".

"Dan lagi..aku tidak yakin bahwa Han Yuri eomma sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu".

Kibum menghela nafas gusar, jika seperti ini maka kemungkinan buruk yang bisa disimpulkan sekarang adalah Hanna eomma lah yang terbunuh dalam kecelakaan bersama sang ayah atau..

"Jangan dulu menyimpulkan sesuatu Bum Hyung". Kyuhyun berujar sambil menatap ke arah depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tapi, aku merasakan 2 aura yang berbeda saat melihat 'sesuatu' itu. Apa kau juga merasakannya?"

"Tentu saja, saat Yuri eomma terlihat, aku menjadi sangat ketakutan dan ketika sesuatu yang menyerupainya muncul aku merasa sedih bahkan rasanya aku ingin menangis saat itu juga". Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya saat rasa sesak menyeruak begitu saja dibagian dadanya.

"Kau benar. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita selesaikan kedepannya. Sepertinya mereka menginginkan salah satu dari kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun agar mereka bisa leluasa untuk menghancurkan apa yang kita miliki sekarang, maka dari itu dia muncul dan memanfaatkan kelemahanmu untuk membuat kekuatan kita goyah. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati", KIbum merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan meremasnya pelan.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat dan mempertahankan jantung ini untuk terus berdetak Bum Hyung. Hingga semuanya selesai", Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Kibum dan disambut oleh pelukan hangat Hyung kembarnya.

"Bukan hingga semuanya selesai, tapi hingga Tuhan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, dan itu masih sangat lama Kyu", Kibum mempererat pelukannya tanpa mempedulikan Changmin yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun dengan banyak makanan di tangannya.

"Kau bodoh, Wu Qian. Bagaimana anak lemah seperti itu bisa secepat ini menghancurkanmu?" Wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik itu membanting vas bunga yang berada tepat di depannya. Nafasnya memburu karena marah.

"Yuri-ah, bahkan aku tak menyangka jika ke dua anakmu sangat cerdik, dia membobol sistem keamanan ku dan mengambil lebih dari sebagian dana yang sudah berhasil masuk", laki-laki paruh baya itu tak kalah panik dengan wanita tadi. Matanya masih sibuk melihat laporan dadakan yang masuk dalam email-nya.

"Bahkan mereka lebih cerdas dari yang ku bayangkan. Sekarang kita hanya bisa menyelamatnya sisa harta yang kau gelapkan, aku akan membuat sistem keamanan mu lebih canggih dari ini". Han Yuri –wanita genius- yang adalah ibu biologis dari dua anak yang bahkan berkali lipat lebih genius darinya itu tampak mengambil alih sistem keamanan yan telah dibuka oleh sahabatnya yang sekarang merupakan suaminya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Yuri-ah".

"Sepertinya ke dua anakku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Sebaiknya kita lakukan rencana B". Setelah menekan tombol _enter_ dan yakin dengan sistem keamanan yang dibuatnya berhasil, Yuri kembali meletakkan laptop putih milih Wu Qian dan tersenyum begitu mengerikan. Dia tak sabar melihat penderitaan namja-namja yang tinggal di mansion mewah milik keluarga Park itu.

"Sebagian dana sudah kembali ketempat asalnya, Kyu", Kibum tersenyum senang saat melihat hasil kerjanya. Sementara adiknya yang tengah menikmati segelas coklat panas hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tak setuju.

"Wanita itu sudah merubah sistem keamanannya", Ujar Kyuhyun kembali meniup coklat panasnya dan meminumnya tanpa mempedulikan tawa Kibum yang sudah meledak melihat tingkah 'imut' adiknya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kyuhyun keheranan.

"Bukankah membuka sistem keamanan itu seperti bermain game yang menyenangkan dan akan menampilkan tulisan YOU WIN ketika kau berhasil membukannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

"Anggap saja itu level pertama Kyu. Akan sangat membosankan jika terlalu cepat menyelesaikan games hanya dalam satu level. Bukan begitu gamegyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang, seperti tengah mendapatkan kaset game terbaru yang sesegera mungkin akan dia selesaikan dalam satu permainan.

"Sepertinya seru sekali", Jungsoo yang baru memasuki rumah bersama dengan Heechul dan Donghae segera bergabung dengan kedua adik kembarnya itu. Donghae bahkan tanpa sungkan merampas coklat panas milik Kyuhyun dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Minum ku", Kyuhyun berujar lirih saat melihat gelas yang dikembalikan Donghae di atas meja sudah dalam keadaan kosong. Padahal tadi masih terisi lebih dari setengahnya.

"Aigoo kalian sudah pulang ternyata?" Siwon yang baru datang ikut duduk bergabung dengan ke 5 saudaranya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, Siwon-ah?" Tanya Jungsoo sambil melonggarkan dasi miliknya.

"Sudah Hyung", senyum Siwon merekah ketika menjawab pertanyaan Hyungnya.

"Ntah bagaimana masalah dana yang membuatku pusing kemarin membaik begitu saja. Ini sangat menyenangkan", Siwon bercerita dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku juga", Donghae menimpali, namja hiperaktif itu bahkan melompat dari tempat duduknya hingga menginjak kaki Kibum yang duduk di bawah.

"Akh.."

"Eh..mianhae Bum-ah", Donghae segera berjongkok dan mengusap kaki Kibum yang diinjaknya tadi.

"Sepertinya kedua adik jenius kita yang sudah bekerja keras hari ini", Jungsoo mengusap kepala kedua adik kembarnya dengan sayang.

"Gomawo, es kutub dan setan kecil", Heechul ikut menimpali walaupun dengan panggilan khas yang ia anggap cocok dengan ke dua sifat adik kembarnya.

"Hmm", hanya gumaman Kibum yang terdengar sebelum kemudian Kyuhyun berteriak sangat keras.

"AKU BENCI HYUNGDEUL! AKU BENCI DONGHAE HYUNG!" Kyuhyun refleks melempar gelas kaca bekas coklat panasnya hingga pecah berkeping-keping di lantai. Ke lima namja di samping kanan dan kirinya yang masih shock tak mampu berbicara apapun.

"Hiks..hiks", isakan Kyuhyun menyadarkan ke lima namja itu dan dengan panik mereka berkumpul mengelilingi adik bungsunya yang justru menangis semakin keras.

"Apa salahku, Kyu? Mianhae".

Pertanyaan Donghae justru membuat amarah Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Ia hampir saja merampas laptop putih kesayangan Kibum dan hendak melemparnya sebelum Kibum menarik laptopnya kembali dan segera menyimpannya di laci terdekat.

"Wae, Kyuhyun-ie?" tanya Jung Soo dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menatap Jung Soo dengan wajah yang sudah berurai air mata. Jangan lupakan isakan yang masih terdengar seperti anak kecil itu.

"Donghae Hyung hiks...menghabiskan coklat panasku hiks…dan kalian…kalian membiarkannya…hiks".

Ke lima namja itu menghela nafas lega saat mendengar alasan Kyuhyun. Ternyata hanya coklat panas? Pikir mereka.

"AKU BENCI HYUNGDEUL! Itu..itu coklat panas pertama yang ku buat sendiri..hiks".

Ke lima namja tampan itu dibuat sweetdrop oleh tingkah Kyuhyun yang mendadak kumat seperti anak kecil. Kibum segera mendekati adiknya dan mengusap punggung yang bergetar itu dengan sayang.

"Benar Hyung, tangan Kyuhyun bahkan terkena air panas saat mengambil air dari _dispenser_ ", Kibum mengangkat tangan Kiri kyuhyun yang terbalut perban, menunjukkannya kepada ke empat Hyungnya.

"Omo! Dimana Kim Ahjumma? Kenapa bukan Ahjumma yang membuatkan untukmu?" Siwon segera meraih tangan kiri Kyuhyun, memeriksanya dan meniupnya. Adiknya itu sudah berhenti merengek, namun isakannya masih terdengar.

"Kim ahjumma sedang pergi dengan Kim ahjussi untuk membeli keperluan bulanan yang hampir habis", Kibum kembali menjelaskan.

"Lalu maid yang lainnya?"

"Kyuhyun berisi keras membuatnya sendiri".

"Ahjumma yang memabantuku", Kyuhyun mengalihkan obsidianya ke masing-masing Hyungdeul yang masih setia duduk di sekitarnya.

"Ahjumma yang mana?"

"Itu", Kyuhyun menunjuk sofa kosong tepat di depannya. Kibum yang juga bisa melihatnya hanya mampu menghela nafas saat 'ahjumma' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. Beda dengan Kibum juga Kyuhyun, Donghae justru melompat dari tempatnya, berlindung di belakang Heechul dan memeluk leher namja cantik itu begitu erat.

"Yaishh..Donghae-ah, kau mencekik ku!", Heechul memukul tangan Donghae yang masih setia melingkar di leher putihnya. Sedangkan Siwon segera memluk Kyuhyun dan tak henti berdoa memohon perlindungan. Jung Soo sendiri mencoba tenang dan terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa ahjumma itu mengerikan?" tanya Donghae takut-takut.

"Tidak. Bahkan ahjumma lebih cantik dari Heechul Hyung". Heechul hampir saja memukul kepala Kyuhyun jika tidak melihat senyum polos milik adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita semua istirahat. Kyuhyun-ie?"

"Nde, Jung Soo Hyung?"

"Jangan lupa minum obat mu, oetthe?"

"Emm", Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat membuat Jung Soo mengembangkan senyumnya. Melihat Kyuhyun semakin menurut akhir-akhir ini membuat perasaannya lebih tenang.

"Kibum-ie, cepatlah tidur dan jangan bermain-main dengan laptopmu lagi, arrachi?"

"Baiklah, Hyung. Jaljayo Hyungdeul. Kajja, Kyu-kyu".

Ke empat namja yang masih duduk di ruang tamu tersenyum saat melihat ke dua adik kembarnya bergandengan tangan sebelum terpisah ke kamar masing-masing.

"Hyung, malam ini aku tidur dengan mu saja, ne?" Donghae yan masih setia bergelanyut di leher Heechul tengah berusaha mengerjapkan matanya seperti yang sering dilakukan Kyuhyun ketika sedang merayu Hyungdeulnya.

"Jangan harap!"

"Yak, Hyung. Aku hanya akan aman dengan ratu iblis seperti mu. Pasti tidak aka nada hantu yang berani mendekat jika aku bersama mu", Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ingat umurmu Donghae. Siwon bahkan tak pernah merengek padaku", ujar Heechul masih berusaha menolak.

"Itu karena dia terlalu percaya diri bahwa tak akan ada setan yang mendekatinya".

"Bukan seperti itu, Hyung. Aku hanya percaya bahwa Tuhan selalu melindungiku". Namja alim yang sering dijuluki anak Tuhan itu justru berceramah membuat Donghae semakin sebal dibuatnya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur bersama Kyuhyun-ie saja", Donghae mulai beranjak, sedikit berlari menuju kamar adik bungsunya.

"Kau harus mandi terlebih dulu Hae, Kyuhyun-ie sangat tidak menyukai bau ikan", ledek Heechul yang tak dianggap sama sekali oleh namja yang sebenarnya bermarga Lee itu.

Setelah membersihkan diri karena perintah langsung dari adik bungsunya, Donghae justru tidak langsung tidur. Dia masih setia menunggu Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugasnya untuk seminggu kedepan.

"Apa masih banyak, Kyu. Kenapa tidak dikerjakan besok saja?" tanyanya yang mulai jenuh.

"Sedikit lagi. Kau tidur saja, Hyung. Aku tak apa", jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Apa ada yang bisa Hyung bantu?"

"Anni".

"Kau mengerjakan apa?"

"Tugas olah raga. Aku selalu diberi tugas makalah untuk mengganti dispensasi ku, Hyung".

"Aku sangat pintar berolah raga. Biarkan aku membantu", Donghae beranjak dari duduknya, menggeser beberapa tumpukan buku adiknya dan duduk di atas meja.

"Hyung bisa kau ambilkan selimut untukku? Rasanya dingin sekali".

Donghae mengernyit. Malam ini memang dingin, tapi Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Tak menunggu lama lagi Donghae segera mengambil selimut milik Kyuhyun dan menyampirkannya di bahu sang adik, lalu meraih remot AC dan memperbesar suhunya agar lebih hangat.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Hm, perut ku sedikit tak enak", ujar adiknya itu masih dengan mata yang fokus ke layar laptop.

"Hyung, ambilkan aku air hangat". Donghae tak kuasa menolak permintaan adiknya yang sudah terlihat pucat pasi.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di tempat tidur saja, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, beranjak dari duduknya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas tak bertenaga itu di atas tempat tidur.

Donghae terkejut bukan main saat melihat sosok wanita yang ternyata adalah Kim Ahjumma tengah berkutat di dalam dapur rumahnya. Hampir saja namja itu berteriak.

"Ahjumma, sedang apa?"

"Oh, ahjumma sedang membuat gingseng hangat untuk ahjussi. Kau mau?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahjumma, Kyuhyun-ie sedang sakit. Dia meminta air hangat".

Wannita yang usianya sudah menginjak hampir 63 tahun itu tampak terkejut sekaligus khawatir. Wajar saja karena bahkan semenjak Jung Soo bayi beliau sudah bekerja menjadi pelayan di rumah besar itu, dia begitu mengenal bagaimana sifat-sifat dan kebiasaan seluruh namja muda penghuni rumah ini.

"Ahjumma akan membuat kan Yuja Cha, agar tubuhnya lebih hangat".

Donghae tak beranjak, dia lebih memilih memperhatikan yeoja itu dengan seksama , kemudian tersenyum. Dia merindukan eommanya. Eomma yang tak pernah ia lihat seperti apa wajahnya, bahkan setelah dia dilahirkan.

Berbeda dengan suasana dapur. Kyuhyun yang sendirian di kamarnya justru tampak gelisah. Donghae begitu lama, dan juga bayangan yang nampak terlihat sebagian dari balik jendela membuatnya sedikit resah. Dia tidak takut, hanya saja dia khawatir jika yang datang bukanlah sosok yang mampu ia lihat, melainkan eommanya sendiri. Han Yuri.

"Hyung.." Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak, namun yang keluar justru sebuah bisikan. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Sepertinya maagnya kambuh sehingga membuat perutnya begitu mual dan tubuhnya lemas. Kyuhyun hanya mampu meremas perutnya sambil sesekali memejamkan mata.

"Kyuhyun-ah".

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat mendengar suara wanita yang begitu dekat dengan posisinya. Dia mampu melihat dari ekor matanya seorang wanita tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Di dalam kamar.

"Jangan, takut".

Suara wanita itu begitu lembut. Namun Kyuhyun belum juga berani menoleh ke arah sosok itu. Tangannya justru beralih meremas selimutnya sendiri.

"Bantulah ahjumma, nak", hati Kyuhyun berdesir. Sakit. Suara itu terdengar putus asa dan begitu menyedihkan. Namun sekali lagi. Kyuhyun belum berani melihat sosok itu secara langsung.

"Nu-nugu?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Wanita itu tersenyum, ada harapan yang tumbuh dihatinya ketika pada akhirnya namja pucat itu bersuara.

"Han Na. Han Na eomma".

"Kau yakin akan berangkat, Kyu?" tanya Jung Soo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ne".

"Donghae Hyung bilang semalam maag mu kambuh. Dan pagi ini kau juga demam, sebaiknya istirahat saja di rumah", Kali ini Siwon yang menasehati.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung".

"Makan lah sarapanmu dengan benar jika ingin berangkat sekolah", nada ketus Heechul yang terlontar membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam memandangi makanannya segera mengambil roti di depannya dan menggigitnya kecil.

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Dan pelakunya adalah Kibum. Kakak kembarnya itu mengangsurkan beberapa butir obat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jika ingin bersikap lembut jangan setengah-setengah, Bum-ah", protes Heechul yang langsung mendapat anggukan semangat dari Donghae.

"Jika ingin memberi perhatian, ganti nada ketusmu Hyung. Jangan setengah-setengah".

Jungsoo dan juga Siwon hanya mampu menahan tawa saat Heechul justru diam tak bisa menjawab tanggapan Kibum.

"Hyung…"

"Oh..ne, waeyo Kyu?"

"Aku akan pergi bersama Changmin untuk mengunjungi Jaejong Hyung di Busan bersama Shin ahjumma sepulang sekolah. Bolehkah?"

Ke lima namja itu terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Bertanya pada hati masing-masing untuk memberi izin adiknya ataukah tidak.

"Apa kau yakin tak apa-apa?" tanya Jung Soo lembut.

"Kau masih sakit, biarkan Hyung yang menghubungi Shin ahjumma dan memberitahu bahwa kau tidak jadi ikut".

"Aniyo, Hyung!"

Heechul kembali meletakkan ponselnya ketika Kyuhyun mencegahnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Heechul memandangnya curiga.

"Aku..aku tidak enak jika harus membatalkannya lagi Hyung. Shin ahjumma sudah sering mengajakku, dan aku selalu dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-"

"-jika seperti ini terus, aku akan sangat merasa bersalah. Dan Chwang, dia pasti akan sangat kecewa", Kyuhyun tak berani menatap ke 5 Hyungnya. Wajahnya menunduk, jemarinya saling meremas. Takut jika ke 5 Hyungnya tak mengizinkan.

"Baiklah. Asal kau berjanji untuk selalu menghubungi kami, arrachi?"

"Ne", Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. Saking semangatnya membuat Siwon tak mampu menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menciumi pipi pucat adiknya.

"Yak! Siwon Hyung hentikan!"

Kibum hanya mampu memperhatikan insteraksi Kyuhyun dengan Changmin dari jauh. Ntah hanya perasaannya atau tidak, Kyuhyun seperti menghindarinya hari ini. Perasaan saudara kembar tak pernah salah. Persepsi itu membuat Kibum semakin meragukan adiknya. Saudara kembar memiliki ikatan lebih dari saudara lainnya, itu yang sangat Kibum benarkan. Perasannya sedari semalam sungguh tak tenang. Dia yakin sesuatu akan terjadi atau mungkin sudah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Park Kibum, sepertinya kau benar-benar tak bisa jauh dari adikmu".

Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Victoria sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.. Gadis China itu memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Satu hal yang Kibum tau, gadis di depannya ini begitu polos hingga berada di lingkungan kotor tanpa ia ketahui.

"Kenapa tidak kesana saja?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Victoria mengernyit bingung. Kenapa dia?

"Kau tak mengganggunya?"

"Ahhh..adikmu itu hobi sekali berteriak, dan Changmin, aku bahkan tak kuat mendengar teriakannya."

Kibum tersenyum simpul. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Victoria melihat senyum itu.

"Kau harus lebih menjaga telingamu Nona Han Song Qian".

Victoria menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sudah dari kemarin Changmin, Kyuhyun dan sekarang Kibum memnaggil nama aslinya.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat tidak menyukai nama lengkapku. Kalian semua menyebalkan!"

Gadis itu beranjak, mendekati meja teman yang lainnya. Victoria terkenal ramah dan banyak bicara walaupun sedikit menyebalkan, sehingga banyak dari anak sekolahnya yang mengenal dia dan dekat dengannya. Kecuali, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Kibum tentunya.

Kibum seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang dari jangkauannya. Padahal 5 menit yang lalu dia masih melihat adiknya itu berjalan bersama Changmin menuju gerbang sekolah. Namun yang ditemukan justru hanya Changmin yang sedang menunggu bus.

"Changmin-ah."

"Eoh, Bum-ah!" Changmin melambaikan tangannya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan Kibum membuat Changmin mengernyit bingung.

"Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah pulang?"

Kali ini Kibum yang mengernyit bingung,"cepat katakan dimana dia? Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji untuk ke Busan bersama eomma mu Changmin-ah?"

"Mwo? Tidak, aku sudah berkunjung minggu kemarin. Dan Jaejong Hyung sedang berada di Seoul, untuk apa aku kesana?"

Kibum membelalakkan matanya. Ada yang tidak beres disini. Adiknya itu pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan ini tidak biasa terjadi.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Changmin ikut panik saat Kibum menggertaknya sedemikian. Namja kelebihan tinggi badan itu mulai ketakutan.

"Dia menaiki taksi. Katanya dia ingin segera pulang karena katanya hari ini kau sedang ada bimbingan untuk olimpiade".

Kibum menendang bangku halte di belakang Changmin, membuat beberapa siswa yang menunggu bus terkaget dan memandang Kibum sebal. Mereka mengenal Kibum. Hanya saja sikapnya yang tak biasa membuat sebagian siswa merasa terganggu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun?"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Mianahe terlambat update. Sedang mengurus sesuatu hehe**

 **Chapter depan akan di update tanggal 5/6 Oktober 2016, 2 chapter sekaligus**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review. Maaf belum sempat sama sekali balas satu persatu**

 **Semoga tetap suka dan selalu review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** no summary for this chapter, just read and review^^

 **Secret Family 6**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya, setelah melewati ke 5 Hyungnya tanpa suara di ruang tengah, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah benar-benar lelah. Satu kenyataan lagi yang membuatnya ingin menyerah dengan segala masalah yang dihadapi. Hari yang melelahkan. Kembali teringat dibenaknya pertemuannya dengan seseorang beberapa saat lalu di sebuah tempat kecil tak jauh dari Seoul

 _Flashback_

" _Siapa namamu, Haksaeng?" wanita tua yang usianya diperkirakan Kyuhyun lebih dari 70 tahun itu bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum._

" _Kyuhyun imnida. Jusonghamnida sudah mengganggu, apa boleh saya langsung mengatakan maksud kedatangan saya?"_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk._

" _Apa Nyonya mengenal seseorang bernama Han Na? Kim Han Na?"tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu._

" _Tidak"._

 _Satu kata yang membuat Kyuhyun hampir meluapkan sedikit harapannya. Satu-satunya orang yang disebut Han Na eomma semalam setelah menemuinya bahkan tak mengenal Han Na, eomma dari ke 3 Hyungnya._

" _Tapi, jika yang kau maksud adalah wanita cantik yang kutemukan di pinggir hutan itu, aku mengetahuinya"._

 _Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya yang sempat menghilang. Dengan tergesa diambilnya ponsel di dalam tasnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto._

" _Apa ahjumma ini yang Nyonya lihat?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan foto Han Na yang sengaja ia ambil sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi._

" _Ne. Wanita yang ku temukan memiliki beberapa luka di wajahnya, namun aku ingat betul dialah orangnya", jelas wanita itu dengan yakin. Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan senyumnya._

" _Lalu, dimana Han Na ahjumma sekarang?"_

" _Wanita itu meninggal setelah 3 hari di rawat di klinik seberang hutan"._

 _DEG_

 _Kyuhyun hanya mampu terpaku mendengar penjelasan wanita di depannya. Baru saja dia kembali mendapat harapan untuk mengembalikan wanita yang begitu dirindukan ketiga Hyundeulnya, namun yang didengarnya justru berita buruk yang memang sudah ia perkirakan sebelumnya._

" _Lalu dimana Han Na ahjumma dimakamkan?"_

" _Maaf sudah lancang untuk memakamkan tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya, hanya saja tidak ada identitas yang ditemukan pihak berwajib, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk memakamkannya di pemakaman tak jauh dari Klinik tempat wanita cantik itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir"._

 _Flashback End_

Kyuhyun terkesiap dan tersadar dari lamunannya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk. Suara Hyung tertuanya terdengar. Namun Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepala. Tak lama terdengar pintu kamar terbuka dan suara langkah mendekat.

"Kyuhyunie, saatnya makan malam saeng", Jung Soo mengusap surai coklat milik adiknya. Jung Soo yakin adiknya itu bahkan belum membersihkan diri melihat keringat bahkan masih tersisa di pipi pucat milik sang adik.

"Kau lelah hingga tertidur, eoh?"

Tanpa disadari setetes air bening mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mata Kyuhyun. Posisinya yang miring membuat Jung Soo bahkan tak menyadarinya.

"Jaljayo dongsaeng-ie, saranghae".

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kecupan hangat mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Perlakuan yang seperti itulah yang membuat hati Kyuhyun bergetar. Rasa bersalah semakin merayap memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga membuatnya sesak.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskan semuanya, Hyung? Eottokhae?" Tetesan air bening itu tak hentinya keluar dari kedua matanya yang terpejam erat. Terlalu banyak kabaikan yang dilakukan oleh ke tiga Hyungnya. Jung Soo, Heechul dan Siown yang merupakan anak kandung Han Na eomma. Lalu jika kenyataannya seperti ini, apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan?

Semua fikiran itu berkecamuk hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tertidur karena kelelahan dengan aktifitasnya hari ini juga karena terlalu banyak menangis.

-SF-

"Anakmu berhasil menemukan wanita itu, Yuri-ah".

Wanita itu tersenyum ketika mendapatkan berita yang dianggapnya bagus dari seorang namja yang tak lain adalah suaminya.

"Bagus. Kenyataan yang ditemukannya justru akan membuatnya hancur dengan sendirinya. Han Na begitu bodoh meminta bantuan anak ku yang lemah itu untuk menemukan tempat peristirahatannya".

"kenapa permainan ini semakin menyenangkan?"

"Haruskah aku mengajarkan kedua anak kembar bodohku itu untuk mengendalikan arwah agar tidak terus mengganggu perkerjaan mereka, eoh?" wanita itu tersenyum licik, tak terlihat sedikitpun bahwa dia adalah seorang ibu yang baik. Bahkan dendam sudah membuat hatinya menghitam dan mati.

"Kasian sekali jika melihat mereka semakin terpuruk, hhh", wanita itu terkekeh membayangkan anak kembarnya, oh tidak..untuk sekarang mungkin anak bungsunya yang sedang sangat terpuruk. Setelah itu mungkin seluruh keturunan Park yang akan terpuruk, saling menyalahkan dan hancur. Nada kasian yang dilontarkannya justru terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan kemenangan untuknya kali ini.

-SF-

Kibum tengah mengamati Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan diam beberapa meter dari hadapannya. Tadi saat bangun tidur, sarapan hingga di dalam perjalanan, adiknya itu tidak berbicara sama sekali bahkan mengganggunya juga Hyungdeul yang lain. Kelakuan yang tak biasa itu tak hanya membuat Kibum khawatir, ke 4 Hyungnya pun sama. Terlebih saat Kyuhyun tak biasanya memakan sayuran yang dimasukkan Heechul diam-diam di dalam piringnya tanpa menolak atau apapun.

"Kyuhyun-ie, apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Kibum dapat menangkap tatapan kosong adiknya yang terlihat linglung, kedua bola mata bulat itu tampak tak fokus.

"Botol minum kesayanganmu". Kibum menyodorkan botol minum berwarna biru muda ke arah Kyuhyun yang tak langsung diterima oleh namja pucat itu. Kyuhyun justru menatap Kibum dan botol yang masih berada di tangan Kibum itu tanpa fokus yang jelas, hingga Kibum terpaksa meraih tangan adiknya dan mengangsurkan botol minuman itu langsung ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memendam masalah seorang diri. Saudara kembar selalu siap mendengar apapun itu untuk diceritakan. Kau sudah berjanji untuk lebih kuat padaku. Kau ingat?"

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju lorong yang lebih sepi. Tak ada siapapun, Kibum berharap Kyuhyun mau bercerita setelah ini. Kibum memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kematian memang menyakitkan". Kyuhyun terhenyak ketika mendengar satu kalimat singkat dari Kibum. Oh ayolah…dia baru ingat jika ikatan saudara kembar melebihi ikatan saudara lainnya. Terlebih jika mereka mempunyai kelebihan yang sama.

Mata Kyuhyun memerah, mungkin sulit untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada ke 3 Hyungdeulnya, namun hal yang ia sembuyikan justru sangat mudah diketahui oleh Kibum.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku sebagai Hyung mu, Kyu-kyu?" Kibum menatap kedua manik Kyuhyun yang sudah siap menumpahkan cairan bening dari dalam sana. Adiknya itu menggeleng keras. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau memiliki ku, kita telah berbagi segalanya bahkan semanjak kita belum dilahirkan. Kau tau itu kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kibum tersenyum menenangkan,"itu artinya setelah kita dilahirkan dan untuk seterusnya kita harus terus berbagi. Pahit ataupun manis, senang ataupun sedih, suka ataupun duka, kita harus membagi, menanggungnya dan menyelesaikannya bersama. Kau paham itu Kyu-kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, air matanya sudah tumpah tanpa bisa di bendung lagi. Kibum kembali tersenyum, adiknya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang begitu manis sekarang. Segala sesuatu yang dikatakanya disambut anggukan, seperti menawari anak kecil dengan sebuah hadiah yang disambut antusias.

"Jja, adik Park Kibum yang manis ini sangat pintar". Kibum mengacak surai ikal milik Kyuhyun dan meraup tubuh adiknya ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun semakin terisak dipelukan Kibum. Mereka tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang disana. Seseorang yang menyaksikan interaksi keduanya semenjak 2 namja kembar itu memulai pembicaraannya di lorong sepi sekolah. Kedua tangan itu mengepal erat, langkah kakinya mulai menjauhi lorong ketika sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi hal penting yang akan ia dengar.

-SF-

Hari ini Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan hukuman mereka membersihkan gudang. Ketidak fokusan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum sedikit tenang karena adiknya tidak mempedulikan atau bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan beberapa makhluk aneh yang muncul silih berganti. Sedikit menghela nafas saat mendapati keadaan Kyuhyun yang juga baik-baik saja setelah menjalankan aktivitas melelahkan yang mereka jalani seharian ini.

"Kau lapar?" Kibum membuka suara.

"Oh, aniyo". Keduanya masih melangkahkan kaki bersama menuju rumah mereka dari halte tempat mereka turun dari bus. Sebenarnya Kibum sudah menawari adiknya untuk menaiki taksi saja. Namun Kyuhyun justru menolak keras dengan alasan memakan waktu selama perjalanan menggunakan bus lebih nyaman daripada menggunakan taksi.

"Kau akan menghindar dari Hyungdeul lagi?"

Pertanyaan Kibum sukses menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah. Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kibum sedikitpun.

"Bagaimanapun Hyungdeul akan segera tau kebenarannya".

"Biarkan seperti ini, Bum. Aku tidak ingin membuat Hyungdeul bersedih dan kecewa, terutama Heechul Hyung".

Kibum mengeri ketakutan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang. Kemarahan Heechul dan insiden pemukulan malam itu pasti masih menjadi momok tersendiri bagi psikis maknae Park. Hal itu sungguh tidak baik untuk kondisi jantungnya jika terus ditekan seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah. Kita akan membicarakannya dengan Hyungdeul ketika waktunya sudah tepat", Kibum menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan menuntun adiknya itu untuk kembali berjalan menuju mansion megah yang sudah terlihat beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

-SF-

"Park Kyu, bisakah kau membantuku menyelesaikan ini?"

Kyunhyun terkesiap saat Heechul tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa laptop juga beberapa tumpukan kertas di atasnya.

"Apa Hyung mengagetkanmu?"

Heechul terlihat sibuk meletakkan laptopnya di atas tempat tidur dan menata beberapa kertas miliknya yang tak urut sesuai yang akan dikerjakan.

"Ani. Apa yang bisa ku bantu Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mulai menggeser posisi duduknya tepat di sebelah kiri Heechul.

"Ige. Aku sudah membuat skema kasarannya, namun ada beberapa yang belum membuatku yakin 100%" Heechul menggerakkan krusor dilayarnya, menunjuk sebuah skema untuk proyek yang akan dijalankan.

"Sistem tenaga listrik?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika membaca singkat inti skema yang dibuat Hyungnya.

"Hm..kestabilan sistem tenaga listrik. Ada beberapa tempat di kota kecil di Thailand yang membutuhkan stabilitas sistem tenaga listrik untuk meredam osilasi sesegera mungkin".

"Mereka mempercayai kita lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Jasa dari Perusahaan Park sudah dipercaya diseluruh pelosok dunia", Heechul menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Seolah bangga karena terlahir dari keluarga seorang pengusaha yang tak hanya bekerja dalam satu bidang saja, namun sekaligus banyak bidang terutama jasa seperti yang dikerjakannya sekarang ini. Bahkan pemerintah sudah sangat mempercayai perusahaan keluarganya di bidang jasa dan membantu meningkatkan pendapatan Negara.

"Apa selisih sudut generatornya sudah sangat tinggi?" tanya Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan laptop di depannya.

"Ne".

"Dimana bagan stabilitas sistem tenaga listriknya?"

"Ahhh..sudah ku duga kau akan menanyakannya. Ini..", Heechul menyodorkan selembar kertas berisikan bagan stabilitas tenaga listrik yang digunakan.

"Apa metode yang kugunakan sudah benar jika aku lebih menekankan pada perbaikan performansi sistem koneksi lokasi pada tegangan dan frekuensinya?"

"Tentu saja benar-".

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan memeriksa metodenya. Sepertinya sistem linier kurang maksimal untuk mendapatkan _feedback_ yang sesuai, akan ku coba dengan sistem nonlinier agar _eigen velue_ statik yang ada lebih maksimal, dan _feedback_ yang diperoleh juga lebih tinggi".

"Baiklah. Mari kita kerjakan bersama", Heechul mulai memilih kertas yang dibawanya dan mencoret bagian yang tidak jadi digunakan lalu menulis metode baru yang akan dipakai.

..

"Woahhh, DAEBAK! Respon frekuensi dan respon tegangannya bisa sebagus ini. Kyuuu kau yang ter..eh". Heechul terkesiap saat mendapati adik bungsunya sudah tidur dengan posisi seadanya, tangannya terjulur ke bawah dan kepalanya menggantung di pinggiran tempat tidur. Kakinya masih dengan posisi duduk bersila.

"Kau lelah, eoh?' Heechul menarik tubuh Kyuhyun, membaringkannya dengan benar, menarik kaki yang masih tertekuk dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

"Gomawo evil junior".

-SF-

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun bangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang benar-benar lemas. Ntah bagaimana semalam dia bisa tertidur setelah menyelesaikan grafik hasil perhitungannya melalui grafik. Semalam dia hanya merasa tubuhnya melemas dan nafas sedikit sesak, selanjutnya Kyuhyun tak sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Apa semalam aku pingsan?", Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya yang sedikit pening, kemudian berjalan tertatih ke kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya. Andai saja hari ini libur, Kyuhyun pasti sudah memelih untuk menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidur seharian.

..

"Selamat pagi Hyungdeul".

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyunie", sahut ke 5 namja yang sudah berada di meja makan itu kompak.

"Ahh..gomawo Kyu, Hyung sangat puas dengan pekerjaan semalam".

"Eoh, cheonma Heechul Hyung". Kyuhyun terlihat mengambil selembar roti tanpa menambahkan selai sedikitpun. Percuma saja, fikirnya. Lidahnya sangat pahit, rasanya makanan apapun yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya juga tidak akan mampu mengecap rasa apapun.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Kyu. Semalam bahkan kau tak ikut makan".

Kyuhyun menatap Hyung tertuanya. Ahh bahkan Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika dari semalam dia tidak makan apapun karena ketiduran saat jam makan malam dan terbangun setelah makan malam selesai.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar, Hyung".

Kyuhyun merengut saat tiba-tiba Heechul meletakkan beberapa potong daging yang juga tersedia sebagai menu sarapan mereka pagi ini ke dalam piringnya. Sungguh nafsu makan Kyuhyun hari ini benar-benar menghilang sama sekali.

"Hyung, aku tidak ingin makan, rasanya mual dan ingin muntah", jelasnya sembari merengut.

"Maag mu pasti kambuh maknae. Kau tidak usah pergi ke sekolah hari ini, Hyung akan menyuruh Kim ahjuma untuk membuatkan mu Yuja Cha dan juga bubur", jelas Jung Soo yang justru membuat bibir Kyuhyun semakin mengerucut.

"Aniyo, aku hanya perlu minum obat", bantahnya.

"Kau ini sedang sakit maknae. Dan lihat, bahkan wajahmu seperti zombie", imbuh Heechul.

"Hyungdeul, _mood_ ku pagi ini benar-benar buruk. Jangan membuatmu semakin kesal dan marah sehingga membuat penyakitku kambuh pagi-pagi".

Ke lima namja itu terhenyak. Baru pertama kali ini Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada sedingin itu pada Hyungdeulnya. Wajahnya bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada wajah Kibum saat marah.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Mianhae jika membuat pagi mu tidak menyenangkan", ucap Siwon merasa bersalah.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak tau Hyung"

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menjawab apapun, Hyung. Aku berangkat".

Heechul membanting sumpitnya keras-keras. Bagaimanapun dia sangat tidak menyukai jika ada seseorang baik itu orang lain maupun anggota keluarganya sendiri bertindak tidak sopan di depannya.

"YAK! Dimana sopan santun mu, Park Kyuhyun?"

"Aku juga berangkat, Hyung. Anyeong".

"Ne, Bummie. Kau berhati-hatilah".

Jung Soo memandang Heechul yang masih terlihat menahan amarahnya. Heechul yang gampang tersulut emosi, dan akan sangat susah untuk mengembalikan mood namja cantik itu.

"Sudahlah, Chulli. Mungkin Kyuhyun-ie sedang ada masalah di sekolahnya".

Heechul kembali membanting sumpitnya, "apapun itu, aku sangat tidak menyukai jika seseorang siapapun itu berlaku tidak sopan dihadapanku".

Ketiga namja yang masih duduk di meja makan hanya mampu menahan nafas saat Heechul mendorong kursinya ke belakang begitu keras. Sosok Heechul yang pemarah kembali lagi.

"Kalian berangkatlah, hari ini Hyung akan ke Thailand bersama Heechul. Tolong jaga Bummie dan juga Kyuhyun-ie selama aku pergi", pamit Jung Soo langsung menyusul Heechul menuju pintu utama.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun-ie sebenarnya? Dia membuat masalah besar dengan Heechul Hyung", Donghae hanya mampu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sementara Siwon sendiri tidak tau harus melakukan apa selain berdoa untuk ketentraman keluarganya.

-SF-

Kibum masih setia mengurut tengkuk Kyuhyun saat adiknya itu tampak berlari menuju toilet sekolah setelah beberapa menit sampai dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sudah 2 menit dan muntah Kyuhyun belum berhenti juga hingga namja pucat itu mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Berhenti, Kyu. Cobalah berhenti", Kibum mengusap punggung adiknya dan menggunakan satu tangan yang lain untuk menopang tubuh yang sudah mulai melemas itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia ingin berhenti, namun tak bisa. Perutnya sangat sakit. Bahkan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Tarik nafas mu, coba tahan sebentar". Kyuhyun mencoba melakukan intruksi Hyungnya dan itu cukup membantu. Muntahnya berhenti, namun rasa mual itu masih tetap ada dan jantungnya terus berdetak cepat.

"Huek.." lagi, cairan yang kini berwarna putih keluar dari dalam perut Kyuhyun melalui mulutnya yang sudah mulai memucat. Kyuhyun meremas pinggiran wastafel, membungkukkan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas.

"Bum...huek..akhh".

"YAK! Ku bilang berhenti! Kau ini kenapa?" Demi apapun Kibum tak ingin meneriaki adiknya, namun dia tak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan sudah kosong tanpa henti.

Teriakkan Kibum seperti mantra, Kyuhyun berhenti muntah. Tubuhnya yang sudah lemas di tarik oleh Kibum menjauh dari wastafel. Kyuhyun terduduk di kursi panjang di depan toilet dengan seragam basah oleh keringat dan wajah yang luar biasa pucat.

Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya guna menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam perutnya juga dadanya. Nafasnya tersenggal, udara pagi yang sejuk seperti tidak membantunya sama sekali untuk bernafas.

"Kyu, gwaenchana?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Ntah jatuh dimana otak genius Kibum, di depan matanya bahkan Kyuhyun seperti sudah tak sanggup melakukan apapun, dan Kibum masih bertanya 'apakah baik-baik saja?'

"Kibum-ah", dari jauh nampak Changmin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kibum sambil tersenyum begitu lebar. Dan disitulah Kibum baru menyadari beberapa murid bahkan sudah mengelilingi keduanya untuk melihat kondisi murid genius dan popular yang tengah terkapar di depan mereka.

"OMO! KYU!", teriakkan Changmin yang melengking membuat Kibum tersadar akan keterkejutannya. Obsidiannya kembali menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Changmin-ah, bantu aku".

Changmin mengangguk. Dengan tangan gemetar dibantunya Kibum memapah tubuh Kyuhyun menuju ruang kesehatan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tubuh pucat itu sudah benar-benar menumpukan berat badannya ke kedua namja disamping kiri dan kanannya.

"Naikkan ke punggungku", perintah Kibum yang langsung dilakukan oleh Changmin. Keduanya berlari menuju ruang kesehatan yang disambut oleh teriakkan beberapa yeoja yang tengah menggunakan ruang kesehatan untuk membenahi _make up_ mereka.

"Dimana Im saem?" tanya Kibum sambil merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di salah satu ranjang di sudut ruangan. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita cantik dengan jas putihnya memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari beberapa murid. Aku akan memeriksanya".

Gorden penyekat ruangan itu tertutup. Kibum maupun Changmin hanya mampu terdiam dalam posisinya masing-masing. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya sebuah gumaman berupa lantunan do'a yang keluar dari bibir Changmin, dan keheningan yang diciptakan oleh Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, aku sudah menghubungi ambulance, adikmu tidak bisa ditangani disini", penjelasan itu cukup membuat tubuh ke dua namja di dalam ruangan itu menegang. Apa separah itu? Fikir keduanya.

-SF-

Hampir 2 jam, waktu yang cukup panjang untuk membuat perasaan ke 3 orang di luar ruangan UGD itu gelisah. Kibum, Changmin dan juga Im Saem. Masih jelas diingatan mereka ketika sesaat setelah Im Saem memberitahukan kepada Kibum perihal kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa ditangani di ruang kesehatan sekolah, tubuh pucat Kyuhyun mengejang beberapa kali dengan bibir membiru. Kibum bahkan pingsan beberapa detik setelahnya, sehingga Changmin dan juga Im Saem dibuat panik oleh kondisi kedua anak kembar yang sama-sama tidak sadarkan diri namun dengan kondisi yang jauh berbeda.

"Park Kibum, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Kibum menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk. Tubuhnya lemas, namun kondisi adiknya yang masih belum jelas membuatnya tak ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya seperti saran uisa yang memeriksanya tadi.

"Minum lah", Changmin menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang diambil dari dalam ransel miliknya. Kibum juga menyadari satu hal lagi, dia dan Changmin bahkan masih memanggul tasnya masing-masing.

"keluarga Park Kyuhyun?"

Ketiganya mengangkat kepala dan segera beranjak menghampiri seorang uisa yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum singkat.

"Keracunan".

"MWO?"

"Tapi kami memakan sarapan yang sama tadi pagi.." Kibum tak melanjutkan penjelasannya, dia bingung.

"Ada bekas suntikan di lengan kanannya. Suntikan baru kira-kira kurang dari 3 jam yang lalu".

Kibum mengernyit. Kurang dari 3 jam yang lalu dia dan juga Kyuhyun berada di dalam Bus yang sama namun dengan tempat duduk yang berbeda. Kyuhyun di belakang dan Kibum di depan.

"Imunitas tubuhnya turun drastis, bahkan jauh dibawah normal. Kami sudah mengeluarkan sebagian racunnya dan juga memberikan zat asam murni untuk membuatnya muntah."

Kibum dan Changmin mengernyit. Membuatnya muntah?

"Kenapa harus dibuat muntah? Bukankah bisa dilakukan dengan bilas lambung?" tanya Changmin yang belum mengerti.

"Kyuhyun-ssi keracunan _Ethylene Glycol_ atau zat anti beku yang biasa digunakan sebagai bahan pelarut di pabrik-pabrik. Racun ini menyebabkan sakit perut, muntah, kesulitan bernafas dan peningkatan detak jantung. Satu-satunya jalan untuk mengeluarkan racunya adalah dengan menguras isi perutnya. Zat asam murni sangat membantu untuk memuntahkan semua racunnya-".

"Seorang ganhosa memberitahuku bahwa Kyuhyun-ssi adalah salah satu pasien dengan penyakit lemah jantung Jung uisa".

"Apa kondisi jantungnya menurun?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah menunduk.

"Ne. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar, kami bisa menanganinya dan sudah menghubungi Jung uisa untuk memeriksa kondisinya lebih lanjut setelah ini".

"Kami akan memindahkan Kyuhyun-ssi ke ruang rawat biasa, jika pasien sadar segera hubungi kami"

Tubuh Kibum jatuh terduduk. Untuk kali ini Kibum merutuki kebiasaannya membaca buku di dalam Bus setiap pagi. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar ulang dan Kibum lebih mengawasi adiknya, pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kibum-ah, gwaenchana?"

Kibum mengangguk dan berdiri dibantu oleh Changmin. Namja genius itu menghelas napas sebelum memutuskan kembali duduk dan mengambil ponselnya. Mendial satu _contack_ milik salah satu Hyungnya.

"Hyung, bisa kau ke Rumah Sakit? Kyuhyun-ie.." Kibum tak sanggup menjelaskannya, Hyungnya pasti akan sangat panik jika dia menjelaskan kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Cepatlah kemari".

PIP

Tidak jelas memang, tapi Kibum sangat yakin bahwa Hyungnya akan segera datang. Tak lama berselang, pintu UGD terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun tengah berbaring di atasnya dengan kondisi yang masih belum sadar. Kaki Kibum refleks melangkah mengikuti beberapa ganhosa yang memindahkan dongsaengnya menuju ruang rawat. Begitupun Changmin dan Im Saem.

-SF-

Niat awal Kibum untuk tidak memberitahu perihal penyebab Kyuhyun terpaksa menginap di Rumah Sakit sepertinya harus diurungkan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Donghae dan juga Siwon terlebih dahulu menemui uisa sebelum melihat kondisi maknaenya. Raut wajah kedua namja tampan itu terlihat merah padam.

"Ini adalah percobaan pembunuhan, sebaiknya Hyung menghubungi polisi".

"Andwe. Hyung jangan gegabah,akan sangat panjang urusannya. Sepertinya aku mengetahui siapa yang melakukan semua ini ".

Donghae kembali memasukkan ponselnya. Walaupun tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul siapapun yang berani menyakiti maknaenya, akan lebih baik jika dia mendengarkan Kibum. Adiknya itu pasti sudah memperhitungkan segalanya hingga melarangnya untuk melaporkan percobaan pembunuhan ini kepada pihak berwajib.

"Dan..jangan menghubungi Jung Soo Hyung dan juga Heechul Hyung".

Donghae dan juga Siwon mengangguk paham. Kedua Hyungnya bahkan masih berada di dalam pesawat dan dipastikan belum tiba di Thailand. Jika salah satu dari mereka menghubungi kedua Hyungnya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, sudah pasti kedua Hyungnya akan kembali ke Korea saat itu juga.

Siwon memandang dongsaeng terkecilnya miris. _Nasal canula_ masing terpasang untuk membantu pernafasannya, juga infuse di kedua lengannya sekaligus, menandakan bahwa kondisi maknaenya benar-benar buruk dan butuh penanganan serius.

"Siapa kira-kira yang berani melakukan ini?" Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Mungkin…ibu kami", lirih Kibum hampir menyerupai bisikan. Namun Siwon dan juga Donghae masih mampu menangkap suara itu karena suasana ruangan yang begitu sepi dan hening.

Siwon menggeleng keras,"semoga Tuhan mengampuninya", ujar namja tampan itu tulus.

"Kenapa kau justru mendoakannya, biarkan saja dia terkena azab dan karma sekaligus".

Tidak sadarkah Donghae bahwa perkataannya itu terlalu tajam. Dan lupakah dia siapa Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya sekarang?

Kibum menunduk. Dia marah, bahkan sangat marah. Dia sangat yakin bahwa itu memang perbuatan ibunya. Hanya ibunya yang mampu mengerjakan sesuatu selicin itu tanpa diketahui. Namun yang membuat Kibum sedih bukanlah itu. Dia hanya berfikir, melihat Kyuhyun yang adik tiri Siwon dan Donghae yang seperti ini saja mereka sudah sangat emosi. Lalu bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui bahwa Hanna eomma yang diharapkan ketiga Hyungnya –Jung Soo, Heechul dan Siwon- masih hidup ternyata sudah meninggal? Bagaimana jika kabar itu sampai ditelinga Hyungdeulnya terutama Heechul?

"Bummie, kau tenang saja uri Kyuhyun-ie adalah maknae yang sangat kuat. Bahkan setelah sadar nanti aku yakin dia akan merengek minta pulang", Donghae menepuk pundak Kibum yang masih menunduk.

"Kau sendiri sedari tadi?" tanya Siwon membuka suara.

"Ani. Changmin dan Im Saem membantu, hanya saja mereka sudah kembali ke sekolah".

Siwon mengangguk paham.

"Eunghh.."

Kibum segera menekan tombol darurat begitu melihat tubuh Dongsaengnya bergerak gelisah, dan jangan lupakan lenguhan dan juga rintihan sakit yang keluar dari bibir dongsaengnya. Membuat ketiga namja di dalam ruangan itu panik.

"Kyuhyun-ie, waeyo? Ireona saengie", Donghae menangis. Namja penyukan ikan itu sangat panik sekarang. Tak ada respon sama sekali dari Dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun justru terbatuk, matanya terbuka seperti mencari sesuatu. Kibum yang mengerti segera mengambil baskom kecil di bawah tempat tidur, melepaskan nasal canula dengan gerakan cepat.

"Huekk…Uhuk, ukh".

Tangan besar Siwon segera bergerak mengurut tengkuk adiknya. Donghae sendiri hanya berdiam diri sambil menangis. Keadaan Kyuhyun sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Tangan kurus nan pucat itu meremas perutnya begitu rupa. Nafasnya memendek, mungkin karena kelelahan memuntahkan isi perutnya dan nasal canula yang di lepas.

Beberapa saat kemudian munculah uisa dan beberapa ganhosa yang memasuki ruangan. Membuat ketiga namja itu mundur teratur. Kibum menyerahkan baskom yang tadi dipegangnya keada seorang ganhosa. Kyuhyun masih sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya dengan posisi kepala terkulai di lengan seorang ganhosa lain di sana. Semua orang berseragam putih yang lain sibuk menangani dongsaengnya tanpa mempedulika ketiga namja yang masih berdiri tegang di dalam sana.

Seorang ganhosa terlihat menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam tabung infuse Kyuhyun, dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuh itu kembali tenang dengan mata terpejam.

"Ada apa uisa?" Uisa yang baru menangani Kyuhyun berjengit kaget, seolah baru sadar bahwa ke 3 namja keluarga pasiennya masih berada di dalam ruangan dengan keadaan yang luar biasa berantakan.

"Tidak apa. Racun yang ada dalam tubuhnya sudah keluar semua. Kami sudah memberinya obat tidur agar pasien dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya lebih banyak. Kondisinya masih terlalu lemah dan imunitas tubuhnya belum stabil. 5 jam lagi Kyuhyun-ssi akan siuman dan saya harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja".

"Maksud uisa?"

" _Ethylene Glycol_ adalah racun yang berbahaya yang dapat merusak ginjal, hal terburuk adalah pasien yang terkena racun ini dapat meninggal".

Tubuh ketiga namja itu menengang seketika ketika mendengar kata keramat yang selama ini manusia hindari.

"Beruntung racun yang masuk dalam tubuh Kyuhyun-ssi hanya beberapa ml saja, sehingga masih bisa ditangani walaupun hal ini sangat berdampak pada sistem imunitas tubuhnya. Tolong berikan banyak air minum ketika Kyuhyun-ssi terbangun nanti, itu akan sangat membantu"

Penjelasan itu membuat ketiga namja yang ntah sejak kapan mulai menahan nafasnya kembali mampu bernafas normal. Pikiran buruk yang tadinya meremas perasaan masing-masing menguap begitu saja.

"Terimakasih, uisa. Terimakasih…".

"Tan Hangeng. Panggil saja Hangeng atau Han Uisa".

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Terimakasih untuk masukannya, saya akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah chingu ingatkan.**

 **Kali ini saya sempatkan balas beberapa review saja yang sepertinya masih ada yang bingung hehe**

 **Nurani506:** iya. KyuBum beda ibu sama JungHeeWon, sementara Donghae beda ayah dan ibu dengan KyuBum juga JungHeeWon. Masih ingatkah chapter yang menceritakan Donghae adalah anak yang diangkat oleh orang tua JungHeeWon di jepang dari keluarga Lee? Itulah akar munculnya masalah yang terjadi di keluarga Park hingga sekarang.

 **Kyu963:** terimakasih masukannya. Sebenarnya perpindahan adegan sudah diberi tanda ** di MW, tapi gak bisa keluar di FFN waktu di update T.T mianhae mengecewakan. Love u too hehe

 **Cinya:** hantu dan hantu-hantuan hahaha iya itu Heechul. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, iya yang bener Shim bukan Shin. Mianhae chingu hihihi

 **Annishi693** : yap, itu memang Hanna eomma yang menemui Kyu. Hantu yang menyerupai Yuri eomma? Anggap saja Yuri eomma sedang bermain-main dengan si kembar. Simpulkan sendiri yaa hehe. Yuri? Belum meninggal

Untuk readaers yang lainnya terimakasih banyakkkkkkkkkk. Semoga beberapa balasan review di atas bisa menjawab dari beberapa review yang belum sempat dibalas^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** no summary for this chapter, just read and review^^

 **Secret Family 7**

 _ **Japan, 1998**_

 _BRAK_

" _Apa kau gila, Yuri-ah?"_

" _Tentu tidak Wu Qian,ini salah satu cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan"._

" _Aku tau. Tapi apakah harus dengan mengubah wajahmu seperti istri Yonghwan? Apa tidak ada cara lain?"_

" _Tidak"._

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan Han Na?"_

" _Aku akan mengurusnya, atau membunuhnya jika aku ingin. Bukankah dia juga yang merengek untuk mengasuh Donghae, dan membuat 'alat' kita itu berpindah tangan di keluarga Park"._

" _Pikirkanlah lagi cara lain selain melakukan operasi plastic itu Yuri-ah?"_

" _Tidak. Dengan merubah diriku aku bisa masuk ke dalam keluarga Park dan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita"._

" _Tidak Yuri-ah, hanya keturunan Lee dan Park yang bisa membuka kuncinya"._

" _Aku tau"._

" _Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Kelak anakku lah yang akan melakukannya untukku, untuk kita Wu Qian"._

" _MWO? Kau jangan bergurau 'Kim' Yuri"_

" _Aniyo, inilah cara satu-satunya, dengan begitu aku bisa menghancurkan keluarga Park sekaligus dari dalam karena telah mengambil harta Lee yang seharusnya menadi milik kita"._

" _Bukan mengambil Yuri-ah. Mereka hanya dipercaya untuk menjalankannya"._

" _Lalu apa bedanya? Aku tidak peduli"._

" _Ku mohon, pikirkanlah lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi Yuri-ah"._

" _Kau tenang saja Wu Qian. Sebagai buktinya, aku akan mengganti namaku selain akan segera menjadi Kim Han Na untuk mengancurkan keluarga Park menjadi Han Yuri"._

 _Yuri tersenyum._

" _Han adalah margamu. Yakinlah suatu saat setelah kau keluar dari tempat ini, aku akan kembali kepadamu dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama"._

" _Yuri-ah"._

" _Setelah itu tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan memperlakukan kita seperti robot lagi"._

" _Tapi Yuri-ah bagaimana dengan Hangeng dan istriku yang sedang mengandung sekarang"._

" _Kau mencintai Fei Yuan?"_

 _Wu Qian menggeleng._

" _Kau tau sendiri, biadap rekan bisnis Lee yang memaksaku menikahinya"._

" _Kau tenang saja aku akan membantumu melenyapkannya setelah anak keduamu lahir. Setelah itu aku akan menitipkan Hangeng dan anak kedua mu pada temanku selama nanti aku berada di keluarga Park"._

" _Waktunya kembali Tuan Han"._

 _Namja bernama Han Wu Qian itu akhirnya menghela napas. DIa harus kembali lagi meringkuk ke dalam jeruji besi setelah ini._

" _Membunuh Lee Dong Wook membuatku susah saja"._

" _Hahaha, tenang saja aku akan membantumu segera keluar dari sini"._

 _Wu QIan mengernyit bingung._

" _Kita kan genius, apalagi Han Yuri. Aku sangat genius hahaha". Yeoja i_

Masih di ruangan yang sama namun dengan atmosfer yang berbeda. Ketiga namja di dalam ruangan tersebut nampak berisi tegang. Tidak sadarkah ada seorang lagi yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri disana?

"Jebal, Hyung. Sebaiknya Kyuhyun dipindahkan di Rumah Sakit yang lain saja". Kibum terus berusaha membujuk ke dua Hyungnya untuk pindah Rumah Sakit setelah mengetahui nama uisa yang menangani adiknya tadi. Tan Hangeng. Kibum masih ingat betul siapa uisa keturunan China itu. Nama itu pernah disebut Kyuhyun sebagai salah satu anak dari Tan Wu Qian atau Han San Wo, juga merupakan kakak dari Han Song Qian atau Victoria. Bukankah ini hal yang berbahaya jika Kyuhyun dibiarkan berada dilingkungan dimana ada keturunan Tan atau Han disana. Bahkan pikiran Kibum sudah berkelana dan mencurigai Han uisa penyebab adiknya keracunan. Mungkin saja saat di dalam UGD dokter itu menyuntikkan sesuatu bukan? Tapi bukankah kejadian muntah-muntah Kyuhyun berada di lingkungan sekolah? Kibum semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Beri Hyung alasan kenapa Kyuhyun harus dipindah dari Rumah Sakit ini? Bahkan disaat Kyuhyun-ie belum membuka matanya. Bukankah ini Rumah Sakit terbaik di Seoul? Lalu kau ingin Kyuhyun-ie dipindahkan di Rumah Sakit mana?"

Diam. Tidak mungkin Kibum menceritakan hal ini sekarang, akan membutuhkan waktu lama dan penjelasan detail untuk hal itu. Dan..Siwon Hyungnya benar, Rumah Sakit tempat Kyuhyun mendapat perawatan sekarang adalah Rumah Sakit terbaik. Bisa terjadi sesuatu kepada adiknya jika dipindah begitu saja.

"Begini saja, kita tunggu Kyuhyun-ie hingga sadar. Kita lihat bagaimana kondisinya. Jika memungkinkan, Hyung akan meminta izin kepada uisa untuk Kyuhyun-ie rawat jalan saja di Rumah".

Pendapat yang bagus. Kibum menatap Donghae Hyungnya tak percaya. Namja ikan yang biasanya polos itu ternyata pandai juga.

"Tapi, setelah itu berjanjilah untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada kami".

Kibum ragu, namun kepalanya mengangguk juga. Akan sangat bahaya jika terus membiarkan Kyuhyun di Rumah Sakit ini. Mungkin saja Yuri eommanya sedang mengincar Kyuhyun dan berniat mencelakainya lagi bahkan di Rumah Sakit sekalipun. Terlebih dengan adanya namja China itu yang mungkin ikut membantu rencana keji ibunya.

-SF-

Kibum masih duduk dengan kepala menunduk menatap lantai Rumah Sakit. Kibum sangat khawatir dan benar-benar marah kali ini. Adiknya yang diberitahukan akan sadar 5 jam setelah disuntikkan sesuatu oleh ganhosa atas suruhan uisa bernama Hangeng justru mengalami sesak nafas hebat dan mengeluh sakit pada di bagian dada 3 jam setelahnya. Adiknya kembali masuk ke ruang ICU untuk sekian kalinya. Dalam hati Kibum merutuki manusia biadab yang berani-beraninya melukai adiknya hingga seperti ini, berada di ruangan dimana manusia dihadapkan pada posisi yang tidak jelas, antara hidup atau mati.

" _Bummie"_

Kibum merinding dan perasaannya berdesir saat sebuah suara bisikan terdengar di telinga kanannya. Tak ada siapapun disana, namun Kibum yakin dia benar-benar mendengar suara seorang pria yang berbisik di telinganya.

" _Mereka hanya memancing emosimu. Tenanglah…"_

Kali ini Kibum benar-benar yakin dengan suara yang di dengarnya.

"A-appa?" tebak Kibum yang belum juga menemukan sosok appanya di sekitarnya.

"Apa maksud appa? Appa disini?" mata Kibum menelisir seluruh lorong di sepanjang Ruang ICU, namun tidak menemukan seorangpun disana. Kecuali beberapa keluarga pasien lain dan beberapa ganhosa yang mondar-mandiri keluar masuk ruangan.

"Bummie!" Kibum menolehkan atensinya ke arah kanan lorong, terlihat Donghae dan juga Siwon yang berlarian kearahnya. Kibum menghela nafas. Kedua Hyungnya izin untuk kembali bekerja tadi, namun Kibum terpaksa menghubungi mereka kembali karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang kembali memburuk.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae masih dengan nafas terangah. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kedua tangannya saling meremas.

"Hyung, bisakah Kyuhyunie di rawat di rumah saja setelah kondisinya stabil. Aku mohon.."

Donghae dan Siwon saling melempar pandang. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Kibum memohon dengan nada putus asa seperti itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Bummie?" tanya Siwon yang sudah duduk di sebelah Kibum, menepuk bahu adiknya itu perlahan.

"Han Yuri. Eomma..ahh anni, wanita jahat itu, sekarang aku yakin dia pelakunya".

Donghae dan juga Siwon tentu saja kaget mendengar penjelasan singkat Kibum, bagaimana bisa seorang ibu melakukan itu pada anaknya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Rumah Sakit ini? Kita bisa memberi penjagaan ketat kepada Kyuhyunie, seperti _bodyguard_ mungkin?" Tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Tidak Hyung. Tan Hangeng adalah anak dari Tan Wu Xian atau Han San Wo yang merupakan suami Yuri eomma saat ini".

DEG

Kedua namja itu kembali terkejut dengan cerita singkat yang baru saja mereka dengar. Jadi, apakah adik kecilnya sekarang sedang dalam bahaya?

"Aku tidak tau dokter itu terlibat atau tidak. Yang pasti semua keluarga mereka berbahaya Hyung. Bahkan…bahkan Tan Wu Xian lah yang membunuh Appa kandung Donghae Hyung".

Donghae terpaku ditempatnya. Walaupun memori ingatannya masih belum mampu merekam dengan baik siapa keluarga di masalalunya dan bagaimana wajah Appa kandungnya –Lee Dong Wook- namun apa yang baru saja ia dengar tentu saja sangat membuatnya terkejut.

"Bicara apa kau Kibum? Dari mana kau mengetahui berita bodoh semacam ini? Bahkan seingatku ku Yuri Ahjumma sudah tinggal bersama keluarga Lee sejak usianya belasan tahun" Donghae menatap Kibum curiga. Apakah adiknya itu sedang mengada-ada?

"Kau betul Hyung. Tapi apakah Hyung tau siapa Yuri dan Wu Xian sebenarnya? Mereka adalah orang-orang genius yang diincar banyak orang untuk dimanfaatkan yang kebetulan tinggal di Panti Asuhan yang sama. Dan apa kau tau, keluarga Lee yang beruntung mendapatkan keduanya dan memperlakukannya seperti robot, bahkan tanpa mendapatkan hak yang semestinya. Awalnya aku tidak percaya sama sekali ketika Yuri eomma mengatakannya dulu, tapi aku mencari tau sendiri dari banyak sumber yang bisa ku percaya, dan memang seperti itulah kenyatannya. Hingga dendam itu mulai tumbuh dan berakar di hati mereka hingga sekarang. Tindakan mereka yang keterlaluan dan tak manusiawi, itulah yang menyebabkan aku tetap memilih keluarga Park dan berusaha membantu meluruskan semuanya, bagaimanapun Appa kandungku dan Kyuhyun adalah seorang Park. Bahkan akupun mengorbankan Kyuhyun dalam bahaya hingga sekarang. Adikku yang malang, dia selalu menjadi incaran dua manusia rakus yang sudah dibutakan oleh ambisi kekuasaan itu, Hyung. Bagaimana aku bisa menjaganya jika Kyuhyun justru berada di tempat dimana salah satu dari keluarga itu justru dapat bebas berkeliaran di sekitar kami. Eottokhe?"

Siwon langsung mendekap tubuh Kibum yang bergetar. Adik pendiamnya itu menangis. Itu berarti masalah yang membaninya kali ini benar-benar serius, dan Siwon sebagai Hyungnya harus berusaha untuk tetap kuat dan menangkan. Donghae sendiri masih terpaku mendengar penjelasan Kibum yang begitu panjang. Pikirannya melalang buana, dia merasa di keluarga Park lah dia sepantasnya berada. Bukan di keluarga Lee, keluarganya sendiri yang adalah penyebab dari masalah yang tak berujung ini terjadi.

"Mianhae, karena keluargaku, keluarga kalian jadi seperti ini. Mianhae". Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, dia merasa tidak pantas menunjukkan wajahnya yang masih memiliki kesamaan dengan keluarga Lee di depan kedua keturunan Park di depannya. Bagaimanapun keluarganya lah yang bersalah dari awal.

"Sudahlah Hyung, semuanya sudah terjadi. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita melindungi Dongsaeng kita dan mengungkap kebenaran atas semua masalah ini. Jika perlu mulai dari kekeliruan keluarga Lee hingga keluarga Han yang sekarang dibutakan oleh ambisi dan kekuasan, kita semua harus bisa meluruskan dan mengungkap segala kejahatan yang sudah mereka perbuat", jelas Siwon yang masih mencoba menenangkan Kibum.

"Aku akan membantu. Aku keturunan terakhir keluarga Lee yang sangat bersalah akan membantu untuk mengungkap semuanya. Aku berjanji kepada kalian", Donghae mengusap air matanya yang ntah sejak kapan mengalir di pipi putihnya, kemudian tersenyum pada Siwon juga Kibum yang masih berpelukan.

-SF-

4 hari semenjak insiden menegangkan sekaligus mengharukan di depan ruang ICU waktu itu, keadaan maknae Park sudah mulai membaik walaupun sempat naik turun dan menyebabkan ketiga Hyungnya panik setengah mati. Kibum bahkan membolos selama adiknya berada di Rumah Sakit, karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengan donsaengnya, terutama ketika Han uisa datang.

"Hyung, kita pulang saja, ne?".

Permintaan itu adalah permintaan ke 18 kalinya dari Kyuhyun yang sejak 3 hari lalu merengek minta pulang. Namun keadaannya yang naik turun membuatnya terpaksa harus lebih lama tinggal di Rumah Sakit. Namja pucat itu sudah tau siapa uisa yang menanganinya, seorang dokter umum bernama Tan Hangeng, seorang namja yang pernah ia lihat di rumah Victoria ketika itu.

"Tentu kita akan segera pulang. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu uisa untuk memeriksa kondisimu hari ini", ujar Siwon menenangkan.

"Tapi aku sudah merasa sangat baik", keluhnya lagi.

"Kami tau, tapi…"

"Anyeong..Kyuhyunie anyeong", sapa dokter China itu begitu ramah dan ceria di pagi yang sedikit mendung ini. Sudah 4 hari ini mereka bersikap waspada, namun dokter Han terlihat terlalu baik, ramah dan polos untuk dicurigai. Namun tetap saja mereka harus waspada.

"Gege akan memeriksamu terlebih dulu, berbaringlah dengan benar", ujarnya sembari membantu Kyuhyun untuk berbaring. Namja pucat itu merengut.

"Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja", ujarnya.

"Aku tau, tapi untuk memastikannya Gege harus memeriksamu terlebih dulu". Kyuhyun tak kuasa menolah namja berwajah lembut itu, ketiga namja lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama nampak tersenyum, sepertinya mereka mulai merubah persepsi mereka tentang Tan Hangeng yang bersekongkol dengan ke dua orang tuanya, laki-laki itu bahkan terlalu baik.

"Gege, apakah Kyu boleh pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar saat Hangeng selesai memeriksa kondisinya.

"Bagaimana jika besok saja? Keadaanmu sudah mulai membaik, hanya saja akan lebih baik lagi jika kau berada 1 hari lagi saja disini", namja China itu mengusap surai ikal milik Kyuhyun. Kibum yang melihatnya hanya mampu memperhatikan dengan waspada, takut-takut jika tangan namja china itu memegang sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan kondisi adiknya lagi.

"Tapi Kyu mau sekarang, Kyu bosan. Ini sudah 5 hari dan tempat ini membuat Kyu semakin ingin muntah setiap saat. Bisakah Kyu cepat pulang? Jebalyoooo", Kyuhyun mulai merengek dan mengeluarkan jurus manjanya, berikut dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya yang sering ia pergunakan untuk merayu Hyungdeulnya saat menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ishhh..kau seperti anak anjing, Kyu. Kau terlalu imut", Donghae mencubit kedua pipi maknaenya dengan gemas.

"Yoaa..apphaw hyang hung lauhan? (Yak! Apa yang Hyung lakukan?)" protes Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae yang terlihat masih gemas dengan tingkah imut adik kecilnya.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Donghae menghiraukan protes adiknya.

"AKHH, kyuhyun ini sakit pabbo?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas sambil mengusap pipinya setelah berhasil menggigit tangan Donghae hingga namja ikan itu kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu ikan bau!".

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar pinguin kecil".

"MWO? Aku ini namja yang tampan dan menawan, bagaimana bisa aku seperti pinguin?" protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan koleksi boneka pinguin yang ada di kamarmu itu?"

"Itu..itu karena Hyungdeul selalu membelikannya untukku".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan koleksi film kartun pinguin yang sering kau putar di dalam kamar dan tertawa begitu keras saat menontonnya?"

"Itu..itu karena, karena mereka lucu. Aishhh..Hyung jika aku memang seperti pinguin maka aku akan memakan mu dan mencabik-cabikmu, dasar ikan bau, kau seperti ikan gabus".

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tertawa begitu mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun ditambah melihat ekspresi anak itu yang begitu polos. Donghae tidak kalah polosnya, lelaki dewasa itu bahkan terus membela diri dan tak mau mengalah pada maknaenya.

-SF-

Sebuah mobil hitam terlihat baru saja memasuki pekarangan luas milik keluarga Park. Sesaat setelah mobil itu berhenti, munculah Kibum yang keluar terlebih dahulu, kemudian disusul oleh Siwon yang langsung memerintahkan beberapa maid untuk mengeluarkan barang dari bagasi mobil, Donghae yang duduk disamping kemudi tadi hanya berdiri dengan posisi kepala menunduk. Tak lama kemudian Kibum sibuk membantu Kyuhyun yang keluar dari dalam mobil dengan kondisi yang masih lemas, Kibum berinisiatif untuk memapahnya.

"Jung uisa akan segera tiba, kau bawalah Kyuhyunie masuk ke dalam kamarnya" Siwon berlalu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan perintah yang disambut anggukan Kibum.

"Kau harusnya tidak mendiamkan Donghae Hyung", bisik Kibum saat baru saja melewati pintu utama kediamannya.

"Dia menjengkelkan", jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Ne. Badanku lemas sekali. Aku ingin tidur", keluhnya jujur.

"Kajja, naiklah ke punggungku". Kyuhyun hampir saja jatuh terhuyung saaat tiba-tiba Kibum melepaskan pegangannya dan beralih berjongkok di depan sang adik. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah lemas hanya mampu menurut tanpa melontarkan satu protespun.

"Aku akan tidur bersamamu hingga kau sembuh. Jangan menolak".

Kyuhyun kembali menutup mulutnya saat akan melontarkan protes. Padahal dia hanya ingin menyetujui usul Hyung kembarnya. Kyuhyun memang akan lebih nyaman jika ditemani saat sakit dan lebih suka menyendiri saat sedang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Kibum menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan dan membantu adiknya merebahkan diri di tempat tidur bernuansa biru itu.

"Jika mengantuk tidurlah. Jung uisa yang akan memasang infuse dan kebutuhan lain yang masih harus kau gunakan".

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia tau itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah mulai nyaman dengan Han uisa, hanya saja dia tidak mungkin memasukkan Han uisa yang notabennya adalah keturunan dari keluarga Han sembarangan masuk ke rumahnya. APalagi Han uisa adalah dokter umum, bukan dokter spesialis seperti Jung uisa yang bahkan sudah menjadi dokternya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Bum-bum, gulingku".

Kibum tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengambil guling kecil bermotif pinguin di ujung tempat tidur. Kibum hanya tak habis fikir, di saat sakit seperti ini dengan kondisi setengah sadar, adiknya itu masih sempat mencari guling kesayangannya. Lihat, bahkan Kyuhyun memeluk guling berukuran kecil yang sebenarnya lebih cocok digunakan oleh bayi itu dengan erat, seperti memeluk guling besar yang begitu nyaman.

"Kyuhyunie tidur?"

Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Donghae Hyungnya sedang berdiri di sebelah kanan tempat tidur. Hyungnya itu tampak murung.

"Padahal aku ingin meminta maaf", ujarnya kemudian berlalu. Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh adiknya hingga sebatas dada.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kibum terkejut setengah mati ketika mendengar sebuah suara lain. Di depan pintu kamar Kyuhun, berdiri Heechul dan Jung Soo di belakangnya.

"Hyung, kapan kau pulang?" Kibum berdiri, member salam kepada kedua Hyungnya.

"Baru saja", Jung Soo menjawab.

"Jawab aku Kibum".

Heechul meletakkan tasnya sembarangan kemudian duduk ditepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun, memandang wajah adiknya yang nampak pucat dan lelah.

"Seorang maid mengatakan sudah 5 hari Kyuhyunie di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Kenapa tak ada satupun yang memberitahu kami?" Heechul mengalihkan atensinya kepada Kibum.

"Mianhae Hyung, aku akan menceritakannya nanti".

Heechul sudah akan protes, namun harus diurungkan terlebih dahulu karena kedatangan Jung uisa. Jung Soo dan juga Heechul terkejut ketika Jung uisa datang dan langsung mengeluarkan peralatan untuk memasang infuse di lengan kanan adiknya, tak lupa menyuntikan sesuatu di lengan kirinya, kemudian menekannya dengan kapas dan membalutnya dengan plester.

"Seharusnya Kyuhyun-ssi belum boleh pulang. Hanya saja Han uisa mengatakan bahwa anak keras kepala ini merajuk dan ingin segera pulang. Kondisinya memang sudah membaik daripada sebelumnya, tapi Kyuhyun masih membutuhkan kira-kira 3 hari lagi untuk istirahat total. Imunitas tubuhnya belum stabil, jika dipaksakan untuk melakukan aktifitas, saya khawatir kondisinya akan kembali menurun". Jelasnya setelah selesai dengan berbagai perlatannya yang sebagian sudha menempel di tubuh Kyuhyun

"Kenapa aku bisa memiliki maknae nakal seperti dia, menjengkelkan sekali. Bahkan aku tak pernah bisa berlama-lama mendiamkannya", Heechul kembali mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu menggeliat pelan.

"Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan jarum infuse. Dia tidak terbangun ketika Jung uisa memasangnya", Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Uisa akan kesini lagi untuk memeriksanya?" Tanya Jungsoo.

"Ne. Nanti malam saya akan datang bersama seorang ganhosa untuk menjaga Kyuhyun selama di rawat di rumah".

"Tidak perlu uisa, aku yang akan menjaganya. Sedikit banyak aku tau mengenai tindakan awal jika kondisi Kyuhyun kembali menurun".

Jungsoo dan Heechul memandang adik pendiamnya itu heran. Kemampuan Kibum memang tidak perlu diragunakan. Namun melihat reaksinya yang terlalu cepat membuat kedua namja itu mengernyit heran.

"Aku akan lebih tenang jika adikku berada di bawah pengawasanku. Sedikit banyak aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Aku tau apa yang dia butuhkan", ujar Kibum tegas begitu mendapat pandangan mengintimidasi ketiga namja di depannya.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam aku akan kembali. Segera hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan Bum-ah", pamit Jung uisa yang kemudian disusul Jungsoo untuk mengantar.

"Kibum, si genius yang tak terbantahkan". Heechul bergidik ngeri, kemudian ikut beranjak keluar kamar Kyuhyun untuk meletakkan tas dan membersihkan diri.

"Karena hanya aku yang boleh menentukan siapa yang pantas mendekati jarak aman dari adikku, Hyung", gumam Kibum lirih.

Kibum memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah pucat adiknya. Dalam ingatannya kembali terngiang perkataan sang appa untuk tidak terlalu mengutamakan emosi dan terpancing dengan tindakan biadap eommanya. Kibum percaya, dan harus menuruti apa yang ia dengar dari appanya. Bukankah orang tua selalu mengetahui dan mengarahkan ke hal-hal yang baik untuk anaknya? Keculi Han Yuri, eomma kandungnya tentunya.

-SF-

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun terbangun lebih awal dengan kondisi badan yang lebih segar. Dipandanginya Kibum yang masih tertidur disampingnya dengan tangan melingkar di area pinggangnya.

"Kita seperti sepasang suami istri saja", kikik Kyuhyun lirih. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun terangkat untuk memainkan pipi Hyungnya yang putih.

"Bum-bum, kau sangat tampan".

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu menyadari tingkah konyolnya. Tangannya kirinya beralih menuju tangan kibum yang melingkar di pinggangnya, kemudian memindahnya dengan hati-hati.

"Han Na ahjumma?" Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap ketika matanya menemukan sesosok makhluk transparan tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Kini dia sangat tau perbedaan Han Na dan Yuri. Yuri eomma yang pernah muncul dengan dandanan seperti hantu dengan wajah super pucat itu tidak transparan. Eommanya yang jahat itu ternyata hanya ingin menakut-nakutinya dan membuat kondisinya menurun. Berbeda dengan Han Na yang terlihat transparan dengan wajah yang selalu digambari oleh senyum lembut yang begitu menenangkan.

"Ahjumma datang?"

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekat, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merinding.

"Ada apa ahjumma? Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa Kyu bantu?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng, masih dengan senyum yang melekat dibibir pucatnya. Tangan yeoja itu terulur, mengambang di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dipandanginnya eomma dari ketiga Hyungnya itu dengan diam, matanya sesekali terpejam berusaha merasakan usapan lembut yang bahkan tak menyentuh ujung rambutnya karena tubuh di depannya bukan lagi manusia.

"Ahjumma menyayangiku?" tanyanya sambil memandang manik hitam pekat itu dengan seksama. Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

SSLSHH

Bayangn itu menghilang ketika Kibum melenguh dan terbangun. Namja tampan itu langsung terduduk ketika melihat dongsaengnya sudah bangun dalam posisi duduk sekarang.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kibum dengan suara serak.

"Opseo", Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangi Hyung kembarnya yang masih sibuk mengembalikan nyawanya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Kau harus berangkat ke sekolah, lihat ini sudah setengah 7".

Kibum memandang jam dinding bergambar penguin yang tergantung di dinding kamar adiknya sejenak, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan masuk sebelum kau sembuh", jelasnya. Kyuhyun melotot.

"Mana bisa begitu? Kau ingat, akan ada olimpiade sebentar lagi", dengus Kyuhyun kesal, tak habis pikir dengan kembarannya itu.

"Setiap hari aku ada bimbingan online dengan seosaengnim. Kau tak perlu khawatir", ujar Kibum santai.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tak ada lagi kalimat untuk melawan Hyungnya itu. Perkataan Kibum selalu tegas, jelas dan tak bisa dibantah.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Sudah mau bercerita?"

Kyuhyun tampak menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan yang sama seperti ketika dia tersadar di Rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tau?"

"Sedikit saja, apa kau tidak ingat?" Desak Kibum.

"Waktu itu, sejak bangun tidur aku merasa aneh, bahkan setelah aku meninggalkan meja makan aku tidak mengingat apapun. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit".

Kibum masih diam, kemampuannya mulai bekerja, namun tak menemukan apapun disana.

"Kau tau aku sedang tidak membohongimi Bum-bum".

Kibum mengalihkah obsidiannya. Benar. Kyuhyun jujur.

"Apa yang sebelumnya kau lakukan sebelum tidur dan sarapan?"

"Sebelum tidur aku membantu Heechul Hyung, tidak ada hal aneh yang ku lakukan sebelumnya, mungkin karena lelah, malam itu aku tertidur. Sebelum sarapan waktu itu, aku tak melakukan apapun. Ah…ada Kim ahjumma yang mengantarkan seragamku…lalu kami berbicara sebentar".

Kyuhyun mengusap jarum infusnya yang sedikit tertarik. Kibum sendiri tengah berfikir keras, mencari sesuatu yang ganjil. Namun tak juga ia temukan.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tak apa. Setelah ini kau harus lebih menjagaku, arra?"

Kibum tersenyum sambil mengacak surai adiknya,"arraseo, Kyu-kyu".

"Kalian sudah bangun?" tanya Jungsoo yang memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur, potongan buah, susu dan beberapa jenis obat diatasnya.

"JUNGSOO HYUNG!", pekik Kyuhyun girang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Jungsoo mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh adiknya yang semakin kurus setelah sebelumnya meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja nakas.

"Kapan Hyung datang?" tanyanya antusias.

"Kemarin, tidak lama setelah kau sampai rumah", jelasnya. Kyuhyun merengut.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku kan bisa menyambut Jungsoo Hyung dan Heechul Hyung", dengusnya kesal.

"Menyambut kami dengan kejutan seperti ini eoh?"

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali berbinar saat melihat Heechul memasuki kamarnya. Namun senyum itu sirna saat mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka yang kurang mneyenangkan.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku seperti Junggsoo?" tanya Heechul keheranan. Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat, matanya mengerjap perlahan, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Hyung masih marah tidak?" tanyanya takut-takut. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun memainkan infuse di tangan kanannya.

"Jangan disentuh seperti itu", Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat marah pada bocah nakal sepertimu-".

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk takut. Hampir saja Kyuhyun menangis saat tiba-tiba Heechul menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung sangat marah karena tidak mendapat pelukan hangat darimu seperti Jungsoo Hyung. Padahal Hyung sangat merindukan adik nakal sepertimu", Heechul mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Aishh..tubuhmu semakin kurus saja. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan minum obatmu", marah Heechul tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun kembali merengut. Hyungnya itu cepat sekali berubah mood. "Kau ini seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan saja Hyung. Suka sekali berubah mood. Dasar namja cantik yang aneh", gumam Kyuhyun yang didengar dengan jelas oleh ketiga Hyungnya.

"Kau mau ku pukul?".

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat melihat tangan Heechul yang terangkat. Namun yang dia rasakan justru usapan lembut dipipinya disusul dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil di sana.

"Hyung tak akan memukulmu bocah nakal", Heechul mengusak perlahan rambut adiknya, kemudian beranjak keluar.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu".

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Jungsoo menatap ke arah Heechul yang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Cepatlah sembuh dan bersihkan rambutmu dengan sebotol sampo. Aigoo lengket dan bau sekali".

Kyuhyun menatap pintunya yang sudah kosong. Heechul langsung berlari setelah mengatakannya tadi, tak mempedulikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah merah padam dan Jungsoo juga Kibum yang tertawa terbahak disana.

"HEECUL-AH! DASAR PENYIHIR TUA JELEK! Aku membencimu!"

-SF-

"Mama, aku memiliki pasien yang sangat imut. Ketika melihatnya, aku jadi ingat Mama. Matanya mirip sekali dengan mata milik Mama", seorang namja tampak bercerita penuh semangat.

"Hangeng ge, kau jangan mengganggu Mama yang sedang sarapan".

Hangeng mendengus. Dia memiliki adik perempuan yang hanya satu dan hampir tak pernah akur setiap harinya, Hangeng lebih memilih menghabiskan banyak waktu di Rumah Sakit. Walaupun masih terhitung dokter baru, namun kemampuannya setara dengan dokter senior di atasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita. Mama, dia salah satu pasienku yang aneh, dia tak sadar ada seseorang yang sudah menyuntikan racun di lengannya saat berada di dalam Bus. Bukankah itu aneh?".

"Oh ya?" Balas seorang yeoja yang dipanggil 'Mama'.

"Iya, kasian sekali, padahal dia masih seumuran Xian. Dia juga satu sekolah dengan Xian"

"Zhen de? Ta shi shei? (Benarkah? Siapa dia?)".

"Kyuhyun. Park Kyuhyun".

TAK

Hangeng juga Victoria terpaksa menghentikan acara makannya saat mendengar suara sumpit terjatuh.

"Mama, kau tak apa?"

Hangeng menepuk punggung tangan sang Ibu. Memastikan bahwa Ibunya baik-baik saja.

"Ah, Mama baik-baik saja".

"Gege, lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun sekarang?"

"Dia sudah kembali ke rumah kemarin, padahal kondisinya masih belum terlalu baik".

"Dia memang keras kepala, di sekolah dia sering sakit dan tidak masuk, tapi dia sangat sok kuat. Aku tidak tau dia sakit apa, sepertinya parah".

Hangeng mangangguk-anggukkan kepala membenarkan tentang betapa keras kepalanya namja bernama Park Kyuhyun itu. Ketidak tahuan Victoria tentang penyakit Kyuhyun membuat Hangeng menarik satu kesimpulan, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan penyakit bawaannya dari teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Dia memang sangat keras kepala".

"Due bu qi (Maaf), Mama ada keperluan sebentar dengan papa kalian. Mama pergi dulu, ha?"

"Eoh, apa perlu ku antar?" Tawar Hangeng.

"Tidak perlu. Kau antar saja Xian ke sekolah".

"Baiklah, Mama berhati-hatilah".

Wanita itu mengangguk. Kakinya melangkah terburu-buru menuju pintu utama, mendekati sebuah mobil dan menjalankannya seorang diri.

-SF-

BRAK

"Wu Qian, apa kau bodoh?!"

Laki-laki yang tengah sibuk dengan laporan keuangannya itu terlonjak kaget saat pintu ruang kerjanya dibanting begitu rupa oleh istrinya.

"Ada apa Yuri-ah?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuntikan racun pada Kyuhyun di tempat umum, eoh? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat dan memasukkanmu lagi ke jeruji besi?" Desis Yuri marah. Sementara Wu Qian yang masih bingung hanya mampu terdiam sambil memperhatikan istrinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Racun apa?"

Yuri mengernyit mendengar ketidak tahuan Wu Qian. Kemampuannya mulai bekerja, namun tak ada kebohongan disana.

"Jika bukan kau atau aku yang mencelakai anak itu, lalu siapa?" tanya Yuri keheranan.

"Tunggu. Ada apa sebenarnya Yuri-ah?" Tanya Wu Qian sambil mernarik Yuri untuk duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Ada yang meracuni Kyuhyun di dalam Bus. Dan anak itu bahkan tak sadar jika ada yang menyuntikkan racun di lengannya. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Wu Qian tampak berfikir, namun dua detik kemudian dia justru melempar pandangan curiga pada Yuri.

"Aku memang mempunyai kemampuan mengendelikan alam bawah sadar orang, tapi itu benar-benar bukan aku Wu Qian", jelas Yuri yang melihat tatapan mengintimadasi suaminya. Fikiran keduanya mulai bekerja, mencoba mengingat siapa kiranya yang terlibat dalam urusan mereka juga keluarga Park.

"Apa orang itu sengaja melakukannya untuk menjelekkan nama kita? Kedua anak kembar itu pasti mencurigai kita sekarang", ujar Wu Qian frustasi.

"Siapapun dia, dia bukanlah orang yang sembarangan."

"Apa mungkin dia salah satu keluargamu? Bukankah kemampuan yang kau miliki juga bisa jadi dimiliki oleh keluargamu?"

"Qian-ah, kau sendiri tau aku berada di Panti sejak kecil bersamamu, aku bahkan tidak ingat memiliki berapa anggota keluarga".

"Ah…kau benar juga".

Hening sejenak.

"Ahhhh..atau mungkin itu anakmu yang satunya?-

-Park Kibum?"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Tadaaaaaa akhirnya selesai dan bisa upload sesuai janji, walaupun Chapter 7nya melebihi target sedikit wkwkwk**

 **Maaf untuk Chapter 7 belum bisa balas review dari chapter 6, mengingat chapter 6 juga baru di update tadi hehehe**

 **Cuma berharap kalian selalu suka dan jangan lupa untuk selalu ngasih semangat, kritik ataupun saran untuk author lewat review.**

 **Next part Author usahakan balas review satu-satu.**

 **Kamsahamida**

 **Oya, yang mau berteman boleh invite: 539b449a**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** no summary for this chapter, just read and review^^

"Ahhhh..atau mungkin itu anakmu yang satunya?-

-Park Kibum?"

 **Secret Family 8**

"Aku rasa bukan. Kibum tidak mungkin melakukan itu".

"Lalu?"

"Ntah lah, mengingat Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar jika dia di suntik, kemungkinan pelakunya adalah orang yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti ku, dan Kibum tidak memilikinya".

"Dari mana kau tau?"

Yuri berbalik, menatap malas suaminya yang ntah mengapa semakin tua otak jeniusnya semakin menghilang.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku bahkan hampir 13 tahun bersama mereka sebelum kecelakaan gila yang akhirnya membunuh Yonghwan, istrimu dan Han Na itu terjadi, bahkan aku hampir mati karena perbuatan nekat mereka". Yuri tersenyum miring ketika melihat perubahan air muka Wu Qian saat dia dengan sengaja kembali mengingatkan kecelakaan yang melibatkan mantan istrinya.

"Aku tau pasti hanya Kyuhyun yang memiliki kelebihan sepertiku".

"Jadi? Tidak mungin jika anakmu melakukannya sendiri bukan?"

"Aigo, kau bodoh atau apa, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Aku yakin, ada seseorang yang juga dengan sengaja ingin menyelakai anak itu".

Wu Qian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Jika memang begitu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kau selalu tak mengijinkanku memanfaatkan kedua anak jeniusmu itu".

Yuri tersenyum tipis."Jangan sentuh kedua anakku. Kau tau aku tidak menyukainya bukan?"

"Aishhh kau ini. Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau memaksa muncul dihadapan mereka dengan wajah menyerupai hantu hingga membuat anak bungsumu pingsan?" tanya Wu Qian tak habis pikir.

"Aku hanya…merindukan anakku".

-SF-

Malam harinya kediaman Park dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang namja China yang tiba-tiba datang berkunjung. Jelas Kibum menampakkan raut ketidak nyamanannya ketika tau bahwa namja keturunan Han yang datang. Donghae dan Siwon pun sama, walaupun sudah mulai mempercayai Hangeng, namun mereka tetap waspada jika nanti keturunan Park itu mulai mendekati maknae mereka.

" Maaf datang di malam hari seperti ini. Apa Kyuhyunie ada?" Tanyanya sopan.

Kibum menatap waspada, namun orang yang melihatnya hanya akan dapat menangkap raut datar yang tak tergambarkan apa isi pemikirannya.

"Ada keperluan apa menanyakan Kyuhyun?" _To the point_. Donghae dan Siwon hanya saling menyikut saat nada datar Kibum keluar. Mereka ingin menegur adiknya, namun tak berani karena wajah yang kelewat dingin itu malam ini tampak manakutkan bagi keduanya.

"Eh? Oh..itu aku hanya ingin mejenguknya. Apa boleh?" tanya Hangeng dengan wajah polos. Kibum diam. Sibuk menelisik jika mungkin ada maksud lain di dalam hati namja China itu. Setelah memastikan hasilnya, namja berwajah datar itu berdiri.

"Aku akan berada di ruangan yang sama selama kau menjenguknya". Hangeng tersenyum senang. Walaupun dengan nada datar, dia yakin Kibum secara tidak langsung mengijinkannya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Remaja yang ntah mengapa begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Hangeng mengikuti langkah lebar Kibum menuju salah satu ruangan yang masih terletak di lantai satu. Siwon dan Donghae sendiri masih duduk mematung di ruang keluarga.

"Aigoo, sepertinya aku harus memanggilkan guru vocal untuk uri Kibumie", ucap Siwon frustasi.

"Apa Kibum ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi?" Tanya Donghae polos. Siwon menggeleng.

"Hanya ingin Kibum belajar bagaimana mengatur nada saat berbicara".

Namja tampan itu beranjak, namun beberapa saat kemudian berbalik.

"Aku akan ke kamar dulu untuk mendoakan agar cahaya kebaikan selalu menyertai wajah mengerikan Kibumie".

Donghae diam. Mencerna. Beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya mulai bergerak menyerupai gelengan keras. Tidak habis pikir dengan adik tampannya yang selalu berdoa dalam masalah sesederhana apapun.

"Aigooo. Keturunan Park memang aneh semua. Apa jangan-jangan hanya aku yang normal". Donghae memegang kedua pipinya, beranjak ke hidungnya, kemudian matanya, alisnya, keningnya, dan seterusnya.

"Tentu saja aku yang paling normal. Bahkan aku sangat tampan", pujinya pada diri sendiri setelah selesai meraba seluruh bagian wajahnya.

-SF-

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika seseorang memasuki kamarnya, namun seketika itu juga dia menatap kaget orang kedua yang memasuki kamarnya. Melihat betapa lembut wajah polos orang kedua yang berjalan di belakang Kibum membuat senyumnya kembali mengembang.

"Gege datang untuk menjengukku?" Sapanya ramah. Namja China itu tak langsung menjawab, diletakkannya terlebih dahulu bingkisan yang dibawanya lalu duduk di kursi yang kebetulan tersedia disamping kiri ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan, Kyuhyunie?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala maknae Park. Kibum yang kebetulan juga berada di ruang yang sama melihatnya dengan tatapan waspada di kursi depan meja belajar Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Tapi aku sering tiba-tiba lemas dan pusing", keluhnya. Kibum mengernyit. Tak biasanya adiknya itu mengeluh secara terang-terangan di depan orang lain. Terlebih kepada orang yang masih cukup asing.

"Aku mengerti. Racun yang masuk kedalam tubuhmu memang bukan racun biasa. Bahkan kau tau, imunitas tubuhmu turun drastis. Kau harus lebih membatasi aktifitasmu sekarang. Kau akan semakin mudah lelah".

Kyuhyun merengut, "Sejak dulu aku selalu mudah lelah jika melakukan aktifitas berat". Tangan pucat itu terangkat menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Jantung ini selalu melompat sesukanya jika aku lelah".

Hangeng tersenyum. Tangan Hangeng bergerak meraih tangan pucat Kyuhyun yang masih berada di atas dada kiri namja pucat itu, kemudian mengusapnya begitu lembut. Kibum yang melihatnya berlaku semakin waspada.

"Gege tau. Segala sesuatu pasti ada efeknya. Racun itu, walaupun sudah dikeluarkan, namun efeknya akan tetap ada bagi tubuh. Tubuhmu bisa tiba-tiba lemas, pusing. Dan kau harus tau, jika timbul sakit di area perut bagian kanan ataupinggang itu akan sangat berbahaya. Kau tau apa yang diserang oleh racun ini?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Tentu saja dia tau. Dia bahkan sudah mengetahui jenis racun apapun di dunia ini.

"Ginjal, kinerja jantung, tekanan darah dan juga pernapasan".

Hangeng tersenyum. Dia sadar Kyuhyun adalah namja genius. Sebenarnya dia tak perlu menerangkan bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun kedepannya. Namja itu pasti sudah tau.

"Kerja jantung, tekanan darah naik dan gangguan pernapasan itu hanya terjadi ketika racun itu pertama kali menyerang. Namun efek jangka panjangnya yang mungkin bisa muncul adalah kerusakan ginjal. Gege sudah memeriksa semuanya saat kau di Rumah sakit, hasilnya cukup bagus. Namun, jika suatu saat kau merasakan sakit dibagian perut, kau harus mengatakannya dan segera berobat, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Saat mendengar kata 'Rumah Sakit' ntah mengapa tubuhnya jadi merinding. Namun pada akhirnya namja pucat itu mengangguk juga.

"Anak pintar"

"Gege benar, aku dan Bum-bum memang jenius". Hangeng tertawa mendengar celetukan polos maknae Park itu.

"Gege tau, kalian hampir mirip dengan mama gege. Beliau sangat jenius dan memiliki mata serupa dengan milikmu".

DEG

Kedua saudara kembar itu terdiam seketika. Kyuhyun diam-diam meremas selimutnya. Sementara Kibum meremas ujung kursi yang ditempatinya tanpa melepaskan pengawasaanya kepada pemuda China itu.

"Walaupun dia mama tiri gege dan Xian, tapi beliau sangat baik sekali kepada kami. Lain kali kau harus bertemu dengan mama", namja China itu tersenyum begitu lebar, tidak menyadari sama sekali perubahan air muka Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum.

Kibum nyaris beranjak ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Hangeng dan memejamkan matanya. Namun niat itu diurungkan saat nada dingin Kyuhyun terdengar di telinganya. Adiknya itu rupanya sedang menggunakan kelebihannya yang lain.

"Jelaskan semua tentang Han Yuri".

Kibum menatap raut wajah namja China yang kehilangan otaknya sekarang. Tatapannya kosong. Ternyata Kyuhyun berhasil menguasainya.

"Dia mama tiriku. Saat itu Yuri Mama datang ketika Song Xian lahir. Dia bilang Fei Yuan mama meninggal saat melahirkan. Dia tak mengijinkanku melihat mama baik saat di rumah sakit maupun saat proses kremasi dengan alasan aku harus menjaga Xian. Yuri Mama sangat baik. Dia mengajakku tinggal di rumah Bibi Tien, kemudian pergi keluar negeri untuk bertemu dengan papa yang sedang sakit dan berobat di Amerika. Aku dan Xian tinggal bersama Bibi Tien selama belasan tau di China. Selama itu mama selalu menghubungi kami dan menanyakan kabar, bahkan kami sering melakukan panggilan video. Hingga 4 tahun yang lalu papa datang menjemput kami dan mengajak kami pindah ke Seoul. Namun mama baru datang 1 tahun setelahnya. Kami sempat menanyakan keberadaannya. Mama hanya berkata dia ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan dengan para penjahat yang sudah mengganggu haknya. Dan mama berhasil walaupun mama berkata dia masih kecewa. Mama adalah wanita kuat. Mama selalu menangis setiap kami mendapat nilai yang sangat bagus dengan usaha kami. Mama selalu berkata bahwa kepandaian tidak didapakan dengan percuma. Mama berkata kelak aku dan Xian harus menjadi seorang pemimpin agar tidak ada lagi orang yang merendahkan dan merebut hak dari kehidupan kami".

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Matanya terpejam. Ternyata banyak kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh Yuri dan juga Wu Qian kepada Hangeng dan Victoria (Xian). Kebohongan tentang Wu Qian melakukan pengobatan di Amerika, padahal Wu Qian sedang berada di penjara Jepang. Namun yang paling mengejutkan adalah kalimat terakhir yang Hangeng katakan. Kalimat itu cukup menohok hati Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum. Timbul rasa sakit dan kecewa di dalam sana. Namun, di sisi lain mereka harus tetap menegakkan kebenaran dan menuntaskannya hingga ke akar.

"Ssttt…uljima, uljima".

Kibum menarik tubuh yang terus bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum juga merasakan betapa dahulu kemungkinan besar eommanya mengalami kehidupan yang sulit, dirampas haknya hingga sekarang menjadi kejam dan dibutakan oleh ambisi yang salah. Kibum mulai ragu untuk membantu Hyungdeulnya menyelesaikan kasus tentang kecelakaan dan tindakan lain yang sudah eommanya lakukan terhadap keluarga Lee dan juga keluarga Park. Hati Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum bergetar. Ingin rasanya saat itu juga mereka memeluk eomma kandungnya. Namun mereka juga sadar bahwa eomma mereka bukanlah eomma yang baik seperti dulu –mungkin-, eommanya bahkan telah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain dan menjadi seorang penjahat. Bahkan Kibum masih berfikir bahwa Yuri yang telah meracuni Kyuhyun tempo hari.

"Omo, Kyuhyunie waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" Hangeng langsung panik saat tersadar dari pengaruh hipnotis yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah tadi? Aigoo..kenapa aku tidak ingat".

Namja China itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedikit takut jika nanti Hyungdeul Kyuhyun mengamuk padanya karena sudah membuat maknae mereka menangis.

"Pabbo! Bukannya memulai cerita tentang mama mu, kenapa kau malah bercerita tentang kisah keluarga pinguin yang menyedihkan? Kau tau, adikku ini sangat menyukai pinguin. Bagaimana bisa kau menceritakan kisah pinguin yang berakhir tragis seperti itu?"

Hangeng mengerjapkan matanya kebingungan. Apa benar dia tadi menceritakan tentang kisah keluarga pinguin?

"Aku bahkan tidak menyukai hewan. Apa benar aku tadi bercerita tentang pinguin?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sudahlah, kau cepat keluar. Jangan membuat adikku semakin menangis atau aku akan menghabisimu", tukas Kibum dengan nada dingin. Hangeng yang ketakutan langsung melangkah keluar dengan tergesa.

Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi saat mendapati keempat namja tampan tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga Park. Hangeng berfikir dia akan mati sekarang jika Hyungdeul Kyuhyun tau ia telah membuat maknae mereka menangis dengan 'dongeng pinguin'nya.

"Hangkyung-ah?"

Hangeng terkesiap saat seseorang memanggilnya menggunakan nama korea. Sesaat kemudian dia dapat melihat seorang namja cantik yang berada di antara ke empat namja yang berkumpul tadi.

"Heechul-ah? Kau kah itu?" tanyanya ragu.

"YAK! Nanjing _fried rice_ , kau melupakan ku? Aigoo kau tampan sekali sekarang".

Terjadi pertemuan mengharukan disana. Keduanya saling memeluk, mencubit pipi dan mengacak rambut satu sama lain. Sementara ketiga namja lain disana dibuat heran dengan tingkah langka Heechul.

"Jungsoo Hyung, dongsaengie, perkenalkan ini adalah sahabatku, Tan Hangkyung".

"Kau membual ya Heechul Hyung? Namanya Hangeng bukan Hangkyung", protes Donghae.

"YAK! Hangkyung nama korea yang kuberikan, terserah aku memperkenalkannya dengan nama apa saja", balas Heechul yang kesal.

"Anyeong Jungsoo Hyung, Hangeng imnida".

"Anyeong. Kau baru menjenguk Kyuhyunie?" tanya Jungsoo yang langsung membuat wajah namja China itu memucat.

"N-ne, Hyung. Aku dokter yang merawatnya selama di Rumah Sakit".

"Kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan di Rumah Sakit? Terakhir bertemu 2 tahun yang lalu bahkan kau masih mengeluh padaku karena tidak ada rumah sakit yang menerima dokter umum sepertimu hahahaha".

Hangeng meringis mendengar sindiran pedas sahabatnya. Dia sudah tau betul perangai Heechul yang blak-blakan jika berbicara. Dan Hangeng menyadari, sifat sahabatnya itu kini menular kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga ingat, terakhir kita bertemu kau menangis karena rambut indahmu salah potong dan mengumpati karyawan salon tempatmu berias".

Semuanya tertawa saat Heechul tiba-tiba diam dan menutup wajahnya. Kejadian langka dimana seorang Park Heechul kehabisan kata di depan orang lain selain Kibum membuat hiburan tersendiri di malam yang sedikit mendung itu.

Mereka bercerita banyak malam itu, tentang pekerjaan mereka. Tentang adik mereka yang ternyata berada di sekolah yang sama dan juga tentang stastus mereka yang sama-sama masih melajang hingga saat ini. Tentang Hangeng yang kembali membuat Heechul tak bisa berkutik ketika dia berkata mengenai kemungkinan alasan Heechul tak memiliki pasangan hingga detik ini, 'mungkin semua gadis kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya karena kau lebih cantik dari mereka'.

-SF-

Pagi itu kediaman Park digegerkan dengan kedatangan _food monster_ bernama Shim Changmin. Heechul dan Donghae bahkan terburu-buru mengunci kulkas mereka dan melempar kuncinya di dalam kolam renang belakang rumah. Siwon bahkan terpaksa memakai kaca mata hitamya di dalam rumah, karena dapat dipastikan namja bernama Changmin itu akan tersenyum begitu lebar hingga membuat pandangannya silau. Lain lagi dengan Jungsoo, namja itu sudah bersiap dengan _earphone_ nya agar telingannya aman dari lengkingan suara namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu.

"KYUUUUUUUUU!".

Musnahlah sudah hari minggu penuh damai yang diharapkan keluarga Park. Heechul hampir saja melemparkan gelas yang akan dipakainya untuk minum jika Donghae tak menahannya.

"Shim Changmin, bisakah suaramu dipelankan sedikit? Kau tau Kyuhyunie sedang sakit bukan?", desis Heechul tajam. Namja bernama Shim Changmin itu langsung meringis lebar, membuat Heechul justru bergidik dan memilih meninggalkan area pantry yang berada di dekat ruang keluarga.

"Karena aku hanya ada perlu dengan Kyuhyunie, aku masuk dulu ya Hyungdeul? Selamat hari minggu", pamit Changmin yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Aishhhh, bagaimana uri maknae bisa mendapatkan sahabat iblis seperti itu?" gerutu Heechul.

"Harusnya kau tau Hyung. Kau kan satu spesies dengan…hehehe" Donghae meringis saat Heechul melemparkan _death glare_ nya, kemudian beringsut ke arah Jungsoo untuk berlindung.

-SF-

Changmin memandang sedih sahabatnya yang masih tertidur. Wajah pucat dan tirus membuat Changmin meringis melihatnya. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu telah lebih banyak kehilangan berat badan selamat hampir satu minggu sakit. Tadi setelah masuk Kibum menjelaskan bahwa semalam Kyuhyun diserang demam tinggi dan baru bisa tidur jam 3 pagi tadi. Sementara saat ini Kibum meminta Changmin untuk menggantikannya menjaga Kyuhyun karena namja berwajah datar itu sepertinya juga sangat kelelahan dan butuh istirahat.

"Apa ini sangat sakit?" Changmin menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun yang tertancap jarum infuse. Sahabatnya itu menggeliat pelan, membuat Changmin kembali menarik tangannya dan beralih mengusap dahi Kyuhyun yang masih hangat dan berkeringat.

"Kau harus segera sembuh, ne? Eomma membawakanmu banyak kue, permen lollipop dan coklat. Eomma menyesal karena tidak bisa ikut serta menjengukmu", Changmin menghela napas.

"Eomma bilang kau harus cepat sembuh, dan Eomma berjanji akan mengajak kau dan Kibum bermain sepuasnya di _Lotte World_ ".

Changmin berhenti mengusap ujung kepala sahabatnya. Bibirnya merengut lucu.

"Huh…eomma ku sangat menyayangimu, kau tau? Kau sendiri, walaupun kau lebih tua dariku beberapa hari, tapi aku sudah menganggapmu seperti dongsaengku, dan aku adalah Hyung mu yang akan selalu melindungimu".

Changmin meringis saat menyentuh pipi sahabatnya dan merasakan tulang pipi Kyuhyun yang menonjol karena terlalu kurus.

"Kau harus makan banyak sepertiku agar selalu sehat dan tidak mudah sakit. Kau tau? Aku bahkan bisa makan 8 kali sehari dan masih tetap lapar setelahnya. Eomma bilang kemungkinan ada cacing di perutku hingga aku tak tumbuh semakin gemuk tapi malah semakin tinggi.."

"Pabbo!"

"Eh?" Changmin mengernyit saat menyadari sahabatnya yang sudah membuka mata dengan bibir pucat yang dipaksa tersenyum. Namja tinggi itu tak sadar karena sedari tadi dirinya sibuk bercerita sambil menerawang.

"Kau bangun? Syukurlah. Bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang Kyu? Apa kau ingin minum?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Susah payah dia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk dibantu dengan Changmin.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku", keluhnya setelah berhasil dalam posisi duduk bersandar. Changmin meringis merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya tidak bisa jika harus berdiam diri terus. Kau tau kemampuan mulutku kan, selain makan? Mulutku ini juga banyak bicara".

Kyuhyun tertawa begitu keras mendengarnya. Sahabatanya itu sangat polos.

"Kau menertawaiku?"

"Hahahahaha, tentu saja. Aigoo..perutku".

"Ishhh, kau ini", Changmin merengut kesal.

"Oh iya, Eomma menitipkan banyak makanan untukmu. Ada kue kesukaanmu, coklat dan lollipop", Changmin menunjukkan sekantong besar berisikan makanan yang dimaksud yang berada di atas nakas dengan senyum lebar.

"Gomawo. Shim Eomma memang yang terbaik".

"Ne, nae eomma memang sangat baik. Apa kau ingin mencicipi kuenya? Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak di rumah, rasanya sangat enak. Kau harus mencobanya".

Changmin sibuk membuka bungkus kue, kemudian mengambilnya sepotong dan berangsur menyuapakannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin minum dulu", cegah Kyuhyun.

Changmin langsung memakan kue yang tadi hendak diberikan kepada Kyuhyun lalu beringsut mengambil minum di meja nakas. Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Changmin pasti lupa jika kue tadi untuk Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu memang selalu lupa dengan segala hal jika sudah dihadapkan dengan makanan.

"Jja, sekarang buka mulutmu", perintah Changmin yang baru saja mengambil sepotong kue lagi.

"Bisa kau buka jendela kamarku sebentar Changmin-ah? Aku butuh udara segar".

"Oh, ne".

Lagi, Kyuhyun mengulum tawanya saat untuk kesekian kalinya Changmin tanpa sadar melahap potongan kue keduanya. Kyuhyun bahkan heran bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa mengunyah secepat itu dan memakan satu potong dengan sekali suap. _Mulutnya benar-benar lebar._ Pikirnya.

"Apa ada yang lain, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengambil potongan ketiga.

"PSP. Tolong ambilkan PSP ku di laci meja belajar", perintah Kyuhyun untuk yang ketiga kalianya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerakan tangan Changmin yang hampir memasukkan kue potongan ketiga ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dapat".

"OMO! Yak, Kibumie kau mengagetkanku", keluh Changmin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Yak! Itu kue untuk Kyuhyunie, kenapa kau memakannya?" Protes Changmin tak terima saat Kibum menggigit kecil kue yang sengaja ia bawa untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau bahkan sudah memakan 2 potong kue yang KATANYA kau bawa untuk Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin".

Changmin membulatkan matanya, kemudian tanganya meraba perutnya yang datar. Sesaat kemudian ia meringis dan menggaruk tengkuknya merasa bersalah.

"Kau ini jika tidak nafsu makan jangan memerintah Changmin ini itu dan membuatnya menghabiskan kue yang dibawanya sendiri. Kau kan bisa memanggilku", bisik Kibum di telingan Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu hanya tersenyum lebar lalu memeluknya dari samping dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Changmin tadi sangat sedih, aku hanya ingin membuatnya senang dengan memancingnya untuk memakan kue yang dia bawa. Kau tau? Moodnya bisa berubah baik hanya dengan makanan", jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengusakkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke bahu Kibum. Kibum dengan senang hati membalas pelukan adiknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyuhyun yang diposisikan lebih rendah darinya.

"Dasar adik nakal", Kibum mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Mereka berdua tidak sadar jika Changmin sedari tadi memandangi keduanya dengan bulu kuduk yang sudah berdiri.

"Aku seperti sedang melihat pasangan suami istri bermesraan", ujarnya membuat Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun melemparkan _death glare_ bersamaan.

"S-se, sebaiknya aku berbincang dengan Hyungdeul di luar. HYUNGDEULLLLL!".

Kedua remaja itu tertawa keras saat Changmin berlari dengan cepat keluar kamar. Diam-diam Kibum memperhatikan raut wajah adiknya yang jauh lebih baik daripada semalam. Untuk kali ini Kibum ingin berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada sahabat adiknya itu yang tanpa sengaja sudah membuat Kyuhyun kembali menampakkan binar matanya yang semalam meredup.

"Bum-bum".

Kibum tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memeluknya semakin erat. Tangannya yang bebas membela surai coklat milik adiknya, menelusurinya perlahan menuju kulit wajah sang adik yang selalu pucat.

"Demam mu sudah turun. Kau ingin makan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng di bahu Kibum.

"Dingin sekali. Aku ingin tidur lagi bersamamu disini. Adikmu ini sangat kedinginan".

Kibum terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sangat manja. Dengan telaten Kibum bergerak memposisikan tubuh adiknya untuk berbaring, kemudian menarik selimut dan ikut berbaring di sebelah adiknya dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

"Kau harus kuat, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Matanya sudah terpejam, namun kesadaran masih utuh, dia hanya ingin istirahat seharian ini. Tubuhnya dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah.

"Bum-bum?"

"Ne?" Kibum menepuk dada adiknya palan.

"Kita harus membela yang benar kan?"

Kibum tersenyum, "Tentu saja".

"Jika begitu. Mari kita membela yang benar walaupun sekarang dia salah", ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih.

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Dia mengerti. Adiknya sekarang mulai ragu dengan misi mereka untuk membuka semua kejahatann Han Yuri. Kibum sendiri juga sadar bahwa sebenarnya eommanya adalah korban. Sikap yang dimiliki eommanya sekarang adalah hasil dari perlakuan masalalu yang tidak adil dan mungkin sangat membekas dihati wanita yang melahirkan mereka itu, hingga membuat dendam itu semakin mengakar dan berujung pada hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang manusia.

"Mari kita menolong eomma dan membuatnya menyadari kesalahannya sekaligus. Mari kita menghentikan eomma".

Tak terasa air mata Kibum menetes begitu saja setelah mendengar permohonan adiknya barusan. Suara lirih Kyuhyun yang sekarang bahkan sudah tertidur membuat hatinya bergetar ragu. Dan saat itu juga Kibum memutuskan hal yang mungkin bisa menjadi akhir dari masalah ini.

"Aku akan menyeretmu Tuan Lee".

-SF-

Hari rabu pagi yang cerah, namun tak secerah wajah Kyuhyun yang sedari bangun tadi dibuat jengah dengan sikap Hyungdeulnya kecuali Kibum. Mereka memakaikan mantel tebal untuknya, topi rajut dan syal.

"Kata uisa kau harus tetap hangat". Jelas salah satu Hyungnya saat Kyuhyun protes bahwa saat ini bukan musim dingin. Walaupun memang ntah kenapa tubuhnya selalu merasa dingin akhir-akhir ini.

Selain itu, Kyuhyun harus membawa 2 buah tas, walupun pada akhirnya Kibum yang membawakannya. Satu tas berisi keperluan sekolahnya dan satu lagi berisi bekal makanan, botol besar berisi minuman dan obat-obatan.

"Uisa bilang kau akan mudah lelah dan harus memakan banyak nutrisi dan minum". Jelas salah satu Hyungnya saat Kyuhyun keberatan dengan banyak barang yang harus ia bawa.

Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memakan permen lollipop yang dibawakan Changmin tempo hari. Mulai hari ini keduanya tidak diijinkan menaiki kendaraan umum. Sebenarnya semua itu adalah usul Kibum. Namja berwajah _stoic_ itu tidak ingin kecolongan lagi. Dia tidak ingin kegemarannya membaca buku di dalam bus dapat mengakibatkan Kyuhyun dalam bahaya lagi.

"Kim ahjussi", supir yang sedang fokus dengan pekerjaanya itu melirik kearah spion depan.

"Ne, Tuan".

"Setelah mengantar kami tolong pergilah ke tempat Kangin Hyung. Ini desain interior mobil yang baru", Kibum menyodorkan sebuah flasdisk berisi file desain interior yang dimaksud.

"Hyung akan memodifikasi isi mobil ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung.

"Ya".

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ini selesai dalam 4 hari. Sementara, pakailah mobilku untuk menjemput kami", perintah Kibum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu sudah merengut karena merasa diabaikan. Lihatlah, bahkan Kibum sudah kembali sibuk dengan buku tebalnya.

"Menyebalkan", gerutunya.

-SF-

Sesaat setelah sampai di sekolah keduanya disambut oleh Changmin yang sampai terlebih dulu. Namja setinggi pintu itu tersenyum begitu lebar sambil merangkul Kyuhyun yang berjalan tanpa semangat menuju loby sekolah.

Sesampainya di kelas, Kyuhyun segera membuka jaket tebalnya dan mulai membuka buku dimana mata pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

"Minumlah".

Kyuhyun mendongak, lalu menerima sebotol besar air minum yang disodorkan Kibum di depannya.

"Apa semuanya baik?"

"Ne. Hanya aku selalu merasa kering", jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengembalikan sebotol air minum tersebut kepada kembarannya.

Changmin yang sudah diberi tahu perihal kondisi Kyuhyun hanya meringis.

"Biar aku yang menyimpan botolnya. Akan lebih mudah jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba haus".

"Pastikan tak ada satu orangpun yang menyentuh botol ini".

Changmin meneguk ludah kasar. _Kibum tadi memberitahu atau mengancam._ Pikirnya.

"Changmin-ah mianhae, mungkin aku akan sering merepotkanmu", ucap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana. Aku senang bisa sedikit membantu".

Changmin tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Tapi kau jangan tersenyum selebar itu, membuatku pusing saja".

Changmin reflesks menutup mulutnya, kemudian merengut saat dia sadar secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun menegurnya untuk tidak terlalu banyak tersenyum 'aneh'. Namun namja itu menurut saja. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sahabatnya. Sahabat yang paling dia kasihi.

-SF-

Heechul sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan menginterupsi kegiatanya. Namja cantik itu sempat mengumpat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan yang sudah mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Hn. Mwo? Hangkyung-ah? Sekarang? Ah minhae, mungkin lain kali aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu. Hahaha mianhae, aku memang sangat sibuk. Ne. Anyeong".

Heechul kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan saat sambungan terputus. Sepertinya namja cantik iu tengah merencanakan waktu berkunjung di rumah Hangkyung dalam waktu dekat. Tidakkah hal itu berarti dia akan bertemu dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Han Na? Tidakkah akan ada kesalahpahaman atau hal buruk lainnya jika keduanya bertemu?

-SF-

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing di ruang keluarga saat Siwon dan Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah. Kedua namja tampan itu langsung menghampiri keduanya, menyisihkan beberapa lembar kertas, kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Apakah tugas sekolah sebanyak ini?"

Keduanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kibum sibuk membolak-balik bukunya, sementara Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menulis.

"Kalian sudah makan?"

Keduanya menggeleng. Namun sesaat kemudian maknae Park mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Siwon dan donghae bergantian.

"Besok ada pertemuan wali murid untuk persiapan festival tahunan sekolah. Apa Hyundeul ada yang bisa menghadiri?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Kibum pada akhirnya juga ikut mengabaikan bukunya dan beralih menatap kedua namja yang tengah duduk di atas sofa.

"Kami mempercayai kalian. Jika Jungsoo Hyung atau Heechul Hyung yang datang, dan eomma kami juga datang pasti akan ada masalah besar" jelas maknae Park sedikit takut.

"Kami sudah pernah mengatakan jika wajah eomma kami sangat mirip dengan Han Na ahjumma, kami khawatir terjadi salah paham", lanjut Kibum.

"Aku tidak bisa, besok aku harus bertemu dosen lalu pergi bersama Jungsoo Hyung ke Jeju", sesal Donghae mengingat jadwalnya besok begitu padat.

"Jam berapa?"

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya lalu menunjukkan sebuah surat pemberitahuan dari sekolah kepada Siwon.

"Aku bisa. Aku hanya ada rapat hingga jam 9, setelah itu aku akan langsung berangkat".

"Gomawo, Hyungie".

Siwon terjungkal saat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menubruknya. Untung saja ada sandaran sofa yang menghalanginya. Siwon dengan senang hati balas memeluk Kyuhyun protektif. Bibir Siwon bahkan sudah menciumi pipi tirus adiknya dengan gemas.

"Hahahaha, hyung hentikan..hahaha". Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Hyung tampannya itu justru menggelitikinnya hingga berguling di sofa. Hal menyenangkan itu kemudian terhenti saat tiba-tiba Heechul dan Jungsoo masuk dan ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Hyungdeul!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun beralih memeluk kedua Hyungnya yang baru sampai, mencium pipi keduanya lalu beranjak memeluk Jungsoo dari samping dan mengusakkan kepala di bahu Hyung tertuanya.

"Kau ini manja sekali", ledek Heechul. Namun sesaat kemudian namja cantik itu dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kibum yang tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada Jungsoo.

"Jangan hanya meledek adikku, Hyung", bela Kibum.

"Aishhh kau ini". Heechul mengusak rambut hitam Kibum dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Apa kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Jungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Belum, Hyung. Mereka juga belum", jawab Siwon sambil menunjuk kedua adik kembarnya yang masih memanjakan diri dengan kedua Hyung tertuanya.

"Kyuhyunie, Bummie kenapa kalian tidak makan saja dulu?" tanya Jungsoo lembut.

"Kyuhyunie berisi keras menunggu Hyungdeul pulang", Jelas Kibum yang tiba-tiba menarik diri dari pelukan Heechul, lalu menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah terkantuk-kantuk dipelukan Hyungnya.

"Kyuhyunie? Aigoo, tertidur eoh? Kau harus makan dulu saeng", bisik Jungsoo pelan tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat namja pucat itu bergerak-gerak kecil.

"Kyu?" kali ini Heechul yang bersuara.

"Aku lapar, tapi badanku lemas Hyungie", sahut Kyuhyun lirih masih dengan memejamkan matanya. Kibum sedikit mencibir kemanjaan adiknya. Dia tau adiknya itu saat ini sedang meminta perhatian. Coba lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Kau tiduran disini saja. Hyung akan menyuruh maid membawakan makanan kesini. Kau mau disuapi?"

"Apa Jungsoo Hyung yang akan menyuapiku?" Kyuhyun menegakkan duduknya dengan mata berbinar. Mata bulatnya semakin berbinar saat Jungsoo mengangguk. Hal inilah yang dimaksud Kibum.

"Hyung memang yang terbaik", pujinya lalu memeluk Jungsoo lagi lebih erat.

"Ehem"

Kyuhyun melirik ke empat Hyungdeulnya yang lain kemudian meringis.

"Hyungdeul".

Ke 5 namja itu langsung memusatkan perhatiannya kepada maknae mereka, "Kalian semua adalah yang terbaik. Saranghae, Hyungdeul".

"Nado saranghae, Kyuhyunie".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya berteriak keras karena semua Hyungdeulnya mengerubunginya, memeluknya seperti yang sering dilakukan teletubies hingga membuatnya sesak napas. Ke enam namja itu terus bergurau bahkan di sela makan malamnya.

-SF-

Changmin meloncat kegirangan saat eommanya datang ke sekolah tepat waktu. Namja yang selalu terlihat mencolok dari siswa yang lain karena tingginya itu tak begitu menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya yang ramai, bahkan beberapa siswi sudah banyak yang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya.

"Eomma, kau datang tepat waktu. Bahkan acaranya belum di mulai".

Wanita bermarga Shim itu tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Eomma takut jika anak eomma menunggu terlalu lama. Oh..Kyuhyunie, Kibumie, siapa yang akan datang hari ini?" tanyanya ramah ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum berdiri di belakang anaknya.

"Siwon Hyung, ahjumma", jawab Kibum dengan dibumbui 'sedikit' senyum ramah.

"Hyung kalian sibuk sekali. Syukurlah ada salah satu dari mereka yang bisa datang".

Mata wanita itu beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan sebotol air minum ditangannya. Namja berkulit pucat itu terlihat tak tenang saat ini.

"Kyuhyunie, gwaenchana?"

Diam. Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan botol minum dan pikirannya. Kibum sampai harus menepuk pundak adiknya agar adiknya itu tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Shim eomma sudah datang?" tanyanya setelah sadar. Wanita itu tersenyum maklum.

"Ne. Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Ah, aniyo. Tidak ada eomma". Sedikit canggung Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari ibu sahabatnya. Bohong jika Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan apapapun, hatinya bahkan tak tenang saat ini. Kibum yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres terhadap adiknya langsung berpamitan kepada Changmin dan juga ibunya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di lorong bawah tangga di dekat aula sekolah tempat pertemuan akan dilangsungkan.

"Tenanglah. Ada apa?" Kibum menggenggam kedua tangannya adiknya yang selalu basah oleh keringat.

"Bum-bum, aku…"

"MAMA".

Keduanya refleks menoleh kearah suara melengking tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Disana terlihat Victoria yang tengah menyambut seorang wanita cantik yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan mama tadi. Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun terpaku di tempat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Sesuatu yang dulu ketika muncul mereka kira adalah sesosok hantu, namun sekarang mereka mampu melihat secara langsung bagaimana 'eomma' mereka berdiri anggun tak jauh dari tempat keduanya berdiri. Tanpa sadar tangan keduanya saling bertautan satu sama lain, berusaha menguatkan hati masing-masing.

"Apa mama datang tepat waktu?" wanita itu mengelus rambut panjang Victoria. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat hati kedua anak kembar disana berdenyut sakit. Seumur hidup bahkan mereka tak pernah mendapat perlkuan semanis itu. Pernah. Tapi mungkin itu hanya kamuflase semata.

"Iya. Mama sangat tepat waktu".

Namja kembar itu terus memperhatikan interaksi keduanya hingga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggumamkan satu kata yang membuat wanita itu menoleh.

"E-eom..ma".

Ketiga pasang mata itu bertemu. Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Han Yuri, mata mereka saling memberi salam. Salam rindu yang terdalam dari seorang anak kepada ibunya. Namun kedua namja kembar itu harus menelan kembali harapannya ketika wanita itu justru menatap keduanya dengan pandangan seperti tak mengenal, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari sana dengan menggandeng Victoria.

"Kalian kemana saja? Heechul Hyung mencari kalian. Dia sedang dikerubungi banyak orang untuk dimintai tanda tangan di lobby…..depan" Changmin menghentikan perkataannya begitu melihat betapa berantakannya kedua namja di depannya.

"Bum Hyung, eotokhae?"

Kibum mengusap bahu adiknya yang tengah gelisah.

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Ini tidak akan baik jika kau seperti ini. Tenangkan dirimu".

Kyuhyun mengangguk, susah payah dia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang sudah memburu sejak tadi. Changmin mendekat memungut botol minum Kyuhyun yang terjatuh dan segera mengangsurkannya.

"Changmih-ah gomawo. Kyu..kajja", Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun, berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang Changmin maksud.

"Bum-bum, aku punya rencana".

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang menampakkan senyum tipis di bibir pucatnya.

"Itu bagus".

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya begitu mendengar jawaban Kibum walaupun dia belum mengatakan apa rencananya.

Sesampainya di lobby, Kibum dapat melihat orang-orang sedang mengerubungi Heechul. Selain itu banyak juga dari beberapa orang yang mengambil gambar namja yang mereka kenal betul berasal dari keluarga Park itu.

"Bum.."

"Kau duduklah disitu, aku akan menarik Heechul Hyung keluar", Kibum menarik adiknya duduk. Kyuhyun terlihat kelelahan setelah berlari menuju lobby sekolah yang tempatnya lumayan jauh dari aula.

Setelah memastikan adiknya nyaman, Kibum langsung memasuki kerumunan dan menarik tangan Hyungnya yang masih sibuk dengan acara jumpa fans mendadak di tengah lobby sekolah.

"Heechul Hyung, kenapa kau yang datang?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menarik Heechul keluar.

"Siwon sepertinya lupa. Aku melihat surat pemberitahuan di meja makan, jadilah sekarang aku disini", jawab Heechul semangat. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersadar. Maknae kesayangannya tidak ada dengan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun disana", Kibum menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk di pojok lobby. Heechul berjalan tergesa menuju adik bungsunya yang telihat duduk bersandar jauh dari keramaian.

"Heechul Hyung kau datang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ne. Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja kami senang".

Heechul tersipu, tangannya terulur untuk menarik kedua adiknya menuju ke tempat acara. Namun diurungkannya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali Kyu?" ujarnya khawatir.

"Benarkah?" Kibum tampak sekali khawatir. Dahinya mengernyit, hatinya berbicara, namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung merespon.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung".

"Tidak. Kau harus pulang sekarang. Apa kepalamu sakit?" Heechul langsung memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun. Sedikit demam.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing Hyung, jangan berlebihan".

"Yak, kau selalu berkata baik-baik saja padahal kau sedang sakit. Aku harus membawamu pulang. Persetan dengan acara ini, biar aku yang mengurusnya nanti".

Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya kearah Kibum pertanda misi mereka berhasil. Namun beberapa langkah mereka berjalan Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya berputar, pandangannya mulai tak fokus, bahkan jalannya sudah terseok-seok seperti orang mabuk. Tangan Kyuhyun refleks memegang tangan Heechul saat tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh.

"Kyuhyunie!" Heechul menahan kuat-kuat tubuh adiknya yang sudah lemas di pelukannya. Kibum tak kalah panik dari Heechul.

"Kyu-kyu! Ireona. Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu melirik kepanikan kedua Hyungnya dari kedua matanya yang hampir tertutup. Selain itu dia juga melihat beberapa orang tengah berlari kearahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kau harus tetap sadar Kyu. Kibum bawa Kyuhyun ke depan. Hyung akan mengambil mobil".

Kibum mengangguk dan langsung melakukan perintah Hyungnya, menembus gerombolan orang yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi terhadap maknae dari keluarga Park itu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari lobby, Kibum dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Victoria dan juga Han Yuri –eommanya yang ternyata tadi juga melihat kejadian dimana adiknya tumbang, Kibum mengernyit saat dia melihat wajah bingung seorang Han Yuri.

"Permisi ahjumma, bisa anda sedikit bergeser?"

Victoria langsung menarik tubuh Han Yuri hingga sedikit bergeser. Kibum memandang sekilas bagaimana Yuri menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dan langsung memasuki mobil Heechul yang sudah menunggu di depan.

"Dia sakit lagi?".

Pandangan Yuri beralih kearah Victoria yang tengah menggerutu.

"Dia yang namanya Kyuhyun, Mama. Dia sering sekali absen. Dan lihat, bahkan sekarang dia sakit LAGI".

Yuri tak merespon apapun yang dikatakan Victoria. Pikirannya kembali menerawang pertemuan terakhir 3,5 tahun yang lalu dengan kedua anaknya.

" _Kyuhyunie harus selalu sehat, ne?"_

" _Tentu saja. Kyu akan selalu sehat jika ada Appa, Eomma dan juga Hyungdeul yang menjagaku", anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum begitu eommanya mencubit kedua pipinya gemas._

" _Eomma sebaiknya jangan keluar hari ini. Ada yang akan menemui eomma"._

 _Yuri mengernyit mendengar perkataan anak bungsunya._

" _Eomma, berjanjilah eomma akan selalu baik-baik saja selama di Jepang", mata anak berkulit pucat itu tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca._

" _Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu sayang?"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu memeluk tubuh langsing eommanya begitu erat._

" _Aku bermimpi buruk", kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng keras._

" _Tidak. Itu bukan mimpi. Kyu melihat sebuah mobil terbalik dan terbakar setelahnya"._

 _Yuri melepas paksa rengkuhan anaknya. Sorot matanya berubah dingin._

" _Sudah eomma katakan untuk berhenti menggunakan kemampuanmu yang ini Kyuhyun! Kau akan dalam bahaya jika menggunakannya terus menerus"._

" _Aniyo eomma. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa keluargaku, apalagi orang itu adalah eomma. Jika perlu Kyu bisa mencegah sebelum banyak hal buruk terjadi"._

" _TIDAK!"_

 _Tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong, namun sebuah tangan berhasil menangkapnya._

" _Jangan sakiti adikku eomma!"._

 _Orang itu adalah Kibum. Mata dinginnya memandang marah eommanya yang sudah menangis disana._

" _Dengar. Kibumie dan kau Kyu, jangan sekali-kali membahayakan diri kalian walau apapun yang terjadi. Atau..eomma akan marah", wanita itu beranjak begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan anak bungsunya yang meraung dipelukan kembarannya._

" _Bum-bum hentikan eomma..cepat Bum-bum", Kyuhyun terus memukul-mukul lengan kakaknya yang masih terdiam._

" _Sudah terlambat Kyu. Eomma sudah pergi…dan memilih jalannya"._

" _KYU!"_

 _Kibum berteriak kncang saat tubuh Kyuhyun terlepas dari pegangannya. Anak itu berlari ke luar rumah tanpa mempedulikan Hyungdeul yang lain dan juga beberapa maid meneriaki namanya. Mobil eommanya baru saja keluar gerbang. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang tersisa, Kyuhyun terus mempercepat larinya. Namun naas, saat tiba di luar gerbang sebuah mobil justru menabrak tubuhnya begitu keras hingga terpental beberapa meter._

 _Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan Kyuhyun koma selama 2 hari. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah saat terbangun dia mendapati sebuah berita buruk bahwa kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Kyuhyun kembali mengngat kilasan sebuah kecelakaan yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum eommanya memutuskan berangkat ke Jepang walaupun dirinya sudah melarang._

 _Tak ada yang tau bahwa sebenarnya Han Yuri tidakklah berangkat ke Jepang 2 hari yang lalu. Di tengah perjalanan dirinya dikejutkan oleh munculnya ketiga orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Younghwan, Han Na dan juga Fei yuan dari mobil lain yang tiba-tiba memberhentikannya._

" _Han Na, Fei Yuan. Bagaimana kalian?" Yuri menatap tak percaya ketiga orang yang tersenyum di depannya._

" _Kami sudah mengetahui semuanya Yuri-ah", ujar Han Na begitu lembut._

" _Mianhamnida sudah membuat kehidupanmu menjadi seperti ini. Pasti rasanya sangat sakit", ucap salah seorang yeoja berdarah China dengan logat korea yang terdengar sedikit aneh._

" _Kami sepakat untuk membantumu, kami akan mengantarmu mejelaskan semua ketidak adilan ini ke pihak yang berwajib"._

 _Yuri menggeleng keras, pikirannya melalang buana. Memikirkan akibat apa yang akan terjadi jika semua ini terjadi._

" _Tidak, nyawa kedua anakku bisa terancam. Dan apa kalian tidak takut jika anak-anak kalian justru membeci kalian jika mengetahui semua?"_

 _Han Na mendekat, tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu Yuri, namun ditepis._

" _Justru jika kau seperti ini, akan banyak orang yang salah paham terhadapmu dan membencimu. Biarkan jika memang nanti keluarga kami membenci kami, itu emamng kesalahan kami yang tak bisa memahami kesulitanmu, Yuri-ah"._

" _Itu benar. Kau menyekapku di tempat yang sama dengan Han Na dengan limpahan kebutuhan yang sangat berkecukupan. Kami tau kau orang baik. Aku berjanji akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang kejahatan keluarga Lee juga keluargaku yang telah memanfaatkan kelebihanmu dan Wu Qian dengan semena-mena selama ini. Itu akan lebih baik daripada terus seperti ini Yuri-ssi"._

 _Yuri terus berfikir, sampai pada akhirnya mengangguk._

" _Baiklah. Tapi kalian berjanjilah bahwa masalah ini akan selesai dengan baik tanpa mengancam jiwa siapapun nantinya"._

" _Tentu saja. Semuanya akan normal setelah ini", Yuri tersenyum disambut oleh pelukan hangat kedua wanita cantik yang sebenarnya adalah tawanannya._

 _Setelah itu keempatnya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil menuju sebuah tempat dimana Younghwan sudah membuat janji dengan beberapa orang dari kepolisian. Namun belum sampai seperempat perjalanan, mereka dikejutkan dengan ban mobil yang tiba-tiba pecah, mobil sempat hilang kendali. Tubuh Han Na terlempar keluar karena tidak sempat berpegangan, sementara Fei Yuan sudah tak sadarkan diri di belakang. Kini tinggal Yuri dan Younghwan yang masih bertahan._

" _Yuri-ah cepatlah keluar, di depan ada jurang"._

 _Wanita itu menggeleng keras, menoleh ke belakang dan hanya mendapati Fei Yuan disana membuatnya bertambah panik. Detik berikutnya tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, pelakunya adalah Younghwan. Dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka Yuri melihat dengan jelas mobil itu masuk kedalam jurang dan meledak begitu saja._

" _ANDWE!_

"MAMA!"

Yuri tersentak saat sebuah suara meneriakinnya. Ketika tersadar dia mendapati Victoria yang tampak panik di depannya. Wanita itu baru menyadari bahwa telah banyak waktu yang ia habiskan untuk melamun, anak 'tiri'nya itu pasti sangat khawatir.

"Mama baik-baik saja?"

"Ne. Ahh..acaranya akan segera di mulai, mari kita masuk", Yuri menggamit lengan Victoria dengan sayang membuat Victoria enggan untuk meminta penjelasan lebih panjang lagi, hingga kakinya ikut melangkah menuju aula bersama 'ibu'nya.

" _Kau terkejut? Kau selalu tumbang terlebih dulu sebelum aku melakukan apapun. Cepatlah pulih….anakku"_

" _Eomma akan merencanakan hal-hal yang baik untuk menjaga kalian dari jauh"_

" _Mianhae"._

 **To Be Continue**

 **Ini chapter paling panjang yang aku tulis wkwkwk**

 **Semoga suka. Mohon maaf apabila ada typo dan alur cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan chingudeul sekalian..**

 **Tetap baca dan review ya…. Author dengan senang hati menerima kriti, saran dan masukkan apapun itu.**

 **Dan….maaf, belum bisa balas review lagi untuk chapter yang kemarin. Tapi aku baca semua kok. Sebagai gantinya aku nulis chapter 8 sepanjang yang aku bisa. 25 page. Lumayan panjang dari biasanya yg Cuma 15/16/17…**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review tanpa terkecuali. Semoga cerita ini selalu bisa diterima dan selalu disukai.**

 **I LOVE YOU READERS^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** no summary for this chapter, just read and review^^

 **Warning :** maaf jika ada typo, karena typo itu manusiawi, jadi mohon dimaafkan wkwk

 **Secret Family 9**

Siwon berlarian di sepanjang koridor sekolah dimana kedua adik kembarnya belajar. Suasana di luar sudah sepi. _Pasti acaranya sudah dimulai._ Racaunya dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di aula, Siwon langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong yang kebetulan hanya kursi itu yang tersisa di dekat pintu. Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya bermaksud untuk menghubungi salah satu adiknya, namun seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Kau Park Siwon?" Tanya seorang namja paruh baya yang nampak terkejut melihat salah satu namja anak dari keluarga Park duduk di depannya.

 _Park?_

Seorang wanita yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Siwon menoleh. Dia Han Yuri, menatap takjub namja tampan di depannya. Sebuah kebetulan yang tidak pernah direncanakan.

"Ne. Park Siwon imnida", Siwon membungkuk sejenak sambil tersenyum. Ketika tubuhnya berputar untuk kembali menghadap ke depan, Siwon dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita yang tengah serius memandanginya. Tak kalah terkejut dengan si wanita, Siwon bahkan sudah membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan wajah yang ia lihat kini. Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan wajah seorang wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Eomma?" gumamnya lirih.

Wanita itu terkesiap, Sedetik kemudian beranjak keluar tanpa mempedulikan acara inti yang sedang berlangsung. Victoria tidak ada disana karena tempat duduk siswa dan orang tua terpisah, membuat gadis China itu tak tau apapun yang sedang terjadi. Namun tidak dengan seorang namja yang tengah memandang Yuri dan juga Siwon dengan serius.

"Han Yuri ahjumma!"

Siwon berhasil menghentikan laju langkah Yuri. Wanita itu berhenti tanpa menoleh, membiarkan Siwon berbicara, mungkin itu lebih baik daripada harus melarikan diri.

"Ahjumma hadir sebagai wali dari Victoria?"

Yuri tentu saja tidak kaget. Namja tampan bermarga Park itu pasti sudah tau dari kedua anak kembarnya. Wanita itu berbalik, tersenyum begitu dingin lalu mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Silahkan ahjumma masuk lagi, asal ahjumma tidak menyakiti adikku untuk kesekian kalinya".

Siwon hendak berbalik, namun urung karena Yuri justru mengucapkan hal yang Siwon tak mengerti.

"Apa aku menyakitinya? Menyakiti anakku sendiri?"

"Tsk. Ahjumma, kau bahkan sudah meracuninya tempo hari. Apa kau lupa? Kau sangat kejam".

Yuri diam, namun air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir.

"Kau tidak tau apa makna dari kata 'kejam' yang sebenarnya Siwon-ssi. Justru akulah yang paling merasakan bagaimana kekejaman itu menginjak-nginjakku tanpa belas kasih. Dan satu hal…"

"Tak ada satu orangpun ibu di dunia ini yang berniat mencelakai anaknya".

Siwon terdiam sebentar, namun kemudian tertawa,"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya, Ahjumma".

"Kapan? Dimana? Apa kau mempunyai bukti? Keseharianku hanya ku sibukkan dengan mengambil sedikit demi sedikit dana dari perusahaan kalian dan perusahaan Lee untuk kami bertahan hidup walaupun harus melawan kedua anakku sendiri. Apa hal itu yang kau maksud sebagai 'racun' untuk adik bungsumu?"

Siwon bingung kali ini. Hatinya mulai meragu untuk menyalahkan wanita di depannya yang bahkan sudah menangis.

"Semua orang selalu menilai berdasarkan apa yang mereka lihat. Andai Han Na, Yonghwan dan Fei Yuan menjelaskan terlebih dahulu apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu. Apa aku akan terus disalahkan seperti ini?"

"Mwo?" Siwon terkejut begitu mendengar nama eommanya disebut. Yang Siwon tau hanya appa nya lah yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu dan dengan satu jasad lagi yang tak dikenali.

"Apa jasad yang hangus terbakar selain Appa waktu itu…"

"Bukan. Dia Fei Yuan, Ibu dari Victoria dan Hangeng".

Yuri mulai menceritakan secara keseluruhan tragedi kecelakaan yang terjadi 3,5 tahun yang lalu. Tentang siapa Fei Yuan dan bagaimana dia bisa berhubungan dengan anak dari seorang mafia China itu. Bagaimana dia menyekap Han Na dan Fei Yuan namun diberinya kebutuhan yang baik selama bertahun-tahun dalam penyekapan. Dari mana kemudian Younghwan mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukan Han Na dan bagaimana tiba-tiba Yonghwan berhasil mengeuarkan Han Na dan juga Fei Yuan dari penyekapaanya dan membawanya bersama untuk melakukan sebuah misi. Dari rencana mereka yang ingin mengungkap kebenaran hingga hilangnya nyawa ketiga orang pada kecelakaan itu.

Siwon terduduk lemas. Satu kenyataan pahit yang ia dengar barusan bahwa eommanya sudah meninggal. Dan ternyata banyak sekali yang ia baru ketahui dari cerita Yuri.

"Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah mengetahui bahwa Han Na sudah meninggal".

" Ahh, kau jangan salah paham dulu", Yuri segera menjelaskan hal lain sebelum Siwon mengamuk. Dengan kemampuannya mengendalikan pikiran orang, Yuri mulai dapat menekan emosi Siwon dan menjelaskan semuanya secara jelas.

"Han Na mendatangiku malam itu untuk meminta ijin menemui Kyuhyun. Han Na percaya hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu mengendalikan kemarahan kalian nantinya jika kalian mengetahui bahwa Han Na sudah meninggal.."

"Tunggu. Apa ahjumma juga memiliki kelabihan seperti si kembar?" tanya Siwon tak percaya. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Arwah Han Na datang dan meminta Kyuhyun mendatangi sebuah tempat di Busan keesokan harinya. Suamiku, Wu Qian, dia melihat anakku menangis di depan makam ibu kalian. Kyuhyun ku pasti sangat terpukul karena dia tidak bisa mengembalikan eomma kalian dalam keadaan selamat. Kejadian ini adalah saat Kibum pulang sendiri tanpa Kyuhyun belum lama ini, kau pasti ingat".

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan kepada kami?" Siwon tampak masih bingung.

"3 orang".

Siwon menoleh tak mengerti.

"Ada 3 orang anak kandung dari Han Na yang harus ia hadapi. Tidak semua mudah diajak berbicara sepertimu Siwon-ah. Terlebih Kyuhyun tidak memiliki banyak bukti tentang penyebab kematian eomma mu. Kyuhyun…anakku. Dia hanya tidak ingin eommanya yang menurut kalian jahat ini disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi. Kedua anakku sedang berpikir bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada kalian".

"Ahjumma bisa menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyunie juga Kibummie tentang kronologinya bukan?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. Ada senyum begitu lembut terukir di bibirnya.

"Kyuhyunie selalu terkejut saat melihatku. 2 kali aku melihatnya pingsan setelah bertemu denganku. Itu sangat tidak baik jika aku menjelaskan kepadanya secara langsung. Kibummie, walaupun dia tampak kuat, namun dia takut melihat eommanya sendiri. Dia takut jika tanganku ini menyakiti adiknya". Yuri tersenyum miris.

"Maka dari itu, bantulah ahjumma menjelaskannya kepada mereka Siwon-ah".

Siwon memandang kedua mata bulat itu sejenak. Namja itu tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku akan berusaha ahjumma. Semoga Tuhan selalu menyertai kita".

Yuri mengacak surai hitam Siwon seperti yang sering dilakukannya sebelum kecelakaan 3,5 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau masih sama Siwon-ie".

Siwon tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, kemudian berhambur memeluk wanita yang mirip dengan ibunya itu begitu erat, seakan mendapatkan kembali sosok seorang Ibu di kehidupannya. Yuri bukanlah orang jahat, bahkan hatinya begitu lembut, sama seperti Han Na eommanya.

"Banyak orang yang melihat, Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, Kyuhyun pingsan tadi".

"MWO?"

"Yak! Kau ini masih suka berteriak rupannya. Cepatlah pulang dan beritahu eomma keadaanya nanti". Yuri mengangsurkan sebuah kartu nama, lalu beranjak setelah sebelumnya mengacak lagi surai hitam milik Siwon.

"Ne…eomma".

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang mengawasi keduanya sedari tadi. Bahkan Yuri yang memiliki kemampuan lebih deri manusia pada umumnya juga tak menyadari.

"Lihat itu halmoeni, Imo terlalu lemah".

"Ne. Jika begitu, kita saja yang menghancurkan mereka. Mereka sudah mengambil segalanya dari kedua anakku. Terlebih anak bungsu dari Imo mu, dia mengambil satu-satunya anakku yang tersisa. Apa kau mau membantu Halmoeni, cucu ku?"

"Tentu, halmoenie".

-SF-

Kyuhyun masih diam dipelukan Kibum saat Heechul terus saja memarahinya semenjak dia bangun tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga pingsan seperti itu? Jika merasa tidak sehat seharusnya kau tidak usah berangkat sekolah", omelnya.

"Yak maknae! Kau dengar tidak apa yang Hyung katakan?"

Kyuhyun merengut,"Tentu saja. Hyung terus berteriak sedari tadi, padahal berbicara pelan saja aku juga sudah dengar", gerutunya. Heechul langsung tersadar dan menutup mulutnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau maknae. Kau tau aku sangat panik tadi!".

"Aku bisa tuli jika Hyung berteriak terus".

Kibum menepuk kepala Kyuhyun, menegur adiknya untuk tidak berkata kurang ajar pada Heechul yang pada dasarnya gampang naik darah.

"Mianhae, Heechul Hyung", ucapnya setelah mendapat teguran dari Kibum.

Heechul yang melihat maknaenya meminta maaf dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin akhirnya luluh. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak surai coklat adiknya, kemudian memeluknya sesaat.

"Lain kali jika kau tetap keras kepala, aku akan mengikatmu di tempat tidur seperti dulu".

Kyuhyun bergidik. Masih jelas diingatannya saat dulu dia sering diikat oleh Heechul di tempat tidur akibat dirinya yang terlalu keras kepala dan susah di atur. Jungsoo yang biasanya lembut bahkan menyetetujui ide gila Heechul.

"Andwe! Bum-bum jauhkan penyihir ini dariku".

Heechul merangsak maju membuat Kyuhyun bergerak mundur hingga membuat infus yang kembali digunakannya tadi tertarik.

"Akh..appo. Hyungie".

"Wae wae wae?"

Heechul yang panik langsung memeriksa tangan Kyuhyun dan tak sengaja menariknya.

"Yak! Hyung jangan ditarik seperti itu..sshh".

"Mianhae. Apa sangat sakit?"

Heechul sangat merasa bersalah melihat adik kecilnya meringis dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Sementara Kibum 'sangat sibuk' menjadi penonton interaksi 2 saudara evilnya.

"Sakit sekali. Hyung selalu menakutiku. Dan lihat sekarang, infusnya hampir lepas", ujar Kyuhyun semakin mendramatisir. Kibum diam-diam mentertawakan Heechul yang kini sedang sibuk meniup-niup punggung tangan maknaenya yang tertancap infus.

"KYU!"

Siwon merangsak kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya begitu erat, tak mempedulikan Heechul yang hampir terjungkal ke belakang akibat ulahnya.

"Gwaenchana saeng?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Hyung datang telat tadi. Seseorang memberitahu Hyung kau pingsan sebelum acara di mulai. Apa ada yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar,"Aniyo, gwaenchana. Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Setelah infus ini habis, aku sudah bebas".

PLAK

"Heechul Hyung, kau menyakitiku lagi", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul.

"Bebas apanya? Aku akan mengurungmu seperti tikus yang hanya akan bisa berkeliarkan di satu ruangan kotor".

Mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah berbinar kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Bum-bum, singkirkan ratu iblis ini dari kamarku", rajuknya pada Kibum.

"Mianhae, ratu iblis yang terhormat. Atas permintaan adik iblisku, bisakah anda keluar ruangan ini sekarang", ucap Kibum sembari menyeringai.

"Yak! Bummie, berani kau? Aishh aku bisa gila berada di ruangan setan kecil ini, ck".

Setelah yakin Heechul keluar, Kibum segera mengunci kamar adiknya dari dalam dan bergegas duduk disamping adiknya. Di depan Siwon.

"Sudah siap bercerita Siwon Hyung?" Todong Kyuhyun begitu melihat situasi sudah aman _._

"Apa ada titipan dari eomma kami untuk Hyung sampaikan?" Kibum kembali menodong Siwon dengan pertanyaan yang membuat namja tampan itu terdiam takjub.

Siwon baru menyadari bahwa kemampuan adik kembarnya sehebat ini. Membaca kegundahan hatinya dalam waktu singkat diselingi gurauan, bukankah kemampuan itu sangat hebat?

"Ceritakan intinya saja jika Hyung merasa sulit untuk menjelaskan semua. Kami akan mengerti".

Siwon memandang maknaenya sebentar. Adiknya itu masih pucat dan keringat dingin masih terlihat keluar dari pori kulitnya. Tentu saja dia khawatir jika menceritakan hal mengejutkan ini sekarang.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja Hyung. Ayolah, aku berjanji, aku akan baik-baik saja", paksa Kyuhyun setelah yakin bahwa diamnya Siwon adalah karena mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ceritanya akan sangat panjang".

"Kami akan mendengarnya", potong Kibum.

"Hyung akan bercerita pelan-pelan agar tidak ada yang terlewat. Ini menyangkut keluarga kita. Tentang kecelakaan yang melibatkan Yuri Ahjumma, eomma, uri Appa dan Fei yuan –eomma dari Victoria dan Han uisa", Siwon menghentikan sejenak penjelasannya. Memperhatikan secara detail perubahan ekspresi kedua adik kembarnya. Setelah yakin bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja Siwon kembali melanjutkan.

"Eomma dan Fei Yuan menjadi tawanan eomma kalian selama bertahun-tahun di sebuah rumah di Mokpo. Eomma kalian memberi keduanya kehidupan yang baik selama bertahun-tahun. Nae eomma dan Fei Yuan tidak berniat pergi untuk kabur karena mereka sadar bahwa Yuri Ahjumma hanya ingin mendapatkan haknya kembali. Fei Yuan menceritakan semua kesulitan dan penyiksaan yang dialami oleh eomma kalian. Mereka bertekad untuk diam hingga Yuri Ahjumma mendapatkan kembali kebahagiannya. Bahkan Han Na eomma juga sudah memberitahukan kepada Appa untuk membiarkan Yuri Ahjumma tinggal lebih lama bersama keluarga Park 3 tahun setelah penyekapan itu melalui salah satu penjaga yang ternyata adalah suruhan Appa, dan tentu saja saat itu kalian sudah terlahir di dunia ini".

"jadi sebenarnya Appa sudah tau bahwa orang yang selama ini di sampingnya bukanlah Han Na ahjumma?"

"Ne Kibumie. Fei Yuan juga memberitahukan tentang kelebihan Yuri Ahjumma hingga Appa mampu menyembunyikan apa yang diketahuinya dengan baik tanpa mampu dibaca".

Sejauh ini kondisi emosional si kembar masih baik-baik saja di mata Siwon, hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan 'cerita' yang didengarnya tadi dari Han Yuri.

"Hingga 3 setengah tahun yang lalu ntah bagaimana, kekuasaan Appa mampu membawa eomma dan Fei Yuan keluar dari penyekapan yang sudah dijaga ketat. Kau ingat saat Yuri eomma berkata akan ke Jepang sebelum kecelakaan 3,5 tahun lalu menimpamu Kyuhyunie?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk,"eomma berbohong. Aku tau itu, eomma akan menemui seorang laki-laki dan 2 anak kecil di sebuah rumah".

Kibum memandang adiknya tak percaya. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun sudah tau? Bahkan adiknya itu mampu menutupi hal itu darinya hingga saat ini.

"Aku tidak yakin jika itu adalah hasil dari penglihatanku. Setelah kecelakaan, aku hampir melupakan sebagian hal yang aku alami sebelumnya. Bahkan waktu itu aku percaya begitu saja ketika kalian mengatakan eomma, appa dan aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat berlibur di Jepang. Jadi, jangan salah paham padaku Bum-bum". Kyuhyun menggenggam erat kedua jemari Kibum yang masih memandangnya dengan intens. Kyuhyun hanya takut Hyungnya itu akan marah karena dia sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak sepenuhnya ia yakini bahwa itu adalah bagian dari penglihatannya di masalalu.

"Lanjutkan Siwon Hyung".

Kyuhyun menunduk sedih. Kibum tidak merespon permintaan maafnya.

"Ne. Appa, eomma dan Fei yuan menemui Yuri Ahjuma di tengah perjalanan…."

Siwon melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya yang sama persis seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Han Yuri. Hingga dibagian terakhir, Kibum sudah menunjukkan emosinya. Namja berwajah datar itu diam-diam meremas selimut milik Kyuhyun hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Tidak adakah keadilan untuk eomma kami? Bahkan ketika keadilan akan terungkap, Tuhan justru membuat semuanya semakin rumit dan membuat eomma kami menjadi pihak yang salah selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan oleh kami sendiri", desisnya tajam. Kesal, marah, kecewa. Kibum tak tau lagi harus melampiaskannya kepada siapa. Kekecewaannya terhadap diri sendiri, tidak mencari tau dengan benar bahwa eomma mereka bukanlah dalang dari kecelakaan itu. Namun dari data yang di dapat dari sebuah 'sumber', semua kejadian itu mengacu pada sebuah kejadian manipulatif yang dibuat oleh eommanya. Berbeda dengan penjelasan Siwon bahwa kejadian itu adalah murni kecelakaan.

"Brengsek! Jadi selama ini aku dibodohi?"

Siwon tidak mengerti kenapa Kibum mendadak marah, mengumpat bahkan menyebut bahwa dia dibodohi. Siapa kira-kira yang bisa membodohi adiknya yang genius itu?

"Kyu?" Kibum memandang khawatir adiknya yang masih diam. Mata Kyuhyun sangat merah, namun tak ada setetes air matapun yang keluar dari sana.

" _Tidak hanya Lee"._

" _Lee memang merampas seluruh hak eomma-mu. Tapi kecelakaan itu dan kejadian yang kau alami, itu bukan perbuatan Lee. Ada seseorang…"_

" _Ahjumma tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia selalu mengawasi"_

Kyuhyun tersentak dan refleks membelalakkan matanya saat sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kananya. Untuk sesaat dia merasakan kepalanya pening. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia dapat melihat kekhawatiran dari wajah Kibum dan juga Siwon di depannya.

"Gwaenchana? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Kibum bertanya dengan nada panik.

Kyuhyun masih tampak ling lung. Kilasan pembicaraannya dengan Han Na yang beberapa hari lalu menemuinya membuat kepala Kyuhyun sakit. Saat itu Han Na tiba-tiba datang menemuinya seperti yang biasa yeoja itu lakukan setelah kejadian dimana dia meminta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk menemui seorang wanita yang membantu mengubur jasadnya. Menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun dan selalu memperingatkannya untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan dan berhati-hati.

"Kyu?" Suara Kibum kembali menginterupsi. Namja itu tengah dilanda panik luar biasa. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah sangat pucat, dengan mata yang masih memerah namun tak kunjung mengeluarkan air mata barang setetes pun. Hingga..setetes darah justru merembes dari hidung Kyuhyun dan membuat tubuh namja berkulit pucat itu limbung.

"Kyuhyunie, buka matamu. Kau mendengarku?" Kibum berteriak panik.

Kyuhyun masih mendengar samar-samar kepanikan yang terjadi, hingga sebuah gedoran keras dari arah pintu mengalihkan obsidian dua orang di depannya, setelah itu kegelapan berhasil merenggut seluruh kesadarannya.

-SF-

Setelah kejadian siang tadi Kibum dan Siwon harus rela duduk di sebuah 'kursi panas' mendengar ceramah dari Heechul selama hampir 3 jam. Jung uisa mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami _shock_ , kelelahan akut dan demam tinggi hingga mimisan. Namja cantik itu tak henti-hentinya mengomel dan sesekali memukul kepala kedua adiknya tanpa belas kasih.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam hingga Kyuhyunie seperti itu? Apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga dia mengalami _shock_ parah hingga pingsan?"

"Harusnya kalian paham dengan kondisi uri maknae. Jangan lagi-lagi bercerita hal buruk atau mengerika di depannya, atau kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku".

"Jika aku tak mendengar teriakkan Kibumie tadi dan menggedor-gedor pintunya, ntah bagaimana nasib uri maknae. Untung saja aku sedang berada di ruang keluarga saat Kibum berteriak. Jika tidak, kalian pikir apa yang akan terjadi?"

Celotehan itu terus berlanjut hingga namja cantik itu menerima sebuah panggilan. Siwon dan Kibum masih belum beranjak barang seinchi-pun. Bahkan bisa dibilang keduanya tadi tidak mendengarkan ceramah panjang yang diberikan oleh Park Heechul secara cuma-cuma, -seorang motivator dan pengusaha muda terkenal-. Biasanya orang-orang harus membayar mahal hanya demi mendengar celotehan Heechul barang 5 menit saja. Namun kedua namja tampan itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak berminat. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada kejadian masalalu, tentang penindasan terhadap kehidupan Yuri, kecelakaan, kematian, dan kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini dialami maknae mereka.

"Tuan muda. Nyonya Shim dan anaknya berkunjung kemari", lapor seorang yeoja paruh baya. Kepala pelayan Kim. Pelayan itu mengernyit kebingungan saat kedua majikannya sama sekali tak menyahut. Sedikit ragu, pelayan Shim kembali memanggil kedua namja di depannya.

"Tuan muda".

Masih tak ada respon. _Bagaimana ini?_ Batinnya frustasi.

Tangan yeoja itu terpaksa menyentuh salah satu bahu Siwon yang duduk lebih dekat dari tempatnya berdiri. Walaupun sedikit sungkan dan tak enak, namun wanita itu harus melakukannya.

"Tuan.."

"Oh, ne. Kim Ahjumma, waeyo?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu akhirnya tersenyum begitu lebar merasa usahanya berhasil.

"Nyonya Shim dan Tuan muda Changmin datang berkunjung".

"Eoh? Persilahkan mereka masuk. Minhae Ahjumma, aku tadi sedang melamun".

"Gwaenchansimnida, Tuan. Saya permisi".

Siwon menyadari dia tadi tidak duduk sendirian. Matanya bergerak dan mendapati Kibum yang masih duduk berdiam diri ditempatnya. Siwon tak berani mengganggu, hingga sebuah suara nyaring tanpa sadar membuat Kibum akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata, meninggalkan lamunan panjangnya.

"Sopanlah sedikit Minnie. Kita sedang bertamu", ujar seorang yeoja cantik yang terlihat memasuki wilayah ruang keluarga dengan seorang namja tinggi di sampingnya.

"Ahjumma datang berkunjung?"

"Ah ne, Siwonnie. Aigoo lama tidak bertemu denganmu, kau semakin tampan".

"Kamsahamida, Ahjumma".

Wanita itu kemudian beralih menatap namja lainnya yang terlihat diam dan sedikit murung. Nyonya Shim mendekat, kemudian mengusap bahu Kibum begitu lembut.

"Apa semuanya baik Kibumie?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk. Kepalanya kembali menunduk, membuat Nyonya Shim akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk berbincang sebentar dengan Siwon sebelum akhirnya berpamitan pulang dan berjanji untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun esok hari. Untuk hari ini, Kyuhyun masih belum boleh dikunjungi, walaupun dirawat di rumah, namun tadi Jung Uisa membawa seorang ganhosa yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi keadaan Kyuhyujn di dalam. Kibum sempat tidak setuju, ada perdebatan sedikit panjang sampai akhirnya Kibum memperhatikan ganhosa yang ketakutan itu dengan pandangan menelisik yang disusul dengan anggukan setuju pada akhirnya.

"Bummie, sebaiknya kau segera berganti baju dan makan siang. Jangan sampai maag mu kambuh. Hyung tidak ingin melihat kedua adik Hyung sakit". Siwon melirik jam tangannya, mendesah kemudian karena ternyata waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Apa tadi? Dia menyuruh Kibum makan siang di sore hari?

-SF-

Kibum tersenyum begitu lebar, sedikit _out of character_. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah terlepas dari jarum infus, bahkan adiknya itu mengusir ganhosa di kamarnya secara paksa hingga yeoja itu menangis. Heechul sempat akan memarahinya, namun diurungkannya ketika melihat betapa binar mata bulat itu mengerjap begitu senang saat mulut tajamnya berhasil mengusir seseorang berseragam putih pergi dari kediamannya.

"Kyu, jangan melompat-lompat seperti itu", tegur Heechul yang sedikit takut melihat maknaenya meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci semenjak keluar kamar tadi. Bahkan adiknya itu sesekali menirukan beberapa tokoh hewan kartun yang di tontonya di ruang keluarga. Melompat begitu tokoh pinguin keluar.

"Hyungdeul lihat pinguin itu! Lihat!" Kyuhyun tertawa begitu keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk 3 ekor pinguin yang sedang berjalan beriringan.

"Lihat Hyung, aku bisa meniru mereka", Kyuhyun mempraktekkan bagaimana penguin berjalan. Namja pucat itu berteriak girang begitu Siwon mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Lihat ada Donghae Hyung disana", suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar saat tayangan TV memperlihatkan beberapa ikan tengah berenang kesana kemari. Salah satunya adalah ikan nemo, jenis ikan yang sangat disukai Donghae, dan dianggap Kyuhyun mirip dengan Hyung tampannya.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada kuda yang menyerupai Siwon Hyung, kucing peliharaan raja yang mirip Heechul Hyung, dan…."

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir, kemudian mengarahkan atensinya pada Kibum yang juga tengah memperhatikannya.

"Bum-bum, kau suka hewan apa?" tanyanya antusias.

"Eummm.. Serigala!" serunya.

"Kenapa serigala?" Kyuhyun duduk di atas karpet berbulu di bawah Kibum. Ketiga Hyungnya duduk di atas sofa, sementara Kyuhyun memilih duduk di bawah, di atas karpet berbulu yang hangat.

"Serigala bisa hidup di tempat dingin dan menjaga pinguin dari serangan binatang buas".

Kyuhyun bersorak senang mendengar penjelasan Kibum. Memeluk Hyungnya begitu erat hingga enggan melepasnya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi kucing. Aku hanya akan menjadi Park Heechul, manusia paling tampan sejagad raya".

Ketiga dongsaengnya langsung mencibir ketika Heechul ntah dari mana mendapatkan sebuah cermin terlihat sedang menyentuh dagunya dan membenahi rambutnya menyerupai seorang 'putri' raja.

"Kau lebih menyerupai penyihir jelek, Hyung. Lihat bagaimana caramu bercermin, persis seperti penyihir yang meracuni _Snow White_ dengan apelnya".

Kibum dan Siwon sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, namja itu bahkan sudah berguling-guling di atas karpet karena sakit perut.

"Lihat saja, ketika tidur nanti aku akan menyihir kalian menjadi tikus".

"MWO? Hahahahaha".

Heechul menggeram frustasi saat ancamannya justru ditertawakan oleh dongsaengnya. Namja cantik itu akhirnya memutuskan masuk kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Heechul semakin kesal, bahkan kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 pun tawa dongsaengnya masih terdengar. Namja cantik itu akhirnya menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk tidur.

-SF-

Banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun beberapa hari ini. Anak itu terlihat selalu tersenyuum setiap waktu dan menjahili Hyungdeulnya setiap ada kesempatan. Kibum pernah bertanya tentang perubahan sikapnya yang kembali seperti dulu sebelum kejadian demi kejadian di keluarganya terungkap. Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan bahwa dia senang karena eommanya ternyata tidak bersalah. Namun Kibum tak pernah tau apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Kyuhyun. Anak itu hanya bercerita kepada Han Na yang sering datang mengunjunginya.

"Kyu hanya takut tidak memiliki kesempatan lebih banyak lagi bersama Hyungdeul".

Adunya kepada Han Na yang 2 malam lalu datang berkunjung. Han Na mengerti, kesempatan yang dimaksud Kyuhyun bukanlah kesempatan tentang seberapa waktu yang tersisa karena kondisinya yang semakin memburuk, melainkan tentang kesempatan sebelum Jungsoo, Heechul dan Donghae tau tentang kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengambil kesempatan sebanyak mungkin sebelum Hyungdeulnya tau dan membuat kebersamaan di antara mereka berubah, bisa jadi merenggang atau bahkan putus hubungan.

"Kyu hanya ingin membuat banyak kenangan baik bersama Jungsoo Hyung, Heechul Hyung, Donghae Hyung dan Siwon Hyung. Sebelum kenyataan membuat mereka salah paham ataupun sakit hati".

"Kyu takut dibenci. Kyu tidak ingin Hyungdeul menjadi salah paham dan menjahui Kyu dan Bum-bum. Apa Kyu egois, Ahjumma?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum saat wanita berwajah pucat itu menunjukkan senyum lembut padanya.

" _Jungsoo, dia sangat lembut tapi begitu keras. Heechul, dia lembut di dalam tapi emosinya sulit dikendalikan. Donghae, dia anak yang baik, dia tulus. Siwon, dia anak baik yang bahkan tak mengenal kata dendam. Kau bisa mengandalkan Siwon untuk membantu"._

Kyuhyun memeluk guling kecilnya, matanya memandang lurus kedua kakinya yang ia selonjorkan di atas tempat tidur.

"Kyu akan menjelaskan perlahan dengan Hyungdeul. Semoga mereka paham dan mau mendengarkan hingga akhir".

Obsidiannya beralih menatap Han Na, wanita itu masih saja tersenyum hingga detik berikutnya menghilang seperti tertiup angin.

"Kau melamun?"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat seseorang menepuk keras pundaknya. Kim Ryeowook. Ketua kelasnya yang polos dan sangat lembut kepada semua orang. Kyuhyun mendengus marah.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan bukan? Jangan pernah mengagetkanku", gerutunya kesal.

Ryeowook tak mempedulikan geretuan namja yang terkenal berlidah tajam itu. Mata Ryeowook menatap bingung Kyuhyun.

"Wah, aku pikir ini aneh. Dimana kembaranmu dan Changmin yang selalu menempel?"

"Kibum sedang mengembalikan buku di Perpus. Changmin di kantin".

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Namun detik berikutnya dia kembali mengejutkan Kyuhyun dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku lagi".

Kyuhyun mengerucutka bibir pucatnya ketika Ryeowook justru tertawa melihat reaksi dan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurut pemuda itu lucu.

"Kau ini seperti penderita penyakit jantung saja".

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Tidak ada orang yang mengetahui penyakitnya kecuali Kibum, Changmin dan para guru di sekolah ini. Seharusnya dia tak perlu marah juga kan ketika ada teman yang tak sengaja mengagetkannya?

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya tidak tega melihat seorang anak kecil yang kesepian dan melamun seorang diri".

"Kau sedang mengataiku?"

"Apa kau merasa seperti itu?"

"Ishh kau menjengkelkan, pergi sana".

"Hahaha, kau benar. Tapi lain kali kau harus mengucapkan terimakasih padaku".

"Untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun semakin heran saat Ryeowook mulai beranjak dan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Lihat saja lain waktu. Aku menunggu ucapan 'terimakasih'".

Tak lama setelah Ryeowook pergi, Kibum datang bersama dengan Changmin dengan beberapa makanan di tangan keduanya.

"Minumlah, dan makan bekal mu", Kibum menyodorkan sebuah botol minum dan kotak bekal berwarna biru di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu mendengus kesal. Belum lagi botol obat yang jelas berada di tas kecil yang Kibum bawa sekarang. Hidupnya sungguh membosankan.

"Bisa tidak sekali saja aku tidak minum obat itu?"

Kibum dan Changmin kompak menghentikan aksi makannya. Keduanya memandang sedih Kyuhyun yang tengah menunduk sambil memandang kotak bekalnya tanpa minat.

"Apa kau bosan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Kibum.

"Apa itu berarti kau juga bosan bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, detik berikutnya binar matanya sudah berubah. Dengan penuh semangat anak itu membuka kotak bekalnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar saat menemukan beberapa potong daging disana.

"Bum-bum aku menyayangimu. Bagaimana jika kau menyuapiku?"

"Setelah ini aku berjanji akan meminum obatku. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Ayo cepat suapi adikmu ini, adikmu sudah sangat kelaparan".

Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat _mood_ adiknya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Dia paham adiknya itu sebenarnya hanya sedang ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kibum pun juga tidak akan memaksa adiknya untuk melanjutkan pembahasan yang membuatnya merasa akan segera kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga.

"Makanlah yang banyak, arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat menyambut sepotong daging yang kibum berikan.

"Apa kau mau sayurnya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras,"Aku bisa muntah jika memakan makanan kambing seperti itu".

Kibum terkikik geli. Sesekali namja berwajah datar itu mengangsurkan botol minum Kyuhyun ketika adiknya itu kesulitan menelan, juga mengusap sisa makanan yang tercecer di sekitar mulut adiknya.

"Kau masih saja seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah menyuapimu", protes Kibum pura-pura kesal.

"Apakah sekotor itu? Padahal aku sudah membuka mulutku lebar-lebar agar tidak ada yang menempel".

Changmin memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan senyum miris. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca bahkan hampir menangis. Namun dia enggan untuk mengeluarkannya. Atau sahabatnya itu akan semakin sedih dan merasa bersalah.

-SF-

Malam itu seluruh penghuni keluarga Park berkumpul kecuali Heechul. Namja cantik itu mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mengunjungi teman dan pulang sedikit larut. Ke lima namja itu merasa tenang-tenang saja karena memang Heechul sudah terbiasa pulang larut malam jika memiliki kesempatan untuk berkunjung di tempat temannya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Siwon sepakat untuk mengatakan perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Park dan kebenaran yang harus segera diluruskan malam ini. Namun melihat Heechul yang tidak hadir, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menundanya hingga semua berkumpul.

BRAK

Terdengar suaru pintu yang terbuka keras. Heechul muncul setelahnya, namja itu segera meraih sebuah pajangan kaca dan melemparkannya ke arah dinding hingga pecah.

"Heechul!" Jungsoo berusaha mendekati adiknya. Namun Heechul justru berjalan maju mendekati kedua adik kembarnya. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

"Kalian sudah tau eoh?"

Kibum segera meraih tangan adiknya dan menggenggamnya erat. Dalam hati dia berkata bahwa _waktunya telah tiba_.

"Eomma meninggal dan kalian menyembunyikannya dari kami?"

Satu kalimat yang membuat Jungsoo dan Donghae mendadak lemas. Padahal sebelumnya Jungsoo sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan semua kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Termasuk dengan kehilangan eommanya.

"Brengsek! Bahkan dia mengganti wajahnya menyerupai eomma kami. Wanita seperti apa itu eoh? Jadi selama ini kami tinggal bersama dengan iblis?"

"Heechul Hyung!"

Heechul memandang Kibum yang berteriak di depannya. Namja cantik itu tertawa.

"Kau meneriakku? Berani sekali. Memangnya kau ini siapa?"

DEG

 _Kau ini siapa? Kau ini siapa?_

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kepada Kibum. Menyuruh Hyungnya itu untuk bisa menahan emosi di saat seperti ini.

"Bisakah kita bicara baik-baik? Kami berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginan Heechul Hyung setelah kami menjelaskan semua. Bahkan jika harus pergi dari kehidupan kalian".

Ucapan tegas Kyuhyun membuat Heechul diam beberapa saat. Apakah dia siap jika harus jauh dari dongsaengnya yang nakal itu?

"Tidak. Sekarang siapa yang harus ku percaya eoh? Kau dan Kibum? Atau omongan wanita pembohong itu?"

"Cukup Hyung! Hyung cukup menyalahkan kami karena tidak secepatnya memberitahumu tentang semua ini. Tapi jangan sedikitpun Hyung menyalahkan eomma kami. Hyung tak tau apa-apa tentang uri eomma!"

"Yak kau idiot atau apa? Jelas saja aku tau siapa Han Yuri. Dia penipu yang belasan tahun hidup bebas di rumah ini sebagai eomma kami. Bahkan dia yang membunuh appa dan eomma kami, lalu pergi begitu saja seperti pengecut!".

"Park Heechul!"

Teriakkan Jungsoo berhasil membungkam perdebatan yang terjadi. Heechul memandang hyungnya dengan mata merah menahan amarah.

"Bisa kau tenang dan kita membicarakan semuanya dengan baik-baik?". Jungsoo berusaha menengahi, kenyataan bahwa dialah yang paling dewasa di antara yang lainnya membuatnya sebisa mungkin bersikap bijak dan berusaha menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin.

"Hyung".

Semuanya menatap ke arah Siwon kecuali Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahu semuanya. Aku sempat bertemu dan berbicara dengan Yuri Ahjumma saat acara pertemuan wali murid pekan lalu".

Siwon memandang ketiga Hyungnya mantap. Dia harus siap jika ikut disalahkan, Siwon hanya tak akan membiarkan pihak yang sebenarnya benar semakin disudutkan dan menjadi salah di mata ketiganya. Apalagi kemarahan itu mereka limpahkan kepada si kembar yang bahkan sudah bersusah payah mencari tahu tentang segala hal yang terjadi termasuk mengenai eomma mereka.

"Bolehkah aku mulai menceritakan semua yang ku tau?", ijinnya. Jungsoo dengan wajah datarnya mempersilahkan.

Siwon menceritakan semuanya. Cerita yang sama persis dengan yang di dengar dan diceritakan kepada si kembar waktu itu. Semuanya tak ada yang dilebih-lebihkan ataupun dikurangi. Kyuhyun dan Kibum ikut membantu menjelaskan walaupun kadang Heechul menampiknya dengan pertanyaan yang sakartis. Mereka tak peduli, mereka hanya ingin semua masalah selesai dan segala sesuatunya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Apa kau yakin semua itu bukan omong kosong mereka saja Siwonie?"

"Aku yakin Hyung. Bukankah kita sudah mengenal Kyuhyun dan Kibum bahkan semenjak mereka masih belum bisa berbicara. Hyung, aku ingin semua masalah ini selesai dengan tanpa mengesampingkan ketidak adilan yang dirasakan oleh Yuri Ahjumma. Semua tidak akan terjadi hingga seperti ini jika masalalu itu tidak ada bukan? Aku memang tidak mempunyai bukti yang kuat tentang semuanya termasuk tentang kecalakaan itu. Kalian juga tidak akan mungkin menerima begitu saja cerita tadi bukan? Tapi aku adalah manusia yang berpegang teguh dengan ajaran Tuhan, aku hanya manusia yang diajarkan tentang bagaimana memahami sebuah masalah dan menilainya dengan benar. Untuk kasus ini kita tidak mungkin bisa melihat arwah eomma dan mendengar penjelasannya. Itu sangat mustahil. Tapi untuk masa lalu Yuri Ahjumma dan kebenarannya, kita hanya memerlukan Kakek Donghae Hyung yang sudah lama menghilang. Bukan begitu?"

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari tau mengenai kecelakaan itu Siwon-ssi".

Pandangan mereka berpaling ke arah pemuda tinggi tegap yang ntah sudah berapa lama berdiri di pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Namja itu tampak rupawan dengan setelah baju berwarna hitam dan topi yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sungmin".

"Aigoo akhirnya kau datang Sungmin-ah. Aku hampir tidak sabar untuk memukul ketiga adik nakalku ini".

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sedari tadi diam menunduk sampai langsung mengalihkan atensinya kepada Heechul yang sekarang terlihat sedang memperlihatkan evil smirknya.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyunie dan Kibummie sedang kehilangan otaknya sampai tak menyadari aku sedang berakting".

"MWO?!".

"Apa akting kami bagus?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat Donghae tiba-tiba melompat.

"Hyung, kalian?"

"Kami sedang berakting. Aigo lucu sekali melihat kepolosan kalian. Kami sudah mengetahui semuanya tentang kecelakaan itu, tentang cerita Yuri ahjumma, tentang percakapan Kyuhyunie dengan sesuatu yang…" Jungsoo mengutipkan kedua jarinya, menandakan sesuatu yang dimaksud adalah sesuatu yang tak biasa.

"Kalian memasang CCTV di kamarku? Kalian meletakkan perekam suara?"

Heechul bertepuk tangan.

"BINGO".

"Kalian mengganggu privasiku!" protes Kyuhyun marah.

"Yak evil junior, dengar! Jika tidak begitu kami tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi sampai sekarang, dan bisa saja kami akan salah paham. Bukankah itu yang kau takutkan maknae?"

Kyuhyun diam tak berminat menjawab, hal ini memang mempermudah semuanya selesai, tapi Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka privasinya diganggu.

"Sungmin-ah tolong jelaskan!" perintah Jungsoo pada namja imut berpakaian serba hitam tadi.

"Aku Sungmin. Hyung ku adalah Lee Jung Suk, seorang mata-mata yang dikirimkan Appa kalian untuk mengawasi Han Na-ssi dan Fei Yuan-ssi" namja itu tersenyum kecil.

"Hyungku meninggal beberapa bulan setelah kecelakaan itu. Ada sebuah mobil yang menabraknya hingga tewas di tempat" Sungmin menahan napas ketika kembali mengingat kejadian mengenaskan itu di depan matanya.

"Selama menjadi mata-mata, Hyung kerap mengajakku, walaupun aku hanya di dalam mobil dan mengawasi monitor yang tersambung dengan kamera kecil yang dibawanya untuk merekam segala hal di tempat penyekapan yang sekelas hotel mewah itu. Sebenarnya Yuri-ssi tidak benar-benar berniat menculik dan menyelakai kedua wanita itu. Dia hanya ingin mengambil haknya melalui ke dua anak yang terlahir dari Tuan Park berupa perusahaan keluarga Lee yang di titipkan kepada Keluarga ini. Hyungku mengambil moment yang pas ketika itu, aku ada rekamannya".

Namja bergigi kelinci itu beranjak membuka laptop dan membuka sebuah file disana.

"Akan ku percepat ke intinya".

Semuanya terlihat fokus dengan video yang mulai menampakkan 3 orang wanita di dalam sebuah ruangan, tepatnya seperti di sebuah kamar.

" _Yuri-ah"._

" _Ku mohon kalian bersabarlah. Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang sudah aku hasilkan dari ketidak adilan yang ku dapat belasan tahun lamanya. Aku hanya ingin mengambil alih perusahaan Lee, ah tidak, aku hanya akan mengambil keuntungan 11 tahun terakhir. Aku harap kedua anakku bisa membantu"._

" _Kenapa Yuri-ah?"_

" _Kami diperlakukan tidak adil. Mereka selalu menyiksaku dan Wu Qian jika kami lelah bekerja, padahal kami kelaparan dan kehausan. Jam tidur kami tak pernah lebih dari 2 jam, bahkan sering tak tidur sama sekali" wanita itu terisak._

" _Perusahaan Lee saat itu benar-benar sudah di ambang kehancuran. Aku dan Wu Qian bekerja keras untuk membantu dan menyelesaikan dengan harapan segera mendapat kehidupan yang baik seperti yang mereka janjikan, memberikan kami rumah dan sebuah toko, Kami berdua sangat senang dengan harapan kecil itu. Tapi, aku tak menggunakan kemampuanku dengan baik sehingga tak mengetahui isi pikiran mereka yang sebenarnya, karena aku terlalu fokus dengan harapan kecil itu. Mereka semakin memforsir tenaga kami begitu mengetahui kemampuan kami, seperti memperlakukan hewan yang tak akan melawan jika lelah. Setiap hari diteriaki, dipukul, tak diberi makan dan minum. Pernah suatu ketika kami sangat senang ketika hujan turun. Aku dan Wu Qian membuat lubang di jendela kayu untuk mengambil air hujan dan meminumnya"Wanita itu meringis disela isakkannya._

" _Hingga Wu Qian harus diseret pergi. Aku sangat mencintainya, kami menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidup kami bersama. Tapi Lee dan Tan yang berkuasa membawanya untuk dinikahkan dengan anak sulung seorang ketua mafia besar bernama Tan. Apakah kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu itu Tan Fei Yuan ?"_

 _Yuri menatap penuh luka seorang wanita berdarah China yang saat ini tengah menangis tersedu. Tidak ada niat dalam hatinya untuk melukai hati yeoja cantik itu, Yuri hanya ingin mereka dan semua orang tau bagaimana kesulitan yang dialaminya selama berada di bawah tekanan Lee hingga dia berbuat nekat seperti ini._

" _Maafkan kami Yuri-ah, mohon maafkan kami"._

" _Kau tenang saja Fei Yuan-ssi. Kalian bersabarlah hingga aku mendapatkannya. Anak kalian baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan semua pada tempatnya jika urusanku sudah selesai"._

Siwon memeluk kedua adik kembarnya yang tengah menangis dalam diam. Kibum menundukkan wajahnya sembari meremas kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Tidak tau harus menyalurkan emosinya kepada siapa. Kenyataan yang baru dilihatnya membuat sakit hatinya tumbuh berkali-kali lipat. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil sesekali terisak pelan ketika Siwon semakin erat memeluk keduanya.

"Hyungdeul".

Atensi mereka terfokus pada Kibum yang baru saja bersuara dengan suara bergetar.

"Bukankah ketidak adilan itu sangat menyakitkan?"

Heechul segera mendekati adik pendiamnya itu, menariknya dari Siwon dan memeluknya erat. Hingga namja berwajah _stoic_ itu benar-benar menangis.

"Donghae Hyung?"

"Ne, Kibumie?"

"Izinkan aku.."

Donghae mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti dengan 2 kata itu.

"…untuk menyeret neo Haraboeji ke tempat yang seharusnya".

Jantung Donghae berdetak begitu cepat. Haraboeji? Bahkan seumur hidupnya dia tak mengenal siapa haraboejinya. Dulu dia hanya pernah melihatnya sekilas, mungkin karena haraboejinya sangat sibuk, hingga Donghae tak dapat merekam dengan baik bagaimana wajah haraboeji Lee dalam ingatannya.

Pikiran Donghae sedang berperang sekarang, antara menyetujui atau justru membela orang yang darahnya masih terhubung dalam tubuhnya.

"Menempatkannya di tempat yang seharusnya tidaklah lebih menyakitkan daripada direnggut seluruh kehidupan dan kebahagiannya. Bukankah begitu? Apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk menjawab Donghae Hyung!"

Nada bicara Kibum semakin meninggi ketika dilihatnya Donghae tak memberikan respon apapun. Hingga…

"Bahkan aku tak pernah lagi mengingat seperti apa wajah mengerikan itu. Ku serahkan semuanya padamu Kibummie. Lakukan apa yang memang harus dilakukan. Aku akan membantu jika kau membutuhkanku", ucap Donghae mantap.

"Sebelum kecelakaan, Hyungku yang membantu Tuan Park mengeluarkan Han Na-ssi dan Fei Yuan-ssi dari tempat dimana Yuri-ssi menyembunyikan mereka. Walaupun tidak melihat secara langsung kecelakaan itu berlangsung, Hyungku mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sengaja membuat kecelakaan itu terjadi".

"MWO?!" 6 namja tampak terkejut mendengar satu fakta lagi. Heechul , Jungsoo dan Donghae yang juga belum tau memandang namja imut itu dengan mimik wajah yang kebingungan.

"Tuan Park tengah menghubungi Hyungku untuk memastikan pertemuan mereka untuk menemui seorang detektif dan beberapa orang dari kepolisian untuk membantu Yuri-ssi. Hyungku sangat yakin ada suara tembakan terdengar ketika itu di _line_ seberang, sebelum beberapa teriakkan terdengar. Bahkan Hyung sempat mendengar ketika Tuan Park menyuruh Yuri-ssi untuk segera keluar dari mobil yang akan memasuki jurang. Kejadian itu begitu cepat dan berisik. Aku memiliki rekaman suaranya, Hyung ku melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik bukan?"

Semuanya mendengar baik-baik rekaman suara yang diputar Sungmin, dari obrolan dan tawa 4 orang di dalam mobil, hingga sebuah tembakan terdengar begitu keras. Younghwan sempat mengira itu adalah pecah ban. Namun kepanikan terus berlangsung hingga sambungan berakhir.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang berani melakukan itu?" Heechul melempar sebuah vas yang tertata apik di atas meja ke arah dinding hingga hancur berantakan.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Namja imut itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak tau Hyung, hanya dua bukti ini yang masih aku miliki. Sepertinya Hyungku juga dibunuh karena dia mengetahui bukti lain".

Jungsoo menepuk bahu Sungmin, memberi kekuatan kepada namja yang terlalu terlihat tegar itu.

"Maafkan keluarga kami yang terlalu melibatkan Hyungmu hingga seperti ini".

"Aniyo, aku sangat bangga dengan Hyung ku. Aku juga berterimakasih kepada keluarga kalian karena berkat bantuan keluarga kalian aku dan ke 3 adikku dapat melanjutkan hidup kami dengan baik hingga aku mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap dan ke 3 adikku dapat melanjutkan sekolah mereka."

"Terimakasih Sungmin-ssi".

"Cheonmanyo, Hyung. Apakah ada minuman? Aku haus".

Jungsoo menepuk keningnya keras. Dia lupa menyuguhi tamunya dengan minuman ataupun camilan sedari tadi. Jungsoo bersiap untuk memanggil maid saat tiba-tiba Heechul memotongnya.

"Semua maid kita pulangkan 2 hari kedepan karena pembicaraan serius ini Hyung".

Lagi-lagi Jungsoo menepuk keningnya yang tak bersalah.

"Biar aku saja yang membuatnya Hyung".

Kibum segera beranjak menuju pantry yang terletak berseberangan dengan ruang keluarga. Dari sana dia masih bisa melihat Hyungdeul dan juga Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiam diri.

Srak

Kibum berjengit kaget mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang dapur yang terdapat taman berikut kolam renang besar disana.

Srak

Suara itu kemudian terdengar beberapa kali, seperti orang yang sedang berjalan. Karena penasaran Kibum pun berinisiatif memeriksanya. Suasana malam yang mendung membuat pandangan Kibum terbatas, walaupun terdapat beberapa lampu taman disana, namun mata minus Kibum tak mampu memperhatikan dengan baik.

Kibum tak menemukan apapun disana. Hanya ketika berbalik, dia mendapati ahjumma yang sering berkeliaran di rumahnya tampak serius memperhatikannya sambil menangis. Kibum tidak begitu mengerti dan tidak juga ingin tau kenapa ahjumma itu menangis.

"Apa kau sudah siap Park Kibum?"

Kibum hampir membalik badannya ketika sebuah desisan suara berdengung di telingannya, namun sebuah tangan lebih dulu menikamnya dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam kolam renang. Seketika itu juga seluruh penerangan di kediaman keluarga Park padam.

Terjadi kegaduhan di dalam rumah. Kyuhyun dan Donghae takut gelap. Namja ikan itu bahkan sudah berteriak histeris ketika tak ada penerangan sama sekali. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin menyalakan laptonya, mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan segera menyalakan senter.

"Donghae-ah, kau jangan menginjak kakiku!" protesan Heechul terdengar.

"Mianhae Hyung, tadi terlalu gelap. Aku sangat takut, apalagi dengan kemampuan Kyuhyunie, pasti dia bisa melihat banyak 'sesuatu' dalam keadaan gelap. Kyuhyunie, ada apa saja disini?"

Walaupun takut, Donghae tetap merasa penasaran. Semuanya tampak terkejut sekaligus panik ketika sorot senter dari ponsel Sungmin tidak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang seharusnya berada tepat di sebelah Siwon.

"Kyuhyunie, eodi?" tanya Jungsoo panik.

"Tadi dia masih disini Hyung", jawab Siwon tak kalah panik.

Sungmin segera mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah pantry yang masih terlihat dari ruang keluarga.

"Kibum juga tidak ada", lapornya.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dan teriakkan maknae mereka dari arah halaman belakang. Tanpa menunggu komando, ke 5 namja itu berlarian menuju sumber suara. Sempat terjadi insiden saling menabrak satu sama lain karena tak ada cahaya satupun kecuali dari ponsel Sungmin yang bahkan cahayanya sudah tidak fokus karena dibuat berlari.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, mereka mendengar suara deburan air seperti di pukul-pukul. Samar-samar mereka dapat mendengar suara orang meminta tolong walaupun tidak jelas. Sungmin dengan sigap menyorotkan lampu senternya. Terlihat seseorang sudah mengapung di ujung kolam, dan satu orang lagi yang masih mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk tidak masuk lebih dalam ke dalam air. Seketika itu juga seluruh penerangan di kediaman Park kembali menyala.

"KIBUMIE! KYUHYUNIE!"

Heechul yang panik luar biasa hanya mampu meneriaki ke dua dongsaengnya berada di dalam kolam. Kibum yang sudah mengapung dan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha bertahan.

Siwon dan Sungmin segera menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam. Menarik keduanya kepinggiran kolam dan merebahkan sedemikian rupa. Siwon segera melakukan pertolongan pertama setelah sebelumnya menge _check_ denyut nadi dan napas Kibum.

"Jebal Kibumie bernapaslah. Ayolah dongsaeng", seru Siwon sambil terus menekan dada Kibum. Berusaha mengeluarkan air yang sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh adiknya.

Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama ketika mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ketika dia menariknya kepinggiran kolam. Setelah menekan dada Kyuhyun beberapa kali, namja pucat itu berhasil memuntahkan kembali air yang sempat ditelannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun tak mampu mendengarkan apapun. Atensinya segera beralih kepada sosok namja yang masih belum juga membuka matanya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki Kyuhyun menyeret tubuhnya ke arah dimana Siwon yang sudah hampir putus asa menekan dada Kibum yang masih belum bereaksi.

"Bum-bum".

Ntah mendapatkan kekuatan darimana, Kyuhyun mendorong dengan keras tubuh Siwon hingga terjungkal. Tangan pucat Kyuhyun yang bergetar berlanjut menekan dada Kibum, lalu memberikan napas buatan, walaupun napasnya sendiri sudah terasa sesak dengan jantung yang berdenyut nyeri seperti di tusuk.

"Bum-bum bodoh, bangun!".

Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibir Kibum, kembali memberinya napas buatan, menekan kembali dada Hyung kembarnya berkali-kali dalam tempo lebih cepat.

"AKHHH! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidupku jika kau menyerah hanya karena tenggelam. Minimal matilah dengan lebih elegan. Aishh, bodoh! Aku akan memukulmu sangat keras jika mata jelekmu itu tak mau terbuka. Kau mendengarku?"

Kyuhyun menangis meraung di sebelah tubuh saudara kembarnya yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Segala uapaya yang dilakukannya seolah sia-sia. Kibum tak kunjung membuka matanya, dan napasnya semakin lemah nyaris tak berhembus.

"Aku membencimu. Kau pembohong! Kau sudah berjanji akan menjagaku dari orang-orang jahat. Tapi kau sudah menyerah seperti pengecut bahkan sebelum kita menangkap penjahat itu".

Jungsoo memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah bergetar dari belakang. Berusaha menenangkan maknaenya yang masih memberontak dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kau tau? Aku pasti juga akan mati jika kau tak juga membuka matamu. Kau mau melihatku mati? Begitu?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah terlepas dari rengkuhan Jungsoo mulai memukul-mukul dada Kibum begitu keras. Dia kesal karena Hyungnya tak kunjung membuka mata, seperti orang mati.

"Ireona Bum-bum! YAK!".

Kepalan tangan Kyuhyun berhasil menghantam keras dada Kibum hingga namja _stoic_ yang sudah pucat pasi itu tersentak. Terbatuk beberapa kali, hingga mengeluarkan seluruh air yang sebelumnya memenuhi paru-parunya. Kibum sempat melenguh sejenak saat dadanya terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Kau hidup? Bum-bum kau hidup! Kau mendengarku eoh?"

Kibum menoleh dan mendapati adiknya yang berteriak panik, namun wajah itu sudah menampakkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kau..memukulku sangat keras", todongnya dengan tatapan menegur.

"Mianhae. Apa itu sangat sakit?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Hyungdeul, tunggu apalagi. Cepat bawa Bum-bum ke Rumah Sakit!" teriak Kyuhyun marah saat melihat tak ada satupun Hyungdeulnya yang bereaksi. Mereka masih sibuk melihat adegan dramatis yang mereka lihat secara langsung di depan mereka dimana biasanya mereka hanya melihatnya di drama-drama yang sering tayang di stasiun TV.

"Oh, kajja Kibumie", Siwon hendak menarik tubuh Kibum dan menggendongnya. Namun namja berwajah datar itu justru menolaknya mentah-mentah, Kibum bahkan sudah berdiri sendiri walaupun masih terlihat lemas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja" Tolaknya yang justru membantu Kyuhyun.

"Bum-bum kau ini baru saja siuman, tapi kau justru membantuku? Aku baik-baik saja" kini beralih Kyuhyun yang berdiri sendiri dan membantu menopang tubuh Kibum.

"Yak, Kyu-kyu aku tau kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Jadi menurutlah dengan Hyungmu ini".

Kyuhyun menegerucutkan bibirnya tak terima. Ke 5 namja lain yang juga berada disana hanya mampu tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua namja kembar tak identik yang masih saja meributkan siapa yang harus dipapah dan siapa yang seharusnya memapah.

Kedua anak kembar itu tak menyadari bahwa kini posisi keduanya sudah mulai memasuki bagian belakang bangunan rumah. Namun keduanya masih kekeuh mempertahankan argumen masing-masing. Memapah secara bergantian karena saling menolak dan memaksa.

BRUK

DUG

"KIBUMIE! KYUHYUNIE!

 **To Be Continue**

 **Halo semua**

 **Part 9 datangggg, semoga semakin tertarik yaa sama konfliknya hehehe**

 **Oya ini 26 page, lebih 1 halaman dari yang part 8 wkwk**

 **Maaf kalau nggk sesuai dengan bayangan dan harapan readers semua**

 **Semoga di Part ini segala masalah yang terjadi di masalalu semakin jelas dan gamblang**

 **Saya cukup menegaskan dalam chapter ini bahwa Yuri bukanlah pihak yang salah.**

 **Lalu siapa yang selama ini mencoba mencederai keluarga Park? Apa motifnya? Dan apakah dia orang sekitar mereka?**

 **Semua pertanyaan akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya chapter yang selanjut-selanjutnya akan di update..**

 **Reviewnya sangat ditunggu. Nggak apa-apa Cuma ngetik 'lanjutt!' asal review..**

 **Terimakasih semua. Love Youuuu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** no summary for this chapter, just read and review^^

 **Warning :** maaf jika ada typo, karena typo itu manusiawi, jadi mohon dimaafkan wkwk

Yang belum bisa bayangin seperti apa KyuBum versiku di FF ini, bisa di cari di Youtube dengan _keywords_ berikut:

Kyu-kyu

HD - Fancam Secret - Super Junior KyuHyun - No Other (Dry Rehearsal) - 100716 (Jul 16, 2010)

Bum-bum

Super Junior Kim Kibum & Heechul Instant Noodles CF_(360p)

 **Secret Family 10**

Jungsoo tak henti-hentinya tersenyum memandangi ke dua adik kembarnya yang saat ini tengah tertidur. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang demam setelah kejadian semalam. Keduanya kini tengah tertidur di tempat tidur Kyuhyun, tangan kanan Kibum menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun, seolah tak ingin jauh dari adik kembarnya. Semalam saat hampir memasuki rumah kedua adiknya terpeleset. Kyuhyun menimpa tubuh Kibum, membuat namja itu menangis keras ketika melihat lengan Kibum berdarah akibat terantuk pinggiran pot yang kasar.

"Waaaa Bum-bum, mianhae" Kyuhyun berteriak sembari meringis, kedua pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Eothoke, mianhae Bum-bum, jongmal mianhae..hiks".

Kyuhyun meniup lengan Kibum yang berdarah, mengusap darah yang merembes dengan tangannya. Pergerakan itu terhenti ketika Kibum menarik tangannya dan menyebunyikan dibalik punggung.

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Kau tak usah menangis begitu. Aku saja tidak menangis" ujarnya acuh.

"Tidak mungkin. Itu pasti sakit. Kau jangan berbohong" Kyuhyun masih kekeuh, tangisnya sudah berhenti. Dia malu ketika Kibum menyindirnya tadi.

"Yak, aku yang merasakan lukanya. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Yang namanya luka berdarah pasti sakit. Apa indra perasamu mati rasa?"

"Tapi aku tak merasakan sakit Kyu-kyu!".

"Tidak mungkin. Itu pasti sakit Bum-bum. Kau ini kenapa keras kepala sekali".

Mata Kibum mendelik, "Kau yang keras kepala. Sudah ku katakan ini tidak sakit".

"Menyebalkan. Kau tidak mau mendengarku".

Perdebatan itu berakhir ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras hingga terdengar dari belakang.

Tengah malamnya, Jungsoo menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggigil dan mengigau memanggil nama Kibum. Adiknya itu demam tinggi. Lebih mengejutkan lagi ketika Jungsoo menengok Kibum di kamarnya. Adiknya itu juga sama saja, demam tinggi, bibirnya tak henti menyebut nama Kyuhyun walaupun dengan mata terpejam. Saat itu Jungsoo memutuskan memindahkan kedua adiknya di kamar orang tuanya dulu dengan bantuan Siwon dan Sungmin yang malam itu menginap.

"Mereka masih belum bangun?"

Jungsoo menemukan Donghae di ambang pintu tengah menimang anjing milik sahabatnya yang kebetulan di titipkan di kediaman Park.

"Belum. Kau ada acara hari ini Donghae-ah?"

"Ne".

"Acara apa?"

"Acara mengembalikan anjing Hyuk Jae di depan rumah".

Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat Donghae yang sudah tak terlihat lagi setelah menjawab pertanyaannya. Tampak acuh. Namja perwajah lembut itu tersenyum maklum. Adik angkatnya itu sangat polos –hingga kadang tak penyadari kondisi sekitar, kekanak-kanakan, dan juga mudah menangis. Hampir sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Hyung".

Jungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka matanya sembari mengernyit. Terlebih ketika Kyuhyun menemukan Kibum di sampingnya dengan masih menggenggam erat tangannya. Mata bulat itu menyapu seluruh ruangan. Kemudian mengernyit lagi.

"Apa kami semalam merepotkan Hyungdeul? Apa kami sakit bersamaan?" Tanyanya.

Jungsoo mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, membantu adiknya yang sedikit kesusahan untuk duduk.

"Ne. Semalam kalian demam tinggi, tapi pagi ini suhu tubuh kalian sudah baik-baik saja". Jungsoo tersenyum.

"Pasti ini karena kekuatan saudara kembar bersatu".

Jungsoo mengernyit, diletakkannya telapak tangannya dikening Kyuhyun. Suhunya normal.

"Kenapa Hyung memeriksa suhu tubuhku lagi? Bukannya Hyung berkata suhu tubuhku sudah normal?"

"Hanya memastikan. Kata-katamu sedikit melantur. Jadi….."

"Maksud Hyung tentang kekuatan saudara kembar?"

Jungsoo mengangguk.

"Hyung tidak lihat, tangan Bum-bum menggenggamku. Pasti semalaman kami saling menyalurkan energi, hingga kekuatan cinta kasih antara kami bersatu dan mengempaskan bakteri penyebab demam di tubuh kami. Lalu wushhhh…kami kembali sehat".

Jungsoo nyaris tertawa saat Kyuhyun berbicara sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti mengumpulkan kekuatan lalu mendorongnya ke depan dengan kedua tangannya. Persis seperti di film kolosal jaman dulu. Namun tawa itu terhenti saat terdengar bunyi cacing kelaparan dari perut maknaenya.

"Hyung, aku lapar", keluh Kyuhyun mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Aku juga Hyung", sambung Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Bum-bum kau bangun? Apa aku berisik?"

Kibum menggeleng lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku merasa sangat lapar hingga terbangun. Hyung akan masak apa hari ini? Bukankah semua maid masih libur?"

"Ahh benar juga. Kalian ingin dibuatkan apa?"

"Coklat panas/kopi".

Kedua remaja kembar itu saling berpandangan.

"Kalian lapar atau haus? Hyung akan membuatkan coklat panas dan juga kopi, untuk makanannya biar Hyung pesan dari luar".

"Gomawo Jungsoo Hyung" ucap si kembar serempak.

"Ceonmaneyo. Jja kalian segeralah mandi dan bersiap untuk sarapan. Dan…jangan bertengkar lagi seperti semalam. Arra?"

Kyuhyun segera memutar tubuhnya kearah Kibum.

"Aku baru ingat. Bum-bum bagaimana lukamu? Apa sudah di obati?"

Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya ketika tak ada satupun dongsaengnya yang berniat menjawabnya. Namja itu memutuskan untuk keluar membuatkan si kembar minuman yang dipesan sekaligus memesan makanan dari luar sebelum kedua adik kembarnya itu merengek –hanya Kyuhyun sebenarnya yang akan merengek dan membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Sungmin Hyung sudah mengobatinya" Kibum menunjukkan lengannya yang dibalut plaster.

"Baguslah".

Hening sebentar, Kibum tengah asik memainkan jemarinya, sementara Kyuhyun sedang asik dengan guling kecilnya.

"Bum-bum semalam bagaimana kau bisa tenggelam di kolam?"

Kibum menoleh sebentar, memandangi adiknya yang tengah duduk menghadapnya dengan memeluk guling super kecil kesayangannya. Namja _stoic_ itu masih terdiam, tampak menimbang sesuatu.

"Semalam aku sudah bercerita panjang lebar pada Hyungdeul. Apa aku harus mengulangnya lagi?" Jawab Kibum tanpa minat.

"Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Karena kau mengunci kamarmu dan langsung tidur", jawab Kibum masih tanpa minat sama sekali.

"Kalau kau keberatan, jangan diceritakan sekarang. Aku tak akan bertanya".

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya lagi. Memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aigoo kau itu cengeng sekali. Arra arra aku akan menceritakannya lagi padamu".

"Tidak usah Bum-bum. Kau pasti sedang lelah hingga menolak bercerita. Aku akan mencoba memahami itu".

Kibum semakin merasa bersalah saat setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi pucat adiknya. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menghapusnya, kemudian menunduk, duduk berbalik memunggungi kibum dengan masih memeluk guling kesayangannya erat-erat.

"Kyu-kyu sedang marah eoh?" goda Kibum. Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar.

"Jika kau mudah menangis seperti ini, tidak akan ada yeoja yang mendekatimu. Ahhh..syukurlah pasti nanti aku yang akan lebih popular".

Perkataan Kibum sukses membuat Kyuhyun berbalik. Pipi pucat itu sudah berlinangan air mata. Bibir Kyuhyun sedikit mencibik, tak terima.

"Tidak akan. Aku kan lebih tampan. Kau jelek!" rajuknya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Coba berkaca sekarang. Wajahmu saat menangis sangat jelek".

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Namun anak itu sudah beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan sedikit cepat menuju sebuah kaca rias milik eommanya dulu di pojok ruangan. Anak itu terlihat begitu serius memandangi wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Aku benci Park Kibum. Sangat benci".

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu!"

Kyuhyun berlalu dari kamar kedua orang tuanya. Sampai di depan pintu Kyuhyun menoleh, kemudian menghentakkan kedua kakinya keras-keras sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

"Eomma lihatlah. Adikku sangat pemarah"

-SF-

Seharian ini Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak saling berbicara. Kibum lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan buku-bukunya, sementara Kyuhyun tak terlihat sama sekali setelah acara sarapan tadi pagi usai. Kibum hanya tau bahwa Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan pintu terkunci.

"Kau tidak menemui Kyuhyun seharian ini. Ada apa?"

Kibum menoleh sebentar. Melihat Hyung tertuanya yang kini tengah melihat-lihat beberapa buku yang berjajar di rak kamarnya.

"Dia sedang marah padaku karena aku tak menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam".

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya saja?"

"Aku harus menceritakan apa? Aku hanya ingat ketika seseorang menarikku, menenggelamkanku, kemudian aku mendengar Kyuhyun meriakkiku dan ikut masuk ke dalam kolam renang, padahal dia sendiri tidak bisa berenang. Dasar bodoh".

Jungsoo tersenyum di balik buku yang dibacanya.

"Jadi kau marah eoh?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya". Kibum menutup bukunya keras-keras.

"Aku benci dia yang bertindak bodoh seperti itu".

Lagi-lagi Jungsoo tersenyum. Sedikit melirik Kibum yang tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ekspresi langka yang jarang Jungsoo lihat.

"Bukankah dulu kau sering berkata jika hubungan saudara kembar jauh melebihi hubungan saudara –saudara lainnya?"

Kibum mengingat itu. Itu adalah kalimat andalannya ketika Kyuhyun selalu mendiamkannya karena terlalu bersikap _over_ protektif.

Perlahan kepala Kibum megangguk, "kau selalu mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan ketika Kyuhyun terluka barang sedikitpun".

"Apa ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam sungai yang dangkal tetapi penuh dengan buaya kau akan membiarkannya? Walaupun kau sendiri tau mungkin Kyuhyun akan bisa menyelematkan diri dengan berlari menjauh ke tepi ".

Kibum menggeleng keras, "Tentu saja aku kan menyelamatkannya. Dia sangat ceroboh. Bisa saja dia tersandung saat berlari, kemudian buaya itu menangkapnya".

"Gotcha!" Jungsoo bertepuk tangan. Berjalan menuju adiknya kemudian memukulkan buku yang dibawanya tepat di kepala Kibum. Membuat namja berwajah datar itu menatapnya tajam.

"Jika begitu kau harus mengerti tindakan Kyuhyunie semalam. Dia juga tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tenggelam di dalam kolam walaupun dia tau kau sangat pandai dalam hal berenang. Ada banyak hal yang mungkin membuatnya khawatir, seperti kau yang mungkin saja kram atau ada hantu air yang menarik kakimu".

Kibum diam. Namun telingannya masih mendengarkan dan tengah terfokus pada semua hal yang dikatakan Hyungnya.

"Seperti contoh yang Hyung katakan tadi. Kau tidak akan memikirkan dirimu sendiri yang bisa saja di makan buaya ketika menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang bisa saja tenggelam dan tak tertolong jika dia memasuki kolam karena ingin membantumu".

Kibum memandang Hyungnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kalian selalu menjaga satu sama lain. Tak peduli apapun. Nyawamu adalah nyawa Kyuhyun, dan nyawa Kyuhyun adalah nyawamu. Kalian seperti tidak akan mampu hidup jika salah satunya jauh dari pandangan. Bukankah selama ini kalian selalu berfikir seperti itu? Selalu mengkhawatirkan satu sama lan, padahal kalian sendiri tau bahwa kalian baik-baik saja walaupun di ruangan yang berbeda".

Benar. Itu semua benar. Kibum selalu khawatir jika Kyuhyun terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya barang 5 menit. Dia selalu mengawasi adiknya dalam diam jika adiknya itu marah ketika diikuti terus-menerus. Kyuhyun pun sama, Kibum pernah memergoki adiknya mengintip di balik jendela perpustakaan ketika dirinya sedang bimbingan untuk mewakili suatu olimpiade di sekolah. Kyuhyun sering jatuh sakit saat merindukan Kibum yang sedang olimpiade di luar Seoul, dan Kibum selalu murung dan berdiam sepanjang waktu ketika merindukan Kyuhyun yang sedang menjalani _check up_ atau terapi di Rumah Sakit walaupun itu tidak memakan waktu lebih dari setengah hari.

"Apa kau ingin menemui Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia melewatkan makan siangnya, kau tau?"

Jungsoo hampir terjungkal ke belakang ketika Kibum tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendorongnya sedikit kuat. Raut wajah yang biasanya hanya datar-datar saja mendadak dipenuhi kepanikan. Diam-diam Jungsoo bersyukur melihat Kibum yang sudah kembali setelah seharian berdiam diri dan membaca buku tanpa melihat Kyuhyun sama sekali seperti kebiasaannya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

-SF-

"Heecul Hyung, dimana aku bisa melihat apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan di dalam kamar melalui CCTV yang kau pasang?"

Kibum segera merampas ponsel milik Heechul, sebelum namja cantik itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Otak genius Kibum bekerja cepat hingga kini layar ponsel milik Heechul sudah memperlihatkan kenampakan kamar Kyuhyun berikut penghuninya.

"Dia melewatkan makan siang. Aku mengawasinya sejak tadi", terang Heechul yang berhasil membuat Kibum menoleh.

"Dia menyibukkan diri dengan mengisi buku tentang soal psikotes dan beberapa buku lainnya yang ku belikan beberapa hari lalu".

Kibum mengernyit, "Tidak bermain game?"

"Sama sekali tidak".

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Hyung? Dia pasti sangat marah?"

Heechul mengamati adik kesayangannya. Wajah yang biasanya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun kini terlihat sedikit kacau dan muram. Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat seorang Park Kibum seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik kembarnya. Adik yang selalu membuat seorang Park Kibum menunjukkan sisi lain dari sifat aslinya.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Kibum menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya salah paham".

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Cepatlah meminta maaf dan jelaskan semua kesalah pahaman kalian sebelum adik nakalmu itu kehilangan akalnya?"

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?"

Heechul begidik mendengar desisan Kibum yang menyeramkam. Bulu kuduknya langsung meremang ketika kalimat singkat itu terdengar.

"Kau ingin kunci kamarnya?" Heechul segera mengambil kunci kamar Kyuhyun dari dalam lacinya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Kibum.

"Cepatlah sebelum anak itu sekarat seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya".

Sekarat? _Kibum kau bodoh._

Kibum segera berlari menuju lantai bawah, membuka kunci kamar milik adiknya dengan tergesa-gesa hingga anak itu mengumpat beberapa kali karena kunci tak berhasil tertancap dengan benar.

BRAK

"Kyu-kyu".

 _Syukurlah_. Gumam Kibum dalam hati.

Adik pucatnya itu tampak kaget ketika pintunya dibanting dengan keras. Namun setelah mengetahui bahwa Kibum yang datang, namja kekanak-kanakan itu melengos acuh. Masih marah. Kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal di buku barunya.

"Kyu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Anak keras kepala itu masih berusaha mati-matian mengacuhkan seorang Park Kibum. Walaupun sebenarnya mulutnya sudah tidak betah untuk merengek dan merecoki Hyung kembarnya itu. Namun Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak goyah. Dia sangat ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada Kibum.

"Mianhae. Aku membuatmu marah".

Masih diam.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi setelah kau makan dan meminum obatmu. Bagaimana?"

Kibum mendesah frustasi saat tak juga mendapatkan respon dari Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu sebenarnya sangat mudah dibujuk, tapi Kibum bukanlah orang yang pandai melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun ketika ada orang yang sedang marah atau mendiamkannya. Seumur hidupnya hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kyu-kyu, jebal mianhae. Kau jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Kau bisa sakit. Ayolah" rayunya frustasi.

"Tidak".

"Kau ingin apa? Aku akan menuruti semuanya. Ayolah Kyu-kyu, aku akan sangat sedih jika kau sampai sakit".

"Aku bukan anak kecil".

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu".

"Tapi kau mengiming-imingi sesuatu seperti berbicara dengan anak kecil".

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Sangat menggemaskan. _Apa wajah yang seperti itu yang bukan anak kecil?_ Batin Kibum sambil mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menangkup wajah adiknya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ' _seperti itu'_?"

Ups. Kibum menutup mulutnya. Ahh..dia lupa jika adiknya itu akan dengan mudah mengetahui perkataanya walau tidak diucapkan secara lisan sekalipun.

"Tidak. Sudahlah, kau mau makan dan minum obat atau tidak?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kibum.

Kibum yang sudah hampir putus asa akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Memandang langit-langit kamar adiknya yang dihiasi dengan gantungan pinguin. Diam-diam Kibum tersenyum mengingat betapa adiknya itu sangat menyukai tokoh kartun pinguin.

"Kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu bukan? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti semalam ketika melihatku tenggelam. Kau bahkan tak bisa berenang".

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mulai mendengar dengan baik apa yang akan Kibum katakan.

"Semalam ada seseorang yang menarikku. Aku tak melihatnya dengan jelas karena kejadiannya begitu cepat dan pencahayaan yang minim. Dia menahan kakiku dari bawah ketika aku sudah masuk ke dalam kolam. Aku ingin melawanya. Tapi….."

Jeda sejenak. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Kibum yang sedang terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berkelahi sama sepertimu. Aku hanya bisa memukul , bukan berkelahi. Hingga aku mendengar adik bodohku berteriak dan 'menenggelamkan' dirinya sendiri dalam kolam renang".

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat Kibum menyindirnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin adik yang ku sayangi ikut celaka karena menolongku. Apa itu egois kyu? Ketika melihatmu tadi pagi aku seperti di tampar oleh ribuan orang hingga membuatku sadar bahwa aku adalah Hyung yang belum bisa dianggap pantas untuk menjaga dongsaengnya sendiri".

Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas sesuatu yang bening mengalir dari sisi mata Kibum. Kyuhyun ikut menangis disana.

"Aku merasa menjadi Hyung yang tidak berguna ketika tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kau ikut masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Semalam demam mu tinggi dan kau merintih kesakitan walaupun matamu terpejam. Aku sempat terbangun ketika kau mengeluh tanpa henti. Dan ketika melihat Jungsoo Hyung yang sedang panik merawatmu, aku merasa semakin tidak berguna. Bagaimana bisa aku ikut sakit dan tertidur hingga aku tidak tau apapun bahwa kau sedang kesakitan semalam?".

"Tidakkah Hyung mu ini sangat bodoh? Hyungmu ini sangat tidak berguna"

Kibum menangis. Menangis karena seorang Park Kyuhyun yang keras kepala. Seorang Park Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya khawatir dan kesal, namun sangat disayangi dan dijaganya.

Kibum tersentak ketika tubuh kurus kyuhyun menubruknya begitu keras. Sempat meringis sebentar sebelum tersadar bahwa adiknya tengah menangis di pelukannya. Kibum mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengelus punggung adiknya, dilanjutkan dengan memukul pelan kepala berambut hitam kecoklatan itu.

"Dasar anak nakal".

Kibum masih mendnegar isakan adiknya. Namja pucat itu masih belum berhenti menangis. Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, berpelukan dalam posisi tiduran sedikit miring dengan posisi separuh tubuh Kibum ditimpa tubuh kurus Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa berat, hanya saja terasa kebas jika berlangsung lama seperti ini.

"Kyu?"

Kibum mengernyit saat mendengar dengkuran halus adiknya. Bibirnya kemudian melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun tidur setelah berbicara, menangis, bahkan setelah tertawa begitu keras.

Perlahan Kibum membenarkan posisi adiknya, kemudian menyisipkan sebuah guling kecil di kedua tangan adiknya, lalu menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada.

"Sepertinya aku terpaksa harus menyuntikkan obatmu".

Kibum mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya, membuka folder contact, kemudian menekan tombol dial untuk melakukan panggilan.

"Jung uisa. Dia tidak meminum obatnya. Apa uisa bisa datang? Baiklah aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Tentu saja".

Setelah sambungan terputus, Kibum segera bergerak menuju sebuah lemari 2 pintu berukuran kecil yang terletak di samping nakas. Mengambil sebuah suntikan steril dan sebuah cairan yang tersimpan dalam tabung kecil. Setelah yakin dosisnya cukup, Kibum kembali mendekati Kyuhyun dan menyuntikkan obat tersebut pada lengan kanan adiknya. Kyuhyun sempat melenguh, namun tak berlangsung lama, hingga tidur lelap itu berlanjut hingga ke alam mimpi.

"Selamat tidur, Kyu-kyu".

-SF-

Changmin terheran-heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak bisa diam semenjak tiba di kelas. Mata Kyuhyun bergerak kesana kemari seperti tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang dengan tidak sabar.

"Noona!"

Changmin berjengit saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berseru keras. Kibum yang duduk di depan sampai sempat menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ajaib adiknya hari ini. Kibum sudah diberitahu Kyuhyun mengenai rencananya hari ini, yaitu mendekati Victoria 'noona'nya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Noona?" tanya Changmin kebingungan. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal saat Kyuhyun justru mengacuhkannya dan beranjak meninggalkannya menuju bangku tengah.

"Noona" Sapa Kyuhyun riang.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan aku jadi noona mu?"

Kyuhyun meringis. Benar juga, Victoria belum tau apapun tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Han Yuri. Wajar jika yeoja cantik itu bertanya.

"Kau 1 tahun lebih tua dariku. Xian Noona?"

"Ne, ne"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, "Apa itu artinya aku sudah boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan Noona?"

"Rasanya akan percuma jika melarangmu" balas Victoria acuh.

"Gomawo, Noona" Kyuhyun bertepuk tengan tanpa sadar. Namja itu bahkan sudah melompat girang hingga membuat beberapa temannya heran. Mereka mengira akan ada perang dingin di pagi hari yang tenang ini. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

"Noona".

"Ada apa?" Malas. Victoria memandang pemuda di depannya dengan sangat malas. Dia yeoja berisik, tetapi dia tidak menyukai seorang namja yang berisik.

"Apa aku boleh belajar bahasa mandarin dari Noona. Hyungdeul menginginkan kami menguasai berbagai bahasa".

"Kami?"

"Ne. Aku dan Bum-bum".

"Mwo? Namja minim ekspresi itu?"

Kyuhyun merengut. _Seenaknya saja kau mengatai Hyung ku seperti itu_. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum dan menampilkan rayuan terbaiknya yang sering ia lakukan jika berhadapan dengan Hyungdeulnya.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Kali ini namja itu mengeluarkan jurus mata berkaca-kaca. Victoria sempat tak berkedip untuk beberapa detik. Ntah mengapa namja di depannya tampak terlihat imut hari ini.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu", tudingnya.

"Noona benar-benar tidak mau?"

Victoria benar-benar mendadak sesak napas melihat sorot mata yang 'menyedihkan' itu. Mata yang sama persis seperti mata milik Mamanya. Sorot mata yang selalu membuatnya luluh dan tenang.

"Baiklah. Dongsaeng Noona. Kapan kira-kira kita akan memulai pelajaran Bahasa Mandarinya?"

Sorot mata yang tadinya berkaca-kaca langsung berbinar, persis seperti _puppy_. Victoria sampai tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi kurus itu.

"Yak! Noona, appo".

"Siapa suruh kau memasang wajah seperti itu. Jadi kapan kita akan memulainya?"

"Eumm…bagaimana jika nanti sepulang sekolah".

Victoria tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum menampilkan senyumnya yang begitu lebar.

"Baiklah. Dimana?"

"Di rumah Noona, bagaimana?"

"Hyungdeul tidak memperbolehkanku keluar tanpa Bum-bum. Jika memilih café atau tempat lain yang terlalu ramai Bum-bum tidak akan menyukainya. Jika di rumah, pasti akan ada Hyungdeul yang merecoki".

Victoria tampak berfikir dan menimbang. Selama ini dia jarang mengajak temannya datang ke rumah selain kerja kelompok beberapa waktu lalu.

"Baiklah". Victoria tersenyum saat Kyuhyun bersorak.

"Noona membawa mobil?"

"Aniyo. Tadi gege yang mengantar, bagaimana jika naik taksi saja".

"Ne. Aku yang akan membayar nanti".

"Ne, Tuan muda Park, kau memang yang harus membayar".

Kyuhyun tergelak mendengarnya. Tangan kirinya mengacung ke belakang, memberi isyarat kepada Kibum bahwa misi mereka untuk bertemu Han Yuri berhasil.

 _Bum-bum aku sangat gugup. Tapi aku senang._ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

 _Baguslah jika kau senang._ Balas Kibum.

-SF-

Ketiga orang yang baru saja keluarga dari sebuah taksi terlihat sangat kerepotan dengan membawa banyak bungkusan berisi makanan dan buah-buahan. Park kecil merengek di tengah perjalanan ingin membeli banyak makanan untuk di makan selama belajar, dan sengaja membeli lebih untuk diberikan kepada 'eomma'nya.

Setibanya di dalam Kyuhyun dan Kibum tak henti-hentinya memandang seisi rumah bergaya klasik tersebut. Bukan karena kagum, namun lebih karena mereka sedang memastikan keberadaan Han Yuri yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuan mereka hari ini.

"Neo eomma, eodiga?"

Victoria yang masih menata beberapa makanan menoleh dan tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Kibum yang terkesan _to the point_.

"Jika sore seperti ini Mama biasa menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar. Wae?"

"Ani".

"Noona aku haus" rengek Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Kyu-kyu minum mu masih ada. Jangan minum minuman sembarangan" tegur Kibum sambil menujukkan botol biru milik adiknya. Bagaimanapun juga namja berwajah datar itu masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menyebabkan adiknya keracunan tanpa diketahui siapa pelakunya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku ingin coklat panas".

"Tapi…."

"Aku kedinginan, aku ingin coklat panas".

Mendengar suara berisik, seseorang dari lantai dua tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah tangga yang tertutup tembok. Yeoja yang baru turun itu tampak terpaku beberapa saat sebelum Victoria menyadarinya.

"Mama?"

Gadis itu menghampiri. Memeluk tubuh yeoja yang masih terpaku itu sekilas.

"Apa kami mengganggu Mama?"

"Eoh? An-aniyo".

Han Yuri. Yeoja itu masih menatap tak percaya dua sosok remaja yang tiba-tiba berdiri karena kedatangannya. Dua anak kembar yang selama ini ia rindukan yang hanya ia bisa lihat secara langsung dengan menyamar sebagai sosok menakutkan.

"Mereka teman sekelasku yang pernah di ceritakan Gege. Kyuhyun dan Kibum".

Kibum tersenyum setelah tersadar terlebih dahulu, lalu menggenggam tangan adiknya untuk menyadarkan namja pucat itu yang masih berdiri diam.

"Anyeonghaseo, Park Kibum imnida dan dongsaengku Park Kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun terlihat memaksakan senyumnya. Matanya sudah memanas, ingin rasanya ia menerjang dan memeluk erat tubuh wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di ujung sana. Dia sangat merindukan wangi tubuh eommanya, kasih sayangnya dan semuanya.

"Ha-Han Yuri imnida".

"Kalian sudah berkenalan. Jadi, Mama berbincanglah dengan mereka terlebih dulu. Aku akan kembali setelah berganti pakaian".

Suasana nampak hening beberapa saat. Yuri masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandang kedua anaknya dengan pandangan yang bahkan tidak dapat terbaca oleh kedua namja yang memiliki kemampuan lebih di depannya.

Tidak tahan lagi, Kyuhyun yang tadinya diam segera melangkah cepat. Menghampiri sosok Yuri dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Eo-eomma".

Seketika itu air mata yang Yuri tahan sedari tadi runtuh seketika. Yeoja itu bahkan sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurus.

"Bogoshipoyeo, eomma".

"Nado".

Perasaan Kibum seperti dikoyak sebegitu rupa hingga membuat mata namja _stoic_ itu memerah. Satu lagi orang yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini selain Kyuhyun. Kekuatan yang sudah ia bangun selama pertemuan ini direncanakan ternyata tak bisa sekokoh yang ia kira. Dia juga rindu eommanya. Orang yang melahirkannya dan juga orang yang selama ini dituduhnya atas perbuatan yang tidak wanita itu lakukan.

"Kibumie".

Kibum tersadar, dia banyak melamun hingga tak menyadari Yuri dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depannya. Tanpa diminta setetes air mata merembes di permukaan kulit seputih salju itu. Yuri tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau selalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu hingga seperti ini eoh? Tidak bisakah kau jujur saja dengan perasaanmu dan memeluk eomma seperti adikmu?"

Kibum tertawa sebentar di balik rengkuhan Yuri. Memeluk tubuh ramping ibunya dengan erat.

"Kalian sudah sangat besar dan semakin tampan".

Yuri melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mengusap pipi kedua anaknya dengan lembut. Ada perbedaaan yang mencolok disana. Wajah si bungsu terlalu pucat dan kurus. Boleh dikatakan jika yang disentuh Yuri adalah tulang pipi yang terbalut kulit. Mata Yuri kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kalian makan dengan baik?"

Yuri semakin hendak menangis saat kedua anaknya mengangguk semangat.

"Apa tadi siang kalian sudah makan?"

Mengangguk lagi. Kedua anak itu masih menikmati wajah sang Ibu hingga tak berniat menjawab dengan mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalian harus lebih banyak makan agar tubuh kalian semakin sehat, arra?"

Tubuh Yuri nyaris terjengkang saat kedua anaknya dengan tiba-tiba menangkupnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang selalu ia rindukan selama ini. Dan lihat, kedua anak itu bahkan sudah menciumi pipi sang eomma hingga wanita itu kebingungan.

"Aigoo, aigoo".

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Victoria memandang interaksi itu dengan senyum lebar. Victoria sudah mengetahui semuanya. Saat itu Victoria tak sengaja melihat Yuri memeluk Siwon di acara pertemuan wali murid di sekolah hingga dengan terpaksa Yuri menceritakan semuanya. Tentang hubungannya dengan keluarga Park dan juga tentang si kembar yang ternyata adalah anak kandung 'mama' tirinya.

-SF-

Victoria sempat kesal karena merasa dibodohi oleh dua anak genius yang saat ini tengah bermanja dengan mamanya. Tunggu, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi selalu menempel dengan eommanya. Anak itu bahkan sudah tertidur di bahu eommanya. Siapa sangka kedua anak itu sudah sangat fasih berbahasa mandarin dan bahkan sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Wu Qian saat kepala keluarga Han itu pulang sebentar.

"Mama".

Wanita yang sibuk mengusap rambut namja yang tengah tertidur itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Tidurkan saja di sofa, Mama pasti akan lelah dengan posisi seperti itu".

"Aku bantu".

Kibum bergerak mengambil tubuh adiknya, kemudian memposisikan tubuh itu senyaman mungkin di atas sofa. Kyuhyun tak terusik sama sekali dengan aktivitas itu.

"Dia tidur seperti orang mati" Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya keheranan.

"Dia memang seperti ini sejak kecil" Yuri menyentil hidung Kyuhyun hingga anak itu bergerak sebentar namun terdiam lagi.

"Apa kalian akan menginap?" tanya Yuri kepada Kibum yang masih terjaga.

"Mungkin lain kali. Kami tidak menyiapkan baju ganti dan perlengkapan kami untuk besok".

Wajah cantik Yuri mendadak muram. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk berlama-lama dengan kedua anak yang dirindukannya.

 **Drrttt**

Kibum meminta maaf sebentar dan permisi mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

"Ne Hyung. Iya kami masih disini. Begitu? Baiklah. Ne, Kyuhyunie baik-baik saja. Anyeong".

Setelah kembali ke ruang tamu. Kibum disambut oleh senyum lebar eommanya.

"Mereka menyuruh kalian menginap disini karena sedang berada di Jeju dan maid masih diliburkan?" Tanya Yuri antusias. Kibum mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali. Eomma akan memasak makan malam sekarang. Jja Xian, bantu Mama".

"Ahhh, Kibumie kalian bisa menempati kamar tamu yang di lantai 2 tepat di pojok sebelah kamar Hangeng".

Kibum mengangguk. Mata itu kembali memerah saat melihat punggung eommanya menjauh. Tidak disangka semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah. Semua keluarganya menerima kembali sosok Han Yuri, begitu juga dengan keluarga Han sendiri.

-SF-

Badan Kyuhyun sangat lemas saat terbangun, kepalanya juga berdenyut tak biasa. Namun ketika tersadar dia masih berada di rumah eommanya, anak itu mencoba bersikap biasa dan menutup rapat pikirannya agar tidak terbaca, walaupun hal itu justru membuatnya semakin pusing.

Dia menatap sekeliling. Ruangan asing. Dia sedang berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dan putih, persis seperti warna kesukaanya dan Kibum. Di dinding sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan pigura besar menampakkan 2 sosok anak kembar yang sedang bermain game. Kyuhyun tau itu dirinya dan Kibum. Ternyata eommanya sudah menyiapkan segalanya jika suatu saat mereka datang dengan sedetail ini.

 _Sebaiknya aku segera berganti pakaian._ Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit terhuyung, membuka sebuah lemari dan menemukan beberapa baju disana. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. _Eomma menyiapkan semuanya?_

-SF-

Kyuhyun menemukan eomma dan 'kedua' saudaranya sedang sibuk di dalam dapur. Kibum terlihat membantu menata piring di meja makan, sementara Yuri dan Victoria masih sibuk menata makanan lain di atas piring dan menghiasnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu tiga pasang mata memperhatikannya.

"Aku mencium bau makanan lezat" jelasnya sambil mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi. Tak berniat membantu apapun.

"Apa anak eomma sudah lapar?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Ragu untuk menjawab, karena sekarang ini ada 3 anak yang sedang berkumpul sekaligus. Walapun dirinya yakin Yuri hanya bertanya kepadanya, namun hanya ringisan sungkan yang sempar ia perlihatkan.

"Apa kau ingin coklat panas?"

Kibum mengernyit saat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya adiknya menolak dibuatkan coklat panas.

"Papa dan Hangeng tidak pulang malam ini. Padahal Hangeng sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan dongsaeng kecilnya. Kita berempat saja, ne?"

"Ne" jawab ketiganya serempak.

"Kajja kita makan".

Dengan cekatan tangan wanita cantik itu mengisikan nasi ke mangkuk 3 anaknya. Mengambilkan beberapa lauk kesukaan masing-masing, barulah mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eomma tidak pernah berubah".

Yuri tersenyum saat mendengar lontaran anak bungsunya. Kebiasaan mengambilkan makanan untuk anggota keluarga memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Park, dan terbawa hingga sekarang.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau jauh lebih kurus".

"Kyu-kyu sangat sulit untuk makan eomma".

Victoria memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan takjub. _Apa dia bilang tadi? Kyu-kyu?_

"Itu karena kalian selalu merecokiku. Hyungdeul selalu memasukkan sayuran dalam makanan ku. Eomma tau sendiri aku sangat membenci makanan kambing itu".

Victoria hampir tersedak. Yeoja penyuka sayur itu merasa tersindir.

"Kau mengataiku kambing?"

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?"

"Baru saja kau mengatakannya".

"Tapi aku tidak menyebut nama Noona".

"Tapi kau bilang penyuka sayur adalah kambing".

"Apa noona merasa seperti kambing?"

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjab lucu. Jurus _puppy_ sedang dilayangkan.

"Aigoo. Mama aku ingin memelihara seekor anjing bermata _puppy_. Apa boleh?"

Yuri yang mengerti arah percakapan itu tertawa. Muncul niatnya untuk menggoda si bungsu.

"Kenapa harus memelihara lagi. Kita sudah punya satu" mata Yuri melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah merajuk dengan tampang menggemaskan.

"Aku bukan _puppy_!" protesnya.

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun semakin merajuk saat Kibum ikut menggodanya.

"Kalian sengaja menggodaku eoh? Aku akan menghubungi Hyungdeul dan mengatakan bahwa aku dianiyaya. Pasti Hyungdeul langsung datang".

Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana. Menekan sebuah kontak bertuliskan Hyung 1. Lama menunggu, namun tak terhubung. Selanjutnya Hyung 2. Tidak di angkat. Hyung 3, diangkat namun Donghae hanya berbisik mengatakan jika dia sibuk dengan kalimat yang super cepat hingga tak memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk menjawab. Terakhir, Hyung 4.

Kyuhyun memandang nanar ponselnya yang masih menyala. Tak ada satupun Hyung yang menolongnya. 3 orang di sekelilingnya sudah tertawa puas melihat usahanya sia-sia.

"Hyungdeul melupakanku" ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Kibum mengelus puncak kepala adiknya.

"Mereka sedang sibuk hingga besok. Besok mereka pasti langsung menghubungimu", jelasnya masih mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Tanpa sengaja tangan Kibum menyentuh kening Kyuhyun yang itu mengernyit saat merasakan suhu panas dari tubuh adiknya.

"Kau demam?"

Yuri refleks meletakkan sumpitnya, ikut memeriksa suhu tubuh anaknya.

"Eomma, Hyung aku baik-baik saja. Jebal hiraukan saja keadaanku malam ini, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersama kalian".

Yuri tersenyum paham. Wanita itu mengangguk kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun, begitu juga dengan Kibum. Bukan tanpa alasan, Kyuhyun sempat menyuarakan isi hatinya sebentar tadi kepada eomma dan Hyungnya agar tidak membahas keadannya di depan Victoria. Bagaimanapun yeoja itu masih sedikit asing untuk mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya.

-SF-

Malam harinya Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa tidur walau tempat tidur yang di tempatinya sangat nyaman. Suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi. Dan lagi, dia melupakan guling kecil yang merupakan teman tidur seumur hidupnya.

Merasa tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dengan kondisinya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai 1. Menemui eommanya yang sedang istirahat di dalam kamar tamu yang dulu sempat ia lihat.

Pandangan Kyuhyun tampak kabur, namun dirinya masih sepenuhnya sadar hingga sesosok wanita tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh darinya saat dia sampai di ujung tangga. Sedikit terkejut, Kyuhyun hendak mengabaikannya, namun ketika melihatnya secara benar Kyuhyun seperti pernah melihat yeoja itu.

"Ahjumma?"

Ahjumma yang sering ia lihat di rumahnya muncul di rumah eommanya. Ahjumma yang pernah membantunya membuat coklat panas dan ahjumma yang sempat Kibum lihat sebelum seseorang menariknya ke dalam kolam. Ahjumma itu masih sama, memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana ahjumma bisa disini?"

Tangan Kyuhyun berpegang erat pada dinding terdekat. Pandangannya berputar, kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Raut wajah ahjumma di depannya mendadak berubah sedih, detik kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang jatuh di lantai dingin. Menimbulkan suara bedebum yang cukup keras.

"MAMA! KIBUM!"

Victoria yang memang belum tidur kaget bukan main saat menemukan tubuh Kurus Kyuhyun sudah tergeletak di lantai rumahnya. Gelas yang dipegangnya untuk mengambil minum terjatuh hingga pecah.

"Kyu-kyu!" Kibum turun tergesa-gesa, dengan segera meraih tubuh adiknya, membaliknya dari posisi tengkurap. Kibum semakin panik saat melihat wajah adiknya yang begitu pucat dengan peluh dimana-mana.

"Kibum ada apa?"

"Mollayo eomma" sahut Kibum panik.

"Bawa ke kamar, Eomma akan segera menghubungi Hangeng".

Kibum mengangkat tubuh seringan kapas itu kembali menuju lantai 2. Ketika sampai di dalam kamar, Kibum merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Panas tubuh adiknya masih belum turun dan nafas Kyuhyun terdengar cepat dan putus-putus.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu?"

"Molla".

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Selalu? Lebih tepatnya sering. Sudah tidak dapat dihitung dengan 20 jari yang ada pada tangan dan kakinya untuk menghitung berapa kali adiknya kolaps tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Hangeng sudah dalam perjalanan" Yuri mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Menatapi wajah pucat yang kehilangan ronanya itu dengan tatapan miris. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak bersama dengan anaknya? Apa kondisi anak itu sudah semakin parah?

Kibum sibuk mengusap peluh adiknya yang semakin banyak keluar. Semakin gusar lagi ketika Hangeng tak kunjung datang. Hampir saja dia menyarankan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit jika Hangeng tak muncul tiba-tiba dengan napas terengah. Namja China itu dengan cekatan memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun, memeriksa tekanan darah dan lain sebagainya.

"Tolong lepas bajunya. Suhu tubuhnya terlalu tinggi, buka bajunya agar panasnya cepat menurun".

Melihat Kibum yang dengan cekatan melepas baju Kyuhyun, Victoria memutuskan untuk keluar. Hangeng memasangkan infuse yang dibawanya, mengambil tiang infuse dari sebelah lemari yang baru disadari Kibum ada barang tersebut disana.

"Dia sempat kesulitan bernapas". Terang Kibum panik. Yuri sendiri masih berusaha tenang.

"Tak apa. Napasnya akan normal jika suhu tubuhnya segera menurun".

Kibum bernapas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena ada seorang dokter yang berada di rumah ini untuk memantau kondisi adiknya setiap saat.

"Mama beristirahatlah. Aku akan berada disini bersama Kibumie".

Yuri tersenyum, "Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tentu tidak, Mama. Yak! Song Xian!"

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Rupanya gadis china itu masih menunggu di luar kamar hingga bisa muncul secepat itu.

"Antar Mama beristirahat".

"Ne. Wan an gege, didi (Selamat malam kakak, adik)".

Kibum cukup menjawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau beristirahat juga. Besok pagi aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Ada banyak tempat yang bagus di daerah sini".

"Hm".

Hangeng memutar bola matanya malas. Kibum masih saja bersikap dingin dan sedikit waspada padanya. Dengan gemas Hangeng mencubit pipi Kibum, kemudian berlari keluar kamar.

"Dasar aneh" Desis Kibum.

Kibum kembali mengamati wajah adiknya yang sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Sepertinya Kibum harus mengawasi adiknya lebih banyak lagi mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun yang kerap kali menurun walaupun sebelumnya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Kibum kembali mengingat kejadian di kolam renang 2 hari yang lalu. Pelakunya sudah jelas bukan orang tua –seperti Tuan Lee. Bukan juga Hangeng yang masih dia ragukan kebaikannya setelah insiden keracunan itu. Tubuh Hangeng terlalu tinggi, berbeda dengan orang yang sempat ia lihat sekilas malam itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau inginkan? Aku atau adikku?"

-SF-

Yuri sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur saat seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Yuri tersenyum melihat tangan pucat melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Anak eomma sudah bangun eoh? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Yuri masih berdiri dengan posisinya, mengelus pipi pucat yang bersandar di pundaknya.

"Hm. Kibum Hyung eodie?"

"Mereka sedang keluar untuk berolah raga".

Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya di bahu sang eomma, membuat tawa Yuri menggema memenuhi dapur.

"Mereka meninggalkanku" rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo. Kau masih sakit, sebaiknya lebih banyak istirahat".

Yuri membalikkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Bibir kyuhyun mengerucut kesal seperti biasa hingga membuat Yuri mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tak mencubit.

"Setiap hari aku selalu disuruh beristirahat. Bukankah orang sakit juga butuh olah raga?"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakiknya, berjalan cepat menuju kursi yang tersedia di dekat pantry yang langsung terhubung dengan meja makan dan mendudukinya.

"Apa kau ingin menyusul mereka? Mungkin mereka sedang berada di taman saat ini".

"Apa boleh?"

Melihat mata yang berbinar itu membuat Yuri tak kuasa menolaknya. Yeoja itupun mengangguk, kemudian mendapat tepukan tangan antusias dari Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, kau memang yang terbaik".

"Hahaha, apa kau juga masih sering mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Hyungdeul?"

Kyuhyun tersipu, rona merah langsung terlihat di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Tapi eomma yang terbaik dari yang terbaik".

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi eommanya sekilas, kemudian berlari menuju lantai atas.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian sebentar, Eomma".

Yuri tersenyum memandangi anaknya yang tengah berlari hingga menimbulkan suara berisik di rumah yang kini hanya ada 2 orang. Namun senyum itu hanya terlihat sebentar. Semalam Yuri mendapatkan sebuah email berisikan sebuah video rekaman tentang kejadian di dalam bus dari sebuah email yang tidak dikenalnya.

Yuri sempat tidak paham dengan isi rekaman video itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun memasuki bus disusul dengan Kibum beberapa detik kemudian. Keduanya tidak duduk bersama. Kibum sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya sementara Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong, seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadarannya namun masih mampu beraktivitas walaupun dengan diam.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

30 menit setelahnya, ada sebuah email yang kembali masuk dengan pengirim yang sama.

 **Apa ada yang menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tubuh anakmu saat di dalam bus?**

 **Anakmu saat itu keracunan, kau tau?**

 **Hangeng, anak tiri bodohmu kurang tepat menganalisa waktunya.**

 **Racun itu. Apa kau ingin aku memasukkanya lagi ke dalam tubuh anakmu?**

 **Kami menyayangimu. Tapi kami membenci anakmu dan keputusanmu.**

 **Minji kami. Kalian mengambilnya demi kepentingan anak bungsumu itu tanpa izin kami.**

 **Uri minji yang malang.**

 **Aku merindukanmu Yuri-ah.**

 **Kembalilah pada margamu.**

 **Dan kembalikan milik Minji kami.**

Yuri tidak tau siapa pengirim itu. Namun dia masih mengingat dengan baik siapa Minji. Bertemu 13 tahun yang lalu. Minji adalah penyelamat anak bungsunya yang saat itu tengah sekarat. Ntah bagaimana pertemuan itu bisa terjadi. Yuri tengah panik saat itu dan seseorang menariknya menuju tempat sepi, mengajaknya berbicara hingga membuatnya tenang. 2 hari setelah itu, Yuri kembali bertemu dengan Minji dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Minji mengalami kecelakaan parah, seseorang mengatakan bahwa wanita itu jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Yuri yang saat itu juga berada di rumah sakit berinisiatif mengunjunginya. Hingga sebuah permintaan itu terjadi. Permintaan dari Minji untuk Yuri. Permintaan yang kemudian Yuri kabulkan namun tidak membuahkan hasil apapun hingga detik ini. Kondisinya masih sama. Tapi, apa hubungan semua ini dengan marga?

"Eomma aku sudah siap".

Yuri tersentak dari lamunanya. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap dengan celana panjang dan kaos warna putih berlengan pendek.

"Tunggu sebentar".

Yuri terlihat memasuki kamar tamu dan keluar dengan membawa sebuah jaket berwarna biru tua.

"Pakailah jaket ini. Udara pagi ini masih terlalu dingin".

Kyuhyun menurut. Tangannya merentang seperti anak kecil saat Yuri memakaikan jaketnya.

"Jja, Kyuhyunie sudah siap?"

"NE!" sahut Kyuhyun keras yang disambut gelak tawa Yuri setelahnya.

"Saatnya jalan-jalan".

"LET'S GOOOO!"

Kyuhyun bersorak senang saat kini dia dan Yuri menaiki sebuah bus khusus dengan atap terbuka. Yuri tak mengizinkannya berjalan kaki karena letak taman berada di ujung perumahan. Akan memakan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit jika berjalan kaki. Dan itu tidak baik untuk kondisi Kyuhyun yang baru saja sakit.

Yuri menarik penutup kepala pada jaket Kyuhyun, menarik talinya hingga menutupi leher anaknya.

"Eomma, aku akan terlihat seperti kepompong" protesnya, namun Kyuhyun tak berniat melepaskan ikatan itu.

"Aniyo. Anak eomma semakin tampan jika seperti ini".

Tak terasa bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti di depan sebuah taman yang tampak ramai. Banyak pengunjung disana dengan pakaian olah raga. Kyuhyun sempat menolak saat Yuri menariknya masuk ke dalam area taman karena pakaiannya yang tidak seperti pengunjung pada umumnya.

"MAMA! KYUHYUNIE!"

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode merajuk terpaksa mengikuti eommanya yang berjalan menuju Hangeng, Victoria dan Kibum berada.

"Kau tak apa?"

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Aku sangat malu. Pakaianku seperti kepompong".

Rajukan itu mengundang gelak tawa keras dari Victoria dan Hangeng. Keduanya baru berhenti saat Kibum menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sangat imut Kyu" goda Victoria yang sepertinya disampaikan dengan kalimat yang salah. Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai kata-kata imut untuk menggambarkan seperti dirinya.

"Kau buta? Aku ini tampan".

"MWO? Yak dasar anak kecil".

"MWO? Dasar nenek lampir".

"Yak! Diam kau evil".

"Mana bisa begitu, kau harus menyebutku tampan bukan imut. Eomma, kenapa wanita ini cerewet sekali?"

Yuri tertawa melihat Kyuhyun mengadu. Anaknya itu rupanya tengan meminta pembelaan darinya.

"Xian-ah, mengalahlah sedikit dengan adik kecilmu".

"Eomma, aku sudah besar".

Semuanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang 'katanya' sudah besar. Ekspresi yang bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan dari anak kecil ingin dianggap dewasa? Kibum hanya tersenyum, dia tidak ingin adiknya semakin merajuk, namun juga tidak berminat untuk menghentikan tawa yang lainnya.

"Kyuhyunie, lihat ada orang yang sepertimu juga disana". Hangeng menunjuk seorang dengan jaket menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Dan juga topi yang spertinya sengaja dipakai terlalu bawah.

"Apa dia seorang idol? Kenapa pakaiannya aneh sekali?" tanya Victoria heran.

"Mungkin".

"Apa aku harus mendekat dan meminta tanda tangannya?"

"Yak! Jangan main-main dengan orang asing Xian".

Kibum tak menghiraukan keributan yang dibuat oleh Hangeng dan Victoria. Matanya masih tertuju tepat pada seseorang yang memakai jaket yang Hangeng maksud. Kibum pernah melihatnya.

"Noona. Yak!"

Teriakkan Kyuhyun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kibum. Adiknya tengah bergulat dengan Victoria di rerumputan.

"Noona, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun berguling kemudian melepaskan diri dari Victoria yang masih menyerangnya dengan gelitikan.

"Kau ma lari kemana evil?"

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun berlari kearah seseorang bertopi tadi. Memutarinya bersama Victoria dan terjatuh dengan tidak elit tepat di depan orang asing itu.

"Gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, seseorang mengulurkan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ne".

"Mau menerima bantuanku?" tanya orang itu ketika Kyuhyun tak juga menyambut uluran tangannya. Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Dia tak asing dengan suara ini.

"Kyu".

Kibum segera menarik tubuh adiknya menjauh. Dia yakin sekarang dengan apa yang ia lihat. Namja bertopi tadi langsung pergi tanpa berucap apapun saat Kibum datang.

"Eomma, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang".

"Ada apa?"

"Akan ku jelaskan di rumah".

"Bum-bum, kau mengenalnya?"

Kibum terpaksa menghentikan laju langkahnya saat Kyuhyun justru menahannya untuk tidak beranjak. Rahang Kibum mengeras. Kyuhyun bisa melihat itu.

"Laki-laki tadi yang menarikku ke dalam kolam".

"MWO?"

"Apa maksudmu Kibumie? Apa ada kejadian yang tidak eomma ketahui?"

"Eomma, Bum-bum benar sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang".

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Eommanya diikuti Kibum dan juga kedua saudara tirinya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sadar, seseorang masih mengawasinya dari jauh. Sseorang yang mereka lihat tadi. Seseorang yang pernah hampir membunuh Kibum.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Mianhae sudah menunggu lama**

 **Ide sempat mampet dan nggak tau harus nulis apa TT**

 **Mohon dimaklumi, karena hal seperti itu pasti wajar dan pasti dirasakan oleh semua author.**

 **Sempat shock sama MV barunya Kyuhyun.**

 **Scene yang car accident sempat bikin kaget.**

 **Tidakkah dia terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri?**

 **Bagaimana dia melakoni tiap adegan yang 'seperti' itu?**

 **Adegan yang dulu pernah dialaminya di dunia nyata dan hampir merenggut nyawanya.**

 **Yaaaaa cukup sekian tentang Kyu-kyu.**

 **Chapter ini 28 page, semakin banyak tiap chapternya sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah molor hehehe**

 **Saya sangat puas dan sangat berterimakasih kepada semua yang sudah review di chapter kemarin. Author sampai terharu karena review yang masuk semakin banyak. Kamsahamida**

 **Semoga kalian suka chapter ini dan jangan lupa review lagi yaaah?**

 **ILOVEYOU READERS^^**

 **AKU SANGAT SANGAT MENCINTAI KALIAN^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** no summary for this chapter, just read and review^^

 **Warning :** maaf jika ada typo, karena typo itu manusiawi, jadi mohon dimaafkan wkwk

 **Secret Family 11**

Jungsoo, Heechul, Siwon dan Donghae dibuat pusing dengan masalah yang timbul dari Perusahaan Lee yang tiba-tiba. Suplyer menghilang, produksi menurun, menyebabkan nilai saham mendadak anjlok. Semuanya mungkin akan mudah jika dibantu oleh otak genius si kembar. Namun ke empatnya tidak ingin mengganggu mereka yang sedang melepas rindu dengan sang eomma dengan masalah sebesar ini.

Heechul sempat mengumpat berkali-kali dan mengusulkan untuk membiarkan Perusahaan Lee bangkrut. Bagaimanapun yang mereka urus sekarang sebenarnya bukanlah milik mereka. Hanya titipan. Namun Park Siwon yang baik hati menasehatinya bahwa Perusahaan Lee merupakan sebuah amanah yang Tuan Lee berikan kepada Appa mereka, yang jika dibiarkan akan membuat Appa mereka tidak tenang di Surga.

"Aku lelah, ada yang ingin memesan makanan?" Keluh Heechul untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Donghae-ah, bagaimana?"

Tak ada yang menggubris pertanyaan Heechul, semuanya masih sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen dan laptop masing-masing. Beberapa gelas kopi kosong sudah berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Pasti ada seeorang yang sengaja mengambil _suplyer_ kita. Dan seseorang itu bukanlah orang biasa. Perusahaan ini sudah bekerja sama belasan tahun, tidak mungkin _suplyer_ bisa memutuskan untuk menghentikan kerjasama secepat ini jika tidak ada perusahaan yang lebih besar yang mengambilnya."

Semuanya tampak sibuk berfikir. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

"Sejauh ini Perusahaan Lee juga baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena Yuri Ahjumma yang pernah memulihkan keadaan Perusahaan ini dengan sangat baik."

Jungsoo menjetikkan jarinya. Perkataan Siwon sepertinya bisa membantu.

"Bagaimana jika kita meminta bantuan Yuri Ahjumma?"

"MWO?"

"Jangan bercanda Hyung, setelah semua kejadian yang Yuri Ahjumma alami, aku tidak yakin dia akan membantu kembali memulihkan kondisi Perusahaan yang sudah diambang kebangkrutan ini."

Jungsoo kembali berfikir, "Kau benar juga Chullie-ah. Apa ada daftar _suplyer_ yang bisa kita hubungi segera?"

"Ini, daftar _suplyer_ yang pernah Kibumie berikan beberapa tahun lalu. Aku harap mereka masih aktif. Beberapa di antaranya adalah _suplyer_ besar. Kita bisa mengandalkan itu."

Jungsoo menerima sebuah dokumen yang Siwon berikan. Membacanya sekilas, lalu dengan cekatan namja berwajah lembut itu meraih telephone yang tersedia dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sekretaris Lee, pekerjaan pertama untukmu, masuklah ke ruanganku segera."

Tak berapa lama berselang munculah Lee Sungmin, sekretaris baru yang baru 2 hari ini bekerja.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Park Sajangnim?"

"Hubungi suplyer yang ada di sini. Pastikan 3 di antaranya bersedia bekerja sama dengan Perusahaan Lee."

"Baik."

Pekerjaan itu berlangsung lama hingga menjelang tengah malam. Tidak ada satupun _suplyer_ yang merespon ataupun menerima kerjasama ini dengan kondisi perusahaan yang buruk. Sungmin masih berusaha mengeluarkan kecakapan bicaranya untuk menarik minat _suplyer_ agar mau menjalin kerja sama.

"Kim Yeong Sok. Beliau bersedia menjadi _suplyer_ dan bersedia mengirimkan segera dengan jumlah banyak. Kita bisa mengandalkannya."

Ke empat namja itu akhirnya tersenyum. Menyandarkan punggung masing-masing kesandaran kursi yang nyaman.

"Akhirnya aku bisa makan."

"Heechul Hyung, kenapa di otakmu hanya makan saja?"

Heechul melirik Donghae tajam, dia tidak marah, pandangannya justru berubah sendu.

"Hampir 2 hari, tapi aku sudah merindukan mulut tajam Park Kecil."

Belum beberapa detik Heechul berbicara sebuah panggilan dengan nama kontak Evil Junior sudah menghiasi layar ponselnya.

"Evilkyu!" sahutnya.

"Mwo, Kibumie? Kyuhyunie eodiseo? Ne? Besok? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Kami belum bisa kembali sebelum semuanya beres. Hanya aku dan Jungsoo, Donghae dan Siwon akan ke Nanjing besok. Eoh, begitu lebih baik. Ne. Anyeong".

"Ada apa Hyung?"

4 pasang mata mengintimidasi Heechul saat sambungan terputus.

"Kibumie mengikuti olimpiade selama 2 hari mulai besok di Busan".

"Ahhh, aku lupa. Kibumie sudah memberitahuku 2 hari yang lalu."

Heechul menepuk kepala Donghae keras hingga namja itu menjerit sakit.

"Kau memang pelupa Donghae-ah."

Namja menyerupai ikan –hanya opini kyuhyun sebenarnya- merengut mendengar ejekan yang lebih kepada kenyataan itu dari Hyung evilnya. Pada kenyataannya, dia memang pelupa. Sangat pelupa.

"Lalu bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Kibumie memutuskan untuk menitipkanya di rumah keluarga Han. Aku mempercayai Kibumie, jika dia mengambil keputusan seperti itu berarti uri Kyuhyunie kemungkinan akan baik-baik saja selama kita tidak bisa mendampinginya."

"Apa kita sedang menitipkan bayi? Auch, APPO!"

"Jika Kyuhyunie mendengarmu, dia pasti akan membunuh semua ikan pujaanmu dengan racun."

"Mwo? Andweee!"

-SF-

Hari ini Kyuhyun terpaksa berangkat bersama Victoria menggunakan bus. Kibum sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali diantarkan oleh Hangeng yang kebetulan mendapat panggilan mendadak dari Rumah Sakit. Sementara Wu Qian sedang ke China untuk mengantarkan pesanan Guci sejak kemarin sore.

"Noona, aku melupakan payungku."

Victoria memndang 'adiknya' dengan pandangan menegur. Sudah beberapa kali namja itu berkata melupakan barang-barangnya setelah bus berjalan cukup jauh dari perumahannya. Mulai dari PSP, bolpoin, jam tangan, dan ponsel miliknya. Di luar sana sedang hujan, dan namja itu dengan cerobohnya melupakan barang penting yang harus dipakainya selama hujan turun.

"Kenapa kau bisa melupakan banyak hal?" Tegur Victoria.

"Biasanya Bum-bum, Hyungdeul atau Kim ahjumma yang menyiapkan."

Victoria baru ingat bahwa namja yang sekarang bersamanya adalah namja yang tingkat kemanjaannya sudah melebihi batas maksimal diusianya yang hampir menginjak 17 tahun.

"Kau terlalu dimanjakan. Besok kau harus mengingat semua barang bawaanmu sendiri. Termasuk payung. Hujan sering turun akhir-akhir ini. Eomma berpesan aku harus menjagamu karena kau mudah sekali sakit, untung saja Kibum sempat memberikan tas obatmu tadi pagi."

Kyuhyun meringis, melirik sebuah tas kecil yang tersampir di pahu kiri Victoria. Namja itu bersyukur, minimal nyawa keduanya tidak ikut tertinggal.

"Maaf merepotkan Noona. Aku bisa membawa tas obatku sendiri."

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, namun Victoria dengan cepat menepisnya.

"Tidak. Kibum bisa membunuhku jika semua obat ini kau hilangkan karena kecerobohanmu."

Kyuhyun merengut. Ia lebih memilih kembali memperhatikan rintik hujan dari jendela bus dan merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Disaat yang lain hanya menggunakan jas sekolah, maka Kyuhyun akan memakai sesuatu yang lebih tebal dari pada itu.

"Kajja."

Sedikit terkejut ketika tangan Victoria menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Mereka keluar dan berada di bawah satu payung yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Kyuhyun-ah palli. Kita akan basah jika kau berjalan sangat lamban seperti itu."

Kyuhyun berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Victoria yang sedikit berlari.

"Noona…tidak usah berlari seperti itu. Yak!"

Menyerah, Kyuhyun lebih memeilih menaikan penutup jaketnya dan menariknya rapat agar air hujan yang turun tidak membasahi tubuhnya.

Victoria sampai lebih dulu dari pada Kyuhyun yang memilih berjalan cepat daripada berlari, karena sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tidak pandai berlari.

"Omo!"

Victoria berlari kembali menuju jalan yang bersebelahan langsung dengan lapangan basket menuju koridor sekolah. Kyuhyun masih berjalan cepat disana dengan wajah yang sudah basah.

"Kenapa kau lamban sekali?"

Tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menghemat tenaga dan juga napasnya yang mulai putus-putus.

Setelah sampai di koridor Victoria segera mengambil sebuah handuk kecil di dalam tas obat milik Kyuhyun. Beruntung ada benda itu dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Syukurlah bajumu hanya sedikit basah."

Hembusan napas lega terdengar seiring kalimat syukur itu keluar. Kyuhyun sendiri masih berdiri gusar sambil mengatur napasnya yang timbul-tenggelam. Dia kedinginan, tapi jaket tebalnya sudah sedikit basah di bagian dalamnya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin memakai itu atau dia akan masuk angin dan tumbang di sekolah di jam yang masih pagi ini.

"Kyuhyunie!"

Dari dalam koridor muncul Changmin dengan sebuah jaket di tangannya. Wajah namja tinggi menjulang itu tampak menyiratkan kecemasan. Dia tau akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Kibum tidak ada, dan semua Hyungdeul sahabatnya itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Pasti Kyuhyun akan melupakan segalanya dengan tingkat kecerobohan akut.

"Lepaskan dulu jas sekolahmu, aku akan mengeringkannya. Pakai ini."

Dengan cekatan Changmin membantu membuka jas dan memasangkan jaket tebal ke tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menggigil.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Hm. Gomawo Chwang."

"Aish, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Kalian berangkat bersama?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia tau Changmin sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Kibum. Selain Kibum, Changmin harus tau apa yang terjadi di dalam keluarga Park untuk membantu jika sesuatu yang mendesak dibutuhkan ketika Kibum tidak ada. Terutama dalam seperti ini, tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk bercerita, sehingga Changmin cukup memahami semuanya dan memaklumi Victoria dan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bisa sedekat ini. Changmin bersyukur dengan keterbukaan seperti ini dia tidak akan merasakan yang namanya kecemburuan antar sahabat ke depannya.

"Noona, tolong temani Kyuhyun sampai ke kelas. Aku akan membelikan minuman hangat untuk kalian."

Victoria memandang takjub melihat tingkah Changmin terhadap Kyuhyun. Changmin yang menyiapkan kebutuhan Kyuhyun dan melakukan semuanya seperti sudah terbiasa.

"Kami berteman dari kecil. Dia mengetahui semuanya tentangku dan keluargaku."

Mata Victoria memicing. Barusan? Apa Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu?

"Kau membaca pikiranku?" tuduhnya.

"Tidak. Karena semuanya sangat terlihat di wajah Noona."

Victoria mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menyusuri koridor menuju kelas keduanya. Kyuhyun terus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri walaupun jaket tebal sudah membungkus tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya Changmin melupakan sesuatu. Celana bagian bawah dan sepatu Kyuhyun sudah basar oleh air hujan. Hal itu membuatnya semakin kedinginan.

"Noona."

"Ah, ne?"

"Jika Changmin mencariku, katakan padanya aku berganti pakaian dan sepatu sebentar."

Victoria mengangguk, tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengambil beberapa keperluan cadangannya dari dalam loker. Ada sebuah surat berwarna merah disana. Tanpa pengirim dan ditujukkan kepada Kyuhyun.

 **Roof Top jam istirahat^^**

 **Ku harap kau datang. Tentang percobaan pembunuhan.**

 **Aku tau semua.**

Kira-kira siapa yang meletakkan surat di dalam lokernya dengan tanda '^^' yang menggelikan. Apakah dia seorang yang manis?

Kyuhyun mendesis. Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah orang itu memiliki info mengenai percobaan pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi.

-SF-

Di sinilah sekarang Kyuhyun berada. Di atap sekolah. Kyuhyun sampai harus menghindar dari Victoria dan Changmin dengan dalih ingin bertemu dengan seorang guru sebentar dan meninggalkan makan siangnya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan jaketnya saat angin bersembus sedikit kencang.

Tidak ada siapapun disana. Sepi, Kyuhyun melihat seorang anak kecil berlarian di pembatas atap gedung. Dan yang jelas makhluk kecil itu bukanlah manusia.

"Apa anak kecil itu tidak takut jatuh?"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya. Wajah polos Ryeowook terlihat begitu dekat dengannya saat ia berbalik.

"Kau?"

Jika tidak salah dengar Ryeowook mengatakan sesuatu tentang anak kecil. Apa Ryeowook…

"Aku memang bisa melihatnya."

Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. Apa tadi namja mungil di depannya itu juga membaca pikirannya?

"Tentu saja aku membacanya."

"Hentikan."

Kyuhyun dapat melihat disana. Wajah yang biasanya ramah dan ceria itu menyeringai. Ini kali pertamanya Kyuhyun melihatnya dan jangan lupakan bahwa Kyuhyun tengah sendirian sekarang. Tidak ada Kibum yang akan mengawasi dan melindunginya.

"Aku rasa pembicaraan ini akan lebih baik jika tanpa Kibum."

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar kali ini. Menutup pikirannya rapat-rapat, "Kau sudah merencanakan ini, Wook-ah?"

"Apa kita seakrab itu? Bahkan beberapa kali kau memarahiku." Ungkap Ryeowook diselingi dengan tawanya.

"Tunggu. Mari kita rasakan."

Kyuhyun sedikit mundur saat Ryeowook tiba-tiba menyentuh dada kiri Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Yak, singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Ommo! Jantung nae Eomma berdetak sangat cepat eoh? Apa kau takut padaku? Apa kau menjaga jantung itu dengan baik?"

Kyuhyun memicing, "Mwo?"

Ryeowook tertawa keras melihat keterkejutan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya jantung nae eomma tidak cocok untukmu. Apakah itu namanya karma karena merampas tanpa ijin?"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut seiring dengan lontaran tanpa henti yang Ryeowook layangkan untuknya.

"Imo sungguh keterlaluan karena tidak menceritakan pemberian eommaku padamu. Dasar Han Yuri bodoh!"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya sekali lagi. Kepalanya terangkat. Sekarang, apa Ryeowook baru saja menyebut nama eommanya?

"Kondisimu lemah. Sebaiknya jangan menutup pikiranmu. Itu akan membuatmu semakin sakit."

"Katakan. Apa kau mengenal eommaku?"

Merasa tubuhnya akan segera limbung, Kyuhyun memutuskan bersandar pada tembok pembatas yang di atasnya terdapat pagar kawat yang menjulang tinggi.

"Tentu saja. Kim Yuri, ahhh maksudku Han Yuri, dia adalah nae Imo, adik dari Kim Minji, nae eomma yang telah mendonorkan jantungnya 13 tahun lalu padamu." Raut wajah Ryeowook berubah sendu.

"Neo eomma?"

"Ne. 13 tahun yang lalu, nae eomma mengalami kecelakaan hingga jatuh ke dalam jurang. Eomma mengalami koma selama 2 hari. Tetapi 3 hari setelahnya kami menemukan eomma keluar dari ruang operasi dengan kondisi tak bernyawa. Dokter mengatakan bahwa nae eomma mendonorkan jantungnya kepada seseorang. Semua itu dilakukan tanpa persetujuan kami."

"Kami tidak tau apapun tentang kondisi terakhir eomma, kami hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin eomma masih akan baik-baik saja. Kami tidak tau kapan orang-orang itu membawa eomma ke ruang operasi dan mengambil jantungnya tanpa ijin dari kami."

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas, memeluk kedua kakinya yang tak berhenti bergetar sejah beberapa menit yang lalu. Ryeowook sendiri masih berdiri tak jauh darinya, memandang kosong beberapa gedung yang terlihat menghiasi Kota Seoul. Namja itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Mengulurkan sebuah kertas usang kepada Kyuhyun.

"Itu adalah bukti bahwa eomma ku benar-benar mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu. Aku tidak tau bagaimana eomma bisa menandatanganinya."

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Ryeowook-ssi, apa kau juga ada hubungannya dengan racun dan kejadian di kolam.."

"Aku yang melakukannya."

Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu penghubung lantai atas dan atap. Kyuhyun mengenalnya sebagai salah satu pengajar di kelasnya.

"Han Saem?"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Han Saem' oleh Kyuhyun itu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu terkejut. Anyeonghaseo Tuan Muda Park, Kim Min Soo imnida. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim yang tertindas."

Apalagi sekarang? Orang baru lagi? Apa semua orang yang berada di sekitar Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah orang-orang di balik semuanya? Dan namanya bukanlah Han Min Soo, tetapi Kim Min Soo.

"Saem, kau…" Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya, dadanya sakit, sesak. Dia harus bertahan jika ingin mengetahui semuanya, tapi sungguh tubuhnya sudah tak sejalan dengan keinginannya.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Selanjutnya, Kim Min Soo melepaskan Jas panjangnya memperlihatkan sebuah jaket hoddie berwarna hitam seperti yang ia lihat di taman kemarin pagi. Wajar jika Kyuhyun familiar dengan suranya waktu itu.

"Kau..?"

"Kau pasti mengingatku."

Kyuhyun beringsut mundur saat Min Soo berjalan mendekatinya. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain pasrah, karena selain dia tidak bisa berkelahi, tubuhnya juga sudah lemas luar biasa. Dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang selalu berdenyut sakit setiap berdetak.

"Dulu orang tua kami sepakat untuk menitipkan Yuri Noona di Panti khusus anak yang memiliki kemampuan lebih. Selain dapat melihat sesuatu yang kasat mata, Noona juga sangat genius, itu sebabnya kami menitipkannya dengan maksud mengamankannya dari incaran orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kami kehilangan Yuri Noona saat Noona berusia sekitar belasan tahun. Lalu kami menemukanya bertahun-tahun kemudian dengan wajah yang 100% berubah,"

"Beberapa tahun setelah kami menemukannya dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuatnya kembali kepada kami hingga kini, nae Noona ikut meninggalkan kami dengan mendonorkan jantungnya kepadamu. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak keluargamu tau seperti apa keluarganya setelah Minji Noona meninggal. Suaminya bunuh diri. Kau tau apa artinya? Kami kehilangan keluarga kami lagi dan Ryeowookie kehilangan kedua orang tuanya."

Kyuhyun mendongak saat tangan besar Min Soo menarik kerah bajunya hingga dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melihat sorot mata penuh luka milik Min Soo yang menghunus tajam kearahnya.

"Lihat aku! Dengarkan aku!"

"Ugh"

Kyuhyun terbatuk beberapa kali. Tangan kanan Min Soo menekan dada kirinya. Walaupun tidak keras, namun mengingat denyutan sakit yang sedari tadi sudah dirasakannya, membuat sakit itu muncul berkali-kali lipat.

"Kau membunuhnya. Kau pembunuh Minji kami. Dan kau yang menyebabkan Ryeowook kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Kau dan Kibum juga mengambil beasiswanya!"

"Kau tau keluarga kami sangat kesulitan. Kau pikir bagaimana dengan Ryeowook yang harus melanjutkan sekolah dengan orang tua yang tidak ada untuk membiayai kehidupannya? Kalian serakah! Sungguh sangat serakah!" Napas Min Soo memburu seiring dengan emosinya yang sudah meluap setelah sekian lama ia tahan.

"A..andwe itu..tidak benar. Tolong henti…kan." Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, menutup telingannya rapat-rapat agar suara itu tak lagi terdengar. Kyuhyun tak bisa berpikir lagi, semua cerita yang didengarkannya begitu menyakitkan. Dan itu semua karena dirinya.

"Samcheon, lepaskan dia. Bukankah tujuan kita hanya memberitahukan kabar tidak menyenangkan ini?"

Suara Ryeowook terdengar lirih. Sepertinya namja itu habis menangis mengingat tak ada suara yang mereka dengar darinya sejak kedatangan Min Soo tadi. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu terlebih dahulu. Membiarkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berada di cengkeraman Min Soo tanpa berniat membantunya.

"Hati-hati dengan orang di sekelilingmu. Atau mereka akan meracunimu lagi."

Terakhir yang Kyuhyun lihat adalah sebuah seringaian samar dari sosok di depannya. Hingga tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan menghantam pembatas atap cukup keras. Tubuh kurus Kyuhyun tergeletak dengan nafas yang terdengar keras dan cepat. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya ada anak kecil yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika menginjak atap sekolahan yang sekarang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk merasakan detak jantungnya. Masih berdetak walaupun sangat lamban dan menyakitkan.

Satu kali

Dua kali

Kyuhyun memukul dada kirinya sendiri sekuat tenaga. Hanya sedikit tenaga yang ia punya, dan itu tak membuat perubahan apapun. Dia ingin jantung itu berhenti. Dia tidak menginginkannya sekarang. Semuanya menyakitkan. Dan semua hal yang ada pada dirinya adalah sebuah kenyataan yang menyulitkan kehidupan orang lain.

-SF-

Changmin dan Victoria terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya. Saat ini tengah pelajaran tata krama oleh Han Seosangnim atau nama sebenarnya adalah Kim Min Soo. Changmin sempat meminta ijin untu keluar, namun tidak kunjung mendapatkan ijin.

Min Soo berkeliling, melihat lembar kerja yang tadi diberikannya untuk melakukan test. Hal ini tentu saja sengaja ia lakukan agar Changmin dan Victoria tidak dapat berulah banyak untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun. Besar harapan Min Soo agar ketika kedua muridnya itu berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun, namja pucat itu sudah dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa.

20 menit sebelum test selesai dan bel pulang berbunyi, terdengar decitan pintu, menampilkan sesosok tubuh dengan wajah luar biasa pucat dan berantakan. Kyuhyun kembali. Dan Min Soo tidak suka itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang terjadi?" Changmin beringsut menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk.

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu Shim Changmin. Dan…Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah selesai Saem, biarkan aku mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan."

Changmin segera beranjak menuju meja Victoria, mengambil tas kecil disana.

"Aku akan membawanya."

Victoria mengangguk cemas, "Bawakan tas ku dan tas Kyuhyun nanti."

Changmin segera menggandeng tubuh Kyuhyun yang beberapa kali terhuyung seperti kehilangan fokusnya. Semua orang berbisik. Mereka mengira bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat kacau karena tidak ada Kibum hari ini.

"Jika sudah selesai segera kumpulkan!"

Keadaan kembali hening saat Min Soo kembali berkeliling memeriksa kertas jawaban. Banyak keluhan yang bisa namja itu dengar dari pikiran masing-masing muridnya. Dan salah satunya adalah Ryeowook.

 _Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Samcheon._ Min Soo melirik kearah Ryeowook dan menemukan sebuah senyum tipis di wajah yang masih menunduk itu.

"Saem, saya selesai."

Victoria yang sudah dilanda kecemasan sejak tadi tanpa persetujuan langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Lalu berjalan menuju meja Changmin dan Kyuhyun dan mengambil tas keduanya sebelum keluar ruangan. Kegiatan itu disambut dengan decakan sebal oleh murid lain yang masih belum menyelesaikan soal testnya karena merasa terganggu. Namun lagi, semuanya kembali tenang saat Min Soo memberi peringatan jika waktu yang tersisa tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

-SF-

Changmin masih panik, tidak ada dokter jaga di ruang kesehatan. Im Seosangnim yang merangkap sebagai dokter sekolah ikut serta mengantar peserta olimpiade. Dan Changmin melupakan itu.

"Cobalah tarik napasmu perlahan, Kyu. Hembuskan pelan-pelan."

Changmin hampir berteriak frustasi saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung mengikuti instruksinya. Kyuhyun seperti pasrah dengan kondisi napasnya yang kian memberat. Namun bibir itu tak merintih seperti biasa saat sakit, hanya suara batuk yang sesekali terdengar.

"Pu..lang"

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya hingga membentuk kerutan saat suara yang begitu lirih terdengar di telingannya.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Kyu?"

"Pulang."

Kali ini lebih jelas. Changmin benar-benar bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Sebentar lagi Victoria akan datang menjemputmu di sini."

Changmin tidak mengerti saat mendapatkan jawaban berupa gelengan dari Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu tengah berusaha mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang terlihat sulit untuk di ucapkan. Changmin sebagai sahabat harus segera memahaminya, agar Kyuhyun tak terlalu banyak membuang tenaga.

"Kau ingin pulang?"

Cangmin sedikit lega saat Kyuhyun mengangguk. Namja itu kembali berpikir, pertanyaan apa yang bisa kembali ia tanyakan yang hanya bisa di jawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan.

"Pulang di rumah eomma mu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Di rumah mu? Rumah keluarga Park?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk. Changmin ikut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan maksud paham dengan apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Hyungdeul tidak ada di rumah. Kibum, Heechul Hyung dan Jungsoo Hyung baru akan kembali besok sore."

Changmin menggeram frustasi saat Kyuhyun justru menangis dan terus merengek meminta pulang ke rumahnya. Bahkan ketika Victoria masuk, tangis Kyuhyun semakin keras, disertai dengan batuk beberapa kali dan ringisan menyakitkan setelahnya. Melihat itu, Changmin tak kuasa menolak. Atau kondisi Kyuhyun akan semakin mengkhawatirkan dan Changmin berakhir mengenaskan di tangan Hyungdeul sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku antar kau pulang ke rumah mu."

-SF-

Setelah kedatang Jung Uisa yang sengaja dihubungi Changmin untuk datang, kondisi Kyuhyun berangsur membaik. Namja pucat itu bahkan sudah tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang disuntikkan tadi. Kyuhyun menolak meminum obatnya, sehingga Jung Uisa terpaksa menyuntikkan obat untuknya.

Rumah keluarga Park sangat sepi. Beruntung sidik jari Kyuhyun terdata untuk membuka seluruh akses pintu masuk, termasuk pintu gerbang dan pintu utama. Changmin tengah mengamati sekeliling kamar sahabatnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan di telephon rumah yang berada di kamar berdering. Changmin beranjak untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yeob.."

"Changmin-ah, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak. Namun secepatnya tersadar ketika mengenali suara yang tersambung di seberang sana, suara milik Kibum.

"Lebih baik. Kau bagaimana? Apa Olimpiadenya sudah selesai?"

"Ne. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Jagalah dia hingga aku sampai,"

"Mwo? Bukannya Olimpiade berlangsung 2 hari?"

"Besok aku kan kembali setelah memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun."

"Kau tenang..yak! Yeoboseyo, Kibum-ah?"

Changmin menggeram kesal. Namun dalam hati dia lega, karena nanti malam dia tidak akan sendirian menjaga Kyuhyun. Jujur. Changmin sangat khawatir ketika penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh tiba-tiba, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya dan walaupun sudah 'terbiasa' menemui sahabatnya dengan kondisi yang tidak baik, namun Changmin masih saja takut. Takut jika saat itu dia tidak mampu menjaga sahabatnya dengan benar. Dan takut jika sahabatnya…..

….pergi di depan matanya.

"Kapan kau tidak membuatku khawatir?"

Changmin menatap lekat sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur. Wajah yang begitu polos dan tak ada raut kesakitan yang ia lihat tadi di sana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa jauh dari Kibum membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

Pikiran Changmin sama dengan pikiran teman-temannya. Dia mengira bahwa sakitnya Kyuhyun adalah karena berada jauh dari Kibum. Setau Changmin kejadian seperti ini memang kerap terjadi ketika Kibum sedang mengikuti Olimpiade yang menyebabkan keduanya terpisah untuk beberapa hati. Namun setau Changmin juga, hari ini adalah kondisi terparah yang penah ia lihat selama mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku lapar." Changmin mengelus perutnya. Detik berikutnya muncul sebuah lampu terang dari atas kepalanya. Dengan langkah ceria Changmin keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan melangkah gembira menuju kulkas yang terdapat di dekat _Pantry_ kediaman Park.

Sungguh beruntungnya seorang Shim Changmin yang ketika membuka Kulkas melihat banyak sekali makanan disana. Ada _ice crem_ yang diyakini adalah milik Kyuhyun dan Donghae, ada roti, buah dan sosis siap makan. Changmin bersorak girang. Mengambil banyak-banyak potongan sosis ke atas piring. Mengambil buah, beberapa bungkus roti, dan sekotak besar _ice cream._

"Aku tak boleh meragukan keluarga Park. Hidupku terjamin di sini."

Changmin memakan dengan lahap semua makanan yang terjejer berantakan di atas meja makan. Memakanya sendiri hingga tertidur setelahnya.

-SF-

Changmin baru terbangun ketika suara orang berlari terdengar. Mendadak Changmin menjadi waspada. Takut-takut jika yang masuk adalah pencuri yang membawa senjata tajam atau senjata api. _Matilah kau Shim Changmin._

"Kibum-ah?"

Kibum menghentikan laju langkahnya, menatap heran Changmin dan beberapa sampah yang berceceran di atas meja makan. Tak mengindahkan pemandangan kotor itu, Kibum kembali berjalan, memasuki kamar Kyuhyun diikuti Changmin setelahnya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Kibum mengusap rambut adiknya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Mengamati wajah yang kembali dihiasi rona pucat itu dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak tau. Saat istirahat dia berkata ingin menemui seorang guru, dan ketika kembali dia sudah seperti mayat hidup." Terang Changmin.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap datar Changmin yang berdiri ketakutan akibat tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Seorang guru?"

"Ne. Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu."

"Apa dia berjalan ke ruang guru setelah mengatakan itu?"

Changmin mengingat-ingat kejadian saat Kyuhyun meinta ijin kepadanya dan Victoria saat jam istirahat tadi. Dan Changmin mengingatnya.

"Dia pergi meuju tangga. Itu berarti…"

Kibum mendesis tajam, "Lain kali jika aku mempercayakannya kepadamu, jangan menerima semua perkatannya mentah-mentah. Kau harus tau kemana dia akan pergi."

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya takut. Aura dingin Kibum sepertinya sangat berhasil membuatnya membeku di tempat. Sangat menakutkan. Changmin bahkan tak sanggup melihat sorot mata tajam itu.

"Dia melewatkan makan siangnya?"

"Eoh? N-ne."

Kibum menggeram. Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang bisa mengatur dengan baik kebutuhan Kyuhyun selain dirinya, itulah mengapa Kibum tak pernah melepaskan pengawasannya kepada Kyuhyun selama di luar rumah. Dan itulah sebabnya kenapa keduanya selalu terlihat menempel satu sama lain.

"Minhae."

Kibum dan Changmin mengalihkan atensinya. Kyuhyun masih tertidur di sana. Anak itu mengigau. Tapi tubuh itu bergerak gelisah dengan keringat yang keluar begitu banyak di tubuhnya.

"Kyu-kyu, wae geurae? Kau mendengarku?"

Kibum menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun beberapa kali. Namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka matanya dan semakin bergerak gelisah.

"Duwajuseyo.. jebal…mianhae."

Kyuhyun mengulang kalimat itu berulang-ulang kali. Hingga Kibum terpaksa menariknya keposisi duduk dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kau tak mendengarku. Eoh? Kau akan tetap memejamkan matamu dan tak ingin melihatku?"

"Bum…bum."

"Syukurlah." Ungkap Changmin begitu mata sahabatnya terbuka.

"Ne. Aku di sini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau tenang saja. Arra?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Anak itu menangis lagi seperti saat di ruang kesehatan tadi. Kibum semakin panik dibuatnya.

"Dia juga menangis saat di ruang kesehatan tadi." Jelas Changmin yang ikut panik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku hm? Hyung di sini, kau tenanglah." Kibum terus membisikkan kalimat penenang yang biasa ia lakukan setiap Kyuhyun menangis. Walaupun kali ini cukup sulit dan cukup lama, akhirnya getaran di tubuh adiknya mulai berkurang, hingga tersisa isakan-isakan kecil di sana. Masih di pelukan Kibum.

"Apa aku…nakal?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau hanya keras kepala."

"Apa kalian orang baik Eomma, Appa….Hyundeul?"

Kalimat itu semakin terdengar lirih seiring dengan kedua mata yang kian tertutup. Kibum tak mencoba melepaskan rengkuhannya. Otak geniusnya mulai berpikir tentang kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan adiknya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

 _Kau harus segera sehat dan menjelaskannya padaku, Kyu. Arrachi?_

 **To Be Continue**

 **Semoga suka yaaaa?**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya**

 **See you next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** no summary for this chapter, just read and review^^

 **Warning :** maaf jika ada typo, karena typo itu manusiawi, jadi mohon dimaafkan wkwk

 **Secret Family 12**

Kibum benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Ditemani Changmin yang sudah menguap sedari tadi, Kibum tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Kyuhyun sendiri masih tidur hingga berlanjut di tengah malam tanpa membuka matanya. Kibum sempat khawatir dan ingin menghubungi Jung Uisa atau Hangeng. Tapi, Changmin bilang bahwa Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa dan hanya perlu istirahat.

"Jam berapa kau berangkat besok?" tanya Changmin sambil mengucek matanya yang sudah memerah.

"8"

"Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak."

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya. Kibum seperti itu sejak tadi. Sangat dingin dan menakutkan menurut Changmin.

"Besok sebagian maid kemungkinan akan datang. Tapi aku hanya mempercayaimu untuk menjaga Kyuhyun."

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Ketika seorang Kibum yang memberi kepercayaan kepadanya. Changmin tidak akan bisa menolak. Itu artinya dia memang benar-benar sudah dipercaya dan bisa menjamin keselamatan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ungkap Changmin bangga.

"Hanya jangan menelan mentah-mentah perkataannya lagi, Shim."

"Ishhh, aku tau. Aku tadi memang salah."

Hening.

Changmin sibuk memainkan bantal sofa dengan ke dua tangannya. Rasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja setelah mendengar petuah Kibum.

"Kalian tidak tidur?"

Kibum dan Changmin langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini? Kau istirahat saja," todong Changmin ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih pucat dan lesu.

"Aku lapar."

Changmin hampir saja akan membuka mulutnya jika saja Kibum tidak menahannya.

"Kau duduk saja, akan ku buatkan makanan."

"Aku ingin ramyeon."

Kibum berbalik, menatap adiknya sekilas. Kemudian menggelang pelan.

"Kau tak boleh memakan makanan seperti itu," tolaknya.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin makan itu."

"Yang lain saja. Bagaimana? Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan lain yang kau inginkan asal bukan ramyeon."

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela napas kasar. Dia kesal karena permintaannya tidak dituruti. Dia hanya ingin makan makanan yang sangat jarang sekali ia makan. Hanya itu. Tapi lihatlah bagaimana reaksi Kibum.

"Aku akan membuatnya sendiri."

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju dapur. Tak menghiraukan protesan Kibum dan juga Changmin. Mereka hanya akan banyak bicara dan tidak akan mau menuruti permintaannya jika Kyuhyun terus berada di depan mereka dan mendengarkan ceramah gratis 2 orang terpenting dalam hidupnya di tengah malam seperti ini. Yang ada perutnya akan semakin lapar.

Kyuhyun hampir frustasi saat tak kunjung menemukan ramyeon yang ia inginkan. Semua yang ada di _pantry_ dan lemari di dapur kotor hanyalah beberapa perlengkapan dapur, setumpuk bungkusan kopi, coklat, susu, dan bumbu dapur yang tidak ia tau namanya.

"Kau duduklah bersama Changmin. Akan ku buatkan."

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, mendudukkan adiknya di kursi depan meja makan. Kemudian berbalik kembali menuju dapur. Kyuhyun mendelik saat Kibum membuka sebuah lemari 'rahasia' berisikan makanan instan disana.

"Kalian menyembunyikannya? Ish, tega sekali. Appo, appo. Yak! Chwang, kenapa memukulku?" protesnya saat Changmin memukul kepalanya sebanyak 2 kali.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu bodoh!"

"Sepertinya kau amnesia. Aku bahkan lebih genius darimu, Shim Chwang."

"Tapi malam ini kau menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh Tuan muda Park."

"Aku tidak akan menjadi bodoh dan mati hanya karena makan satu bungkus ramyeon, Chwang. Kalian terlalu berlebihan menjagaku."

Kyuhyun merengut. Hal itu membuat Changmin semakin gencar menjahilinya, hingga keduanya terus beradu mulut. Mereka tak menyadari senyum Kibum yang merekah sejak perdebatan itu di mulai. Kibum tidak tau apa masalah Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja, bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apapun, dan Kibum juga tidak membaca pikiran yang aneh dalam diri adiknya membuat namja berwajah datar itu terus memamerkan senyumnya. Ntah kepada siapa, karena dua namja lainnya disana masih sibuk dengan gerutuan masing-masing. Mungkin kepada angin. Atau kepada sosok ahjumma yang tengah memandangi mereka dengan bercucuran air mata dari tepi kolam?

"Hyung, berangkat jam berapa besok?"

Kibum mengangkat alisnya. Dia tengah meletakkan 3 mangkuk ramen di meja makan dan mengambilkan minum untuknya dan juga 2 orang disana. Yang membuat Kibum heran adalah Kyuhyun yang tumben sekali memanggilnya 'Hyung'. Bahkan Kibum sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung.

"Jam 8. Kau tak usah masuk besok. Arra?"

"Arraseo. Aku memnag tidak akan masuk sekolah. Aku ingin tidur seharian, dan jangan harap kalian bisa memasuki kamarku dan menggangguku."

Kibum kembali mengernyit heran. Yang ada di depannya sekarang ini seperti bukan Kyuhyun sekali. Terlalu menurut dan tidak membantah seperti kebiasaannya.

"Aku hanya tidak biasa jika tidak ada kau, Kibum."

Kibum tentu paham dengan alasan yang ini. Pada akhirnya Kibum hanya mengangguk, mendudukkan dirinya dan mempersilahkan keduanya makan sebelum ia menyantap ramyeonnya sendiri.

"Enak sekali. Kau hebat, Hyung."

"Ini hanya ramyeon, Kyu." Cibir Changmin yang kebetulan makan dengan ekspresi biasa saja ramyeon di depannya. Dia sering makan ramyeon bersama Minho dan sahabatnya yang lain bernama Jonghyun ketika Kyuhyun sibuk dengan Hyungdeulnya atau ketika Kyuhyun sedang sakit. Bahkan biasanya namja itu bisa menghabiskan 4 bungkus ramyeon sekaligus.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Chwang!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal. Anak itu terlihat serius mengambil mienya dengan sumpit dan langsung melahapnya.

"Auh, hwanas. Hyunghiew (panas, hyungie)."

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk menjulurkan lidahnya ketika Kibum mengangsurkan segelas air yang langsung disambarnya dan diteguk dengan cepat hingga habis sepertiga gelas.

"Hyung hwidahku hebal (Hyung lidahku tebal)."

Kibum tersenyum geli melihat adiknya yang masih menjulurkan lidah. Sementara Changmin, jangan ditanyakan lagi. Namja itu bahkan sudah tertawa keras hingga beberapa kuah serta mie yang dikunyahnya muncrat mengotori meja makan.

"Itu bukan tebal, Kyu. Itu hanya reaksi sementara. Besok akan sembuh. Sementara lidahmu akan terasa kasar." Jelas Kibum lumayan 'panjang'.

"Kau memang berbeda jika dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum-ah," ungkap Changmin. Dia beberapa kali melihat Kibum yang berbeda jika dengan Kyuhyun di sekolah. Dan akan lebih berbeda lagi jika di rumah. Kibum akan menjadi sesosok Hyung yang cerewet dan banyak bicara.

"Sebenarnya Kibum itu sangat cerewet. Lain kali aku akan merekam suaranya ketika dia sedang berceramah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Kibum yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin setelah sebelumnya melempar pandangan menegur kearahnya. Kyuhyun harus membuat suasana malam ini menjadi baik sebelum dia memulai rencananya besok. Kibum akan kembali ke Busan dengan tenang dan Changmin bisa berangkat sekolah dengan damai.

"Aku selesai. Jaljayo Hyung, Chwang."

"Jaljayo, Kyu/Kyu-kyu."

Changmin tersenyum geli ketika Kibum menyebut nama saudaranya dengan panggilan yang menurutnya sangat manis. Changmin masih belum terbiasa mendengar sesuatu yang manis keluar dari mulut Kibum, walaupun dia sering mendengarnya jika hanya dengan Kyuhyun.

 **-SF-**

Berjaket tebal, bercelana jeans panjang, memakai _beani hat_ , syal, serta ransel hitam yang sedikit menggembung. Begitulah kiranya penampilan Kyuhyun di pagi buta ini. Namja itu sudah berada di dalam bus ketika Kibum dan Changmin bahkan belum terbangun. Kyuhyun sudah menempelkan kertas bertuliskan kalimat yang sengaja ia tulis menggunakan bolpoin hitam besar, bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh masuk kamarnya dan mengganggu tidurnya karena hari ini dia akan menikmati kesendiriannya di dalam rumah hingga Kibum, Heechul dan Jungsoo pulang.

"Kyuhyun memang sangat pintar." Pujinya sambil menepuk-nepuk tasnya yang sedikit menggembung. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30, dan dia sudah setengah perjalanan menuju tempat yang akan dikunjunginya. Namun sebelum itu Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan 1 buah roti yang ia ambil dari dalam kulkas pukul 3 pagi tadi. Jangan menganggap seorang Park Kyuhyun bodoh dengan kabur dari rumah di pagi buta. Karena kaburnya hari ini sudah ia rencanakan secara matang.

Kyuhyun kabur dengan membawa beberapa roti di dalam tasnya, beberapa susu kotak rasa coklat, botol minuman yang berisi air putih, handuk kecil, topi, payung, obat, psp, dan yang paling penting adalah guling kecil. Kyuhyun bersorak senang hingga beberapa penumpang menengok kearahnya dengan pandangan menegur. Dia senang karena berhasil membawa banyak keperluannya sendiri. Semalam Kyuhyun sengaja meminta ramyeon, karena Kibum tidak mungkin akan memberikannya, di saat Kibum menolak dan Kyuhyun masuk ke pantry dan dapur kotor, Kyuhyun beraksi memeriksa semua makanan dan keperluan yang bisa ia bawa hari ini. Memeriksa semuanya hingga dia hafal letaknya. Dan saat Kibum dan Changmin sudah tidur, dia mengambil perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan diam-diam, setelah itu mandi, menulis note, berdoa sebelum berangkat dan misipun berjalan lancar. Kyuhyun berhasil keluar dari rumah dan menjalankan misinya mulai pagi ini.

" _Lain kali jika aku mempercayakannya kepadamu, jangan menerima semua perkatannya mentah-mentah. Kau harus tau kemana dia akan pergi."_

" _Hanya jangan menelan mentah-mentah perkataannya lagi, Shim."_

Kyuhyun mengingat percakapan Kibum dengan Changmin yang kebetulan ia dengar kemarin. Terimakasih untuk Park Kibum karena sudah menyadarkan Park Kyuhyun untuk tidak menerima semua 'perkataan' secara 'mentah-mentah'. Itulah yang menjadi misi Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia akan mencari bukti atas perkataan Ryeowook dan Kim Saem kemarin di atap sekolah. Sekali lagi dia mengingat perkataan Kibum yang sebenarnya ditujukan kepada Changmin, ' _Jangan menerima semua perkataannya mentah-mentah'._

"Aku akan segera kembali, Bum-bum, Hyungdeul."

-SF-

"Jika Hyungdeulmu tau, aku bisa dibunuh."

Namja berkaca mata itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ini masih pagi buta, masih jam 6, dan dia sudah menerima tamu yang dengan tidak tau dirinya memamerkan senyum lebar dan menyapanya, kemudian dengan ringannya dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang menjalankan misi kabur dari rumah 1 hari ini untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu, Jung."

Namja itu membelalakkan matanya, mendengus marah, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengumpat.

"Aku hampir 10 tahun lebih tua darimu, bocah. Panggil aku, Hyung."

"Tidak mau, Jung. Aku akan memanggilmu ahjussi saja."

Jung Yunho. Namja itu kembali mendesah keras. Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkan lidah tajam adik Heechul ini.

"Yak, kau sangat kurang ajar seperti Heechul. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan pagi-pagi begini di rumahku? Jika ingin kabur jangan kesini. Aku benar-benar akan mati jika Hyungdeul mu tau."

Yunho semakin kesal saat Kyuhyun –tamu yang datang di rumahnya dengan tak tau diri- justru tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, Hyung."

Kyuhyun mengkedip-kedipkan matanya. Jurus _puppy_ andalannya sedang beraksi. Lihatlah, Yunho bahkan sudah akan mengulurkan tangannya karena gemas. Namun sebelum itu, Kyuhyun sudah menahannya.

"Hyung boleh mencubitku, dan mencium pipiku jika Hyung bersedia membantuku hari ini. Yakseo?"

"Ya..ya..ya, baiklah."

Tak butuh waktu lama. Pipi Kyuhyun sudah habis dicubiti Yunho dan di cium secara bergantian karena gemas. Yunho adalah anak tunggal. Jadi tidak heran jika dia sangat menginginkan seorang dongsaeng. Terlebih jika ada yang imut seperti di depannya ini. Rugi jika harus dibiarkan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya, Kyu. Aku belum lama menjadi dokter pribadimu. Dan aku juga tidak tau pasti pernah ada operasi transplantasi jantung atau tidak 13 tahun lalu atas namamu di Rumah Sakit tempat ku bekerja sekarang."

Kyuhyun menunduk sedih. Padahal hanya Yunho yang menjadi harapannya sekarang. Tapi lihatlah, namja itu seperti orang bodoh yang benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa.

"Sebelum aku, Appa ku adalah dokter pribadi keluargamu. Ahh..maksudku doktermu. Beliau adalah spesialis jantung sama sepertiku."

Mata bulat Kyuhyun berbinar. Ternyata Tuhan masih memberikan harapan untuknya.

"Pertemukan aku dengannya. Jebalyo, Hyungie. Jebal, jebal, jebal."

Yunho tak tahan dengan mata itu. Ingin rasanya ia mencongkel dan menimang-nimangnya, tapi sayang sekali dia bukan seorang psikopat yang bisa dengan mudah melakukannya.

"Arraseo, tapi beliau berada di Ulsan sekarang. Jung Hook Hospital. Beliau adalah pemiliknya. Dan Ayahku pasti tau banyak tentangmu. Jadi…"

"Jadi, Hyung akan mengantarku sekarang?"

Yunho menggeleng."Jadi….bolehkan kau mencubit pipimu lagi. Mumpung Hyungdeulmu sedang tidak ada."

"Yak! Kau terlalu banyak mengambil kesempatan. Coba saja kalau di rumah, kau selalu terlihat sok _cool_ di depan Hyungdeul."

"Aishh, itu karena aku sedang berhadapan dengan orang-orang hebat."

Kyuhyun melotot,"Maksud Hyung aku tidak hebat? Asal Hyung tau saja, aku lebih hebat dari Hyungdeul. Hyung harusnya juga sungkan dengan ku."

Yunho mengerling, mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Sungkan dengan namja seimut _puppy_ sepertimu? Ti-dak a-kan."

"Waaaaaaaa!"

Kyuhyun berlari tunggang langgang mengitari rumah dokter muda itu. Dia tidak ingin pipinya habis di cubit dan diciumi secara tidak hormat oleh namja yang tingginya hampir menyamai Changmin. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong tentang Changmin, sebenarnya Yunho adalah sepupu sahabat Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Hhh..Hyung, aku hampir lupa. Jangan…beritahu Changmin aku…menemuimu." Jelas kyuhyun sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal akibat terlalu lama berlari. Hal itu membuat Yunho sedikit menyesal.

"Arra. Kau duduklah, akan ku buatkan minum sebentar sebelum aku besiap."

"NE!"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras saat Yunho terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakkannya yang tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun memang suka menjawab dengan lantang seperti anak TK.

-SF-

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum canggung melihat Jung Hook Do yang tengah mengelus kepalnya seperti mengelus anak kucing. Jika yang memperlakukannya adalah Hyungdeul, Changmin atau Yunho, dia pasti sudah mencacimakinya habis-habisan. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum sambil menunduk.

"Kau sudah sangat besar dan tinggi."

"Tapi aku masih kalah tinggi dari Changmin." Protesan Kyuhyun yang spontan justru membuat namja paruh baya itu tertawa begitu keras.

"Kau masih suka merajuk, eoh?"

Kyuhyun merengut. Ntah kemana sikap canggungnya tadi.

"Aigoo, andai Yunho bisa seimut ini, pasti sangat menggemaskan."

"Appa, aku ini namja dewasa, imut itu bukan aku sekali." Protes Yunho yang kemudian disusul tawa Kyuhyun.

"Yunho Hyung itu seperti ahjussi-ahjussi cerewet. Dia tidak akan pantas menjadi imut, Ahjussi."

Yunho berusaha menekan emosinya. Appanya justru tertawa mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Appa, jangan dengarkan anak ini. Dia sangat kurang ajar, persis seperti Heechul."

"Tidak. Dia sangat manis dan jujur."

"Ahjussi, aku menyayangimu." Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Jung Hook hingga membuat laki-laki itu terkekeh geli. Dia sangat mengenal Kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Namun setelah kecelakaan yang dialami Kyuhyun 3 tahun lalu, dia sudah mulai berhenti menjadi dokter dan mulai fokus menjadi kepala Rumah Sakit yang dibangun orang tuanya setelah ayahnya meninggal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari? Apa kau merindukan Ahjussi?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Berkedip sebentar, lalu tensenyum kecil. Mendadak ada rasa sungkan lagi yang timbul dari dalam dirinya.

"Sebenarnya dia ingin mengetahui apakah dia pernah melakukan transplantasi jantung atau tidak, Appa."

Yunho mempermudah langkah awal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ahh itu. Kalau tidak salah kau masih kecil saat itu. Mungkin usiamu masih 3 tahun."

"Ahjussi mengetahuinya." Mata Kyuhyun berbinar.

Jung Hook mengangguk, "Untung saja ada seseorang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia sangat yakin sekarang bahwa Jung Hook mengetahui semuanya. Termasuk kebenaran tentang siapa yang memberikan jantung baru untuknya.

"Apa dia seorang wanita?"

"Kau sudah tau?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya tau sedikit. Apa Ahjussi mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Dulu dia adalah salah satu apoteker di sini."

"Jeongmal? Dia berkerja di sini?"

"Ne. Namanya Kim Minji, tinggal di daerah sini bersama suami dan anaknya yang masih kecil-."

"Sebenarnya dia dari Seoul. Tapi dia memilih bekerja di Ulsan dan memulai hidup barunya di sini. Ku dengar kehidupan keluarganya sangat sulit. Orang tuanya bekerja sebagai pelayan. Dia dan kakaknya adalah orang-orang genius yang menerima beasiswa penuh di salah satu Universitas di Seoul."

 _Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Kim Min Soo dan Kim Minji adik eomma._

"Apa ahjussi juga tau tentang keluarganya?"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya penah bertemu dengan Kakak laki-laki, suami dan anaknya. Itu pun sudah sangat lama. Setelah Minji meninggal karena kecelakaan, aku tidak pernah tau lagi dimana keluarganya tinggal."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Terjadi keheningan sebentar sebelum Kyuhyun kembali menanyakan hal yang lebih ingin ia ketahui.

"Apa kondisi Minji Ahjumma waktu itu sangat parah?"

"Ne. Sangat parah, tapi dia masih bertahan sampai 2 hari. Itupun sepertinya sudah mukjizat mengingat betapa parahnya kecelakaan itu. Ada pendarahan di kepalanya. Ahh…sebenarnya dia sempat sadar setelah koma selama 2 hari."

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berbinar cerah, hal itu membuat Jung Hook dan Yunho mengernyit keheranan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aniyo. Ahjussi, apa Ahjussi bisa menceritakannya kepadaku? Bagaimana operasi itu bisa berlangsung sedangkan Minji ahjumma sudah sadar?"

Jung Hook mengangguk. Namja paruh baya itu mulai mengerti apa yang diinginkan anak yang memiliki banyak ekspresi di depannya ini.

"Aku sudah bercerita bahwa kondisinya sangat parah tadi. Dia sadar, tetapi bukan sadar dalam arti membaik. Kondisinya justru memburuk. Dia mengalami pembengkakan pada pembuluh otak. Aku tengah memeriksa kondisinya saat itu. Tapi saat itu dia terus menerus memanggil nama Kim Yuri. Kami kebingungan karena saat itu keluarganya tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi. Suaminya pergi mengantar anaknya untuk dititipkan kepada Kakak Minji di Seoul. Lalu Minji kembali memanggil nama Kim Hanna. Dan kebetulan sekali saat itu kau juga di rawat disini setelah kolaps saat liburan di pantai di daerah sini beberapa hari sebelumnya. Eommamu datang, mereka berbicara berdua…aku tak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ternyata mereka pernah bertemu sehari setelah kau dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini"

Jung Hook memandang Kyuhyun sekilas. Anak itu sedang mendengarnya walaupun pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Saat itu kondisimu benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan, keluargamu sudah hampir putus asa. Kondisimu waktu masih kecil lebih parah daripada sekarang ini..."

"Tidak apa. Dia sekarang sering sekali kambuh. Anak ini tidak bisa diam hingga menyiksa dirinya sediri," potong Yunho yang langsung mendapatkan respon terkejut dari sang Ayah.

"Apa benar seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang justru menunduk. Namja itu menggeleng.

"Aniyo Ahjussi, itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah aku segera mengetahui tentang bagaimana operasi jantung itu bisa dilakukan? Apa Minji ahjumma tidak bisa diselamatkan waktu itu? Atau..atau aku yang.." Kyuhyun tidak berani mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. Dia tidak mau menduga tentang hal yang bisa menjadikannya sebagai orang jahat sebagai perampas milik orang lain.

"Kau jangan berfikir macam-macam. Kondisi Minji kembali kritis 1 jam setelah kau dipindahkan di Rumah Sakit Seoul karena kondisimu yang semakin memburuk. Dia memintaku membuatkan sebuah surat perjanjian. Dimana dia akan mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu jika dia tidak berhasil diselamatkan."

"Lalu…lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Jung Hook menghembuskan napasnya sejenak, "Minji meninggal. Tanpa keluarga yang mendampingi. Mungkin ini salahku."

"Appa?" Yunho menggenggam tangan Appanya yang sudah mulai keriput dimakan usia.

"Pihak Rumah Sakit di Seoul menghubungi kami, menanyakan tentang pendonor jantung yang mungkin tersedia. Di kesempatan terakhirnya hidup, Minji memohon kepadaku untuk segera melakukan operasi dan mendonorkan jantungnya. Tentu saja aku menolak karena itu menyalahi aturan. Namun setelahnya kondisi Minji benar-benar sudah tidak tertolong. Disitulah aku segera mengambil tindakan untuk melakukan operasi dengan bekal surat perjanjian yang sudah di tanda tangani Minji. Kau juga membutuhkannya Kyu, kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa tertolong jika saat itu Minji tidak mendonorkan jantungnya. Tetapi, setelah itu semuanya menjadi semakin sulit. Keluarganya tidak bisa menerima bahwa Minji meninggal dan melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Walaupun aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa Minji sudah tidak bisa ditolong dan menunjukkan surat yang sudah Minji tanda tangani, mereka tetap tidak percaya…"

"Aku sempat mengusulkan bahwa aku bersedia menyelesaikan semuanya di meja Hukum jika mereka masih tidak menerima itu semua. Disatu sisi aku memang bersalah karena tidak menunggu mereka. Tapi, saat kejadian itu tidak satupun dari mereka yang bisa pihak Rumah Sakit hubungi, sedangkan keadaan sangat mendesak. Setelah itu, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Keluarga mereka seperti menghilang. Mereka tidak berada di Ulsan dan aku pun tidak mengetahui alamat keluarganya yang lain di Seoul."

Jung Hook memandang iba Kyuhyun yang sudah menangis. Walaupun namja itu hanya duduk berdiam, namun bahu yang gemetar dan suara isakan lirih yang terdengar tidak mampu menyembunyikan betapa sedihnya anak itu.

"Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Kau tidak tau apapun saat itu. Semua yang terjadi tidak ada yang menyalahi aturan. Jika memang ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah aku. Kau tak usah sedih, arra?"

Jung Hook menarik tubuh Kyuhyun lebih dekat dan memeluknya. Menepuk punggung namja itu hingga tangisnya mereda.

"Ahjussi?"

"Ne?" Jung Hook masih menepuk punggung Kyuhyun, walaupun dia tau anak itu sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Apa aku bisa melihat arsip rekam medis kondisi terakhir Minji ahjumma saat itu. Dan…arsip data apoteker disini 13 tahun lalu?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada putus asa.

"Kau sedang melakukan apa? Apa kau bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga mereka? Apa mereka menyalahkanmu?"

Yunho yang juga berada disana terhenyak. Dia tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Tetapi melihat Kyuhyun yang nekat kabur, datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi, hingga memintanya untuk berkunjung ke Ulsan dan percakapan yang baru saja terjadi, Yunho dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun sudah bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarga dari seseorang yang mendonorkan jantungnya.

"Bolehkah?"

Kyuhyun tidak sedang mengeluarkan jurus berkaca-kaca sekarang. Tapi tetap saja air bening yang berasal dari ke dua matanya keluar.

"Baiklah."

-SF-

"Kyuhyun-ah, Appa sedang menghadiri rapat sebentar. Kau sudah membaca hasil rekam medis Kim Minji?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kali ini anak itu sedang membuka arsip data apoteker yang dimintanya tadi. Tidak terlalu tebal sebenarnya, tapi cukup membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama karena data yang dimasukkan adalah data campuran baik apoteker magang maupun apoteker yang sudah bekerja tetap per 3 tahun.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mencari makan siang. Kau tunggu disini, ne?"

Yunho mendengus kesal saat pertanyaannya hanya dijawab oleh anggukan. Anak pucat itu masih terlalu sibuk dengan banyak data di depannya dan sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

Di ruangan pribadi Kepala Rumah Sakit Jung Hook milik Jung Hook Do, disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Membuka dengan tidak sabar lembar perlembar kertas yang tercetak dalam sebuah buku arsip. Sedikit merutuki kenapa Rumah Sakit besar ini tidak memasukkan data sebanyak itu ke dalam komputer disebuah data _base_ agar mempermudah pencarian.

Setiap lembar data dalam arsip disisipkan sebuah photo berukuran 4x6, berwarna. Sehingga akan sangat jelas nantinya jika Kyuhyun ingin tau seperti apa wajah orang yang mendonorkan jantung untuknya.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun memandang penasaran sebuah halaman yang memuat sebuah photo seorang wanita cantik yang wajahnya sangat familiar menurutnya. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah melihat wajah itu. Namun setelah ia berhasil mengingatnya…

"Ahjumma?"

Kyuhyun ingat, wanita dalam photo itu adalah ahjumma yang sering ia lihat di rumahnya. Ahjumma yang pernah membantu membuat cokat panas. Ahjumma yang terakhir kali Kibum lihat sebelum jatuh ke dalam kolam renang, dan ahjumma yang terkahir ia lihat sebelum pingsan di kediaman eommanya.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan wajah wanita itu hingga sederet nama berhasil menyedot perhatiannya.

"Kim Min..ji"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Ahjumma yang sering ia lihat sejak kecil, yang sering menemuinya dan Kibum, dan yang sering diajaknya berbicara. Ternyata wanita itu bukanlah penghuni asli rumahnya. Melainkan Kim Minji. Orang yang sudah menberikan jantung untuknya.

Kyuhyun merobek halaman itu, menutup buku arsip dengan kasar, kemudian beranjak setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas dan jaketnya. Kyuhyun ingin pulang ke rumahnya sekarang. Bertemu dengan sosok ahjumma yang ternyata adalah Kim Minji. Semuanya hanya salah paham, dan Kim Minji lah salah satu saksi yang bisa ia mintai keterangan dan menjelaskan kepada keluarganya bahwa semuanya adalah salah. Bahwa perkataan Ryeowook dan Kim Minsoo tidak benar. Keluarganya tidak bersalah dan tidak mengambil itu dengan prosedur yang tidak benar. Eomma mereka memang sudah meninggal. Dan jika memang harus ada anggota keluarga Park yang harus disalahkan. Itu adalah dirinya. Karena jantung itu sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Jantung yang sekarang bahkan sudah tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik dan selalu menyakitinya disetiap kesempatan.

Mendadak hujan turun begitu deras. Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya menuju halte bus dan berteduh di salah satu emperan toko yang tutup. Dia tidak mau pulang dengan keadaan sakit, karena itu akan membuang waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Minji dan bertanya apa maksud wanita itu selama ini berada di rumahnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun bahwa dia adalah Minji?

Hujan semakin deras. Sudah hampir 90 menit dan Kyuhyun masih betahan disana dengan udara yang semakin dingin, karena hujan kali ini disertai dengan angin kencang.

Mendadak Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu, bukankah dia membawa payung? Ahh…betapa bodohnya Kyuhyun, kenapa dia bisa melupakan payung yang dibawanya?

"Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh," rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah payung berwarna biru itu terbuka. Kyuhyun mulai merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan keluar pelataran toko. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Angin berhembus sangat kencang hingga payung yang dipegangnya tidak terlalu kuat terbang di tengah jalan raya.

"YAK! Kenapa kau terbang? Kau tidak tau aku sedang terburu-buru?"

Namja itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Kyuhyun ingin mengambil payungnya, namun seseorang menarik tubuhnya dari belakang hingga memasuki sebuah minimarket.

"Hei anak bodoh, sudah selesai berpetualangnya?"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali. Sungguh dia dibuat terkejut oleh orang yang saat ini sedang berdiri santai di samping tempatnya duduk.

"Bum-bum"

Kyuhyun masih memandangi kembarannya yang ntah bagaimana bisa berada di tempat ini.

"Aigoo, lihat jaketmu basah. Kau bisa sakit. Dasar anak nakal!."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi gerutuan Kibum. Dan tidak protes ketika Kibum dengan cekatan membukakan jaketnya dan memakaikan jaket baru yang dimunculkan dengan ajaib oleh Kibum dari dalam ransel besar yang dipanggul Kibum di punggunya. Tidak ajaib sebenarnya. Karena Kibum memang sengaja membawa 2.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kibum menghilang sebentar, ntah kemana, Kyuhyun tidak mau tau. Dia masih penasaran, bagaimana saudara kembarnya itu tau keberadannya dan bisa berada di tempat ini pada saat yang tepat.

Kibum kembali dengan sebuah handuk berukuran sedang yang dibelinya dari mini market. Mengusak wajah dan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit basah. Kemudian beralih di kedua tangan adiknya. Menggosoknya sebentar hingga hangat.

"Lepas kaos kaki dan sepatumu. Aku akan membelikan kaos kaki dan sepatu ganti sebentar di samping toko ini."

Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun. Dia masih takjub dengan tingkah Kibum yang datang seperti seorang pahlawan.

"Apa Kibum bisa berteleportasi?" tanyanya pada rintik hujan yang merembes di kaca minimarket yang menjadi pemandangannya.

"Aku membeli topi, mantel dan sepatu karet juga kaos kaki. Ini tidak akan membuat kita basah jika kita memaksa menembus hujan." Jelas Kibum setelah kembali masuk ke dalam mini market.

"Aigoo, kau belum melepas sepatumu?"

Kibum berjongkok, melepas satu persatu sepatu milik Kyuhyun beserta kaos kakinya. Mengelapnya sebentar dengan handuk kering.

"Bum-bum, kau tau aku disini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa penasarannya.

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan sedang kabur."

Kibum terkikik di bawah sana, namja itu tengah memasangkan kaos kaki baru sekarang. Diam-diam Kibum mentertawakan tingkah adiknya yang begitu polos.

"Kau kabur?"

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. Sadar bahwa baru saja dia mengakui sendiri tanpa sengaja bahwa hari ini dia sedang kabur.

"Bukannya kau sedang di Busan?"

Kibum berdiri setelah selesai memakaikan kaos kaki dan sepatu untuk adiknya kemudian beralih melepas sepatunya sendiri. Dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Itu benar."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

Kyuhyun mengurucutkan bibirnya, "Kau menyebalkan, Bum-bum."

Kibum tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun mendengar itu.

"Tunggu disini sebentar."

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Dia lebih memilih mengambil PSP dari dalam ranselnya dan memainkannya dalam diam. Tidak memperdulikan kemana Kibum pergi dan untuk apa.

"Segelas coklat panas dan roti coklat."

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Ini sudah lewat makan siang. Kau butuh makan untuk meminum obatmu."

"Aku bilang tidak mau."

Kibum pasrah melihat Kyuhyun yang masih keukuh tidak mau menyentuh roti dan coklat panas yang dibelikannya tadi. Dan pada akhirnya Kibum memilih membuka roti coklat kesukaan adiknya, kemudian mengangsurkannya di depan mulut Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng saat tanpa sadar Kyuhyun justru menerima suapannya.

"Enak?" Tanyanya.

"Kibum! Kenapa kau menyuapiku?" Protes Kyuhyun yang baru sadar bahwa dirinya tengah mengunyah roti yang tadi ia tolak untuk di makan.

"Kenapa kau menggigit dan mengunyahnya jika tidak mau?"

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Karena aku tidak tahan dengan bau coklatnya."

"Itu artinya kau sedang lapar anak nakal."

"Berhenti memanggilku anak nakal. Mana rotimu?"

Kibum menunjuk roti yang masih terbungkus dengan gerak matanya. Roti keju kesukaannya. Kyuhyun membukanya dengan diam sambil sesekali menerima suapan roti coklat dari kibum.

"Buka mulutmu."

Kibum mengernyit saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan roti keju di depan mulutnya. Kibum yang mengerti segera menggigitnya dan mengunyahnya dengan senang hati.

"Enak?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. Kibum mengangguk.

"Kyu?"

"Ne? Wae?"

"Aku haus."

Kyuhyun mengambil segelas kopi ekspresso yang tadi di beli Kibum selain coklat panas miliknya. Mengangsurkan sedotannya tepat di mulut Kibum.

"Ahhh, rasanya hangat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat Kibum menerima dengan baik suapannya.

"Sekarang giliranmu. Buka mulutmu."

Kyuhyun menurut, dan membuka mulutnya saat sedotan kecil yang terhubung dengan gelas berisi coklat panas diangsurkan padanya. Namja itu meminum beberapa teguk kemudian tertawa puas.

"Ini sangat enak. Bum-bum lain kali kita keluar saat hujan lagi dan membeli makanan yang sama, ne?"

"Tidak mau," tolak Kibum tegas.

"Waeyo?"

"Karena hari ini kau sangat nakal. Kau pergi dari rumah tanpa seijin ku."

"Tapi kau berhasil menemukanku." Protes Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dirinya disalahkan.

"Itu karena aku memasang GPS dan perekam suara di jam tanganmu."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, dengan segera namja itu membuka jam tangannya dan memeriksa komponen di dalamnya.

"Kau sama seperti Heechul Hyung. Mengganggu privasiku!"

"Dan aku tidak peduli itu."

"Ishh, Kibum menyebalkan."

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tau Kyuhyun pintar, Kyuhyun tau apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Kyuhyun tau kemana dia harus pergi dan kemana dia harus pulang. Tetapi satu hal terpenting yang Kibum tau, bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak yang ce-ro-boh.

"Jika tidak begitu kau akan hilang bodoh."

"Tidak akan, aku itu pintar, Kibum bodoh."

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang rintik hujan dari belakang kaca mini market.

"Jika kau pintar kemana tadi kau akan berjalan sebelum aku menemukanmu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, memandang saudaranya itu dengan pandangan _kau-bodoh-atau-apa?_

"Tentu saja ke halte bus."

Kibum menjitak gemas kepala adiknya hingga Kyuhyun mengaduh.

"Kau berjalan ke arah pemberhentian Bus menuju Hakdong, daerah pegunungan, bukan Seoul."

Kibum menggelengkan kepala, sebenarnya dia sanksi dengan _tittle_ genius yang dimiliki adiknya. Kyuhyun kadang memang sangat pintar, tetapi terkadang sangat polos, ceroboh dan gampang dibodohi.

"Jadi…."

"Jadi, kau itu sangat ceroboh. Jika aku tidak sampai disini tepat waktu. Aku bisa kehilanganmu. GPS tidak akan berkerja di daerah sana."

Kyuhyun menunduk malu. Kedua tangannya memilin milin tali jaketnya yang menjuntai ke bawah.

"Lain kali aku akan membawa peta," ungkapnya masih menunduk.

"Jadi kau masih berniat kabur lagi dengan membawa peta?"

Kyuhyun merutuki perkataan bodohnya. Ntahlah, sepertinya hari ini dia sudah cukup lelah hingga otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar.

"Kau memasang perekam suara di jam tanganku?"

"Lebih tepatnya penyadap."

Mata Kyuhyun membola. Jika Kibum melakukannya, itu berarti…

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Dan siapa Minji? Kenapa kau buru-buru ingin pulang setelah mengetahuinya?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, dia tidak berani bercerita tentu saja. Atau Kibum akan marah kepada Ryowook dan Kim Min Soo yang telah membuatnya tumbang kemarin.

"Aku hanya tau bahwa dia adalah pendonormu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau mencari tau tentangnya?"

Kibum benar-benar gemas karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung memberinya penjelasan. Bahkan dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran adiknya.

"Seseorang menemuimu?"

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum sejenak. Dia sudah berusaha menutup pikirannya tetapi kenapa Kibum bisa menebak seperti itu?

"Apa mereka meminta pertanggung jawabanmu?"

Kyuhyun masih tidak bereaksi, namun Kibum sudah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu alasannya kenapa kau nekat mencari tau kenapa Minji mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu? Kau ingin menjelaskan kepada keluargannya bahwa semua yang mereka tuduhkan tidak benar?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

"Ani, aniyo."

Kibum menautkan alisnya. Kyuhyun menjawab begitu cepat dan itu semakin membuatnya curiga.

"Kau berbohong. Mereka menyakitimu. Menyakiti perasaanmu." Nada bicara Kibum berubah dingin.

"Tapi mereka salah paham. Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka tidak tau yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya tidak tau."

"Mereka?"

Kibum meremas kedua bahu Kyuhyun cukup keras, hingga adiknya itu meringis sakit.

"Jelaskan berapa orang yang menemuimu? Dan siapa mereka?"

Kyuhyun menatap takut-takut sorot mata Kibum yang begitu tajam dan dingin. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Mereka kesulitan karena kehilangan anggota kelarganya. Aku mohon jangan marah, Hyung."

'Hyung'?

Kibum tersadar, sorot matanya melembut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah ketakutan melihat kemarahannya. Hati seorang Park Kibum kembali melembut.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak memarahimu dan aku tidak akan marah kepada mereka."

Kibum menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk pungguh tubuh ringkih terbalut jaket tebal itu penuh sayang.

"Tapi, bisakah kau menceritakannya?" Kibum melepaskan kembali pelukannya, menatap adiknya dengan sorot mata yang sangat lembut agar Kyuhyun dapat yakin dan tidak segan lagi untuk menceritakan rahasianya.

Kyuhyun menatap ragu sorot mata Kibum. Anak itu masih belum terlalu yakin untuk menceritakannya sekarang.

"Aku disini untuk membantumu. Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau bagi Kyu. Walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan, kau bisa membaginya dengan ku. Jika tidak, apa gunanya aku masih disini sebagai saudara kembarmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, dengan satu gerakan tubuhnya sudah memeluk erat tubuh Kibum. "Tidak, jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi jangan bicara seperti itu."

Kibum menarik tubuhnya. Memandang mata Kyuhyun yang sudah basah oleh air mata. "Jadi apa kau siap bercerita?" Kibum mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun. Masih menunggu adiknya membuka suara dengan sabar.

"Ryeowook dan Han Saem. Mereka menemuiku kemarin.."

"Ryeowook adalah anak dari Minji Ahjumma. Dan Han Saem, nama sebenarnya adalah Kim Min Soo bukan Han Min Soo. Dia adalah adik Kim Minji. Mereka datang dan mengatakan tentang keluarga mereka. Ayah Ryeowook yang juga menjadi korban atas kesalahanku.."

Tangan Kyuhyun meremas satu sama lain. Rasa bersalah kembali merayapi perasaannya. Bagaimanapun jika operasi itu tidak dilakukan setidaknya Ayah Ryeowook masih hidup. Mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Apa kesalahan yang kau perbuat?"

"Appa Ryeowook bunuh diri tidak lama setelah Minji Ahjumma meninggal. Mereka menginginkan jantung ini. Seharusnya jantung milik Minji Ahjumma tidak berada disini.."

Kibum segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

"Kau jangan berbuat bodoh, Kyu."

"Aniyo. Semuanya salahku. Salahku hingga sekarang kau juga dalam bahaya, Kibum. Kau tau namja berjaket yang kita lihat di taman tempo hari. Namja yang juga hampir membunuhmu di kolam renang? Dia…"

"Dia mendatangimu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Dia Han Saem. Maksudku Kim Saem, Kim Min Soo."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat kedua tangan Kibum terkepal kuat hingga buku tangannya memutih. Giginya bergemelatuk menahan marah, namun tidak ada yang bisa Kibum lakukan sekarang sebelum dia bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membuatnya dan adiknya celaka.

"Kita harus melaporkannya ke Polisi. Mereka sudah bertindak kriminal dan hampir membunuhku dan juga dirimu, Kyu. Jika Hyungdeul tau, aku pastikan Han Saem dan Ryeowook akan mendapatkan hukumannya."

"Ani. Jangan lakukan itu, Bum. Kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

Kibum memandang dingin Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk.

"Han Saem dan Kim Minji, mereka adalah adik eomma. Kim Yuri Eomma."

"MWO?"

"Mereka tidak hanya membalaskan dendam atas kematian Minji Ahjumma. Tetapi juga membalaskan sakit hati karena kehilangan eomma hingga puluhan tahun. Juga tentang beasiswa Ryeowook."

Kibum semakin memicingkan matanya. Sebanyak apa sebenarnya dendam keluarga Kim pada keluarganya?

"Beasiswa? Apa maksudnya? Kita tidak pernah mengambil atau merecoki beasiswa siapapun"

"Kita memang tidak mengambilnya. Kita hanya tidak sengaja mengambilnya."

"Jelaskan dengan benar, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis saat tangan Kibum menekan bahunya dengan kuat.

"Sakit… Bum-bum."

Kibum yang tersadar segera melepaskan tangannya. "Ryeowook tidak berasal dari keluarga mampu. Sehingga dia harus mengejar beasiswa untuk bersekolah. Tetapi, beasiswa itu selalu bergilir untuk kita berdua. Kita tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkannya. Tidakkah kesalahan kita begitu banyak Kibum?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar tangan besarnya memukul meja hingga retak. Hal itu tak luput oleh perhatian karyawan mini market dan pengunjung yang datang. Namun Kibum tidak mempedulikan itu.

"Tidak Kyu, itu bukan kesalah kita. Beasiswa di sekolah kita bukanlah beasiswa yang berlaku seperti di sekolah lain. Jika memang ingin bersaing untuk mendapatkan beasiswa, yang dijadikan patokan adalah otak bukan uang. Pihak sekolah memberikan persyaratan khusus, mereka tidak pernah melihat latar belakang calon penerima beasiswa. Mereka hanya akan melihat prestasi dan penghargaan yang pernah didapat. Bukan yang lain," jelas Kibum dengan emosi yang menggebu.

"Jadi semuanya hanya salah paham. Dan tentang eomma, tidak seharusnya mereka menyalahkan kita. Semua bermula dari keluarga Lee. Jungsoo Hyung pernah bilang jika kita saat itu hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa dan tidak meminta untuk dilahirkan dari sebuah dendam. Semuanya tidak ada kaitannya. Kau paham?"

Kibum mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar basah oleh air mata yang ntah sejak kapan mengalir begitu deras. Tangan Kibum mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir disana. Mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya dan membersihkan air mata yang bercampur dengan keringat.

"Ada yang sakit? Apa aku membuatmu terkejut?" tanya Kibum panik.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia terkejut ketika Kibum tiba-tiba memukul meja tadi. Itu cukup keras dan berhasil membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

"Mianhae, mianhae." Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan baru disadari, hampir semua pengunjung tengah memperhatikannya. Ntah sejak kapan.

"Bum-bum, apa semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik?"

Pandangan Kibum kembali terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja."

-SF-

Kibum dan Kyuhyun tiba di kediaman Park saat waktu menujukkan pukul 8 malam. Ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir di teras. Dan ada 2 mobil yang tidak dikenali Kibum.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menuntun Kyuhyun yang setengah mengantuk. Anak itu tertidur di sepanjang penjalanan pulang tadi. Dan Kibum tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun saat adiknya itu mengeluarkan sebuah guling kecil saat mengantuk di dalam bus tadi. Hingga memasuki pintu utama, adiknya itu masih setia memeluk guling kecil bermotif Pinguin dengan erat.

"Kibumie, Kyuhyunie!"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mendongak. Ada banya orang disana. Ada Hyungdeul, Yuri, Hangeng, Victoria, Changmin, Sungmin, Yunho dan Im Saem.

"Eomma."

Yuri berjalan cepat dan menarik tubuh kedua anaknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalian kemana saja eoh? Berniat meninggalkan eomma? Begitu?" Yuri tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak memberi pelajaran kepada ke dua anaknya.

Kedua namja itu mengaduh kesakitan saat Yuri menarik telinga Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun. Walaupun masih berurai air mata, yeoja itu masih tak ingin melepaskan hukuman kecilnya kepada ke dua anaknya yang hari ini seukses membuatnya panik setengah mati.

"Eomma, ini sakit,"protes Kibum disertai ringisan.

"Hyungdeul, duwajuseoyo!" Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan kepada ke 4 Hyungnya. Tidak ada yang bereaksi kecuali Siwon si baik hati. Namun Heechul mencegah namja berhati lembut itu untuk menolong adik kembarnya.

"Eomma, aku menyayangimu. Jebal, lepaskan ini eomma. Aku pernah operasi telinga 2 tahun lalu."

Yuri refleks melepaskan kedua tangannya di telinga Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Dipandanginnya si bungsu yang masih meringis kesakitan. Kemudian beralih memandang ke empat namja yang masih tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Apa benar Jungsoo-ah?"

"Ne. Infeksi telinga kiri. Kyuhyunie melakukan operasi 2 tahun yang lalu saat libur musim panas."

Yuri kembali berbaik menatap kedua anak kembarnya. Mata yeoja itu kembali berkaca-kaca melihat kedua anaknya yang masih mengelus-elus telinga masing-masing yang berwarna merah akibat dari ulah tangannya.

"Minhae. Apa sangat sakit?"

"Appo appo appo," ungkap keduanya serentak. Yang membedakan hanyalah ekpresi. Jika Kibum mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang biasa saja, maka Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Tidak lupa jurus mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kibumie, kau membuat Im-ssi panik karena menghilang dari pengumuman Olimpiade, untung saja kau memperoleh medali emas, jika tidak Hyung pasti akan menghukum mu. Dan kau setan kecil…"

Heechul menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan wajah menakutkan.

"Kau membuat Yunho bersujud-sujud di depan kami karena merasa bersalah kehilanganmu tanpa jejak. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga ke Ulsan?"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Keduanya saling melirik satu sama lain, berbicara dengan hati bersama Yuri tentu saja.

"Eomma. Kami lelah," ungkap Kibum dengan wajah yang dibuat selesu mungkin.

"Ne eomma. Napasku sesak, tas ini sangat berat," ungkap Kyuhyun kemudian.

Yuri yang mengerti ide jail kedua anaknya langsung menoleh ke arah beberapa orang disana. Menghitung dengan akurat kira-kira berapa pasukan yang bisa ia kerahkan.

"Jungsoo, buatkan kopi dan coklat panas. Heechul, bawakan tas uri adeul ke dalam kamar masing-masing dan siapkan baju ganti di atas tempat tidur. Donghae, siapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Siwon dan Sungmin-goon, kedua anakku sangat lelah, pasti tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Bagaimana dengan pijatan untuk mereka setelah mandi? Changminie, tolong antarkan Donghae, dia akan takut jika sendirian. Hangeng dan Yunho, tolong periksa kedua anakku. Apa mereka baik-baik saja setelah mereka selesai membersihkan diri nanti. Xian-ah, bantu eomma memasak ne? Dan Im-ssi, maaf membuat anda repot dengan semua ini, kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Mendadak seisi rumah itu begitu ramai oleh protes, gerutuan dan lainnya. Im Saem yang tidak memiliki kepentingan langsung meminta izin untuk mengundurkan diri. Dan berbahagialah Kibum dan Kyuhun malam ini, keduanya mendapatkan pelayanan gratis setelah perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan yang mereka lakukan sepanjang hari ini.

"Aku baru sadar bahwa neo eomma lebih evil daripada kau setan kecil. Yak..yak appo."

Semuanya tertawa saat Heechul mendapatkan sebuah tarikan kecil di telinganya. Yuri sebagai pelaku tertawa keras, disambut oleh sorakan Kyuhyun yang tampak bahagia melihat Hyungdeulnya menderita malam itu.

Kegiatan itu berlanjut hingga tengah malam. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tertidur di sofa besar dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Yuri menyisipkan guling kecil milik Kyuhyun ditengahnya. Victoria memilih tidur di kamar tamu sejak tadi. Jungsoo, Heechul, Siwon, Donghae, Changmin dan Hangeng tertidur di atas karpet berbulu dengan posisi kaki saling menindih satu sama lain. Yunho sendiri sudah meminta izin untuk tidak menginap dan pulang 1 jam yang lalu.

Yuri melihat pemandangan di depan matannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia kembali teringat sebuah email yang masuk siang tadi. Mulai dari situ dia sedikit banyak tau bahwa pengirim email tersebut tak lain adalah keluarganya. Keluarga yang tanpa sengaja sudah mengantarkannya ke dalam kesengsaraan sejak ia kecil.

 **Yuri-ah, Kim Yuri.**

 **Kami sudah lama menemukanmu.**

 **Tapi kau berubah. Kau bukan Yuri kami.**

 **Bahkan kau mengambil milik Minji untuk anak bungsumu.**

 **Mengenai anak bungsumu. Kami menemuinya.**

 **Kau tau kami sangat membecinya bukan?**

 **Apa kau tidak bisa melepaskannya saja anak itu kepada kami?**

 **Kami hanya ingin Minji kami yang ada dalam tubuhnya kembali.**

 **Kedua anakmu. Kami membecinya**

 **Mereka selalu membuat keluarga kita sulit.**

 **Kembalilah Yuri-ah.**

Mata Yuri kembali memanas. Dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Anak itu tidak pernah bisa bernapas hanya mengandalkan hidung. Napasnya pasti akan sesak.

"Kau mencari tau sendirian, eoh?" Yuri mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Mencium keningnya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap wajah yang tengah tertidur pulas itu.

"Mianhae. Semuanya akan segera berakhir. Eomma berjanji akan memberi kekuatan lebih untukmu dan Kibumie. Kalian harus bertahan hingga saat itu tiba."

-SF-

Keesokan harinya keributan terjadi di kediaman keluarga Park. Seorang Shim Changmin dengan suara melengkingnya sudah berteriak-teriak semenjak bangun tidur karena lupa tidak membawa tas, buku dan seragam sekolah untuk dipakai hari ini. Untung saja seorang penyelamat yang tidak lain adalah supir pribadi keluarganya datang untuk mengantarkan kebutuhannya. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan telinga Keluarga Park, Hangeng dan Victoria yang juga ada di sana bisa terserang tuli di usia muda.

"Setan kecil, makan sayurmu!" teriak Heechul setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun menyisihkan sayuran yang hanya masuk sedikit di dalam mangkuknya.

"Tidak mau."

Kyuhyun masih sibuk membolak-balik isi mangkuknya agar tidak ada satu sayur pun yang tersisa.

"Kau belum makan dan sibuk dengan sayuran yang hanya sehelai. Makanlah dengan benar," Victoria ikut menimpali. Kyuhyun bukannya sibuk mencari sayur. Dia hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan. Perutnya mual seperti di aduk. Dia khawatir akan memuntahkannya jika memaksa untuk makan.

"Kau tidak suka masakan, Eomma?" tanya Yuri yang langsung mendapatkan respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, bukan seperti itu Eomma."

"Makanlah barang sedikit. Kau harus meminum obatmu"

Kyuhyun merengut melihat beberapa butir obat yang diangsurkan Kibum. Hyung kembarnya itu selalu melakukan hal yang lama setiap acara makan berlangsung.

"Eomma akan pulang setelah ini. Kalian boleh datang ke rumah kapan saja kalian mau."

Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan sumpitnya. Padahal tadi anak itu hampir menyuapkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eomma tidak disini saja?" tanyanya.

Yuri tersenyum, kemudian melirik Victoria, "Wu Xian masih di China, Hangeng kemungkinan akan pulang malam. Xian tidak akan ada yang menemani jika eomma disini."

"Jika memang begitu, eomma dan Victoria menginap saja disini. Tidak baik jika wanita berada di rumah sendiri."

"Aku setuju dengan Jungsoo Hyung," ungkap Kibum dengan suara yang membuat Victoria merinding.

"Itu benar. Eomma dan Noona menginap saja disini, ne?"

Salahkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menunjukkan wajah imutnya hingga pipinya sudah habis di ciumi dan dicubit oleh Hyungdeul, termasuk Changmin. Jangan lupakan matanya yang mengerjab kebingungan.

"Aigoo, hentikan ekspresi itu," Siwon menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Namja itu paling tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium Kyuhyun. Perbuatan Siwon langsung emngundang gelak tawa anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Hyungdeul, apa aku juga boleh menginap disini lagi?" tanya Changmin antusias.

"ANDWE!"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras saat melihat wajah Changmin yang kebingungan ditambah dengan mulut yang seperti bakpao karena terlalu banyak memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Changmin yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Hyungdeul hanya tidak ingin isi kulkas kami habis," bisiknya di telinga Changmin. Changmin menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum dan menepuk kedua bahunya berusaha memberi pengertian.

"PARK HYUNGDEUL, KALIAN SANGAT PELIT!"

Pagi itu berakhir dengan kemenangan Changmin. Namja itu dijanjikan mendapatkan banyak makanan dan boleh menginap asalkan mau menghentikan raungan yang membuat telinga penghuni rumah keluarga Park sakit. Kyuhyun sempat mendapat teguran karena memancing teriakkan Changmin dan membuat Hyungdeulnya harus merugi banyak pengeluaran untuk bulan ini. Namun melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang begitu lebar, membuat Hyungdeul terutama Jungsoo si pelit menjadi luluh.

-SF-

Suasana kelas saat belajar mengajar sangat kondusif. Semuanya tenang dan mendengarkan dengan baik. Salah satu kelas unggulan tingkat kedua yang telah menjadi incaran oleh semua pengajar setiap ada lomba, kompetisi dan olimpiade untuk mengikut sertakan kebanyakan dari penghuni kelas itu untuk berpartisipasi.

Tok

Tok

Terdengar ketukan sebanyak dua kali yang berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas. Di ambang pintu terlihat Guru Lee yang tengah meminta maaf kepada guru pengajar karena telah mengganggu proses belajar mengajar. Yeoja cantik itu memperhatikan seisi kelas, kemudian tersenyum untuk permisi setelah memanggil Ryeowook keluar kelas. Hal tersebut berhasil menyedot perhatian Park bersaudara. Semua siswa tau, semua yang berurusan dengan Guru Lee adalah anak-anak yang tidak jauh dari masalah keuangan sekolah atau beasiswa. Mendadak keduanya khawatir. Pasti ada sesuatu dengan Ryeowook.

"Kalian sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Guru Kang di tengah acara mengajarnya. Seorang murid laki-laki mengangkat tangannya.

"Ku dengar Ryeowook akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena tidak bisa memenuhi biaya administrasi sekolah tahun ini dan tahun kemarin. Dan tentang mencontek…"

Guru Kang mengangguk, "Rupanya kabar ini sudah menyebar dengan cepat."

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui apapun menyikut perut Changmin, "Apa ada masalah selama aku tidak masuk kemarin?" bisiknya. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya, membalasnya dengan berbisik.

"Ne. Ujian semester lalu, pengawas menemukan cctv yang memperlihatkan Ryeowook sedang mencontek. Padahal anak itu sedang mengajukan beasiswa untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia juga tidak bisa memenuhi biaya administrasi sekolah."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia sudah tau kesulitan keluarga Ryeowook. Tapi dia tidak tau jika semuanya menjadi serumit ini.

 _Jangan berfikir macam-macam._ Kyuhyun mendengar peringatan Kibum. Ia mendapati saudara kembarnya itu tengah berbalik menatapnya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan Kibum bahwa dia tidak akan memikirkan apapun lagi.

-SF-

Ryeowook tak kunjung kembali ke kelas hingga jam istirahat tiba. Kyuhyun yang memang tidak tenang sejak tadi memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Terlepas dari pandangan Kibum yang tengah menghadap Im Saem untuk mengambil medali yang tidak sempat ia bawa kemarin. Sebenarnya ada Changmin dan Victoria, tetapi Kyuhyun lebih cerdik dan mampu berkilah dari keduanya dengan mudah.

Kyuhyun menemukannya. Di atap sekolah, di tempat yang sama 2 hari yang lalu ketika Ryeowook dan Han Saem menemuinya. Namja bertubuh mungil itu tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiri di depan pembatas atap yang dibagian atasnya terdapat pagar besi yang tinggi menjulang. Kyuhyun tidak berfikir bahwa Ryeowook akan bunuh diri, karena pembatas itu tidak cukup pendek jika digunakan untuk melompat.

"Wook-ah," sapanya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. Dia tidak peduli apa yang akan Ryeowook lakukan. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa namja itu baik-baik saja.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Ryeowook masih diam, tak berniat merespon ataupun menoleh.

"Aku tidak tau kau mengalami hal sesulit ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya berharap kali ini Ryeowook akan memberikan respon.

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan baik-baik saja jika Eomma dan Appa masih disini," ujar Ryeowook dingin. Kyuhyun menunduk. Dia mengerti kesulitan Ryeowook berawal karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan tentu saja itu membuat kehidupannya menjadi sulit.

"Apa kau bisa mengembalikannya?"

"Ne?"

Ryeowook bergerak menghadap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mata namja itu memerah, tetapi tidak menangis.

"Kalian…kenapa kalian selalu egois? Kalian tidak pernah memikirkan bagaiamana sulitnya keluargaku. Aku, halmoeni dan haraboeji. WAE?"

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh ke belakang. Kyuhyun meringis saat lengannya yang ia gunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan perih. Ternyata ada potongan beton disana. Beruntung bukan kepalanya yang terantuk.

"Harusnya aku bisa membayarnya hari ini. Tetapi kau egois. Kau selalu egois!"

Ryeowook yang tidak tahan lagi segera melayangkan kepalan tangannya di wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dia dapat nanti jika keluarga Park mengetahui adik bungsu kesayangan mereka terluka.

Kyuhyun meringis menahan denyutan di rahangnya yang merambat hingga kepala. "Aku tidak mengerti…apa maksudmu?"

Ryeowook tampak semakin geram, terlihat dari sorot matanya dan rahangya yang mengeras.

"Kau pikir siapa supir Kim dan pelayan Kim yang ada di rumahmu?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Kim ahjumma dan Kim ahjussi. Tentu dia mengenalnya. Dan salahkan otak Kyuhyun yang tidak memahami keadaan sekitarnya. Ternyata selama ini hampir seumur hidupnya dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bermarga Kim yang memiliki dendam kepadanya.

"Kau menghilang kemarin, dan semua maid di rumahmu kembali diliburkan dengan alasan yang egois. Asal kau tau saja seharusnya 2 hari yang lalu semua maid sudah menerima gaji. Aku, haraboeji dan halmoeni masih bersabar karena keesokan harinya mereka akan kembali berkerja dan mendapatkan gajinya untuk menambah kekurangan biaya sekolahku di kesempatan terkahirku hari ini. Tetapi apa yang kau lakukan Park bodoh?!"

Satu pukulan kembali melayang di perut Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Kau menghilang dan membuat maid belum diperbolehkan kembali. Kalian tidak memikirkan bagaimana kesulitanku. Kau egois bodoh! Aku kehilangan Eomma dan Appa karena mu. Dan sekarang, aku kehilangan pendidikan juga karena mu. Kau SIALAN!"

Belum sempat Ryeowook melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Namja itu sudah dikejutkan dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muntah. Ada bercak darah yang tercampur dengan cairan bening disana. Ryeowook berani bersumpah bahwa dia tidak melakukan apapun selain memukul rahang dan perut Kyuhyun. Tapi reaksi tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Akh..urghh.." Kyuhyun masih merintih dan terus memuntahkan isi perutnya berikut bercak-bercak darah disana. Ryeowook kalut, dia panik tentu saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya panik. Tangannya berusaha menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk duduk bersandar di pembatas atap.

"Bum..h..hyung. Akh..a..appo."

Ryeowook tampak berpikir, reaksi Kyuhyun sama dengan reaksi orang yang terkena racun _Ethyline Glycol_. Dengan cekatan Ryeowook memeriksa pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada bekas suntikan disana. Pasti terjadi sesuatu sebelum Kyuhyun datang menemuinya.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Maafkan saya. Lebih dari 1 minggu, tepatnya 9 hari**

 **Semoga masih banyak yang nunggu dan baca.**

 **Aku sempet** _ **worried**_ **banget, takut kalau reviewnya berkurang kalo aku updatenya lamaa…**

 **Tapi mohon mengerti, aku bener-bener kehilangan ide**

 **Sepertinya SF akan segera saya buat ending karena saya udah punya konsep buat ff selanjutnya**

 **FFnya masih seputar KiHyun kembar+Heechul, brothership pasti, dan….kalian bisa baca kalo SF udah ending hehehehe**

 **Untuk part ini sudah dibikin 30** _ **page**_ **sebagai permintaan maaf karena udah molor lumayan lama**

 **Semoga suka, dan jangan lupa review yaaaaa?**

 **Ketik 'lanjut' aja di kolom review juga nggak apa-apa, yang penting keliatan kalau kalian baca dan aku juga jadi tau siapa aja yang memperhatikan FF ku hehehhe**

 **See you on the next chapter. Love Youuuuu readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** no summary for this chapter, just read and review^^

 **Warning :** SEMPATKAN BACA NOTE DI BAWAHhihihi **.** maaf jika ada typo, karena typo itu manusiawi, jadi mohon dimaafkan wkwk

 **Secret Family 13**

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya diguncang beberapa kali. Sebuah suara seolah dengan paksa menariknya untuk segera terbangun dari mimpinya yang mengerikan.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia sulit sekali dibangunkan."

Itu suara Changmin. Kyuhyun bisa mengenalinya. Selanjutnya terdengar suara-suara berisik di sekitarnya. Suara Kibum, Victoria dan teman-temannya yang lain. Kyuhun mencoba membuka mata, tapi dia takut dengan darah yang tadi ia muntahkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryeowook?

Menyadari hal itu Kyuhyun memaksa membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihat adalah Kibum dan teman-temannya yang tengah diserang panik. Namun herannya posisi Kyuhyun sekarang sedang berada di dalam kelas, bukan di atap sekolah seperti yang diingatnya tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap bajunya, lengannya, kemudian mengernyit bingung. Seharusnya ada darah di sana. Darah karena terantuk potongan beton dan darah yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Hei, kau mencari apa?" suara Kibum menyadarkan. Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan bingung. "Bum, aku…."

Kibum mengernyit saat melihat Kyuhyun kebingungan, begitupun dengan teman-temannya. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun menggelang keras.

"Aku…apa kau yang membawaku kemari?"

Kibum diam menelisik. Kyuhyun masih terlihat kebingungan dengan keringat yang keluar semakin deras, seragamnya hampir seluruhnya basah oleh keringat."Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tertidur saat pelajaran Kang Saem hingga istirahat sekarang.." Changmin menyahut.

 _Jadi tadi hanya mimpi._ Pikirnya.Pandangan Kyuhyun kembali tidak fokus, bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari. Menelusuri setiap _inchi_ kelasnya. "Ryeowook. Dimana dia?" Kyuhyun beralih menatap Kibum dan bertanya.

"Hyung lupa? Dia dipanggil Lee Saem saat pelajaran tadi," jelas Minho yang ikut mengerumuninya.

 _Jadi yang itu bukan mimpi?_ Batinya lagi.

Kyuhyun menyadarkan punggungnya lemas. Wajahnya yang pucat membuat beberapa teman kelasnya khawatir. Ada yang ingin menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan saja. Namun urung karena takut disentak dengan kalimat pedas namja keras kepala itu, sama seperti yang pernah terjadi pada Victoria.

Kyuhyun rasa tubuhnya tidak nyaman sekarang. Mual yang ia tahan sejak tadi pagi dan demam yang ntah muncul sejak kapan membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengusir teman-temannya.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Kalimat Kibum yang sengaja dibuat menakutkan berhasil mengusir beberapa orang disana, kecuali Victoria dan Changmin. "Hanya aku dan Kyuhyun…" Changmin sempat mendelik tak terima dengan pengusiran tak langsung dari Kibum. Namun Victoria yang ternyata cukup mengerti segera menarik namja berkelebihan tinggi badan itu untuk segera pergi dan memberikan waktu pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Minum?"

Kyuhyun menerima botol minumnya yang disodorkan Kibum. Meneguknya sedikit, tidak seperti biasa. Sungguh. Perutnya sangat mual sekarang.

"Ada apa mencari Ryeowook?" tanya Kibum tampak tak ingin basa-basi.

"Aku…bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu lebih dulu?" suara lirih Kyuhyun tak mungkin ditolak Kibum. Namja _stoic_ itu akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku ingin…muntah."

Kibum melotot. Memandang sekeliling kelasnya. Beruntung Kibum tadi berhasil mengusir seluruh teman kelasnya. Saat jam istirahat seperti ini semuanya sedang sibuk mengisi perut mereka di kantin atau membaca buku di perpustakaan. Beruntung lagi karena letak kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari kelas mereka.

Disinilah Kibum sekarang. Di salah satu bilik toilet khusus pria. Setelah Kibum berhasil mengusir beberapa orang yang tengah mengobrol di dalam toilet. Namja itu segera mengunci pintu toilet dari dalam dan segera menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam salah satu bilik. Mengurut tengkuk Kyuhyun yang masih memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kibum sempat khawatir jika ada seseorang yang kembali meracuni Kyuhyun dengan racun laknat seperti beberapa minggu lalu. Namun melihat intensitas muntah yang ringan dan tidak terus menerus seperti kemarin membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya begitu Kyuhyun selesai. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menjawab dengan anggukan. "Bum…aku ingin bertemu Lee Saem."

Kibum yang tengah menuntun Kyuhyun menuju bangku di luar toilet tak langsung menjawab. Dia masih fokus dengan jalannya. "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya setelah menuntun Kyuhyun duduk.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengeluarkan PSP birunya. Kibum hampir protes sebelum mengetahui bahwa yang sedang dibuka Kyuhyun bukanlah game, melainkan sistem data _base_ sekolah yang berhasil dibobol ntah bagaimana caranya. Kibum dengan sabar menunggu apa yang sedang ingin ditunjukkan adiknya, hingga sebuah tepukan menyadarkannya.

"Ini. Lihatlah." Kibum tidak terlalu paham sebenarnya. Namun ketika melihat dengan jelas apa yang dimaksud adiknya, mata namja itu membola. "Ryeowook, cucu Kim ahjumma dan Kim ahjussi?"

"Ne, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Darimana kau tau?"

Kyuhyun menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum. Memejamkan mata sebentar saat rasa pusing mendera kepalanya."Aku bermimpi tadi. Aku tidak tau itu sebagian penglihatanku atau bukan. Tapi jika penglihatanku akan menjadi seburuk itu, aku akan merubahnya. Aku tidak akan menemuinya di atap."

Kibum mengernyit tak paham dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Di penglihatanku, aku menemui Ryeowook yang sedang di atap. Dia menceritakan kepadaku bahwa dia tidak bisa melunasi administrasi sekolah hari ini karena ulahku kemarin. Lalu aku bermimpi memuntahkan banyak darah. Sepertinya aku diracun lagi." Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut. "Jika begitu, jangan pernah sekalipun lepas dari jangkauanku hari ini." putus Kibum kemudian.

"Apa kau tidak menemui Im Saem jam istirahat ini?"

Kibum menepuk kepalanya, namun kemudian menggeleng. "Itu tidak penting sekarang." Kyuhyun mendelik mendengarnya.

"Kau tega sekali dengan Im Saem."

"Yak! Aku bersumpah akan menangis seumur hidup jika sesuatu terjadi padamu saat ku tinggal menemui Im Saem."

Kyuhyun memunculkan _evil smirk_ nya. "Apa benar kau akan menangis seumur hidup?" godanya. Kibum menepis khayalan adiknya, "YA. Jadi jangan pernah mencoba jauh-jauh dari jangkauanku."

Kyuhyun tergelak begitu keras hingga membuat beberapa murid lain yang berlalu lalang memandangnya dengan tatapan iri. Ya….mereka memang selalu iri dengan kedekatan ke dua saudara kembar itu. Tampan, cerdas, dan dari keluarga terpandang. Semuanya terlihat seperti tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Namun siapa yang tau bahwa ternyata di dalamnya begitu banya kisah rumit dan menegangkan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Bum-bum" Kyuhyun mulai merajuk dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Kibum memutar bola matanya kesal, "Apa sekarang?"

"Antarkan aku ke ruang Lee Saem. Jeballl…..ne ne ne?" Mata Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Ingin rasanya Kibum menolak. Tetapi dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun nanti pergi sendirian, kemudian menghilang dan ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan karena keracunan.

-SF-

Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan bersama Kibum dengan wajah riang. Sore ini keduanya memutuskan untuk berkunjung disebuah kedai Jjangmyeon dan membeli mie pasta kesukaan Kyuhyun, menghabiskan beberapa jam hanya dengan 2 porsi Jjangmyeon di sana.

"Ahjumma, kenapa lama sekali?" Kyuhyun merengek pada pemilik kedai. Keduanya memang cukup dekat, Kyuhyun adalah pelanggan setia kedai tersebut, dan ntah bagaimana si Ahjumma juga sangat menyukai namja berwajah imut adik Kibum itu.

"Sebentar, chagi." Tidakkah mereka begitu akrab?

"Aishh…" Kibum mendesah frustasi memandangi tulisan _Game Over_ di layar PSP putihnya yang didapat dari Kyuhyun. Ahh…sebenarnya dari Donghae atas permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kalah lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Semenjak ia menyerahkan PSP putih itu, Kibum tak pernah sekalipun memenangkan game barang satu levelpun.

"Kemana otak geniusmu?" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku lebih senang memegang kalkulator daripada PSP," aku Kibum sambil meletakkan PSPnya dengan sedikit keras di atas meja.

"Yak, jangan sembarangan membantingnya. Ini keluaran terbaru, kau tau?" Kyuhyun protes, dan Kibum tak peduli itu. Di luar sudah cukup gelap karena cuaca yang mendung dan hari yang sudah mulai petang. Namun mereka masih menunggu pesanan Jjangmyeon Kyuhyun yang akan dibagikan kepada seluruh maid yang hari ini mulai kembali bekerja sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Bum, aku juga akan membeli ayam goreng setelah ini." Ujar Kyuhyun riang. Kibum mengangguk, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak secara langsung meminta untuk ditemani. Namun Kibum tau Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi sendiri sesuai dengan keinginannya tadi di sekolah.

"Apa tak masalah jika mengeluarkan banyak uang di tabunganmu untuk semua ini?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun yang tadinya menumpu kepalanya menoleh. Namja itu tersenyum lebar kemudian. "Uang tabunganku masih sangat banyak, bahkan cukup untuk membeli pabrik PSP," Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya saat menyebut pabrik PSP. Seolah menggambarkan bahwa pabrik PSP merupakan sebuah tempat yang sangat besar.

"Kau tenang saja Bum. Proyek yang selalu Hyungdeul minta, itu tidak pernah gratis. Dan kita selalu mendapat upah yang sangat besar bukan?"

Kibum diam. Itu memang benar. Mereka berdua selalu mendapatkan uang lebih disamping uang saku bulanan yang juga tak kalah banyak. Kyuhyun yang selalu membawa bekal dan jarang membeli sesuatu di luar membuat uang sakunya jarang tersentuh dan terkumpul sangat banyak.

"Termasuk membiayai sekolah Ryeowook?" Sepertinya Kibum masih belum terima dengan keputusan adiknya yang satu itu. Kibum tak berpikir sejauh itu saat Kyuhyun meminta ditemani bertemu dengan Lee Seosangnim. Dengan tegas Kyuhyun mengatakan akan menanggung semua biaya sekolah Ryeowook hingga pendidikannya selesai di High School. Perbuatan yang cukup baik mengingat apa yang telah keluarga Kim lakukan padanya.

"Anggap saja itu beasiswa pengganti dari Park Kyuhyun untuk Kim Ryeowook." Kibum mencelos mendengarnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang terlalu polos, atau Kibum yang pemarah? Sejujurnya Park Kibum masih belum terima dengan semua perlakukan yang dilakukan 'KIM' yang telah beberapa kali melukai Kyuhyun. Tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tertular dengan kebaikan yang dimiliki Park Siwon, hingga namja itu secara langsung memutuskan untuk menjadi pemberi beasiswa pada Ryeowook dengan 'uang tabungannya sendiri'.

"Terserah kau saja!" putus Kibum.

"Kyuhyunie, pesananmu sudah siap," suara Ahjumma pemilik kedai menginterupsi. Kyuhyun melompat dari kursinya menuju kasir. Membayar semua pesanannya, kemudian memanggil 2 orang maid yang sengaja ia suruh datang dan menunggu di salah satu sudut kedai 1 jam yang lalu.

"Ahjussi, mianhae sudah membuat repot." Kedua maid itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah tuan mudanya.

"Bum-bum…kka, kita harus cepat sebelum Hyungdeul pulang dan memarahiku karena terlambat."

"Aigoo, bagaimana kedai ku bisa seberuntung ini menjadi langganan bungsu keluarga Park yang terkenal." Terlihat Ahjumma yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dengan mata berbinar.

"Ahjumma mengatakan aku 'terkenal'?" Kyuhyun bersorak, namun wajah yeoja paruh baya itu justru seperti menyindir. "Bukan kau, Kyu. Tapi keluarga Park," jelasnya.

"Tapi Ahjumma tadi bilang ' _bagaimana kedai ku bisa seberuntung ini menjadi langganan BUNGSU KELUARGA PARK YANG TERKENAL'_." Kyuhyun sengaja menekan kalimat yang seperti menunjuk kepadanya.

"Jika orang awam sepertiku mengatakan hal itu, maka pergunakan otak geniusmu untuk mencernanya."

Kibum tertawa keras begitu melihat Kyuhyun tak berkutik dengan kalimat seorang ahjumma pemilik kedai Jjangmyeon. Adiknya itu masih diam, berkedip beberapa kali dengan kebingungan yang masih menguasainya, kemudian ketika sadar bibirnya justru mengerucut.

"Kyu, kajja kita harus cepat sebelum Hyungdeul benar-benar pulang."

Kyuhyun berjalanan mengikuti Kibum yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu. Dua maid yang membawa sekantong besar Jjangmyeon masuk ke salah satu mobil. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sendiri menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Ada Kim ahjussi yang sudah menunggu.

""Ahjussi, kita pulang."

"Yak, Kibum aku belum membeli ayam gorengnya," sungut Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah memesannya, mereka akan mengantarkan sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada, merajuk. Namun Kibum tidak akan merubah keputusannya. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah lebih pucat dari basanya. Dan anak itu sepertinya tidak merasakan lelah dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa bahwa tubuhnya sudah berteriak meminta istirahat.

Kibum menekan tombol di sisi kiri tempat duduk Kyuhyun, hingga kursi itu merebah secara otomatis. "Kau kelelahan," jelas Kibum saat Kyuhyun meliriknya dengan kesal.

"Kangin Hyung yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun takjub.

"Ne."

"Daebak. Aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman jika seperti ini," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berdecak kagum. "Apa lagi yang kau minta dari Kangin Hyung?" Kyuhyun yang msih sibuk dengan desain interior mobilnya tidak menghadap Kibum saat bertanya. "Ada _emergency service_ di belakangmu."Tunjuk Kibum dengan gerakan kepalanya. Kyuhyun otomatis mengangkat tubuhnya dan berbalik. Ada sebuah lemari kecil yang ketika ditekan tombolnya akan memperlihatkan sebuah kaca transparan yang berisi botol bertuliskan _Oxycan_ (zat _acid_ ), beberapa suntikan steril, dan obat-obatan lainnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menaiki mobil _Ambulance_!" seru Kyuhyun. Kibum menutup buku yang dibacanya. Kemudian melirik Kim Ahjussi sebentar sebelum membalas protesan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga jika ada orang yang akan meracunimu lagi," Kibum masih melirik Kim Ahjussi. Namun namja paruh baya itu ternyata memiliki sikap yang tenang dan tidak terpengaruh dengan sindiran Kibum. Kyuhyun mendelik kearah Kibum. Mengingatkan saudaranya bahwa Kim Ahjussi sedang bersama mereka.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum tampak tak peduli. Kyuhyun masih bergumam tanpa suara. Kembali menegur Kibum.

"Kalian sudah tau rupanya. Chukae." Tanpa diduga, Kim Ahjussi justru menanggapi sindiran Kibum.

"Ahjussi, apa kau yang meracuni adikku?" geram Kibum. "Tentu bukan Tuan muda. Coba ingat-ingat lagi, siapa yang bertemu dengan Tuan muda Kyuhyun sebelum berangkat?" Kim tersenyum remeh.

"Kim..ahjumma?" sahut Kyuhyun. Kibum yang mendengarnya menoleh. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian.

"A-ahjussi, jika aku tau akan mendapat jantung dari Minji Ahjumma dan menyakitimu, aku…aku minta maaf."

"Rasanya sangat sakit sekali ketika Minji meninggal dan aku justru mondar-mandir melayani keluarga Park yang tengah mencemaskanmu yang sedang sekarat waktu itu?" Kim memulai mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Karena KAU, mereka tidak mau mendengar apa yang akan aku sampaikan untuk meminta ijin mengunjungi anakku."

Tanpa terasa tangan Kyuhyun sudah bertengger di atas dada kirinya. Denyutan menyakitkan itu kembali dirasakannya, bersamaan dengan detak jantung yang kian cepat dan menimbulkan sakit yang menjalar hingga punggung.

"Bahkan hingga dia meninggal." Kim menepikan mobil di tempat yang cukup sepi. Dan Kibum baru sadar bahwa tempat mereka berhenti bukanlah tempat yang menuju jalan rumahnya. Dan mobil yang berisikan 2 maid tadi juga menghilang.

"Ahjussi. Apa Ahjussi tidak juga…sadar." Napas Kyuhyun terdengar berat dan cepat. Kibum berusaha menenangkannya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun berhenti. Namun anak itu masih berisi keras.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kim menggeram dan memukul setir mobil dengan keras. Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Anak itu tengah ketakutan, namun Kyuhyun masih berusaha keras untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya yang sudah mulai menipis. Jantungnya semakin berdentum menyakitkan, dengan napas yang semakin berat dan pendek.

"Tubuhku…aku sudah menolaknya. Hngh.." Tubuh Kyuhyun melengkung di atas kursi yang di dudukinya. Tangannya meremas kuat-kuat bagian dada kirinya, seolah-olah bagian tersebut ada yang mengkoyaknya hingga Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk tetap mempertahankannya. "Hentikan bodoh!" Kibum berseru panik.

"Ahju-ssi…ambilah. Tubuhku sudah….menolaknya. Bahkan setelah…4 bulan jantung ini ada di tubuhku. Jebal….ambilah. Tapi, aku mohon….maafkan aku." Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat, solah sedang berusaha keras mencari oksigen di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya mulai menggeliat tak tenang dengan lenguhan yang terus menerus terdengar.

"Ahjussi!" Kibum panik saat tubuh Kyuhyun limbung dan hampir terjatuh dari sandaran kursi. "Bum…hyung"

Di sela rasa paniknya, Kibum mengingat sesuatu, dia mengambil _oxycan_ yang sudah tersedia dalam lemari kecil. Memasangkan fentilator dan menekannya masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka. "Hirup sebisamu. Jangan tidur..kau bisa Kyu, hirup sebisamu." Kibum hampir frustasi saat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar intruksinya. Adik kecilnya benar-benar kesulitan untuk mengambil napas.

"Ahjussi, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat, kita harus ke Rumah Sakit. Adikku…adikku tidak bisa bernapas." Kibum berseru panik. Tidak ada pilihan lagi, Kibum segera memberi napas buatan seperti yang pernah diintruksikan Yunho ketika dalam keadaan mendesak.

"Sial!" Kibum segera mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari kecil. Mengacaknya, mengambil suntik steril dan memasukkan sesuatu dari dalam ampul. Setelah selesai dan yakin dosisinya benar. Kibum segera menyuntikkannya di lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ini akan bertahan sampai kita tiba di Rumah sakit..kau tenanglah ne?"

"Apa ini sebuah drama?"kekeh Kim dengan seringaiannya. Kibum menggeram kesal. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa selain dendam yang sudah menelan otakmu. Kau tidak tau bagaimana sulitnya Kyuhyun bertahan hidup selama ini!"

"KAU PIKIR BERAPA LAMA AKU BERSAMA KELUARGAMU, KIBUM?"

Kibum berdecih, "Jika kau memang sudah lama bersama kami. Tentunya kau sangat tau bagaimana kehidupan kami selama ini Ahjussi. Terlebih Kyuhyun."

"Kami memang beruntung dilahirkan di keluarga berada. Bergelimpangan harta, apapun yang kami inginkan orang tua kami dan Hyungdeul selalu memberikannya."

"Apa saat ini kau sedang pamer, Park Kibum?" geram Kim memandang berang Kibum dari kaca depan.

"Ani. Aku hanya bercerita sedikit keberuntungan kami di samping banyaknya kesulitan yang kami hadapi. Hidup dengan kondisi jantung yang tidak normal dan dilahirkan atas tujuan dendam. Apa menurut Ahjussi hidup seperti itu mudah? Adikku, Kyuhyun sedari kecil bahkan sudah mengetahui bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan keluarga ini. Dia selalu mengajakku pergi karena dia mampu melihat apa yang tidak bisa ku lihat. Kemampuannya sangat luar biasa, tapi…" Kibum mengambil jeda sejenak. Matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang masih bergumam sakit dengan napas yang lebih normal dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyun selalu sakit setelah sesuatu itu mampu ia lihat. Setiap malam, eomma selalu mengatakan kepada kami untuk membantunya mengambil kembali Perusahaan Lee dan segera pergi dari rumah keluarga Park. Kami masih berusia 2 tahun ketika itu. Tetapi Kyuhyun sudah mampu berbicara banyak dan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Hingga ketika berusia 3 tahun, kondisinya semakin memburuk. Dia selalu merengek ingin pergi ke banyak tempat. Dan tujuan pertama kami waktu itu adalah Ulsan. Ahjussi pasti tau tentang kejadian itu bukan? Kyuhyun pingsan di dalam mobil sebelum kakinya menginjak Pantai di Ulsan. Ahjussi juga tau sendiri bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun saat itu. Bukankah waktu itu Ahjussi yang menggendongnya selama Eomma dan Appa mengurus administrasi Kyuhyun karena anak nakal ini terus menangis dan meminta pulang.."

" _Hiks…pulang ahjucci. Appo..ahjucci." Anak Kecil dalam gendongan supirnya itu masih menangis sesenggukan. Sementara sang supir masih sibuk menenangkan sekaligus sibuk mempertahankan tiang infuse agar tidak terjatuh karena tarikan majikan kecilnya._

" _Kyuhyunie, tenang Ne. Eomma dan Appa pasti akan segera datang.."_

" _Ne, Kyu-kyu sama Hyungie saja, ne?" imbuh Kibum kecil sambil mengusap kaki adiknya yang dingin._

 _Kyuhyun kecil menggeleng keras. Anak itu masih berisi keras meminta pulang. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai Rumah Sakit karena banyak sosok menyeramkan yang terlihat di sepanjang koridor dan di ruangan tempatnya di rawat sekarang._

 _Kim Ahjussi tersentak ketika majikan kecil yang ada dalam gendongannya mengalami kejang beberapa kali. Kemudian namja paruh baya itu merasakan kemeja belakangnya basah. Ketika menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun kecil, Kibum dibuat menjerit melihat banyak darah sudah merembes memenuhi baju Rumah Sakit milik adiknya. Beberapa jatuh di atas lantai putih._

" _Eo..mma" lirih Kyuhyun setengah sadar, namun berikutnya yang terjadi adalah anak itu kembali memuntahkan banyak darah dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri._

 _Semua orang panik. Kyuhyun tengah mendapatkan penanganan medis dan kembali memasuki ruang ICU untuk kesekian kalinya._

" _Uisa mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun membutuhkan jantung baru secepatnya, yeobo. Eottokhe?"Kim Hanna atau Kim Yuri menangis sesenggukan di pelukan suaminya. Sementari Kibum tengah ditenangkan oleh Kim Ahjussinya. Duduk di kursi ruang tunggu tanpa kepastian._

" _Tuan muda tenang saja, ne?"Kim Ahjussi terlihat menepuk-nepuk punggung majikan kecilnya yang masih menangis._

" _Mari berdoa untuk kesembuhan tuan muda Kyuhyun dan semoga secepatnya akan ada jantung baru untuk tuan muda Kyuhyun."_

 _Kibum kecil menurut. Menangkupkan kedua tangan kecilnya dan berdoa bersama dengan Kim Ahjussi yang memimpinnya."Tuan muda tenang saja, ne. Ahjussi yakin sebentar lagi Tuan muda Kyuhyun akan mendapat jantung baru."_

"Apa Ahjussi juga ingat, kita berdoa bersama agar Kyuhyun segera mendapatkan jantung baru. Lalu setelah Kyuhyun mendapatkannya, kenapa Ahjussi justru menyalahkannya?"

"Karena dia telah mengambil jantung anakku. Dia yang menyebabkan uri Minji meninggal." Suara Kim Ahjussi sudah melembut, tidak menggunakan nada tinggi dan dingin seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Apa saat itu Kyuhyun diberi kesempatan untuk memilih jantung siapa yang akan ia gunakan untuk bertahan hidup? Apa pada saat itu kami juga tau siapa yang mendonorkannya? Apa saat itu Kyuhyun juga ingin dilahirkan dalam kondisi jantung yang tidak normal? Apa Ahjussi pikir adikku tidak lelah dengan semua kenyataan yang harus dia dijalani? Bahkan…adikku harus bekerja keras seumur hidupnya untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak mudah sakit dan merepotkan orang lain. Tapi…kenapa kalian semua seolah tutup mata dan tidak mau tau bagaimana kesulitan adikku? Ini…" Kibum menghamburkan isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat berlabelkan nama Rumah Sakit Jung Hook di sisi atasnya.

"Rekam medis kondisi Minji Ahjumma terakhir kali sebelum meninggal. Kalian belum sempat mengambilnya bukan?" Kibum menyodorkan kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Berbeda dengan Kibum, Kim Ahjussi justru menangis keras begitu melihat beberapa lembar keterangan kesehatan anaknya dalam surat yang diberikan Kibum. Kondisi anaknya memang sangat parah. Pendarahan di pembuluh darah otak dan….kanker rahim stadium akhir?

"Ahjussi juga tidak perlu khawatir dengan biaya sekolah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk membiayainya hingga lulus High School. Dan untuk masuk ke Universitas, aku akan mengusahakan untuk berbicara dengan Hyungdeul agar memberi beasiswa untuknya dari perusahaan Hyungdeul."

Kim Ahjussi masih tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Wajahnya ia telungkupkan di balik kemudi. Sejujurnya, setelah Minji meninggal, dia tidak pernah mau tau lagi alasan apapun yang menyebabkan anak perempuanya yang tersisa setelah Yuri menghilang itu meninggal. Yang ia tau adalah, dia dan keluarganya harus membalaskan kematian Yuri kepada orang yang sudah mengambil jantung anak perempuannya. Keinginan Kim ahjussi untuk kesembuhan majikan kecilnya yang terpenuhi justru menghilangkan nyawa anaknya.

"Kyuhyunie, waegurae? Kau mendengarku?"

Lamunan Kim tersapu oleh teriakkan Kibum dari belakang. Kim bisa melihat majikan kecilnya menggeliat gelisah, terbatuk beberapa kali hingga kesulitan bernapas.

"Ahjussi, palli kita harus ke Rumah Sakit sekarang."

Kim yang masih kebingungan tidak langsung menuruti perintah majikannya. Namja baya itu masih diserang panik melihat majikan kecilnya yang mengerang kesakitan dengan tubuh melengkung menyerupai janin dalam perut.

"Jebal…Ahjussi boleh melampiaskan semua kemarahan Ahjussi selama ini padaku. Tapi..jebal bawa adikku ke Rumah Sakit…jebalyo Haraboeji."

DEG

Kim mengalihkan obsidiannya kepada majikannya yang lain. Wajah Kibum sudah berurai air mata. Dan..apa tadi? Anak itu memanggilnya haraboeji? Pantaskah dia mendapatkan panggilan seperti itu?

-SF-

"Anyeonghaseyo, Ryeowook imnida."

"Jadi kau cucu dari Kim Ahjumma? Satu sekolah dengan adik kami?" tanya Siwon bertubi. Namja bertubuh mungil itu mengangguk.

"Dan kalian keluarga dari Yuri Eomma?" tanya Donghae tak percaya. 2 orang yang ada di depannya hanya menunduk. Kedatangan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba membuat Kim Ahjumma sempat marah dan menegurnya.

"Apa Kyuhyun belum pulang juga? Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sekaligus meminta maaf. Terjadi kesalah pahaman antara kami," ujar Ryeowook mengundang tatapan bertanya dari 4 namja yang berada disana.

"Seharusnya…"

"Tuan Jungsoo."

2 orang maid datang tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam mansion Park dengan banyak bawaan di kedua tangannya.

"Wae? Dimana Kyuhyun dan Kibum? Bukankah kalian juga bersamanya?" tanya Jungsoo begitu tidak melihat kedua adik kembarnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan. Kami tadi memang diminta Tuan muda Kyuhyun dan Kibum untuk datang dan mengambil pesanan Tuan muda Kyuhyun. Tapi…"

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya Tuan Sungmin sudah memperingatkan kami untuk mengawasi Pak Kim dan terus mengikuti mereka hingga Tuan Sungmin datang. Tapi…kami kehilangan jejak."

"MWO?" Heechul bangkit berdiri, memandangi keduanya dengan wajah berang.

"Ada apa dengan Kim Ahjussi? Kenapa Sungmin menyuruh kalian mengikutinya?"

"Mianhamnida, kami tidak tau pasti alasannya Tuan. Kami hanya diperintahkan untuk mengawasi hingga Tuan Sungmin datang." Jelas salah satu maid dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kim Ahjumma, kau tau sesuatu?" Heechul beralih kepada Kim Ahjumma dan cucunya yang masih duduk menunduk di hadapannya dan ketiga saudaranya. Sepertinya Kim Ahjumma tidak ingin menjawab apapun melihat _gesture_ tubuhnya yang masih tampak tenang tanpa ekspresi.

"Mianhamnida, sebenarnya kami adalah keluarga dari Kim Minji, orang yang sudah mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Kyuhyun." Jelas Ryeowook tanpa mempedulikan peringatan halmonienya.

"Dan aku adalah anaknya." Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengerti kecuali Kim Ahjumma dan Ryeowook di ruangan itu. Namun mendengar suara Ryeowook yang bergetar, mereka menyimpulkan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan hal yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Kami berniat membalas dendam. Termasuk dengan…."Suara Ryeowook tercekat. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah keluarga Park terutama Heechul yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Saya yang meracuni Tuan muda Kyuhyun dengan _Ethylen Glychol_." Aku Kim Ahjumma dengan air mata yang sudah merembes di kedua pipi keriputnya. Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada yang bereaksi sama sekali. Hingga wanita yang bekerja sebagai Kepala Pelayan itu kembali angkat bicara.

"Saya tidak akan meminta maaf atas kesalahan itu. Rasa sakit yang dialami Tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak sebanding dengan kesulitan keluarga kami dan cucuku. Kim Ryeowook."

"-Eommanya meninggal dan diambil jantungnya tanpa seijin kami. Appanya bunuh diri tak lama setelah Uri Minji meninggal. Hanya saya dan haraboejinya 'Kim Ahjussi' yang merawat dan membiayai kehidupannya hingga sekarang ini. Uri Ryeowookie, dia anak yang pintar. Mendapat beasiswa di tingkat pertama High School, dan dengan bangganya dia mengatakan kepadaku dan haraboejinya bahwa kami tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan biaya sekolah. Tapi….Tuan muda Kyuhyun dan Kibum, mereka mengambil beasiswanya. Mungkin memang uri Ryeowookie tidak secerdas mereka. Tapi, kenapa kedua adik kalian begitu rakus. Terutama Tuan muda Kyuhyun…."

"Berhenti di sana Ahjumma," desis Heechul geram, namun tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Yeoja itu justru membalas tatapan Heechul dengan mata sayunya yang sudah berurai air mata.

"Selain mengambil jantung anakku, Minji. Dia juga mengambil beasiswa cucuku dan menyebabkan cucuku dikeluarkan dari sekolah hari ini. Seharusnya…kemarin kami bisa membayar dengan gajiku sebagai pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi, bocah itu kembali berulah dan kami terpaksa mendapat libur kembali dengan gaji yang lupa kalian berikan."

"-sejujurnya, saya menyayangi Tuan muda Kyuhyun seperti cucuku sendiri, karena pada kenyataannya dia memang cucuku. Tapi, kenapa semua masalah yang timbul di keluargaku selalu berasal darinya? Wae? Jantung anakku, nyawa menantuku, pendidikan cucuku? Kenapa dia bisa dengan kejam merampasnya dari kami?"

"Mwo? Kejam kau bilang? Kau tidak tau apapun tentang adikku Nyonya Kim!" hardik Heechul. Jungsoo yang melihatnya segera menarik adik tertuanya untuk duduk.

"Ne, kejam. Apa kalian juga tidak berpikir bahwa orang tua kalian meninggal juga karena kehadiran anak kembar itu? Sejak kehadiran si kembar, tidakkah kesulitan juga banyak berdatangan dalam kehidupan kalian? Kalian para Tuan muda yang hebat dan sibuk selalu mengabaikannya dan terus membiarkannya hidup. Cih…menganggap semuanya musibah seperti malaikat."

"Aniyo, Eomma. Semuanya bukan salah anakku. Semua ini bermula dari kesalahan Eomma sendiri."

Di depan pintu mansion keluarga Park. Terlihat Yuri dan kedua namja yang mengapitnya. "Henry-ah, kenapa kau disini?" Kim Ahjumma tampak tak percaya dengan seorang bocah berusia 15 tahun tengah tersenyum kepadanya dalam keadaan berdiri tegak. Padahal saat menemukannya 2 tahun lalu. Anak itu sudah lumpuh dan tidak bisa berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Halmoeni, anyeong," sapanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Eomma, kutegaskan sekali lagi semua yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahan kedua anakku, terutama Kyuhyun."

"Andai Eomma tidak memasukkanku ke dalam panti itu, aku pasti masih bersama Eomma hingga sekarang dan hidup bahagia dengan Eomma. Tidak diperbudak oleh Lee dan menjalani hidup hingga seperti ini."

"Kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak sehat, itu adalah salahku. Mungkin itu karma atas kesalahanku karena sudah masuk di keluarga baik-baik dan mencoba merusaknya. Keunde Eomma, ketika aku sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya, kenapa keluargaku sendiri justru menyulitkan jalanku? Menganggap semuanya adalah kesalahan Kyuhyun. Padahal anakku, dia tidak tau apapun dan tidak menginginkan dilahirkan atas dasar dendam dengan kondisi jantung yang tidak normal seperti anak pada umumnya. Jika anakku dilahirkan saja salah, bertahan hidup salah dan berbahagia salah. Dan jika Eomma tetap tidak menerima itu semua dan ingin menghabisinya, habisi saja. Bunuh Kyuhyun seperti yang Eomma mau."

"Yuri Eomma?" Siwon segera bersujud, menumpukkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Berdoa agar semua yang dikatakan Yuri tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi. Akan ku pastikan Eomma tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi di dunia ini. Jika anakku harus mati, maka aku juga harus mati. Karena dia dilahirkan dari rahimku, dan… dia bisa berada di dunia ini, dibenci oleh keluarganya sendiri juga karena aku telah melahirkannya. Maka jika anakku harus mati, aku juga harus mati lebih dulu darinya."

Yuri masih terisak di depan pintu utama kediaman keluarga Park saat sebuah tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Tubuhnya hanpir terdorong jika saja tidak ada Sungmin yang menahannya.

"Eomma." Kyuhyun, anak itu yang memeluk Yuri dan membuat seisi rumah terkejut. Ada beberapa bercak darah di baju seragam Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Kibum yang baru saja menyusul adiknya dengan napas terengah.

"Gwaenchanha? Kyuhyunie, Gwaenchanha eoh?" Anak itu mengangguk, mengusakkan kepalanya semakin dalam di bahu eommanya.

"Ryeowook-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kim Ahjussi yang baru datang langsung menghampiri cucu dan istrinya yang masih terdiam disana.

"Kyuhyun-ah."Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, sorot matanya berubah sendu saat melihat Ryeowook menghampirinya.

"Wook-ah mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang, aku hanya…"Kyuhyun masih menunduk ketika Ryeowook dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat sambil terisak. Ini di luar perkiraan Kyuhyun. Dia pikir Ryeowook akan memarahinya karena sudah lancang melunasi biaya sekolahnya tanpa berbicara terlebih dulu.

"Aniyo, aku yang harus meminta maaf. Mianhae, Kyu." Kyuhyun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Ryeowook. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian seluruh keluarga Park dan Kim.

"Aku bertemu Eomma ku," ucap Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

"Imo, Halmoenie, semua ini tidak benar. Aku datang bukan untuk membuat situasi menjadi seperti ini. Chakkaman.." Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah kertas usang dari dalam saku hoddienya. Menyerahkannya kepada halmoeninya.

"Eomma bukan meninggal karena mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Kyuhyun. Eomma sudah sakit parah sebelumnya. Aku mengambil hasil pemeriksaan terkahir Eomma 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya melihat surat perjanjian yang pernah ku tunjukkan kepada halmeonie dan haraboeji, tetapi aku lupa meletakkan sebagian surat yang lain. Dan aku menemukannya. Eomma…dia menemuiku tadi. Menjelaskan semuanya. Kyuhyun tidak bersalah. Benar apa yang dikatakan Imo. Jika Kyuhyun boleh memilih ketika akan dilahirkan, dia tidak mungkin memilih untuk dilahirkan atas dasar dendam dan dengan kondisi jantung yang tak normal seperti anak lainnya. Lalu Appa, uri Appa memang bunuh diri, tapi bukan karena Kyuhyun. Appa baru mengetahui jika Eomma menderita kanker setelah Eomma meninggal. Appa hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya karena tidak tau apapun tentang kondisi Eomma. Ini…surat dari Appa yang ku temukan di gudang di Rumah kami, di Ulsan." Ryeowook menyodorkan lagi sebuah surat lusuh dengan beberapa bagian yang sudah rusak. Kim Ahjumma mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Apa ini sungguhan?" Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ada beberapa tulisan Appa yang masih ku simpan di buku kesayangannya jika Halmoenie masih belum percaya."

"Halmoenie, aku ingin semua dendam ini diakhiri saja. Karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukanlah orang jahat seperti yang kita kira. Semuanya adalah kesalahan keluarga kita sendiri yang bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun yang dialami Eomma hingga Eomma memutuskan untuk mendonorkan jantung dan Appa yang bunuh diri karena rasa bersalah. Mari kita hentikan sampai disini, aku tidak ingin ada anggota keluargaku lagi yang pergi termasuk…Kyuhyun.."

"Ahhh…Kyuhyun-ah gomawo, aku mendapat kabar dari Lee Seosangnim, kau membayar biaya sekolahku. Apa uangmu tidak habis dengan biaya sebesar itu?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tentu saja. Padahal aku harus membeli PSP yang baru," jelas Kyuhyun sambil merajuk. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Tapi Hyungdeul pasti tidak akan membiarkan tabunganku menipis. Jungsoo Hyung?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya seperti anjing kecil. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian semua orang disana, bahkan dengan banyak maid yang ikut berkumpul akibat insiden salah-menyalahkan tadi.

"Kita pastikan semua masalah selesai terlebih dulu, Kyu," jelas Jungsoo membuat Kyuhyun kembali merengut.

"Kim Ahjussi dan Ahjumma. Apa kalian sudah memaafkan kesalahan kami? Semuanya hanya salah paham. Dan alangkah baiknya jika masalah ini kita bicarakan baik-baik. Seperti yang dikatakan Yuri Eomma, jika kalian masih memiliki dendam kepada adik kami. Maka kami bersedia untuk melakukan apapun termasuk memberikan nyawa kami asal kalian tidak lagi menyakiti dongsaeng kami." Ucap Jungsoo yang terlihat berwibawa dan bijaksana sekaligus. Namja itu tidak sadar, Kyuhyun tengah menyebirnya dari belakang.

"Tuan muda, mianhae. Saya pikir semuanya memang terjadi akibat kesalah pahaman. Mianhae karena kami telah menutup mata dan tidak mau tau apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mianhae karena telah mengedepankan kebencian dan dendam kami tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Tuan muda Kyuhyun, jeongmal mianhamnida. Saya pantas di hukum." Semuanya terkaget-kaget saat tiba-tiba Kim Ahjussi berlutut di depan Kyuhyun disusul dengan istrinya.

"Jeongmal mianhamnida, Tuan. Saya bersedia di hukum," imbuh Kim Ahjumma dengan berlutut.

"YAK! Halmoenie, Haraboeji! Aku tidak mau menjadi cucu orang yang berani-beraninya berlutut di depanku. Kalian pikir aku ini siapa? Appo.." Kyuhyun merintih saat Heechul menggeplak kepala adiknya lumayan keras.

"Sopanlah sedikit maknae," tegurnya. Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih berdenyut. "Min Soo Saemcheon lihat ini. Aku tidak minta disembah, jadi kau jangan menyalahkanku lagi. Atau kepalamu akan bocor untuk kedua kalinya.." Seseorang muncul dengan kepala di bebat kain putih. Kim Minsoo, namja paruh baya itu tersenyum sekilas menyapa penghuni rumah keluarga Park yang menodongnya dengan pandangan 'siapa?' dan 'Kenapa?'.

"Minsoo-ah gwaenchanha?" Minsoo memaksa tersenyum saat Kim Ahjumma menanyakan keadaannya dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh lukanya.

"Anak kecil itu memukulku dengan botol _Oxycan_. Padahal aku hanya berniat membantu Appa membawanya keluar dari mobil saat dia kambuh dan mobil yang ditumpangi mengalami pecah ban."

"Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?"

"Ne, sebenarnya Ryeowook kesini bersamaku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tertinggal sehingga aku harus kembali lagi ke rumah. Saat sedang perjalanan kembali kesini, seorang anak nakal sedang sekarat dan membutuhkan bantuanku. Tapi ternyata dia tidak benar-benar sekarat. Eomma lihat, mungkin sekarang aku yang sedang sekarat akibat pukulannya." Adunya pada Kim Ahjumma. Kyuhyun mencibir, kemudian menendang kaki guru di sekolahnya sendiri dengan kaki kanannya. "Kau sudah sangat tua untuk merajuk seperti itu Saem. Ishh..tidak tau malu sama sekali," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya yang mengundang tawa seisi rumah. Yuri yang tidak tau siapa Min Soo hanya melihat pemandangan itu dengan bingung.

"Yuri-ah, maafkan Eomma dan Appa ne? Ini Minsoo, adikmu. Eomma tidak yakin kau mengingatnya."

"Bagaimana Noona mengingatku? Kalian menitipkannya di panti saat aku sedang dalam proses menjadi janin."

"Sekarang aku paham, kenapa uri maknae bisa memiliki mulut tajam dan kurang ajar. Ternyata itu turunan dari sifatmu eoh?" Heechul menggeplak kepala namja yang jelas-jelas 10 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Yak! Ommo, Heechul-ssi aku adalah penggemarmu. Eottokhae, apa aku benar-benar sedang berhadapan dengan Park Heechul?" tanpa di duga, Minsoo tiba-tiba memeluk Heechul dengan sangat erat, kemudian beralih menatap ketiga namja lain yang tidak lain adalah Jungsoo, Siwon dan donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat orang-orang hebat ini di depan mataku. Aigoo, aku sempat ingin membeci kalian saat tau kalian adalah Hyung dari setan kecil bernama Kyuhyun. Tetapi setelah dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini, namja keturunan Park benar-benar sangat mengagumkan."

Minsoo memeluknya namja yang dikaguminya satu persatu. Namun ketika hampir memeluk Jungsoo, seseorang tiba-tiba menariknya dan mendorongnya dengan keras. "Jangan sentuh Hyungdeul ku! _Hyungdeul is mine_." Kyuhyun menarik semua Hyungdeulnya termasuk Kibum yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, kemudian menggamit satu-persatu jemari Hyungdeulnya agar cukup dipegang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jika Samcheon ingin meminta tanda tangan atau semacamnya, Samcheon harus meminta ijin padaku dulu."

"Memangnya kau siapa bocah?"

"Aku?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Minsoo mengangguk seperti anak kecil. "Aku managernya."

"MWO?"

-SF-

Malam ini beberapa maid masih disibukkan dengan acara bersih-bersih rumah setelah makan bersama selesai. Kehadiran Han San Wu dan kedua anaknya, ditambah dengan si _food monster_ Changmin, suasana malam di mansion Park masih terlihat ramai. Changmin dan Kyuhyun tengah sibuk bertanding _game_. Sedangkan Victoria, Hangeng, Kibum, Ryeowook, Henry dan Hyungdeul sebagai penonton. Sementara Han San Wu, Yuri, Minsoo dan kedua orang tuanya tengah melakukan pendekatan diri setelah lama tidak bertemu.

"Changmin-ah, Hyung akan membelikan apapun yang kau inginkan malam ini jika kau berhasil mengalahkan uri maknae." Ujar Heechul dengan _evil smirk_ nya. Namja cantik itu berani menjanjikan karena dia sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mungkin kalah.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang dikantin selama 1 bulan jika kau bisa mengalahkanku," ujar Kyuhyun tampak yakin. Namja itu tengah mengotak-atik stick gamenya untuk mencari game yang akan mereka mainkan. Beberapa camilan yang tersedia sudah hampir habis dimakan oleh _food monster_. Nafsu makan Changmin benar-benar luar biasa. Henry beberapa kali menyuapkan potongan buah dan coklat sekaligus yang diterima Changmin dengan senang hati.

"Kalian jangan meremehkanku. Lihat saja, selagi makanan masih ada aku akan segera memenangkan pertandingan ini." Changmin berujar bangga ketika melihat masih ada beberapa makanan di meja walaupun tidak sebanyak tadi.

"Dalam mimpimu Chwang," sindir Kyuhyun. Begitu game di mulai semua orang tampak antusias. Kecuali Kibum yang tengah sibuk dengan buku tebalnya. Namja itu hanya beberapa kali melihat pertandingan ketika seseorang berteriak keras. Takut jika adiknya terkejut dan berdampak pada jantungnya. Kibum masih ingat, tadi siang Kyuhyun sempat kembali mengalami sesak napas saat perbincangannya dengan Kim Ahjussi selesai. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Kibum menyemprotkan zat acid atau oksigen kepada adiknya.

"Kibum-ah, wae? Sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak bersemangat," tanya Jungsoo yang sedari tadi juga tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Satu-satunya orang yang menyadari ketidak beresan Kibum. "Aniyo. Tidak ada apa-apa." Kibum kembali berkutat dengan bacaanya. Sementara Jungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu kegiatan Kibum dan bergabung dengan yang lain setelah urusannya dengan ponselnya selesai.

"Yeaaaa! Hyungdeul lihat! Aku menang," sorak Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar melempar stick gamenya ke sembarangan arah. Sementara itu, Changmin dan Tim solidnya Henry tengah sibuk mengumpat karena kembali dikalahkan oleh seorang GaemKyu.

Pertandingan kembali berlangsung hingga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menyuruh Siwon menggantikannya. Namja berkulit pucat itu berjalan terhuyung menuju sofa tempat Kibum duduk. Kibum dengan sigap segera berdiri dan membiarkan adiknya merebahkan diri di atas sofa.

"Wae?" bisik Kibum tidak ingin yang lain mendengarnya. "Aniyo, nan gwaenchanha." Sahut Kyuhyun lirih. Anak itu tengah menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kiri. Sementara tangan yang satunya tengah bertengger di atas dada kirinya, sedikit menekan guna mengurangi rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Kibum sibuk memperhatikan rona wajah adiknya yang lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Napasnya juga terdengar berat dan pendek. "Pindah ke kamar saja, ne?" Kibum kembali berbisik. Kyuhyun sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu sakit, Bum. Hanya sedikit sesak." jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah pelan. Ujung matanya menangkap beberapa perdebatan yang terjadi antara kubu Siwon dan kubu Changmin. Tanpa sadar bibir pucatnya terangkat.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Bum."

"Apanya?" Sahut Kibum sambil mengusap puncak kepala adiknya yang mulai berkeringat. "Tentu saja kesalah pahaman ini." Ungkap Kyuhyun. Namja itu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau senang?" Kibum masih mengusap puncak kepala adiknya hingga tanpa sadar sudut matanya sudah mulai mengelurkan cairan bening. Ia tau, kondisi Kyuhyun semakin memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Obat yang disarankan Yunho sudah mulai tidak bekerja, bahkan jikapun bekerja, dosis yang diberikan harus lebih dari dosis biasanya. "Hmm..tentu saja, Bum." Kyuhyun tampak menggeser posisi tidurnya. Kebetulan sofa tempatnya tidur cukup besar dan lebar, cukup untuk dipergunakan tidur oleh 2 orang. Terutama jika memiliki postur tubuh kurus seperti Kyuhyun.

"Bum, aku kedinginan. Kemarilah…adikmu ini sedang kesakitan." Kibum menurut. Sebelumnya ia mengambil sebuah selimut tebal yang selalu tersimpan di laci meja ruang keluarga. Menyelimuti tubuh adiknya dan juga tubuhnya, bergelung dalam satu selimut dan memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain. "Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Kibum dengan suara nyaris bergetar. "Tidak, jika kau memelukku seperti ini." Kibum tersenyum, namun wajahnya sudah basah sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Kibum mempererat pelukannya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin jika adiknya sesak akibat terlalu terhimpit.

"Kibum?" Panggil Kyuhyun dnegan suara yang benar-benar lirih. Tampaknya anak itu sudah benar-benar mengantuk. "Hm?" Kibum mengusap punggung adiknya perlahan.

"Apa aku bisa sembuh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam. Namja itu masih tersenyum. Kibum mendengarnya, tetapi tidak berniat untuk langsung menjawab. Rasanya sangat sesak ketika Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang ia juga tidak tau. Namun Kibum tetap yakin bahwa adiknya pasti akan segera sembuh, Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya. Walaupun belum ada donor baru untuk adiknya, tetapi Kibum tidak mau mengalami putus harapan walau hal itu terlihat mustahil sekarang. "Tentu saja. Kau pasti sembuh." Kibum merutuk dalam hati. Suaranya bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu tadi. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Jangan tertawa. Dadamu akan sakit nanti," lirih Kibum yang masih setia mengusap punggung adiknya.

"Bum-bum…aku ingin sembuh. Sangat ingin.." ungkap Kyuhyun menyerupai bisikan.

"Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku sudah besar dan bukan anak kecil lagi." Kibum terkekeh pelan mendnegar gerutuan adiknya. _Masih bisa bercanda, eoh?_

"Yak, kau pikir orang yang sudah dewasa tidak boleh menangis eoh? Tidak ada undang-undang yang melarang hal itu terjadi." Kyuhyun tertawa sebentar, namun berhenti ketika dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat melenguh tertahan agar tidak mengudang kepanikan di malam hari yang menyenangkan seperti ini. "Sstt..nan gwaenchana," lirih Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan gerakan Kibum yang dapat mengundang perhatian Hyungdeulnya yang lain.

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hanya jangan beranjak dari sini. Tidurlah di sampingku. Ini benar-benar dingin."

Kibum tak mampu menolak keinginan adiknya. Perlahan Kibum memposisikan tubuhnya ke posisi semula. Merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang meringkuk seperti bayi kecil yang tengah kedinginan.

Berbeda dengan interaksi Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Keduanya yang terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan banyak hal sampai tidak sadar bahwa beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan yang sama dengan keduanya juga mendengar percakapan mereka. Changmin dan Siwon masih berteriak dengan gamenya namun siapa sangka bahwa wajah keduanya sudah berurai air mata. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Ryeowook, namja itu memutuskan untuk beranjak menjauh dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di sudut belakang rumah. Ryeowook menyesal tentu saja. Terlalu lama menutup mata dan telinga untuk sebuah kebenaran dan melakukan balas dendam kepada orang yang justru tak tampak jahat sedikitpun. Orang yang dibencinya dulu justru terlihat ringkih dan rapuh secara bersamaan.

"Wookie."

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya yang ia tangkupkan di lipatan tangannya. Ada wanita cantik yang sedang menyapanya disana. Kim Minji. "Eomma," Ryeowook berhambur menghampiri eommanya. Anak itu sempat mengumpat sebentar saat tak berhasil memeluk tubuh sang Eomma, justru sesnsasi dingin yang dirasakannya ketika ia berhasil berhadapan dengan tubuh transparan itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk kuat dihadapanya demi menebus kesalah pahamanmu bukan?" Ryeowook mengangguk. "Uljima, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukai tangis walaupun anak itu sedikit cengeng seperti anak kecil." Ryeowook tertawa di sela tangisnya. Sungguh beruntung dia masih bisa menemui Eommanya walaupun dalam keadaan yang 100% berbeda. Yang dihadapannya hanyalah roh yang tembus pandang, tidak bisa disentuh ataupun dipeluk ketika ia membutuhkan kekuatannya. Hanya untaian kalimat dari Eommanya Ryeowook sedikit demi sedikit bangkit dan kembali membuka hatinya untuk berpikir logis dan memaafkan.

"Aku ingin memukulnya. Dia benar-benar keras kepala dan sok kuat sekali. Tidak sadar bahwa kondisi tubunya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Aigoo…tanganku sudah gatal untuk menjewer telingannya."

Minji tertawa mendengar ungkapan kekesalan anaknya yang begitu menggebu-gebu. "Dia memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Selalu keras dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak peduli sakit ataupun sehat, anak itu akan bertingkah sok kuat dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja."

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. Detik selanjutnya, namja itu merengut. "Eomma, kenapa jantung Eomma tidak membuat Kyuhyun sembuh? Maksudku..eng…" Minji tersenyum ketika melihat Ryeowook salah tingkah dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Naneun mollayo. Hanya dunia medis yang mampu menjelaskannya, Tugasmu sekarang hanya ikut menjaganya dan jangan sekalipun kembali menyakitinya. Arra?"

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, "Arraseo Eomma, anak itu terlalu imut dan berharga untuk disakiti."

"Eomma senang, akhirnya sekarang kau bisa mengerti dan tidak menyalahkannya lagi."

"Ne, ini juga karena Eomma. Eomma datang tepat waktu." Ryeowook bergerak memeluk tubuh Eommanya yang transparan. Walaupun hanya sensasi dingin, Ryeowook cukup senang bisa melihat dan merasakan kehadiran Eommanya seperti sekarang ini.

-SF-

"Ishh.. bagaimana bisa? Bahkan Henry lebih muda dariku." Pagi hari di mansion Park sudah disibukkan oleh ulah Bungsu dari kelurga Park yang bersikap aneh sejak pagi. Bahkan Henry yang baru bangun tidur mendapat omelannya.

"Ada apa denganku?" namja berpipi mochi itu tampak kebingungan."Bagaimana bisa anak sepertimu masuk anggota detektif terkenal di Korea? Aishhh..benar-benar tidak adil." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Sungmin Hyung, aku membencimu. Kau juga salah satu anggota detektif sama seperti Henry yang ternyata adalah adikmu, kenapa kalian bisa seperti itu?" Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mandi ikut kebingungan. "Apa yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga ingin seperti Hyung dan Henry. Yak..Heechul Hyung jangan duduk di sini. Ini tempat Kibum." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Heechul hingga namja itu hampir terjungkal.

"Tidak ada detektif yang kekanakan sepertimu maknae. Dan lagi, hati-hati dengan infusmu. Lihat darahnya mulai naik," Heechul berseru panik membuat Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya ikut berteriak.

"Hwaaaaa..Hyungdeul eottokhae? Appo, Han Gege lepaskan saja, ini sangat sakit," Kyuhyun berteriak histeris dan mengaduh beberapa kali. Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya hanya menggedikkan bahu tak peduli. Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura nelangsa agar infusnya segera dilepas.

"Appo…manhi appo. Hyungdeul..huweeeee." Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu menikmati aksinya hingga melupakan beberapa orang yang bisa melihat keusilannya.

"Jangan ada yang membantunya."

"Anak nakal itu sedang bermain-main dengan kalian."

"Ne, anak itu hanya ingin infusnya di lepas."

"Selalu saja tidak mau mengerti kondisinya sendiri."

"Dasar setan besar menjijikan."

"YAK! Halmoenie, Haraboeji, Wokkie, Minsoo jelek. Aku akan mengutuk kalian menjadi ubi. Diam! Atau Kibum Hyung ku akan menghukum kalian," ancam Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Jja..Kyuhyunie berhentilah mengeluh, arra?" Yuri menuntun Kyuhyun, sedikit memaksa saat anak itu menolak menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama. Kibum yang tidak tahan dengan rengekan adiknya segera menghampiri, menuntunya dan sedikit mengancam. "Harus makan. Jangan membantah." Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Mood Kyuhyun hari ini cukup buruk dan akan semakin buruk jika adiknya itu berdiam diri di ruang keluarga tanpa ada satupun yang menemaninya.

Kyuhyun merengut, terpaksa meyeret langkahnya menuju meja makan yang sudah di penuhi keluarga besarnya, beserta Changmin, Henry dan Sungmin. _Minsoo Saemchon jangan menggoda, Kyu. Moodnya sangat buruk._ Ancaman Kibum yang terkesan menakutkan walau tidak diucapkan secara lisan mampu membuat Minsoo mengalihkan atensinya, memandang takut-takut keponakannya yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Kim ahjussi, Kim ahjumma, Yuri, serta Ryeowook yang juga bisa mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat betapa _overprotective_ nya seorang Kibum pada saudara kembarnya.

"Kyuhyunie, Kibumie."

Kibum mengalihkan atensinya pada Jungsoo yang tengah menyantap sarapannya, juga Hyungdeul lain yang terlihat berpakaian rapi. Kyuhyun? Anak itu hanya menyahut dengan gumaman 'hm?' dari balik lipatan tangan yang dipergunakan untuk menumpu kepalanya.

"Kami akan ke Jeju.."

"Lagi?" Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar protesan adik bungsunya yang masih enggan mengangkat kepala. "Ne. Hyung usahakan malam nanti sudah berada di rumah. Atau minimal 2 di antara kami sudah berada di rumah." Jungsoo masih tersenyum.

"Hati-hati." Itu adalah suara dingin Kibum. Minsoo, Ryeowook, Changmin dan Henry sempat menatap horror Kibum. "Kau selalu mengucapkan kalimat 'hati-hati' dengan nada 'seperti itu'?" Minsoo memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Wae?"

"A-aniya. Makan saja sarapanmu." Minsoo begidik dan kembali mengacuhkan percakapan anggota keluarga Park.

"Jangan lupakan obatmu, Maknae. Pulang nanti, Hyung tidak mau melihat infus itu masih menancap di sana," ancam Heechul seperti biasa. "Hm." Sahut Kyuhyun enggan.

"Sebaiknya cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Eomma akan disini hari ini, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir dengan uri Kyuhyunie." Yuri mencoba menengahi. Pagi ini yeoja cantik itu memilih duduk di sebelah anak bungsunya yang tampaknya tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menyentuh makanannya. Nafsu makan Kyuhyun beberapa hari ini sangat buruk.

"Kau juga harus makan, sayang." Yuri mengacak puncak kepala si bungsu yang tampaknya masih tidak ingin merubah posisinya untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Waeyo? Apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak ingin melihat ke 4 Hyungdeulnya yang sudah rapi membatalkan pekerjaannya hanya karena dia mengeluh sakit.

Yuri mengambil semangkuk bubur. Menu yang berbeda sendiri untuk Kyuhyun pagi ini. "Buka mulutmu sayang. Sedikit saja, ne?" Kyuhyun dengan sangat terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Memakan bubur yang hanya di ujung sendok. Mengecapnya sebentar lalu mendiamkannya di dalam mulut. "Kunyah dengan benar." Mendengar intruksi Yuri, Kyuhyun kembali mengunyah makananya. Namja itu terlihat terpejam di atas lipatan tangannya. Mengantuk mungkin.

Beberapa orang di meja makan hanya memandang interaksi itu dengan menggelengkan kepala, terutama Henry, Ryeowook dan Minsoo yang belum tau benar seperti apa sikap manja Kyuhyun. Namun ketiganya tampak menikmati ekpresi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat polos dan imut.

"Kau mual, eoh?" Yuri bertanya saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi ingin muntah hingga wajahnya memerah seketika. Suara Yuri mampu menarik atensi seluruh orang yang berada di meja makan. "Hm." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, namun pandangannya langsung berputar dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Anak itu kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tangan kiri yang menumpunya. Sementara tangan kanan yang tertancap jarum infuse ia gunakan untuk meremas dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

Demi Tuhan. Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat kesakitan. Tapi sekali saja gerakan yang ia lakukan, walaupun itu hanya berbicara satu kata, mual itu akan kembali dan ia akan merasa ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Hanya seujung sendok bubur yang tadi berhasil ia telan.

"Omo! Infusnya lepas." Henry berseru histeris saat beberapa tetes darah mengotori celana biru yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Di susul dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berbatuk dan jatuh limbung ke kanan. Kibum yang berada di sebalahnya segera menangkap tubuh adiknya agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah meja. Namun berikutnya yang ia lihat justru mengejutkan. Kyuhyun memuntahkan banyak sekali darah hingga membuat namja pucat itu mengejang beberapa kali.

"An..dwe. Kyu-kyu..andwe." Kibum terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama ketika melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya kondisi adik kembarnya. Kejadian 13 tahun lalu kembali terulang, dimana adiknya memuntahkan banyak sekali darah dan hampir kehilangan nyawa jika saja Minji tidak mendonorkan jantungnya. Lalu sekarang? Apa Kyuhyun membutuhkan jantung baru –lagi-? Jantung siapa sekarang? Apa pendonornya nanti juga akan menyalahkan adiknya? Lalu jika tidak mendapatkan donor baru, apa Kyu-kyunya akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri?

Otak genius Kibum terus berputar memikirkan banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, hingga tak menyadari darah segar mengalir di kedua lubang hidungnya. Namja berwajah stoic itu mengerang tertahan saat kepalanya mendadak pusing. Pandangannya berputar…dan

"KIBUMIE!"

..semuanya gelap.

-SF-

"Donghwa, mianhae. Maafkan haraboeji telah menahanmu sekian lama."

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menatap miris seorang namja berusia 18 tahun tahunan yang sedari 3 tahun lalu tidak kunjung bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya setelah anaknya meninggal dan cucunya sudah menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Tuan." Seorang berjas hitam dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh mendekati laki-laki paruh baya itu. "Ada hal penting apa?"

"Anak itu sekarat, sekarang sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Seoul untuk penanganan."

"Apakah sudah saatnya?"

"Ne?"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menghela napas. Kembali menatap nanar anak muda di depannya. Air matanya menetes perlahan. _Ya, mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya_.

"Donghwa, kau dengar? Apa kau senang?" Laki-laki itu mengusap perlahan puncak kepala cucunya. "Haraboeji akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Sekarang kau bebas…berbahagialah di surga, arrachi?"

-SF-

"Maafkan kami, operasi yang dijalani Kyuhyun-ssi memang berjalan lancar kemarin. Tapi…hingga saat ini tubuhnya belum terlihat merespon baik jantung barunya. Maafkan kami. Saat ini, Kyuhyun-ssi…koma."

"MWO!"

"Yak, uisa-nim! Apa kalian semua bercanda eoh? Uri Kibumie belum sadar hingga saat ini, dan sekarang kalian juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Kondisi uri magnae? Yak. Lelucon macam apa ini?" Heechul tidak peduli di tempat seperti apa ia sekarang. Lorong ICU yang harusnya sunyi dan tenang begitu terlihat tegang saat ini. 2 namja kembar keturunan Park tengah dalam kondisi yang buruk. Kibum, ntah ada apa dengan anak itu. Para uisa melihat tidak ada masalah dengan kesehatan anak itu, tetapi kondisi Kibum belum juga menampakkan kemajuan. Sejak pingsan di ruang makan 2 hari yang lalu, namja stoic itu belum juga membuka matanya.

"Heechul-ah, tahan dirimu. Kau bisa mengganggu pasien lain. Disini, tidak hanya keluarga kita yang sedang mengalami kesulitan. Perhatikan sekitarmu." Tegur Jungsoo sembari menarik adiknya untuk mundur dan duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Hyung, bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Uri dongsaeng, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di mimpi mereka hingga kompak tidak ingin bangun seperti ini? Kau pikir aku harus apa?"

Jungsoo diam saja ketika Heechul beranjak pergi dari tempatnya diikuti Donghae. Jungsso diam lebih karena ia sendiri juga tidak tau harus menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dengan jawaban seperti apa. Kondisi Kyuhyun memang buruk sejak awal, walaupun tim dokter mengatakan operasi yang dijalani dongsaeng kecilnya lancar, namun kemungkinan seburuk apapun dia sudah mempersiapkannya. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa menjawab jika itu menyangkut Kibum yang memang terlahir dengan tubuh sehat. Tim uisa bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan masuk akal bagaimana adiknya juga bisa jatuh dalam kondisi koma. Yang jelas, tidak ada yang aneh dengan kondisi fisik dan psikis Kibum. Mereka hanya mengatakan Kibum mengalami kelelahan dan sedikit tertekan. Dan yang ia lihat, semuanya tidak sesimpel itu. Kedua adiknya sedang diambang ketidak pastian sekarang.

"Hyung, mau ikut aku?" Siwon merangkul pundak Hyungnya yang masih setia menunduk.

"Ada gereja di dekat sini. Maukah kau ikut denganku dan berdo'a bersama?"

Mungkin ini jawaban yang seharusnya Jungsoo berikan tadi. Tidak ada kekuatan yang mengalahkan doa dan keyakinan. Jungsoo akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti adiknya yang berjalan di depannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan beriringan. Ryeowook dan Hangeng. Kedua tersenyum begitu Jungsoo menatap mereka.

' _Kyuhyunie, Kibumie. Lihatlah, banyak orang yang mendoakan kalian. Jadi, bangunlah dongsaeng. Jadilah kuat. Hyung menyayangi kalian.'_

-SF-

"Kyukyu, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu? Yak, ku bilang berhenti!"

Namja pucat itu masih mengabaikan peringatan namja seumurannya. Terus berlari kesana kemari dengan riang. Tidak peduli terik matahari yag ntah mengapa tidak terasa panas. Justru terasa sejuk dan menenangkan.

"Bumbum, ini menyenangkan. Aku bahkan tidak lelah sama sekali. Wuahhhh, ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Kyuhyun masih menikmati aksinya, berlarian dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti tokoh kartun pinguin kesukaannya. Sungguh sangat kekanakan di mata Kibum.

"Ya aku tau, tapi itu bukan tujuan kita untuk bertahan di tempat ini. Aigoo..berhentilah berlari."

Kyuhyun yang terus mendengar gerutuan saudara kembarnya akhirnya menyerah. Namja itu dengan terpaksa berjalan malas ke arah Kibum yang sedang duduk santai di atas rerumputan.

"Tapi di sini sangat menyenangkan." protes Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin kembali?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya mengerjab bingung. "Apa boleh?" tanyanya ragu. Kibum berdecak, mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya ke jurang tak berujung di hadapannya. "Terserahmu. Aku hanya akan ikut denganmu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengerjab bingung. Detik berikutnya matanya terbelalak. Namja pucat itu memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Hyungnya. "Lalu Hyungdeul, bagaimana?"

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya, "Ntah. Aku hanya akan ikut denganmu. Jika kau ingin kembali, aku akan kembali. Jika tidak, akupun tidak." Putus Kibum dengan nada tegas. Terdengar helaan napas dari Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku merasa bebas di sini. Coba, rasakan ini!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum dan menuntunnya untuk merasakan detakan di dada kirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya. Disana…aku selalu kesakitan. Untuk bernapas saja kadang sangat susah. Aku….apa tak boleh hanya aku saja yang disini?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencoba menawar.

"Aku sedang tidak menjual produk dan kau tak perlu menawar apapun. Kalaupun aku menjual, aku sudah tidak akan memikir untung rugi. Yang ku pikirkan hanya kau. Jadi jangan coba-coba jauh dariku walau sejengkal."

"MWO?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata bundarnya. "Sejengkal kau bilang?" tanyanya. Kibum mengangguk.

"Bahkan ketika aku ke kamar mandi. Apa kau akan ikut?" lagi- Kibum mengangguk.

"Aku tidak sedang buang air kecil di kamar mandi. Apa kau juga akan ikut masuk?"

"Tentu."

"Kau menjijikkan sekali, Bumbum!" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Tapi ia tau Kibum sedang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Jika sudah seperti itu, maka akan sulit untuk membelokkan keinginan Kibum.

"Sudah selesai berdebatnya?"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menoleh. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat 2 tahun diatasnya tengah menghampiri mereka. Pemuda yang cukup tampan namun tidak lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Anyeong, Donghwa imnida." Namja itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada orang yang mengaku bernama Donghwa.

"Yak! Panggil aku Hyung. Atau akan ku ambil jantungku di tubuhmu."

"Mwo?" kompak Kihyun . Keduanya saling melempar pandang. Namun tidak menemukan jawaban sama sekali.

"Aku akan memberi tawaran yang bagus. Kalian kembalilah. Jika ada suatu hal buruk yang mempermasalahkan jantung barumu lagi 'nanti'. Maka saat itu juga aku akan menjemput kalian BERDUA ke tempat ini. Jadi tidak akan ada lagi istilah ditinggalkan ataupun meninggalkan." Donghwa terlihat menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian. Terlebih kepada Kyuhyun yang masih nampak kebingungan.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Jagalah jantung itu dengan baik. Atau aku akan sangat merasa bersalah dan tak kunjung reingkarnasi hingga kiamat nanti karena terlalu banyak mendapat hukuman. Jadi…aku mohon padamu. Kali ini jagalah dengan benar. Yang ada di dalam sini…itu adalah sesuatu yang berhak kau miliki, sebagai….

….penebus dosaku."

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming saat tangan Donghwa menyentuh dada kirinya yang ntah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa perih.

"Aku dan Haraboeji sudah menyiapkan jantung ini sejak lama. Jadi terimalah, dan aku jamin tidak akan ada hal buruk lagi yang terjadi. Percaya padaku…"

"Tunggu!" Kibum mengintrupsi. Donghwa membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Wajahnya tampan dan bersinar. Kibum mengakui itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja? Kau akan menjemput kami BERDUA dan bukan salah satu dari kami jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Kibum bertanya. Mencoba memastikan sekali lagi agar dirinya benar-benar yakin.

"Aigoo, sepertinya aku membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk berdiskusi dengan Hyungmu. Bagaimana jika kau saja yang kembali lebih dulu?"

Dengan satu gerakan, tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong dan melayang ke arah jurang tak berujung. Hanya ada banyak kabut putih yang menyelimuti sepanjang jurang. Kyuhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan pasrah kemana ia akan terjatuh. Ke surga atau neraka?

-SF-

Yuri masih memandangi wajah kedua anaknya di dalam ruang ICU. Kyuhyun yang hampir seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya ditutupi oleh selang-selang yang terhubung dengan alat kedokteran. Sementara di ranjang 1 meter di sebelahnya, ada Kibum yang terlihat sangat damai di tidur panjangnya. Tidak ada alat menakutkan yang dipergunakan Kibum, karena kondisinya memang baik-baik saja. Kecuali sebuah infuse untuk memberinya nutrisi.

"Kibumie, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, eung?" Yuri mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kibum. Beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu terdengar. Tubuh anak bungsunya –Park Kyuhyun- bergerak gelisah dan mengejang beberapa kali. Alat-alat kedokteran itu bereaksi seiring dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terus menerus bergerak hingga membuat Yuri meringis, karena selang ventilator yang masih menancap pasti bergeser-geser di dalam sana.

"OMO!" Yuri segera menekan tombol darurat begitu Kyuhyun berhenti bereaksi dan terlihat kesulitan bernapas. Yuri tidak tau kenapa reaksinya selambat itu untuk memanggil tim uisa saat tubuh Kyuhyun bereaksi sangat mengejutkan seperti tadi.

"Ahjumma!"

"Yunho-ah."

Yunho yang melihat kepanikan di wajah Yuri segera menyerbu mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun. Memeriksa banyak hal bersama seorang dokter lain dan 2 ganhosa. Yuri tidak tau hal buruk apalagi yang sedang jelas ia dapat melihat ventilator yang tertanam di mulut Kyuhyun dilepas. Digantikan oleh nasal canula biasa, namun kabel-kabel yang menempel di tubuh anaknya masih terpasang.

"Ahjumma, selamat."

"N-ne?"

"Kyuhyun kembali. Kondisinya bahkan sudah stabil. Jantung barunya bekerja dengan baik."

Kabar gembira. Setelah hampir 17 tahun anaknya –Kyuhyun- menderita dan selalu mengeluh kesakitan, akhirnya jantung baru kali ini benar-benar cocok.

"Kamsahamnida, Yunho-ah, uisa, ganhosa. Terimakasih…eotthoke, bagaimana caranya aku membalas kebaikkan kalian? Anakku..akhirnya anakku bangun dan kondisinya baik-baik saja. Jeongmal kamsahamnida." Yuri menunduk beberapa kali sambil terus mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Eo..mma." Terdengar suara lirih yang menggumamkan kata 'eomma'. Yuri otomatis menoleh ke arah anak bungsunya. Kyuhyunya, anak itu benar-benar sudah membuka matanya. Bahkan menangis.

"Hiks…eomma."

"Omona, ini Eomma sayang. Kau baik-baik saja eoh? Ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya kembali menutup saat tangan eommanya menyentuh puncak kepalanya –sangat nyaman-.

"Hiks, eomma..eomma..eomma."

Yuri kebingungan. Kyuhyun terus menerus bergumam dan memanggilnya. "Bum-bum Hyung. Hyungie..hiks eomma." Yuri mengerti sekarang, rupanya anak bungsunya itu sedang mengkhawatirkan saudara kembarnya. Kyuhyun bahkan terus menangis dan memandangi tubuh Hyungnya yang amsih setia memejamkan mata dan tidak bergerak.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, berusaha menggapai tubuh Kibum yang mustahil dapat ia sentuh dengan jarak yang tak dekat. "Uisa?" Yuri yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Uisa.

"Hyung mu tidak apa-apa Kyu. Ia hanya tertidur." Yunho berusaha menjelaskan. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun justru semakin keras menangis dan memanggil nama 'Bum-bum Hyung'.

"Kau ingin melihat Hyungmu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang buram kearah Yunho. Namja itu mengangguk, masih dengan isakannya. Yunho terlihat menimbang dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan rekannya sesama dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hyung akan mendekatkan ranjang Kibum di dekatmu. Jadi kau bisa melihatnya dengan jarak dekat dan tidak perlu banyak bergerak. Eotte?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Walaupun masih mennagis namun Kyuhyun cukup senang bisa melihat Kibum Hyungnya dengan jarak dekat.

Setelah memastikan semuanya baik dan tidak akan mengganggu alat-alat yang masih tersambung di tubuh pasienya. Yunho dan rekannya akhirnya memilih keluar dan memberitahukan kabar baik itu kepada keluarga Park yang lain.

"Jeongmal? _Thanks God, thanks God_." Siwon memnggumamkan kaliamt syukurnya. Dia sedang sendirian sekarang, ketiga Hyung terpaksa harus berangkat ke Jeju unuk menyelesaikan urusakan yang tertunda 3 hari yang lalu.

"Apa aku boleh masuk."

"Tentu saja. Bantu eommamu membujuk Kyuhyun untuk istirahat. Anak itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kibum dan terus menangis. Aku khawatir kondisinya akan menurun lagi." Jelas Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Ne. Terimakasih banyak Hyung. Aku masuk."

Hri menjelang malam ketika Jungsoo, Heechul dan Donghae tiba di rumah sakit. Di depan ruang ICU sudah ada Changmin, Ryeowook dan Victoria. Ketiganya sama-sama sibuk dengan buku dan laptop. Sepertinya sedang mengerjakan tugas.

"Ini bukan perpustakaan atau lembaga bimbingan belajar, apalagi sekolah. Untuk apa membuka lapak disini?" tegur Heechul dengan nada ketus seperti biasa.

"Ada masalah denganmu, Hyung? Coba lihat! Keriput di wajahmu semakin terlihat karena banyak mengomentari orang lain." Protes Changmin sebal. Disaat beberapa ganhosa bahkan uisa memujinya dengan kalimat 'kalian rajin sekali', tetapi Heecul justru mengomentari merenya dengan nada ketus.

"Apa sangat terlihat? Bagaimana ini? Donghae-ah, antarkan aku ke dokter spesialis kulit sekarang."

Changmin, Victoria dan ryeowook tertawa keras saat Heechul sudah tidak terlihat. Jungsoo yang melihat keusilan sahabat adiknya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mklum. Pantas saja Changmin bisa sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, ternyata sifat mereka tak jauh berbeda.

"kalian sudah lama?"

"Ne, Hyung. Kami ingin masuk, tapi di dalam Imo dan Siwon Hyung masih berusaha membuat Kyuhyunie istirahat."

"Ne. Kyuhyun tidak mau istirahat dan terus menunggui Kibum. Sebaiknya gege masuk dan paksa anak itu istirahat barang sebentar."

"Jika dia tidak mau istirahat. Katakan padanya, Shim Changmin akan mematahkan PSPnya menjadi berkeping-keping dan membakar benda kesayangannya itu di crematorium."

"Hahahaha, aigoo Changminie kau sama persis seperti uri Kyuhyunie. Selain evil ternyata bicaramu juga sama persis sepertinya." Jelas Jungsoo yang berhasil membuat Changmin melonjak kegirangan. Namja itu sangat senang jika disamakan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal, Hyung? Aku sama dengan Kyuhyunie? Huwaaaa…senang sekali mendengarnya!" Changmin berteriak dan bertepuk tangan seolah lupa sedang dimana ank itu sekarang.

"Mohon maaf. Bisakah anda lebih tenang. Ruang ICU bukanlah ruang untuk pasien biasa, mohon pengertian dan kerja samanya."

Jungsoo, Victoria dan Ryeowook berusaha keras meredam tawanya. Changmin, anak itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang super merah. Malu. Ternyata banyak dari anggota keluarga psien lain yang memperhatikannya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sementara iu, di dalam ruang ICU tempat Kyuhyun dan Kibum, Siwon masih sibuk membujuk adiknya ntah untuk makan ataupun istirahat. Siwon sempat khawatir saat Kyuhyun tadi sempat terbatuk beberapa kali dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kyuhyunie, istirahatlah. Sebentar saja. Ini sudah menjelang malam dan kau belum mengistirahatkan tubuhmu sama sekali setelah bangun dari koma."

"…"

"Atau kau ingin makan, eoh? Kibum pasti senang melihatmu sudah sadar dan mau makan ketika ia bangun nanti."

"…"

"Kyuhyunie."

Siwon menyerah, matnaya melirik kea rah Yuri yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi sebelah kanan Kibum. Sementara Siwon sendiri tengah duduk di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun.

"Mau minum?" Tawar Yuri ketika Kyuhyun melihatnya. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, anak itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum. Kembali, air bening itu merembes disisi wajah pucatnya.

"Kau demam, sayang. Jika begini terus, ketika Kibum bangun nanti dan melihatmu sakit, Kibum pasti sangat sedih dan merasa bersalah."

Berhasil. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Eommanya dengan bingung. Mata anak itu kembali berkaca-kaca,

"Bum Hyung akan sedih?" tanyanya seperti anak kecil.

"Eung. Tentu saja, sayang. Melihat adiknya yang tidak mau makan, istirahat dan kembali sakit. Kibum pasti akan sangat sedih."

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. "Hiks."

"Kyuhyunie, waeyo?" Siwon yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun segera berinisiatif menenangkan adiknya yang tiba-tiba menangis lagi. "Kenapa….kenapa Kyu selalu membuat Bum Hyung sedih? Kyu nakal.."

"Tidak sayang, Kyuhyunie tidak nakal. Hanya saja Kyu harus lebih menurut lagi, ne? makan dan istirahat dengan benar. Agar ketika Kibum bangun nanti, Kibum akan senang melihat Kyu kembali sehat. Kau ingin melihat Kibum senang kan?" Yuri mengagantikan posisi Siwon dan mengusap perlahan puncak kepala anak bungsunya. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, namun air matanya masih tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sekarang Kyuhyunie, makan dulu ne?" tawar Yuri, namun langsung ditolak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jauhkan makanannya. Kyu mual..eomma" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Begitukah? Apa perutmu masih sakit, sayang?"

"Hmm."

"Tak apa. Nanti pasti sembuh. Jja..eomma akan mengusapnya." Tangan Yuri beralih mengusapperlahanperut Kyuhyun yang kempis. Yuri sedikit meringis. Miris merasakan tulang anaknya bahkan sangat terasa ketika ia menyentuh perut yang ebebrapa hari tak diisi itu.

"Oh perut, jangan sakiti nae aegya lagi, arra? Uri Kyuhyunie sedang ingin beristirahat. Sembuhlah..eommanya sedang memarahimu."

Tepukan dari tangan Yuri membuat Kyuhyun mengantuk. Lihatlah, anak itu bahkan sudah tidur dengan napas teratur. Wajah polos seperti malaikat kecil dengan jejak air mata yang masih menghiasi wajah pucatnya. "Lihat..kedua adikmu jika tertidur seperti anak kecil. Ah..aniya, seperti malaikat kecil," cicit Yuri.

"Benar, Eomma. Kyuhyunie dan Kibumie. Mereka memang malaikat kecil di keluarga kita."

 _Segeralah sembuh anak-anakku. Eomma berjanji akan lebih banyak meluangkan waktu setelah ini. Kibumie? Kembalilah, jangan bermain-main dengan adikmu. Eomma tau kau sebenarnya sudah disini. Kau hanya ingin mengerjai adikmu, eoh?_

Setelah menggumam kecil, sosok transparan Kibum tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut ruangan. Memutar bola matanya kesal. _Eomma, aku hanya ingin lihat adik kecilku menangis seperti tadi dan berlaku seperti anak kecil. Jika aku muncul dan bangun tiba-tiba, dia pasti tidak bisa menangis sekeras tadi. Atau aku akan mengoloknya._

"Yak!"

"Eoh? Eomma waeyo?" panik Siwon yang mendengar teriakkan Yuri.

"Siwon-ah..a-aniyo. Tidak apa, eomma sempat ketiduran sebentar tadi dan bermimpi aneh."

 _Kau adalah pembohong yang buruk, Eomma_. Sindir Kibum yang tiba-tiba menghilang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Eunghhh."

Lenguhan itu berasalah dari Kibum. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Kibum dan tak lupa menekan tombol darurat di sisi tempat tidur. "Terimakasih Tuhan. Adikku kembali."

"Aishh..Siwon Hyung, kau berisik."

"Mwo? Yak! Mana ada orang setelah koma bisa mengatakan hal semudah itu dan bahkan bergulung dengan selimutnya seperti baru bangun tidur." Siwon terheran-heran saat melihat Kibum bahkan sudah memiringkan posisi 'tidurnya' dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kibum." Yunho dan beberapa ganhosa juga tak kalah kaget melihat adegan di depannya.

"Hyung, lepaskan benda ini. Aku ingin memeluk adikku dengan bebas. Menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Kibum sambil mengacungkan lengannya yang tertancap infus.

"Eoh, baiklah. Dari awal memang tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhmu. Bahkan sepertinya tidur panjang yang kau alami juga tidak berpengaruh apapun terhadap tubuhmu."

"Tentu saja."

-SF-

Kibum sedang memakan sarapan paginya. Di dalam ruang ICU. Ini belum 24 jam setelah Kyuhyun bangun dari koma, sehingga anak itu masih harus mendapatkan pengawasan super ketat. Walaupun Uisa mengatakan bahwa tadi pagi kondisi Kyuhyun masih stabil, namun masih harus menunggu hingga siang hari untuk memindahkan anak itu di ruang rawat inap biasa.

Kibum? Anak itu bahkan sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju santai. Bukan baju Rumah Sakit lagi. Sungguh anak ajaib.

"Bum.."

Kibum mendongak, masih dengan mulutnya yang sibuh mengunyah dan berusaha menelan.

"Kyu?" Kibum tak kalah kaget.

"Ini sungguh kau, Bum?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih belum percaya. "Aigoo sepertinya aku masih tertidur dan bermimpi."

"Yak, ini memang aku. Park Kibum. Aku memang sudah bangun dan kebosanan menungguimu tidur seperti orang pingsan sejak semalam."

"Hiks..Bum-bum Hyung." Diluar dugaan Kibum. Adiknya itu justru menangis melihatnya bangun dan makan sarapan dengan santai. Ada apa dengan adiknya?

"Apa? Kenapa? Ada yang sakit eoh? Katakan sesuatu, Kyu."

Kibum berseru panik. Kyuhyun sendiri masih sibuk mengusap air matanya yang terus saja keluar.

"kenapa kau jadi sering menangis, eoh?" Protes Kibum. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aaaa...kenapa tidak mau berhenti?" Keluh anak itu masih berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar.

"Jangan menangis. Dadamu akan sakit…sstt Hyung disini. Uljima, ne?" Kibum mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan dan meletakkan kepala adiknya di atas dada bidangnya.

"Uljima nae dongsaeng. Uljima Kyu-kyu."

"Bum…" panggil Kyuhyun setelah beebrapa menit berlalu.

"Ne?"

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Tentu saja. AKu sangat sehat. Wae?"

"Lalu…kenapa waktu itu kau tertidur lama?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang masih bersandar di dada Kibum. Menatap Hyung kembarnya itu dengan mata mengerjab lucu.

"Menemanimu, mungkin."

"Ish, mana ada yang seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Kibum. Anak itu merengut.

"Ada."

"Ishh..menyebalkan sekali. Bahkan kau bangun lebih lama dariku. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disana. Selain Donghwa Hyung, apa ada wanita cantik?" Gerutu Kyuhyun masih dengan mengerucutkan bibir pucatnya.

"Ne. Ternyata disana banyak sekali yeowja cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari Yoona sunbae."

"Benarkah?" Mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar. Namun sedetik kemudian kembali merengut.

"Kenapa kau tak menahanku lebih lama disana. Aku juga ingin bertemu yeoja cantik. Ayooo bawa aku kesana lagi. Ayo ayo ayooooo."

"YAK! Kau bodoh atau apa? Mau membuat banyak orang khawatir lagi?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa salahnya ingi bertemu yeoja cantik?"

"Salah. Tentus aja salah." Kibum mendesah frustasi.

"Sudahlah, di Korea banyak yeoja yang lebih cantik. Cari saja di Negara ini, tidak usah kembali ke tempat itu, arra?" Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada frustasi Kibum tiba-tiba melebarkan senyumnya. _Kena kau, Kibum!_

"tentu saja aku akan mencarinya di Korea. Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke tempat itu. Dasar Bum-bum bodoh."

"Yak, maknae! Apa kau bilang?"

"Ahhahahahaha…yak! Jangan memukul..hahahaha"

Di luar ruangan terlihat Yuri dan Kim Ahjumma –eomma Yuri dan nenek si kembar- tengah tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Tidak berniat masuk dan mengganggu. Keduanya justru berdiri di tempat masing-masing dan menggumamkan rasa syukur.

 _Teruslah seperti itu anak-anakku. Sudah saatnya kalian berbahagia._ Bantin Yuri yang tak kuasa menahan harunya.

 _Mianhae. Halmonie sudah banyak berbuat di luar akal sehat pada kalian termasuk, Kyuhyunie. Mianhae, maafkan Halmoenie. Semoga kalian sellau sehat dan terus tersenyum seperti itu._

-SF-

 _The Secret from another side._

 _3,5 tahun lalu…_

" _Kenapa haraboeji tidak mengatakannya? Donghae Hyung…jadi aku membunuh keluarga yang merawat Donghae Hyung selama ini? Lalu….kau menjadikanku kambing hitam.."_

" _Donghwa."_

" _Kau menyuruhku mencelakai keluarga yang bahkan sudah merawat Donghae Hyung, dan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa mereka adalah penculik Donghae Hyung?Haraboeji…bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu dan membunuh mereka!"_

"… _aku melihat Hyungku menangis di pemakaman ayah angkatnya. Park Ahjussi..dia meninggal. Orang yang sudah kau suruh untuk merawat Donghae Hyung meninggal karena tangan kotorku. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku melakukan itu semua? Bagaimana kau bisa menyebut orang yang merawat Donghae Hyung adalah penculik dan perampas Hyungku?" Donghwa yang kalut tidak menggubris perkataan Tuan Lee. Namja itu mengambil sebuah senjata api yang dipergunakannya minggu lalu untuk menembak ban mobil keluarga Park dan menyebabkan 2 orang meninggal dan 2 orang menghilang ntah kemana. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, ia dijadikan kambing hitam kakeknya untuk menghilangkan barang bukti atas kejahatan yang pernah dilakukan kakeknya di masa lalu. Sungguh Donghwa yang polos._

" _Andwe..Donghwa letakkan itu. Haraboeji akan menghukummu jika kau malakukannya."_

" _Kau sudah mengkumku dengan sangat kejam. Kau menjadikanku seorang pembunuh!"_

" _Tidak..Donghwa-ya dengarkan Haraboeji."_

" _Mianhae…tapi orang sepertimu bukanlah orang yang bisa dipercaya Haraboeji."_

 _Donghwa kembali memundurkan langkahnya. "Satu lagi…apa jika setelah ini aku masih diberi kesempatan, Haraboeji akan mengabulkannya untukku?"_

" _Mwo? Kesem-kesempatan? Ah..ne Haraboeji pasti akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu asal kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh ini."_

 _Donghwa tersenyum, "Suata saat jika bungsu Park kembali membutuhkan sesuatu untuk hidupnya. Maka, berikan yang aku punya untuk anak itu. Setelah itu, aku berjanji akan memaafkanmu Haraboeji."_

" _Donghwa-ya."_

" _Hanya berjanjilah Haraboeji. Rasanya aku adalah seorang biadap sialan jika satu hal itu tak kau turuti."Donghwa menarik pelatuk senjata api yang dipegangnya._

" _Donghwa! Baiklah, Haraboeji berjanji. Haraboeji berjanji untuk memberikan kehidupan untuk anak itu darimu jika anak itu membutuhkannya."_

" _Bukan 'anak itu', Haraboeji. Kyuhyun…namanya Kyuhyun."_

" _Ne. Kyuhyun. Haraboeji akan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun."_

" _Gomawo..saranghamnida…._

 _DOR_

… _Haraboeji."_

" _DONGHWA!_

 **END**

 _ **Finally ending**_ **juga pada akhirnya.**

 **Selamat bulan desember untuk KiHyun…**

 **Maaf karena** _ **Last chapter**_ **ini sangat lama** _ **update**_ **nya. Ada kesibukan yang mengharuskan mengabaikan terlebih dahulu dan memprioritaskan hal lain waktu itu.**

 **Tapi aku gak akan berhenti nulis. Tenang aja…hehehe**

 **Btw ini LAST CHAPTER TERPANJANG yang pernah aku buat seumur hidup. 37 page hahahaha semoga** _ **readers-deul**_ **nggak bosan bacanya.**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua** _ **readers**_ **yang dari awal** _ **chapter**_ **hingga** _ **last chapter**_ **sudah mengikuti dan selalu memberi masukan, dukungan, serta semangat.**

 **Seneng sekali ketika readers selalu menyempatkan membaca** _ **note**_ **ku yang selalu nyempil di bawah seperti ini wkwkwk**

 **Aku sudah nyiapin konsep untuk FF ku selanjutnya. Masih tentang** _ **brothership**_ **Kihyun** _ **and other cast.**_

 **Dan kayanya, setiap FF ku nanti pasti berakhir di CHAPTER 13. Ada yang tau kenapa? Jawab di kolom review yaaaa**

 **Terakhir kalinya di ff ini aku ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Jeongmal gomawoyooo. ILOVEYOUU SEMUA.**

 **Terus dukung Uri Evilkyu dan memberdeul lain walaupun sedang tidak aktif dan banyak yang wamil.**

 **See you on the next FF…anyeong^^**


End file.
